Three Bloody Months
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco sudah membulatkan tekadnya, Ia tidak akan kalah sebelum berperang. Awalnya Draco akan memulainya pelan-pelan, tapi kembalinya seseorang membuat setiap detik dari sisa waktunya menjadi sangat berharga. Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco untuk mendapatkan perempuan yang dicintainya dalam tiga bulan?
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1 : Ferret Pengganggu.**

1.

"Granger." Malfoy melempar kertas-kertas kecil ke rambut Granger yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di meja kerjanya.

Draco Malfoy harus menahan tawanya saat kertas-kertas yang dilemparnya dari tadi menjadi hiasan di rambut keriting Hermione Granger.

"Granger." Malfoy melempar kertas lagi, dan lagi-lagi menyangkut di rambut Hermione. Malfoy benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Hermione tidak tahu, kenapa pria pirang itu terus menerus mengganggunya, semenjak ia dipindahkan ke departemen ini, kerjanya hanya membuat ulah saja.

Draco Malfoy sudah dua minggu dipindahkan dari _Department of Sports_ ke _Department Of Magical Creature_. Dan semenjak hari pertama sampai hari ini, kerjaanya hanya mengganggu Hermione saja.

Awalnya Hermione marah, ia kesal, ia berteriak sambil memarahi Malfoy, tapi sudah dua hari belakangan ini Hermione tidak menanggapi keusilan malfoy lagi.

.

"Malfoy masih mengganggumu?" tanya Harry saat mereka makan siang bertiga dengan Ron juga.

"Tentu saja masih, apa yang kau harapkan darinya, ia pasti menganggapku sebagai _mudblood_ yang beruntung karena bisa berada disekitarnya dan menjadi korban _bully_ -nya." Kata Hermione meminum jus apelnya.

"Hermione, ada sesuatu di rambutmu." Kata Ron kemudian mengambil kertas kecil yang ada dirambut keriting Hermione.

"Masih ada? Ku kira sudah habis semua." Kata Hermione menghela nafas, ia menghabiskan 10 menit di toilet hanya untuk membersihkan rambutnya dari kertas-kertas yang disangkutkan Malfoy kerambutnya dan ternyata masih ada.

"Apa ini perbuatan Malfoy juga?" tanya Harry tersenyum.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Kau pikir di bagianku ada yang berani melakukan ini kepadaku." Kata Hermione kesal.

"Well, Hermione, apa kau yakin kalau Ferret tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Harry kemudian tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Well, semua anak laki-laki pasti menggangu perempuan yang disukainya." Kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Malfoy bukan anak kecil Harry." Kata Hermione menolak logika sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja?" tanya Ron tidak bisa diam saja melihat Hermione dikerjai terus menerus oleh Malfoy.

.

"Malfoy, dimana laporan yang kuminta kau selesaikan hari ini?" tanya Hermione berusaha terdengar mendominasi.

"Sudah kuserahkan pada Mr. Cole." Kata Draco tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus melakukan hal itu? Aku harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum diserahkan pada Mr. Cole, aku supervisormu." Kata Hermione benar-benar kesal.

"Oh, Granger jangan berlebihan, kau tahu pekerjaanku sempurna, kau tidak perlu menelitinya atau semacamnya." Kata Draco sombong.

"Tapi itu pekerjaanku Malfoy!" kata Hermione benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kalau begitu cari pekerjaan lain." Kata Draco tidak peduli.

Hermione benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pergi keruangan atasannya. Mr. Cole. Ia akan minta supaya Malfoy dipindahkan kebagian lain, jika tidak bisa maka ia yang akan minta pindah bagian.

Hermione mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Cole dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Masuk." Kata suara dari dalam. "Ms. Granger, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mr. Cole ramah.

" _Sir_ , bisakah kau mengembalikan Malfoy ke bagiannya yang lama? Atau bagian manapun, aku sudah tidak mampu bekerja sama dengannya lagi." Kata Hermione ingin menangis.

"Well, Ms. Granger, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Mr. Cole.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang pindah, aku akan pindah ke manapun, Departement apapun." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Sepertinya hal itu juga tidak bisa." Kata Mr. Cole lagi.

"Kenapa Sir?" tanya Hermione benar-benar putus asa.

"Pertama, Mr. Malfoy sudah pernah bekerja di semua departement di kementrian sihir, Olahraga, Hubungan Internasional, Auror, semuanya sudah kecuali departement kita, dan semua departement menolaknya untuk bertahan lebih lama. Jadi hanya Departement kita yang tersisa. Jadi mau tidak mau Department ini harus bertahan dengan keberadaan Mr. Malfoy sampai masa pelayanan masyarakatnya selesai."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Dan kedua, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke bagian lain, kau karyawan terbaikku Ms. Granger dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Departement lain mempekerjakanmu." Kata Mr Cole bangga.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Berapa lama ia harus bekerja di kementrian?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Well, ia diberi hukuman untuk bekerja selama dua tahun, dan jika catatanku benar, maka ia masih punya waktu sekitar tiga bulan sebelum di bebas tugaskan."

.

Tiga Bulan, _How Could? Three Bloody Months_. Hermione duduk di mejanya, semua orang dibagiannya sudah pulang, ia hanya duduk disana, sebentar lagi ia akan menarik rambutnya karena frustrasi.

Bagaimana ia akan bertahan selama tiga bulan bekerja satu bagian, satu ruangan dengan Draco Bloody Malfoy? Bagaimana? Hermione mematahkan pensil yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan.

Apa ia harus mengambil cuti? Well, cuti selama tiga bulan? Apa itu masuk akal? Meskipun semenjak bekerja di Kementrian Sihir ia belum pernah mengambil cuti dan jika dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya tahun ini jatah cutinya sudah tiga minggu, hanya tiga minggu, sementara ia butuh tiga bulan.

Apa ia harus menghadap Mr. Cole? Membujuknya untuk memindahkannya selama tiga bulan, hanya tiga bulan, kemudian Hermione akan dengan senang hatinya kembali ke _Departement Of Magical Creature._

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hermione menarik rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hermione." Ron muncul dari pintu. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menarik rambutmu seperti itu?" tanya Ron lalu masuk keruangan Hermione.

"Ron." Kata Hermione pelan, ia sedang kesal, frustrasi, dan sedih saat bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa masih disini? Kau lembur?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak." Hermione menarik nafasnya panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. "Baru aku akan bersiap pulang." Hermione mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Ron.

"Hari ini kita makan malam di tempat Harry, kau ingat kan?" tanya Ron saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yeah, aku ingat." Kata Hermione. "Siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanya Hermione, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu banyak orang. Jika hanya mereka berempat, Hermione, Ron, Harry, dan Ginny maka tidak masalah.

"Seperti biasa, kita berempat, tapi sepertinya Harry mengajak Neville dan Luna, aku tidak yakin siapa lagi yang diajaknya, sepertinya Fred, George dan pacar mereka juga akan datang, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Oh." Kata Hermione, tidak masalah, sekumpulan Gryffindor ditambah satu Huffelpulff tidak akan menambah sakit kepalanya, masih di batas normal.

Ron dan Hermione berjalan menuju _Apparation Point_ dan menuju rumah Harry dan Ginny.

Harry dan Ginny sudah menikah 6 bulan yang lalu, dan tinggal di rumah sederhana di Godric's Hollow. Hermione dan Ron juga sudah tidak berpacaran lagi, dua bulan setelah mereka berciuman di _Final Battle_ keduanya sadar bahwa mereka tidak cocok sebagai kekasih.

Ron dan Lavender terus putus-nyambung putus-nyambung, dan sepertinya sekarang sedang putus, entahlah Hermione juga tidak yakin terlalu sering putus-nyambung.

Saat Hermione dan Ron tiba di rumah Harry, seluruh Klan Weasley dan banyak orang lain berada disana.

"Astaga, kurasa Ginny mengundang seluruh dunia sihir kerumahnya." Kata Hermione pelan, ada begitu banyak orang dan ia bahkan tidak mengenali beberapa.

 _"Hermione, There you are."_ Kata Ginny memeluknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang?" tanya Hermione.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Kata Ginny tersenyum kemudian menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Kau sudah datang Hermione." Kata Harry tersenyum lebar sekali memeluk Hermione

"Ku kira kita akan makan malam, tapi sepertinya kalian mengundang seisi dunia sihir." Kata Hermione membalas pelukan Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan." Kata Harry terus tersenyum.

"Ahh, kurasa aku tahu." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah yang tergabung dengan ruang makan. Hermione sedang mengobrol dengan Fred, membicarakan toko si WWW yang akan segera membuka cabang di Prancis saat Harry meminta perhatian semua orang.

Harry dan Ginny berdiri di depan perapian, dimana semua orang bisa melihat mereka.

"Um.. Well selamat malam semua." Kata Harry terlihat canggung, ia memang tidak pernah baik dalam bicara di depan umum.

 _"We're Pregnant_." Kata Ginny tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar tidak sanggup lagi menahan kabar yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Seisi ruangan langsung mengungkapkan rasa bahagia mereka. Molly menangis dan memeluk Ginny dan Harry, kemudian banyak orang bergantian menyelamati Harry dan Ginny.

Fred dan George bahkan langsung menghilang, mereka mengambil paket kembang api terbaik mereka. Sementara Ron, Bill, dan Charlie membuka semua _Firewhiskey_ dan _Butterbeer_ yang ada, mereka bahkan mengambil persediaan dari Burrow.

"Gin." Hermione memeluk Ginny ia benar-benar senang untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, Hermione." Kata Ginny menangis memeluk Hermione. "Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu baptis anakku nanti." Kata Hermione lagi.

"Tentu saja Gin, tentu." Kata Hermione juga bahagia sekali.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ah, biar aku liat siapa lagi yang datang." Kata Hermione lalu menuju pintu.

Hermione menuju ke pintu sementara Ginny dan Harry masih dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang ikut bahagia untuk mereka.

Hermione nyaris pingsan saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Cedric." Kata Hermione tidak lebih dari bisikkan

-To be continued-

 **Read and Review guys,**

-dramioneyoja.

.

.

Edited : 11/1/2015


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2 : Ternyata Ferret tidak begitu mengganggu.**

2.

Hermione terus gelisah di tempat tidurnya, sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, dari tadi kerjanya hanya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan, tengkurap, telentang, lalu tengkurap, kemudian telentang lagi.

Cedric memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Tepat sekali. Sangat tepat sekali.

Hermione nyaris pingsan begitu melihat pria itu. Cedric sudah dua tahun pergi dari Dunia Sihir, setelah Voldemort kalah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan melihat sisi dunia yang lain.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Cedric menunggu Hermione di restoran di muggle london, Cedric sengaja mengajak Hermione makan di restoran muggle agar tidak banyak wartawan yang melihat mereka._

 _Meskipun ini restoran muggle, tapi restoran ini cukup terkenal, hampir diseluruh Inggris. Cedric duduk, menunggu Hermione dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Ia menggunakan kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitam. Menarik perhatian hampir semua perempuan di restoran itu dengan ketampanannya._

 _Ia dan Hermione menjalin hubungan semenjak Yule Ball di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Mereka tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka juga lebih dari sekedar teman._

 _Keduanya semakin dekat terutama saat-saat kelam sebelum Voldemort kembali, Cedric menjadi anggota Order of the Phoenix dan ikut serta dalam Final Battle._

 _Setelah semua hiruk pikuk yang terjadi, Cedric meresmikan hubungannya dengan Hermione, dan malam ini adalah perayaan Anniversary mereka bulan ke dua._

 _Seorang perempuan memasuki restoran, di tuntun oleh pelayan restoran. Hermione Granger dengan dress selutut berwarna Pink Pastel. Rambut keriting berwarna cokelatnya terurai di belakangnya._

 _Cedric merasa ia jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada gadis itu. Cedric berdiri menunggu Hermione sampai di meja mereka, Hermione mencium pipinya lembut kemudian Cedric menarik kursi untuk Hermione._

 _"You look Beautiful Mione." Kata Cedric pelan, ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Wajah Hermione memerah dan Ia tersenyum._

 _"Kau juga tampan Ced." Kata Hermione kemudian melihat menu yang ada di depannya. "Aku sangat lapar." Kata Hermione. Cedric tertawa kemudian mereka memesan makanan._

 _Makan malam mereka sangat menyenangkan, keduanya bicara tentang banyak hal, tentang rencana Hermione bekerja di kementrian, tentang rencana Cedric melajutkan usaha keluarganya._

 _Cedric berkali-kali menggoda Hermione, bertanya umur berapa targetnya untuk menikah, berapa anak yang ia inginkan, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Hermione memerah._

 _Setelah selesai makan, Cedric mengantar Hermione ke rumah orang tuanya. Hermione masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya sementara, sampai ia menemukan apartement yang tepat._

 _Hermione berkata bahwa rumahnya tidak jauh dari restoran dan menyarankan agar mereka berjalan. Akhirnya Cedric dan Hermione berjalan di malam musim semi kota London, keduanya berharap dalam hati agar tidak turun hujan malam itu._

 _Cedric menggandeng tangan Hermione sepanjang jalan. Ia terlihat tegang, seperti ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya._

 _"Cedric?"_

 _"Iya?" tanya Cedric begitu cepat._

 _"Ada apa? Kau tegang sekali." Kata Hermione memperhatikan wajah Cedric. "Tanganmu bahkan berkeringat." Kata Hermione._

 _"Mione. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Cedric. Hermione melihatnya aneh._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita duduk dulu." Kata Hermione melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menemukan taman bermain dengan kursi panjang disana. Hermione menarik tangan Cedric dan mereka duduk disana._

 _"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Hermione._

 _Cedric memegang kedua tangan Hermione dan melihat langsung ke mata cokelat yang ada di depannya, ia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya selama seminggu dan keputusannya sudah final._

 _"Hermione. Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Cedric pelan._

 _"Tentu saja." Kata Hermione menjawab, ia melihat sesuatu di mata Cedric. "Apa kau ingin putus denganku?" tanya Hermione pelan._

 _"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Kata Cedric langsung._

 _"Lalu apa?" tanya Hermione juga mulai tegang._

 _"Well, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini beberapa saat." Kata Cedric memulainya. "Perang membuatku menyadari beberapa hal Mione. Aku ingin melihat sisi dunia yang lain, aku ingin melihat sisi-sisi dunia yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya." Kata Cedric menjelaskan._

 _"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Hermione pelan._

 _Cedric mengangguk. "Mione, aku benar-benar ingin melihat sisi dunia yang lain, selama ini aku sudah berkali-kali mengalami pengalaman yang membawaku begitu dekat dengan kematian, dan semua pengalaman yang begitu mengerikan ini menyadarkanku bahwa aku harus melihat banyak hal sebelum aku mati." Kata Cedric menjelaskan._

 _"Berapa lama?" tanya Hermione pelan._

 _"Aku juga tidak yakin, satu bulan, dua bulan, mungkin satu tahun." Kata Cedric menjelaskan._

 _"Lalu?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi._

 _"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Kata Cedric bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa Ced." Kata Hermione pelan, sebentar lagi ia akan mencintai Cedric, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupannya di London, orangtua-nya, teman-temannya, cita-citanya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa memintamu menungguku, karena aku tidak ingin egois, aku tidak ingin karena kau menungguku kau menahan dirimu untuk bersenang-senang, untuk menikmati kehidupanmu." Kata Cedric pelan._

 _Hermione mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa maksud Cedric. "It's okay Ced. Jika kau memang ingin melihat dunia maka pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu, aku mencintaimu tapi kau benar, jika kita tetap mempertahankan status ini maka tidak akan adil untuk kita berdua." Kata Hermione._

 _"Jika di perjalananmu kau menemukan seorang perempuan maka aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu." Kata Hermione._

 _"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Kata Cedric tidak ingin Hermione salah paham._

 _"Tidak apa Ced, aku mengerti." Kata Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangan Cedric. "Bagaimanapun juga kau seorang pria." Kata Hermione kemudian berdiri._

 _Cedric tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Hermione._

 _"Besok Pagi." Kata Cedric mendongak melihat Hermione yang berdiri di depannya._

 _Air mata Hermione menetes. "Secepat itu?" tanyanya pelan._

 _Cedric mengangguk lagi dan ia berdiri menghadap Hermione sekarang. Hermione sudah mulai menangis dan itu membuat perasaan Cedric sedih sekali._

 _"I'm sorry." Kata Cedric mendekat lalu memeluk Hermione yang sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang._

 _"I'm Sorry Hermione, jangan menangis." Kata Cedric menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Malam itu malam terakhir Hermione dan Cedric bertemu, malam itu terakhir kalinya Hermione merasakan pelukkan Cedric, ciumannya sebelum Hermione masuk ke rumahnya, dan juga terakhir kali Hermione bicara dengan Cedric.

Lalu pria itu tiba-tiba muncul, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu rumah Harry. Hermione nyaris pingsan jika bukan karena Harry yang muncul dan merangkulnya untuk duduk di sofa terdekat.

Cedric beberapa kali berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi Hermione terus menghindar, setiap ia melihat Cedric mendekat ia akan segera pergi dan menghindar. Hermione bicara pada banyak orang, mengindari Cedric setengah mati, ia juga terus memperhatikan jam, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika sudah jam sembilan ia akan segera pulang.

Begitu jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, ia menghampiri Harry dan Ginny untuk berpamitan, tapi Ginny menariknya menuju kamar untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hermione. Aku tahu kau kaget melihat Cedric, aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi bahwa Cedric sudah kembali." Kata Ginny mengerti benar perasaan temannya itu saat ini.

"Entahlah Gin, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti jika kau memang ingin pulang tidak apa-apa, tapi kau tidak boleh membuat dirimu stress sendiri karena hal ini." kata Ginny memperingatkan Hermione. Hermione mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus memberitahuku, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu. Kau dengar aku?" tanya Ginny lagi. Dan Hermione hanya mengangguk lagi.

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju perapian saat tangan seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mione, kita harus bicara" kata Cedric pelan menahannya.

"Um, aku harus pulang." Kata Hermione pelan, mengindari mata Cedric. Ia yakin akan menangis meraung-raung jika lebih lama berhadapan dengannya.

"Boleh aku menghubungimu? _Later_?" tanya Cedric pelan, memohon dengan matanya.

" _Sure… Sure.._ " Kata Hermione pelan lalu dengan cepat masuk ke perapian dan menghilang bersama api hijau.

Dan sekarang disinilah Hermione, berbaring di kasurnya, tidak tenang, terus berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Apa Ia dan Cedric akan berhubungan lagi?

Apa Cedric sudah menemukan perempuan lain?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Cedric setelah ini?

Apa ia akan langsung menerima Cedric begitu saja?

Apa Cedric kembali untuk selamanya? Atau hanya berkunjung?

Apa Hermione masih mencintai Cedric?

Hermione menutup matanya.

.

"Hermione, kau kurang tidur ya?" Hannah Abbot salah satu teman kerjanya bertanya saat melihat Hermione duduk melakukan pekerjaannya dengan mata merah.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau ingin kopi?" tanya Hannah menawarkan.

"Sure, terimakasih Hannah." Kata Hermione benar-benar bersyukur punya teman yang baik.

"Hey Granger." Kata Draco Malfoy mulai. Ia berdiri di depan meja Hermione dan bersiap menggangunya.

"Ada apa lagi Malfoy? Jangan menggangguku hari ini, kumohon." Kata Hermione benar-benar tidak tahan jika Malfoy mengganggunya lagi hari ini.

Malfoy melihat Hermione, matanya merah, dan wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Malfoy menelan ludahnya kemudian beranjak dari meja Granger, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk mengganggu Hermione Granger

Sepanjang hari Hermione hanya duduk diam di mejanya, mengerjakan pekerjaannya atau melihat Jam. Saat istirahat makan siang, ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Mione." Hermione mengenali suara itu. Sungguh. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Cedric." Kata Hermione pelan tidak percaya siapa yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Kau mau makan siang denganku?" tanya Cedric tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, semua kosa katanya menghilang begitu melihat Cedric di depan matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Hermione merapikan pekerjaannya sebentar.

"Aku menunggumu di air mancur di bawah." Kata Cedric kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku menunggumu Mione."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia melihat wajahnya di kaca kecil miliknya, matanya merah, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya berantakan. Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Ia menguncir rambutnya lalu menggunakan sedikit bedak dan lipstick.

"Well… well… Hermione Granger." Kata Draco pelan, ia melihat interaksi Hermione dengan Cedric barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau mau makan siang dengan kekasihmu? Kau bahkan menggunakan bedak dan lipstick." Draco tertawa menghina.

"Terserah." Kata Hermione lalu pergi.

"Sial." Kata Draco pelan begitu Hermione menutup pintu.

"Jika kau menyukainya kau harus melakukan sesuatu Malfoy." Kata Hannah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyukai Granger." Kata Draco kesal.

Hannah tertawa kemudian juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/1/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3 : Ferret cemburu?**

3.

Draco duduk di ruang makan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Keduanya hanya dikenai hukuman kurungan rumah, dan keduanya menjalani hukuman mereka dengan baik.

Lucius menjalankan perusahaannya dari rumah, kementrian membiarkannya melakukan itu, meskipun Malfoy Enterprise tetap diawasi dengan ketat untuk menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Dark Magic_ atau hal-hal buruk lainnya.

Narcissa juga menjalankan hukumannya dengan baik, meskipun tidak bisa keluar, beberapa teman tetap boleh datang mengunjunginya beberapa kali. Narcissa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa _Dark Magic_ dari Manor, melakukan renovasi di seluruh manor dibantu oleh beberapa _House-elf_.

Setelah Voldemort dikalahkan, semua _Death Eater_ ditangkap dan diadili. Harry dan Hermione memberi kesaksian untuk keluarga Malfoy, awalnya Harry hanya akan bersaksi untuk Narcissa, tapi beberapa hari sebelum sidang Narcissa meminta untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Mr. Potter." Kata Narcissa begitu melihat Harry masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk bertemu dengan tahanan. "Ms. Granger." Narcissa tersenyum_ _saat_ _melihat Hermione di belakang Harry._

 _"Mrs. Malfoy." Kata Harry kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka berdua. Hermione juga mengangguk, ia sebenarnya takut tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan Harry sendirian._

 _"Harry, Hermione, aku tahu ini terlalu besar untuk diminta, tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau bersaksi untukku, sungguh, aku sungguh berterimakasih dan akan selamanya mengingat jasa kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan kalian lagi kali ini." kata Narcissa memohon._

 _Harry melirik Hermione. Hermione melirik Harry._

 _"Kami tidak berjanji akan membantu, tergantung dari apa permintaanmu Mrs. Malfoy." Kata Hermione pelan._

 _Mrs. Malfoy mengangguk. Ia menjelaskan semuanya. Ia memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya ia dan Lucius sudah ingin meninggalkan Dark Lord dari lama, tapi mereka terlalu takut._

 _Narcissa berharap setidaknya Draco tidak dikurung di Azkaban, ia masih dibawah umur, dan ia tidak membunuh Dumbledore, Draco paling tidak harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya._

 _Narcissa berjanji bahwa ia dan Lucius akan memberikan semua informasi yang mereka miliki untuk menangkap Death Eater yang masih belum tertangkap, apapun, asal Draco tidak di kurung di Azkaban dan bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya paling tidak di Hogwarts.  
_

 _Sebelum Harry dan Hermione pergi, Narcissa meminta maaf pada Hermione atas apa yang terjadi di rumahnya waktu itu, minta maaf karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi Ia hanya seorang ibu yang berusaha melindungi keluarganya._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Akhirnya Draco hanya dihukum untuk melakukan pelayanan masyarakat dengan bekerja tanpa di gaji di kementrian sihir selama dua tahun begitu ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts.

Lucius dan Narcissa di hukum menjadi tahanan rumah, Lucius 5 tahun dan Narcissa 3 tahun. Mereka tidak boleh keluar rumah, tidak boleh menerima tamu lebih dari dua setiap bulannya, tentu saja mereka bertiga menerimanya dengan baik, bahkan tahanan rumah 10 tahun lebih baik daripada dikurung di Azkaban 1 tahun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Son?" Lucius bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang special." Kata Draco menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau ditempatkan di departement apa?" tanya Narcissa lagi, Ia lupa, Draco terlalu sering dipindah-pindahkan.

" _Magical Creature_ Mom." Katanya lagi.

" _Oh my_." Narcissa kaget. "Bukankah itu Departement yang sama dengan Ms. Granger?" tanya Narcissa.

"Iya." Kata Draco berusaha terdengar tidak peduli.

" _Mom_ berharap kau memperlakukan Ms. Granger dengan baik _Son_ ,dia sudah banyak membantu kita." Kata Narcissa.

Draco mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya, tidak lama ia menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Draco melepas pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan showernya lalu berdiri di bawah shower begitu merasa suhunya sudah tepat, ia menutup matanya dan mulai memikirkan Hemione Granger.

Draco yakin ia jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger setelah gadis itu memukulnya di tahun ketiga. Semenjak hari itu ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Hermione dari pikirannya.

Sebenarnya dari awal ia membuat onar di semua bagian yang dilaluinya di kementrian sihir dengan satu tujuan : Hermione Granger. Saat pertama, ia tidak sengaja membuat masalah dan dipindahkan, ia berharap dipindahkan ke bagian dimana Hermione berada, _Magical Creature_. Tapi hal itu baru terjadi setelah lebih dari satu tahun dan – _merlin-knows_ \- berapa departemen yang harus dibuatnya berantakkan untuk berada di bagian yang sama dengan Hermione.

Dan ketika gadis itu sudah di depan matanya, ia malah terus-menerus mengganggunya. Bahkan sekarang semuanya bertambah rumit, Cedric Diggory kembali. Cedric Bloody Diggory.

Draco sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia tidak akan kalah sebelum berperang.

.

Cedric mengajak Hermione makan di restoran yang tidak jauh dari kementrian, beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka. Hermione adalah selebritis bagaimanapun juga, kemana ia pergi semua mata pasti akan mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Cedric begitu mereka memesan makanan.

"Baik." Jawab Hermione pelan, ia masih tidak yakin apa pria yang berada di depannya ini nyata atau hanya bentuk khayalannya yang terlalu nyata.

"Mione." Kata Cedric pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Cedric sekali lagi.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. " _Yes Ced, I'm Good._ Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione berusaha tersenyum

Makan siang mereka berjalan baik, Hermione bertanya kemana saja Cedric pergi, dan Cedric dengan senang hati menceritakan kemana saja ia pergi, tapi ketika Hermione bertanya lebih dalam tentang apa saja yang dilakukannya, Cedric berkata ia akan menceritakan hal itu lain kali.

Sebelum Hermione kembali ke kantornya, Cedric menahannya lagi.

"Apa kau," Cedric menahan dirinya, berpikir bagaimana harus mengatakan ini pada Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih lagi?" tanya Cedric pelan.

Hermione menggeleng.

Cedric tersenyum. "Mione." Cedric meraih tangannya. "Mione, selama aku pergi, tidak seharipun terlewat tanpa memikirkanmu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan?" Cedric menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

 _"I want you back Mione, If you'll have me."_ Kata Cedric pelan.

"Entahlah Ced, aku tidak yakin." Kata Hermione berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu." Kata Cedric.

Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

 _"I Just want you to know, that I love you still."_ Kata Cedric. Hermione mengangguk, Cedric mencium keningnya, kemudian Hermione pergi.

Hermione kembali ke ruangannya dan berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi yang ada dipikirannya Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menangis meraung-raung.

"Granger." Malfoy berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione lagi, tidak yakin apa yang baru dikatakan Malfoy padanya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco lagi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kenapa tiba-tiba Malfoy bertanya apa Ia baik-baik saja.

"Granger." Draco menyadarkannya lagi dari lamunannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Uh, Um, _Well_ , jika kau perlu sesuatu…" kata Draco canggung. "Aku ada di mejaku." Katanya lalu pergi ke mejanya.

Draco terus memperhatikan Hermione sepanjang hari, sampai waktunya pulang kerja. Ia bisa melihat Hermione tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya, pasti karena Diggory. _Bastard._

Hermione sedang merapikan mejanya dan bersiap pulang saat Draco menghampirinya lagi.

"Granger." Kata Draco tidak dengan nada sejahat biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau ku antar?" tanya Draco tidak yakin akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

 _"I'm okay Malfoy, really."_ Kata Hermione lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hermione hanya ingin menangis di flatnya. Bagaimana Cedric Diggory tega melakukan hal ini, dua tahun pergi tanpa kabar, kemudian kembali dengan senyuman dan dengan mudahnya meminta Hermione untuk kembali padanya.

Hermione berjalan menuju _Apparation-Point_ di _Hall_ kementrian, Draco berjalan di belakangnya.

Hermione tahu kalau Draco berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Hermione berhenti dan membalikkan badannya melihat Draco.

"Um." Draco tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Malfoy?"

"Um, apa kau mau minum kopi denganku?" tanya Draco cepat, ia gugup. Draco mengumpat dalam hatinya. _Slytherin Sex God my arse_. Katanya dalam hati. Percuma selama ini ia dekat dengan banyak perempuan jika mengajak Hermione Granger minum kopi saja ia gugup.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, lalu ia menutup mulutnya lagi, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kau terlihat seperti ikan." Kata Draco.

"Ah… _Well_.." Hermione bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak juga, tapi…"

"Ah, kau tidak mau? Baiklah." Kata Draco mengerti.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Kata Hermione tidak enak, ia bukannya tidak mau minum kopi dengan Malfoy atau semacamnya, hanya saja keadaannya sedang tidak baik.

Draco baru akan pergi saat Hermione menahan lengannya. "Malfoy, dengar, perasaanku sedang tidak enak, aku tidak ingin pergi minum kopi denganmu kemudian bersikap tidak baik sepanjang waktu." Kata Hermione menjelaskan, ia bisa melihat kekecewaan di raut wajahnya.

"Tapi jika ajakanmu masih berlaku lain kali, aku dengan senang hati akan pergi minum kopi denganmu." Kata Hermione.

 _"Sure. Whatever."_ Kata Draco sudah terlanjur kecewa, Ia melepaskan pegangan Hermione lalu beranjak pergi lagi.

Hermione benar-benar tidak enak pada Draco. "Malfoy!" Hermione menahannya lagi.

"Tidak apa Granger, tidak apa." Kata Draco mengelak lalu berjalan pergi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Apa Draco Malfoy baru saja berusaha menjadi teman kerja yang baik padanya dan ia menolak?

Hermione berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu berlari dengan _heels_ -nya mengejar Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak sebelum Draco menghilang di perapian. Draco melihat Hermione dan tidak jadi menggunakan _Floo_. Ia mempersilahkan perempuan di belakangnya menggunakan _Floo_ duluan lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Hermione.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco berusaha terlihat dingin.

"Apa kau tahu _Starbucks_?" tanya Hermione pelan. Ia mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, lalu menemukan sebuah brosur yang sudah terlipat-lipat. "Ini kedai kopi di muggle london, lihat alamatnya yang ini." Kata Hermione menunjuk alamat cabang yang paling dekat dengan rumah orangtuanya. "Jangan ber- _apparating_ kesana, gunakan cara muggle." Kata Hermione memberikan brosur itu.

"Besok sekitar jam tiga sore? Apa kau ada acara?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak." Kata Draco kehilangan kata-katanya, Ia mengambil brosur dari tangan Hermione.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu disana." Kata Hermione kemudian pergi.

Draco memandang punggung gadis itu saat ia menghilang ditelan api hijau.

Kencan? Pikirnya dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh, kau hanya akan minum kopi bersama Hermione Granger dan itu bukan hal besar.

Draco berjalan ke perapian sambil tersenyum. Dasar bodoh.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

Edited : 11/3/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4 : Ferret tiba-tiba menjadi baik**

4.

Seseorang menekan bel apartement Hermione terus menerus. Ia menutup saluran _floo_ -nya. Dan siapapun itu, pasti ia sudah mencoba lewat perapian tapi tidak bisa.

Hermione sungguh-sungguh, benar-benar tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang ada di depan pintunya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi akhirnya Hermione bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu.

"Hermione! Aku tahu kau di dalam!" Ginny berteriak. "Buka cepat!" Ginny terus berteriak, menggedor pintu dan menekan bel terus menerus.

 _"I'm coming Gin."_ Kata Hermione berjalan menuju pintunya, lalu membukanya.

Ginny berdiri dengan sekotak pizza dan beberapa kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Kata Ginny melihat Hermione. Ia segera masuk dan menuju ruang tengah apartement sahabatnya. Hermione menutup pintu kemudian mengikuti Ginny masuk.

Ginny meletakkan pizza dan sodanya, lalu melihat Hermione. Ia menggunakan kaos kebesaran dan sweatpants, rambutnya dipilin keatas dengan tongkatnya.

 _"You look like shit Hermione."_ Kata Ginny.

 _"Yeah I know._ Kurasa kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa seperti itu. Malfoy bahkan menawari untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku pasti benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan."

"Malfoy ingin mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Ginny tidak percaya. "Kurasa apa kata Harry benar. Malfoy menyukaimu" kata Ginny tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda." Kata Hermione.

"Duduklah." Kata Ginny pada Hermione. Hermione duduk disamping Ginny dan terlihat akan segera menangis.

"Baiklah, tarik nafas yang panjang!" Kata Ginny memberi Hermione instruksi. "Apa kau bertemu dengan Cedric hari ini?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa dia memintamu untuk kembali padanya?" tanya Ginny lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

 _"Shit."_ Kata Ginny.

Hermione langsung menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu Gin, aku tidak tahu." Kata Hermione menangis. Ginny memeluk sahabatnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya tangisnya berhenti.

 _"Okay, let's do this right!"_ kata Ginny sambil mengunyah Pizzanya. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione diam. "Aku tidak tahu Gin." Kata Hermione, ia tidak yakin tentang perasaanya.

 _"Well, told Cedric that!_ Beritahu Cedric kalau kau tidak tahu, kau tidak yakin apa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Kalau ia memang masih mencintaimu maka ia akan menunggumu Mione." Kata Ginny.

Hermione melihat Ginny dan memikirkan perkataan temannya.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan sekotak pizza berukuran jumbo itu sambil merencanakan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan Hermione untuk menghadapi Cedric.

Langkah Pertama : Katakan pada Cedric kalau Hermione tidak yakin apa ia masih mencintai Cedric atau tidak. Dan jika Cedric menginginkan kesempatan kedua, maka ia harus mengulang tahap awal hubungan mereka. _A Proper Courting._

 _._

Hari ini Sabtu, dan Hermione berencana mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya, kemudian membeli beberapa buku, dan kemudian _cuddling_ dengan kucingnya. Ia keluar dari rumahnya sekitar pukul sembilan pagi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju Diagon Alley.

Banyak orang memperhatikannya, Hermione membalas semua orang yang tersenyum padanya. Ia kemudian dikagetkan oleh seorang anak yang menjual majalah.

"Ms. Granger." Kata anak itu pelan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? " tanya Hermione pelan.

"Apa kau mau membeli majalah?" tanya anak itu menunjukkan edisi terbaru Witch Weekly yang dipegangnya. Di covernya terdapat foto Hermione dan Cedric kemarin saat makan siang. Foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Cedric mencium kening Hermione kemudian Hermione pergi.

" _Well, sure._ " Hermione benar-benar penasaran apa isi majalah itu. Tertulis : **Hermione Granger & Cedric Diggory, a Long Lost Love. **Sebagai Headline besar di covernya.

Hermione berjalan menuju perbatasan dunia sihir dan muggle, majalah yang dibelinya tadi dimasukkan ke dalam tas, ia akan membacanya nanti di rumah orangtuanya.

Hermione berjalan menuju rumah orang tuanya, setelah menaikki bis, ia turun dan berjalan sedikit, memperhatikan lingkungan ia tumbuh sebelum surat Hogwartsnya tiba. Hermione tersenyum melihat beberapa anak bermain di taman kecil tidak jauh dari rumah orangtuanya.

Hermione menekan bel rumah orangtuanya. Helena Granger membuka pintu rumahnya.

 _"Hermione, you're here."_ Kata Helena memeluk anak perempuannya.

"Tentu saja Mom." Kata Hermione lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ayahmu ada di garasi, dan sebentar lagi makanan siap." Kata Helena.

Hermione duduk di pantry dapur, memperhatikan ibunya memasak. Dari kecil Hermione selalu merasa bahwa memperhatikan ibunya memasak adalah salah satu hal paling menyenangkan.

Dulu Hermione akan menggambar atau menulis atau bermain puzzle sementara ibunya memasak.

Hermione mengeluarkan majalah yang tadi dibelinya, melewati beberapa halaman pertama lalu membaca artikel utamanya.

 **Hermione Granger & Cedric Diggory**

 **A Long Lost Love?**

 **Hermione Granger tertangkap paparazzi sedang makan siang dengan Cedric Diggory, mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja kembali dari liburan panjang di luar Inggris. Mereka tertangkap sedang makan siang bersama di restoran tidak jauh dari Kementrian Sihir tempat Hermione Granger bekerja.**

 **Untuk anda yang sudah lupa tentang hubungan mereka, izinkan saya, Parvati Patil, kolumnis gossip utama Witch Weekly menyegarkan ingatan anda. Hermione Granger, seperti yang kita tahu, member dari** ** _The Golden Trio_** **adalah kekasih Cedric Diggory atau kemungkinan besar bisa kita sebut mantan. Dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum Mr. Diggory pergi meninggalkan Inggris, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan yang bahkan tingkat popularitasnya melebihi Hubungan Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter** ** _nee_ Weasley _._**

 **Tapi kemudian Mr. Diggory menghilang dari Inggris, pihak keluarga mengatakan bahwa ingin melakukan perjalan sekaligus liburan panjang, ia ingin melihat dunia yang lain, dan mencari pengalaman di luar Inggris.**

 **Semenjak kepergian Mr. Diggory seluruh dunia sihir London tentu berasumsi bahwa hubungan keduanya sudah berakhir.**

 **Tapi, Jumat siang,** ** _camera-person_** **kami menemukan Hermione Granger dan Cedric Diggory yang sepertinya sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Jelas di foto-foto eksklusif kami bahwa keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius, dan pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di kening Ms. Granger.**

 **Anda pasti bertanya-tanya, apa Mr. Diggory kembali untuk seterusnya? Apa mereka akan kembali bersama? Apa terdengar lonceng pernikahan tidak lama lagi?**

 **Well, mari kita tunggu saja kelanjutan hubungan keduanya.**

 **Yang jelas, kembalinya Mr. Diggory bukan hanya menjadi kabar gembira untuk Ms. Granger, tapi juga kabar gembira untuk seluruh wanita single di dunia sihir.**

 **Akhirnya Mr. Diggory kembali ke deretan papan atas Wizarding World Most Eligible Bachelor .**

 **…Lihat juga 10 Besar Wizarding World Most Eligible Bachelor di halaman 19.**

 **…Lihat juga 10 Besar Wizarding World Most Eligible Bachelorette di halaman 22.**

 **…Lihat juga 5 Besar The Most Hot Couple untuk semester pertama tahun ini di halaman 25.**

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu menutup majalah itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Helena mematikan kompor lalu mengambil majalah bergerak itu dan duduk di depan anak perempuannya. Sampai sekarang Helena masih takjub dengan bagaimana cara dunia sihir bekerja. Dan foto bergerak adalah salah satu yang paling ia sukai.

"Cedric sudah kembali?" tanya Helena berusaha terdengar normal meskipun ia kaget melihat foto anaknya dan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Iya."

"Lalu apa kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Helena lagi

"Tidak." Kata Hermione. "Belum. Oh,entahlah Mom." Kata Hermione.

"Siapa yang sudah kembali?" Richard Granger muncul dari pintu samping rumah mereka yang terhubung dengan garasi, tangannya tertutup hitam oli dan di wajahnya juga bajunya terdapat noda oli. Helena langsung menyembunyikan majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Hai Dad." Kata Hermione. Richard membersihkan wajah dan tangannya di wastafel lalu memeluk Hermione.

"Siapa yang sudah kembali?" tanya Richard lagi. Helena dan Hermione diam, keduanya saling melirik.

"Helen berikan apapun yang ada dipunggungmu padaku." kata Richard tahu. Helena menghela nafasnya lalu memberikan majalah itu.

"Oh, Tuan Diggory sudah kembali rupanya." Kata Richard sinis. "Hermione, Dad tidak mau kau kembali berhubungan dengannya!"

Hermione diam saja.

"Kalau Cedric membuat Hermione bahagia kenapa tidak?" Helena Protes.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, maka tidak." Kata Richard tegas.

"Tenanglah Dad, aku juga tidak berencana kembali pada Cedric." Kata Hermione.

"Hermione? Kau yakin? Kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?" tanya Helena khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin Mom, tapi aku memang tidak berencana kembali padanya, tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat setidaknya." Kata Hermione jujur.

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan pria itu lagi. Aku akan mandi sebentar lalu kita akan makan." Kata Richard kemudian pergi ke kamar untuk mandi.

Helena dan Hermione menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Richard Granger adalah sosok ayah dan suami yang baik, nyaris sempurna, hanya saja Ia kadang terlalu galak.

Awalnya Richard menyukai Cedric Diggory, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Pria itu tampan, baik, ramah, dan bahkan dari cara bicara dan cara berpakaiannya Richard tahu Diggory punya banyak uang. Bukannya Richard mata duitan atau semacamnya, sebagai ayah Ia hanya tidak ingin Hermione mengalami kesulitan finansial nantinya, dan begitu Ia tahu bahwa memang Cedric Diggory punya banyak uang, Ia tentu tidak perlu khawatir akan kehidupan Hermione nantinya.

Tapi kemudian anak kurang ajar itu pergi meninggalkan anak perempuannya satu-satunya. Ingin pergi melihat dunia _my arse_.

Richard tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sedihnya Hermione saat pertama ditinggal Cedric, susah makan, susah keluar kamar, matanya bengkak terlalu banyak menangis, rambutnya berantakan jarang keramas, Hermione benar-benar berantakan, dua minggu pertama setidaknya.

Sampai akhirnya Ginny Weasley menyeretnya keluar rumah. Richard dan Helena akan selamanya akan berterimakasih pada Mrs. Potter yang membantu Hermione melewati fase galau akut anak perempuannya itu.

Dan sekarang, jika Cedric Diggory kembali dan ingin berhubungan lagi dengan anaknya, maka Richard tidak akan menyetujuinya dengan mudah, paling tidak akan memberi anak itu pelajaran dulu. Pelajaran yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup, dan sebagai peringatan, bahwa tidak ada yang boleh membuat masalah dengan keluarga Granger.

.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya makan bersama, membicarakan apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Richard bercerita seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang mengompol di ruang tunggu klinik giginya karena ketakutan akan periksa gigi, tapi setelah selesai periksa gigi, anak kecil itu malah menjabat tangan Richard senang dan berjanji akan datang rutin setiap enam bulan. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Profesi kedua orang tua Hermione sebagai Dokter Gigi memang sering membawa cerita lucu dan unik untuk dibicarakan saat santai.

Setelah makan dan membersihkan sisa makanan, dan setelah acara sikat gigi bersama –seperti biasa- Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya duduk di ruang tamu di dekat perapian, musim dingin sebentar lagi datang dan cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Mereka mengobrol lama sekali sampai lupa waktu.

Helena sedang membolak-balik halaman majalah Witch Weekly yang tadi di bacanya. Hermione dan ayahnya sedang bermain catur.

Begitu Harry tahu bahwa ayah Hermione senang bermain catur, ia memberikan paket catur sihir yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Tentu saja Richard Granger senang sekali, apalagi ia memang menyukai Harry dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Hermione." Kata Helena saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di majalah itu.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya Hermione masih fokus pada caturnya.

"Kenapa nama Draco Malfoy tidak terdengar asing di telinga Mom? Dia siapa?" tanya Helena.

"Oh, dia rekan kerjaku yang kuceritakan dua minggu yang lalu, dia seangkatan denganku di Hogwarts." Kata Hermione menjelaskan singkat.

"Dia tampan sekali, astaga, kau harusnya senang punya rekan kerja setampan ini." kata Helena.

Hermione merasa ada yang aneh.

Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy?

Draco Bloody Malfoy!

 _"Boody Hell."_ Kata Hermione melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam empat sore. _"Oh My God."_ Hermione berdiri dan panik sendiri.

"Mom, Dad, aku lupa ada janji." Kata Hermione kemudian mengambil tasnya di meja pantry.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Richard.

"Hermione, kau mau membungkus beberapa makanan?" Helena bertanya.

"Tidak Mom, aku terburu-buru." Kata Hermione, ia lalu mencium kedua orang tuanya lalu berlari keluar.

"Dia ada janji dengan siapa?" tanya Helena bingung pada suaminya.

"Entahlah, kuharap bukan dengan Diggory." Kata Richard lalu membereskan papan caturnya.

.

Hermione lupa kalau ia punya janji dengan Draco Malfoy. Dasar bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati.

Hermione tidak mungkin ber- _apparating_ ke Starbucks ia pasti terlihat oleh Muggle, dasar bodoh, umpatnya lagi, pakai segala mengajak bertemu di dunia muggle. Meskipun Starbucks yang dimaksudnya bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit, ia sudah terlalu terlambat.

Hermione setengah berlari menuju tempat Ia seharusnya bertemu dengan Malfoy. Semoga Malfoy masih menunggunya disana.

Hermione memasukki Starbucks yang dimaksudnya dan melihat Draco duduk di meja paling pojok, sambil membaca sesuatu.

Hermione yang sudah kehabisan nafas semakin kehabisan nafas.

Diluar dugaannya, Draco menggunakan pakaian muggle. Ia menggunakan celana jeans biru yang agak ketat dan kemeja putih dengan sweater rajut berwarna biru gelap, rambutnya digel agak kesamping kiri, dan hampir semua perempuan di situ memperhatikannya seperti siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Hermione berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Hermione masih kehabisan nafas. Draco mendongak dari majalahnya, Witch Weekly yang disihirnya agak tidak bergerak sehingga muggle tidak akan curiga.

Draco terseyum. Kaki Hermione lemas melihat senyuman itu, jantungnya berdebar.

"Duduklah." Kata Draco masih tersenyum. Hermione duduk, ia masih mengejar nafasnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Kata Draco tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitu melihat Hermione Granger. Seandainya Hermione tidak juga datang saat ini, Draco pasti akan tetap menunggunya sampai kedai kopi muggle ini tutup.

"Maaf, aku lupa, sungguh. Jika bukan karena ibuku pasti kau akan menunggu lama sekali." Kata Hermione sudah mulai tenang.

"Kau baru bertemu orangtuamu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. "Hampir setiap sabtu aku mengunjungi orangtuaku. Aku sedang bermain catur dengan ayahku saat ibuku tiba-tiba bertanya ' **_Kenapa nama Draco Malfoy tidak terdengar asing di telinga Mom_** '" Hermione menirukan nada suara ibunya. "Lalu aku teringat kalau aku punya janji denganmu."

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa ibumu tiba-tiba mendengar namaku?" tanya Draco.

"Kurasa Ia sedang membaca Witch Weekly, apa ada artikel tentangmu disana?" tanya Hermione lagi.

" _As the matter of fact._ " Kata Draco menyodorkan majalah yang dipegangnya. "Well, kau tahu, Diggory nyaris mengambil posisiku." Kata Malfoy tersenyum.

"Posisi apa?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengerti apa maksudnya kemudian tertawa, ia memindai isi halaman majalah itu dan tertawa lagi.

 **Top 10 Wizarding World Most Eligible Bachelor.**

Begitu judul halaman yang ada di depan Hermione. Draco Malfoy berada di peringkat satu diikuti Blaise Zabini dan Cedric Diggory.

"Jadi kau takut Cedric mengambil posisimu sebagai _The Most Eligible Bachelor_?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya, ia kemudian tertawa.

"Tidak juga, aku tidak takut, hanya tidak mau." Kata Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione _can't help but think_. Keluarga Diggory memang satu dari sedikit keluarga yang harta kekayaannya nyaris menyaingi Malfoy. Akhir tahun lalu, keluarga Malfoy masih berada di peringkat satu, diikuti Harry, dan Diggory.

Selain karena kekayaannya, Cedric juga menjadi pesaing yang berat karena tidak kalah tampan dari Malfoy, Iya betul, Hermione mengakui kalau Malfoy memang tampan. Badannya yang tinggi dan berotot (bukan tipe otot yang besar seperti Ron atau Viktor Krum, tapi langsing dan berotot, seperti model pakaian dalam pria.) Astaga Hermione, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Tinggi keduanya hampir sama, tapi sepertinya Malfoy sedikit lebih tinggi. Mata malfoy berwarna abu-abu silver, sementara Cedric berwarna hijau, rambut Malfoy berwara pirang platina, sementara Cedric berwarna cokelat gelap. Kulit Malfoy putih dan pucat sekali, sementara Cedric, setelah kembali dari perjalanannya menjadi sedikit lebih cokelat.

Keduanya sama-sama indah dengan cara yang berbeda. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Cedric berada di peringkat ke 6, posisinya terus turun karena tidak pernah terlihat, namun seiring kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba ia langsung melompati Theodore Nott, Cormac Mc Laggen, dan Oliver Wood.

"Granger." Kata Draco menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Sorry." Kata Hermione.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Draco. "Aku akan memesan."

"Aku ingin Americano." Kata Hermione.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Draco berjalan menuju counter. Hermione memperhatikan punggungnya yang bidang, kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke bokong pria itu yang terlihat bagus sekali, Jeans yang digunakannya membuat bokong pria Malfoy terlihat sempurna.

 _'Shit,_ Hermione apa yang kau pikirkan?' Hermione memarahi dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu, Ia pasti sudah gila.

Hampir semua perempuan memperhatikan Draco yang berdiri di counter. Beberapa berbisik satu sama lain.

Hermione ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana seorang Draco Malfoy sampai sekarang masih menjadi tipe pria yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menahan nafas.

Hermione mengeluarkan kaca dari tasnya dan menyadari bahwa rambutnya berantakan sekali karena tertiup angin saat ia berlari tadi, ia menguncir rambutnya dan tidak lama Draco kembali dengan beberapa roti dan muffin.

"Kau terlihat bagus menggunakan pakaian Muggle." Kata Hermione memuji.

"Aku akan terlihat bagus dengan semua pakaian Granger. Bahkan tanpa pakaian." Kata Draco sombong sekaligus bercanda.

Wajah Hermione memerah, Draco benar, ia akan terlihat bagus bahkan dengan karung goni, dan Hermione bahkan tidak ingin mulai membayangkan Draco tanpa busana.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali melamun?" Draco bertanya saat menyadari bahwa pikiran Hermione lagi-lagi melayang entah kemana.

"Well, entahlah, mungkin karena udara semakin dingin." Kata Hermione menjawab.

"Karena udara dingin atau karena kau gugup berhadapan denganku?" tanya Draco menggoda. Wajah Hermione langsung memerah.

Draco tertawa. "Apa kau tahu kalau wajahmu memerah dengan cepat sekali?" tanya Draco.

Barista mengumumkan bahwa minuman mereka sudah selesai. "Atas nama Draco dan Granger." Kata Barista itu setengah berteriak.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Kata Hermione langsung berdiri menuju ke counter dan kembali membawa baki berisi Americano dan Espresso.

"Hebat sekali Malfoy, kau memesan kopimu atas nama depanmu dan memesan kopiku atas nama belakangku." Kata Hermione kesal.

 _"It's not a big problem Granger."_ Kata Draco menyesap kopinya sambil tersenyum, Ia menganggap _Granger_ sebagai semacam panggilan sayang **_rahasia_** -nya untuk Hermione.

Hermione tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat senyuman Draco.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku minum kopi?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah, tidak ada alasan khusus." Kata Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin minum kopi dengan teman kerjaku, apa itu salah?"

"Well, tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja aku bingung, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik?" tanya Hermione jujur.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Langkah Pertama, minta maaf atas semua kesalahanmu selama ini. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Granger." Kata Draco memulai. "Aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Draco pelan namun terdengar yakin. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini, dari kita di Hogwarts, dan beberapa minggu ini di kantor." Kata Draco melihat langsung ke mata berwarna _Hazel_ di depannya.

Hermione baru akan bicara saat Draco memotongnya lagi. "Dan, kejadian dengan Bellatrix, di rumahku waktu itu…" kata Draco, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak apa-apa Malfoy." Kata Hermione, ia tersenyum tulus pada Malfoy. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu atas semuanya, termasuk kejadian di rumahmu waktu itu, aku tahu kau takut, mungkin aku atau Ron atau Harry juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kami jadi kau." Kata Hermione melihat ke mata abu-abu Draco.

"Dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih, waktu kau menolak mengenali kami saat kami tertangkap, mengatakan bahwa kau tidak yakin apa itu kami. Aku akan selamanya berterimakasih atas hal itu." Kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh.

Mereka berdua kemudian diam. Sampai tiba-tiba,

Seorang perempuan cantik, dengan rambut pirang yang panjang dan lurus, berjalan dan berhenti di samping meja mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali pada Draco.

"Um, Hallo." Kata perempuan itu menggoda ia menguntai-untai rambut panjangnya dengan jarinya. "Aku, Lizzy." Kata Perempuan itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan sesuatu pada Draco. "Itu nomorku." Katanya mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu berjalan pergi dengan menngoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco melihatnya aneh. Hermione bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena menurutnya kejadian barusan sangat lucu.

"Apa kau sering mengalami hal seperti tadi?" tanya Hermione saat tawanya reda, tapi ia terlihat siap tertawa lagi setiap detiknya. Hermione mengambil kertas yang sudah di remukkan oleh Draco lalu membacanya.

" ** _Call Me, Lizzy.. 588-88-1234_** , oh astaga Malfoy, ia bahkan memberi tanda bibirnya disini." Kata Hermione kemudian tertawa lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bekas lipstick di bagian bawah kertas di depan mereka.

Draco yang tadinya ingin kesal, melihat Hermione tertawa begitu bahagia langsung tersenyum.

" _Tell me_ , apa kau sering mengalami hal seperti itu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Seperti itu apa?" tanya Malfoy pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, perempuan asing, datang dan memberi contact mereka padamu." Kata Hermione.

"Well…" Draco berpikir sebentar. "Yah, kurasa cukup sering, entahlah, aku tidak begitu sering berada di tempat umum, dan jika aku berada di tempat umum di dunia sihir, mereka semua mengenaliku dan kebanyakan tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi." Kata Draco jujur.

"Seberapa sering kau pergi ke Muggle London, dari cara berpakaianmu pasti kau sudah melakukan ini lebih dari sekali atau dua kali kan?" tanya Hermione.

Draco berpikir, mungkin ia bisa membuat Hermione terkesan. "Well, aku memang cukup sering mengunjungi Muggle London." Kata Draco jujur.

"Benarkah?" Hermione langsung bersemangat. "Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Um, biasanya aku membeli sesuatu, berbelanja buku untuk ibuku atau untukku, atau sekedar menonton konser." Kata Draco.

"Wow, Malfoy aku tidak tahu kau suka buku dan musik muggle, apa yang kau suka?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, aku tidak punya pengarang favorit atau semacamnya, hanya membaca buku yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan saja." Kata Draco jujur. "Dan untuk musik, aku sebenarnya cukup menyukai The Beatles, dan sudah beberapa kali melihat sir Paul McCartney bermain, tapi aku juga lumayan sering melihat pertunjukkan Coldplay." Kata Draco.

Mata Hermione membelalak. Apa yang di dengarnya barusan tidak salah?

"Malfoy, aku sangat menyukai Coldplay!" kata Hermione setengah berteriak. "Kapan terakhir kau melihat konser mereka?" tanyanya penuh semangat. "Dan, pertunjukkan solo Sir Paul, apa kau tahu kalau begitu susah mendapatkan tiketnya? Ayahku bahkan belum pernah bisa mendapatkannya satu kalipun." Kata Hermione.

Hermione berencana memberikan tiket pertunjukkan solo Sir Paul McCartney untuk ulang tahun ayahnya bulan depan, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih kesulitan mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya Draco dan Hermione mengobrol panjang lebar sampai langit gelap. Hermione melihat jam tangannya, mereka sudah hampir empat jam duduk mengobrol, Draco sudah dua kali memesan Espresso lagi, dan Hermione memesan Manggo Tea.

"Kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam." Kata Hermione.

Draco melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam sembilan, sebenarnya tidak terlalu malam. Tapi Draco mengerti kalau jam delapan saja sudah terasa cukup malam jika dihabiskan dengan orang asing.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Yah, tadinya aku akan mampir ke toko buku, tapi sepertinya sudah terlalu malam. Wow Malfoy, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, aku sampai lupa waktu."

"Well, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian Granger." Draco tertawa pelan.

Mereka berjalan sampai ke pintu masuk Diagon Alley, keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, tapi diam ini terasa begitu nyaman.

"Well, aku akan be- _apparating_ dari sini." Kata Hermione saat mereka sudah berada di tempat yang aman untuk menggunakan sihir.

"Yeah, kalau begitu hati-hati." Kata Draco.

"Sampai bertemu hari senin." Kata Hermione pelan.

Draco mengangguk. "Terimakasih Granger."

"Oh, dan aku berencana membeli tiket pertunjukkan konser Sir Paul bulan depan, jika kau mau, aku mungkin bisa membeli beberapa tiket untuk ayahmu?" Katanya menawarkan.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan semangatnya. "Oh, Malfoy kau baik sekali, apa kau bisa membelikan tiga tiket? Untuk ayahku, aku dan ibuku?" tanya Hermione benar-benar senang.

"Ya tentu." Kata Draco tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Malfoy, oh terimakasih banyak, ayahku akan senang sekali, dan jika kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya, katakan saja padaku, aku akan menggantinya. Terimakasih sekali lagi Malfoy."

"Sama-sama." Kata Malfoy. "Kau tidak perlu menggantinya." Kata Draco pelan tepat sebelum Hermione menghilang.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/6/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5 : Ferret Mulai bergerak**

5.

Hermione sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil membaca buku yang baru dibelinya sepulang dari Burrow.

Setiap hari minggu, Hermione ikut makan siang di Burrow, bercengkrama dengan keluarga Weasley. Setelah dari Burrow ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku, Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga membuatnya membeli novel _best seller_ di bagian erotica.

Crook sedang tidur sore di sofa yang lebih kecil. Ia merasakan ada getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya. Hermione mengganti bajunya dengan kaos kebesaran yang menutupi setengah pahanya, ia melepaskan bra-nya, ia memang tidak suka menggunakan bra di rumah, ia juga tidak menggunakan _panty_ dan mulai membaca roman picisan yang baru dibelinya.

Tangan kirinya memegang buku dan tangan kanannya mulai bekerja, Hermione mulai meraba bagian payudaranya pelan.

"Mmmh…" desahnya pelan sambil terus membaca, novel yang dibacanya adalah tentang seorang sekretaris yang menjalin hubungan dengan bosnya. Sekretaris itu dipanggil ke kantor bosnya lalu disuruh melepas pakaian dalamnya dan duduk di meja bosnya.

Hermione tenggelam dalam novel dan fantasinya, sementara tangannya mulai menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, tangannya bekerja terus sementara matanya membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Hermione terus mendesah dan tidak beberapa lama ia klimaks.

Saat sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya dan menarik nafasnya, burung hantu elang yang sangat gagah mengetuk jendela apartementnya. Hermione berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya surat dan ada paket kecil tergantung di leher burung itu. Cairan bening keputihan mengalir di kakinya saat ia berjalan ke dekat jendela.

.

Burung hantu elang yang sangat gagah mengetuk jendela apartementnya. Hermione berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya surat dan ada paket kecil tergantung di leher burung itu.

 **Granger.**

 **Um, aku tidak tahu, tapi Ibuku memaksaku memberikan ini padamu,dan jika kau tidak ada acara, Ia bertanya bisakah kau mengunjunginya malam ini? Sudah lama tidak ada yang datang mengunjunginya.**

 **Aku sudah bilang sebaiknya ia mengganti warnanya dengan merah atau semacamnya, tapi ia berkata hijau lebih cocok denganmu.**

 **Jika kau setuju untuk datang, balas saja surat ini, Adler menunggumu.**

 **DM.**

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Burung Hantu Elang di depannya bernama Adler, Hermione membuka kulkasnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan burung itu sementara ia membalas surat Malfoy.

Ia membuka paket kecil yang terkalung di leher Adler, syal, sebuah syal rajut berwarna hijau. Hermione tersenyum, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, dan Narcissa benar-benar baik memberikannya syal.

 **Malfoy.**

 **Beritahu Mrs. Malfoy bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih atas syalnya dan aku menyukainya.**

 **Jam berapa aku harus datang?**

 **Hermione Granger.**

Hermione lalu mengikatkan surat itu di kaki Adler. Tidak lama ia menerima balasan bahwa ia bisa datang pukul tujuh, Hermione bisa ber- _apparating_ ke depan Malfoy Manor dan Draco akan menunggunya di sana.

Hermione melihat jam, sekarang sudah jam 6 dan ia harus bersiap-siap. Hubungannya dengan Narcissa setelah proses peradilan berjalan baik, beberapa kali berkirim surat, ucapan selama natal, tahun baru, thanksgiving, dan beberapa perayaan hari besar umum. Hermione juga pernah dua kali datang dan mengunjungi Narcissa sebelum ini.

.

Draco tidak tahu ingin marah atau berterimakasih pada Ibunya, Narcissa memaksanya mengundang Hermione, di satu sisi Draco tidak cukup yakin bahwa Hermione akan menerima perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik, tapi di sisi lain ia senang Hermione akan datang ke rumahnya.

Sekarang Draco sedang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang besar rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan Hermione. Auror yang berjaga di depan rumah mereka melihatnya aneh.

Tidak lama Hermione muncul. Rambut keritingnya dikuncir setengah, ia menggunakan jeans berwarna biru pudar dan kemeja biru muda yang dilapisi flanel kotak-kotak bernuansa merah dan parka panjang berwana cokelat kunyit.

Hermione tersenyum. Jantung Draco berdebar dan ia membalas senyuman Hermione.

"Selamat Malam Malfoy." Kata Hermione berjalan mendekat.

"Malam Granger, Mom senang sekali kau mau datang berkunjung."

" _My Pleasure_ , Mrs. Malfoy menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Lagipula aku yakin menjadi tahanan rumah tidak menyenangkan, kau tidak bisa keluar, tidak bisa mengundang tamu sembarangan." Kata Hermione.

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Auror, Hermione dipersilahkan masuk. Karena status Narcissa adalah tahanan rumah, tentu saja Hermione masih harus melewati petugas keamanan sebelum bisa berkunjung.

Draco berjalan disampingnya, tepat disampingnya sama seperti kemarin saat mereka berjalan menuju Diagon Alley. Jantung Hermione berdebar.

Selama ini, hampir semua pria yang menjadi kekasihnya selalu berjalan agak didepannya atau agak dibelakangnya.

Cedric dan Victor selalu berjalan sekitar selangkah atau dua langkah di depannya, bahkan jika mereka bergandengan tangan Cedric dan Victor masih sedikit lebih di depan.

Sementara Ron kebalikkannya, Ron selalu berjalan agak dibelakang, dan bahkan jika mereka bergandengan, Hermione merasa seperti menuntun seseorang.

Tapi Draco berjalan disampingnya. _Sure_ mereka tidak berjalan terlalu dekat, jarak antara mereka nyaris satu meter, tapi Draco tepat berada di sampingnya, dan hal itu membuat Hermione senang.

"Um, Mom ada di taman, Ia bilang ingin bicara denganmu di taman." Kata Malfoy membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

" _Sure, lead the way_." Kata Hermione.

"Jika kau merasa terlalu dingin, aku bisa bilang pada Mom untuk pindah kedalam." Kata Malfoy menyarankan saat mereka berjalan menuju taman di sebelah timur Manor.

"Tidak apa, kurasa Narcissa ingin menikmati keindahan tamannya sebelum tertutup salju." Kata Hermione mengerti. Mereka sampai di taman, Narcissa duduk di kursi taman yang tidak kalah indah dengan tamannya.

" _Mom, We're here._ " Kata Draco mengumumkan keberadaan mereka. Narcissa berdiri dan menghampiri Hermione.

"Ms. Granger." Kata Narcissa memeluk Hermione erat. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Narcissa.

Hermione membalas pelukkan Narcissa. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga Mrs. Malfoy." Kata Hermione.

"Oh, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Narcissa _dear_." Kata Narcissa.

" _Sure_ , anda juga harus memanggilku Hermione." Kata Hermione tersenyum. Narcissa mempersilahkan Hermione duduk.

"Son, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Narcissa pada Draco yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana.

" _That's it Mom? That's it?_ " kata Draco tidak percaya ibunya langsung menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. "Baiklah, sepertinya peranku hanya pria yang menulis surat dan pria yang menjemput di depan gerbang." Kata Draco bercanda.

Hermione dan Narcissa tertawa. Draco pamit dan masuk ke dalam memberi privasi pada kedua wanita itu.

"Hermione bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Narcissa saat mereka sudah berdua, duduk dengan nyaman di taman yang disinari cahaya lampu taman.

"Aku baik, anda sendiri? Taman ini bagus sekali, lebih bagus dari terakhir kali aku kesini." Kata Hermione benar-benar mengagumi taman Narcissa.

" _Well_ , kurasa karena aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan maka aku mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa kulakukan, termasuk memperbaiki taman." Kata Narcissa tersenyum.

"Ku dengar Draco di pindahkan ke bagianmu, kuharap ia tidak membuat banyak masalah." Kata Narcissa.

Tidak membuat masalah _my arse_. Kata Hermione dalam hatinya, tentu saja yang dilakukan Draco hanya membuat masalah.

" _Well_ , beberapa hari ini sepertinya ia mulai mengurangi dosis masalah yang dibuatnya." Kata Hermione bercanda sekaligus jujur, Draco memang mulai mengurangi masalah yang dibuatnya.

Kemudian Hermione menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini, Draco dipindahkan dari satu bagian ke bagian lain, karena membuat masalah dengan hampir semua pekerja yang ada dibagian itu, terutama kepala bagian, tapi Draco berbeda di bagian ini.

Ia hanya mencari masalah dengan Hermione, ia bahkan bertindak normal dan _civil_ ke karyawan lain, bahkan terkadang ia menjilat Mr. Cole, atasan mereka. Ada apa?

Kunjungan Hermione berjalan menyenangkan, mengobrol cukup lama dengan Narcissa, kemudian makan malam dengan Narcissa dan Draco juga Lucius.

Lucius tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia cukup ramah pada Hermione, Ia bahkan tertawa saat Narcissa menceritakan salah satu aib Draco waktu masih kecil. Setelah makan malam, Hermione pamit untuk pulang. Narcissa memeluknya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat Hermione lebih sering lagi. Lucius berterima kasih atas kunjungannya dan tersenyum.

Dan Draco mengantarnya ke depan lagi.

"Kau tidak menyuruh salah satu _house-elf_ mu untuk mengantarku?" tanya Hermione memancing.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu Granger." Kata Draco tahu. "Dan, kami tidak mengeksploitasi peri rumah." Kata Draco lagi.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Malfoy, jika kau bisa bersikap _civil_ seperti ini kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman." Kata Hermione tersenyum, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai gerbang terluar Manor, terkadang Hermione masih takjub akan luasnya rumah keluarga Malfoy itu.

Draco menelan ludahnya. Teman? _Bloody Hell_ , hanya teman? Tanya Draco dalam hatinya.

"Um, Granger, apa kau dan Cedric kembali berhubungan?" tanya Draco tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Hermione melihat Draco, ia menimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Tidak, kami tidak kembali menjadi… um, kekasih, belum." Kata Hermione gugup, karena Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya.

"Apa kau masih punya perasaan padanya?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Hermione, mereka terus berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Oh, iya, berapa kali batas Narcissa boleh menerima tamu?" tanya Hermione, ia merasa kasihan pada Narcissa, perempuan itu pasti kesepian karena tidak bisa keluar rumah, dan dari ceritanya, tidak banyak temannya yang mau mengunjunginya, karena kebanyakan dari mereka di Azkaban atau mengasingkan diri ke luar negeri.

"Um, satu bulan maksimal dua tamu." Kata Draco.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berencana mengunjunginya setiap minggu." Kata Hermione.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide brilliant di benak Draco.

"Granger, sebenarnya aku punya ide." Kata Draco.

"Malfoy, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum." Kata Hermione langsung.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Kenapa kau langsung berpikiran negatif?" kata Malfoy terhibur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa idemu?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, Mom and _Father_ mereka hanya bisa menerima tamu maksimal dua kali dalam satu bulan. Jatah _Father_ sudah diambil oleh orang yang mengurus perusahaannya. Sementara tidak ada larangan tamu yang ingin menemuiku." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione masih belum menangkap maksud Draco.

"Well, kau bisa datang kesini dengan alasan ingin bertemu denganku, tapi kemudian mengobrol dengan Mom, hanya saja percakapan kalian harus mengikut sertakan aku." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Wow, itu ide yang hebat." Kata Hermione. "Tapi apa kau yakin hal seperti itu di izinkan?" tanya Hermione sedikit ragu.

"Well, setahuku tidak ada peraturan yang melarang." Kata Draco.

"Um, aku akan bertanya tentang hal ini pada Harry, dan jika menurutnya hal ini tidak melanggar hukum, maka aku akan sering datang kesini." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, tapi Malfoy, kau tidak masalah kan jika aku sering berkunjung?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Kata Draco terlalu cepat. Sial, pikirnya dalam hati. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Kata Draco lebih tenang dan lambat. "Mom, pasti akan senang jika punya teman perempuan untuk diajak bicara." Kata Draco menjadikan Narcissa sebagai alasan.

Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka terus berjalan menuju gerbang depan Manor.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang dan Hermione bersiap pergi, Draco menanyakan sesuatu lagi.

"Granger."

"Iya?"

"Jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, apa kau akan membuka hatimu untuk pria itu? Meskipun ia tidak sesempurna Diggory atau Potter." Kata Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione menebak-nebak apa maksud pertanyaan Draco. "Well, aku tidak perlu pria sempurna, aku hanya perlu pria yang baik, dan mencintaiku apa adanya." Kata Hermione.

"Selamat malam Draco." Kata Hermione kemudian menghilang.

"Selamat malam Hermione." Kata Draco pada udara kosong di sekitarnya. Kemudian masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Narcissa bisa melihat Draco dari jendela di lantai dua, ia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat anak laki-lakinya itu tersenyum seperti itu. Jika Hermione Granger mampu membuat Draco tersenyum seperti itu, pasti Draco menyukainya, lebih dari menyukainya.

.

Hermione berdiri di depan dapurnya, ia sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Crook, sebenarnya Crook sedang diet ketat karena belakangan ini berat badannya makin naik. Tapi karena tadi Hermione lupa memberinya makan siang, Hermione merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya memberi tuna sebagai makananan-hampir-tengah-malamnya.

Hermione memikirkan pertanyaan Draco tadi, apa maksud pertanyaan Draco, apa mungkin? Ah tidak mungkin, Hermione Granger! Sadarlah, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Hermione kemudian membawa mangkuk makanan Crook dan meletakkan didepan kucing kesayangannya itu. Hermione berjongkok di depan kucingnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Crook." Kata Hermione, ia sering sekali melakukan ini, bicara pada kucingnya, dan percaya atau tidak, Crook seakan-akan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hermione.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Cedric sudah kembali?" tanya Hermione. Crook mengehentikan kegiatan makannya, ia mendongak dan melihat Hermione kemudian memutar matanya.

"Dasar kucing sialan." Kata Hermione tertawa, ia tahu kalau Crook memang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hermione. Crook kembali fokus pada makananannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Crook?" tanya Hermione. Crook tetap fokus pada makanannya. Hermione menghela nafasnya. Hermione berdiri di depan jendela apartementnya.

Hermione tinggal di apartement sederhana dengan dua kamar, dan jendela samping apartementnya menghadap sebuah taman yang besar dengan danau kecil. Hermione memandangi taman yang hanya disinari beberapa lampu dan sinar bulan.

Apa Ia masih mencintai Cedric? Jika ia seseorang bertanya seperti itu satu tahun yang lalu tentu ia masih akan menjawab Iya, Hermione masih mencintai Cedric. Tapi banyak hal yang berubah. _Sure_ Ia senang melihat Cedric, tapi ada yang berbeda. Hatinya tidak lagi berbunga-bunga seperti dulu. Dan jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar seperti dulu

-Flashback-

 _Hermione menangis di tangga setelah bertengkar dengan Ron. Dasar idiot, pikirnya kesal. Kenapa Ron harus menghancurkan malam Yule Ball ini baginya? Hermione menghabiskan hampir seharian untuk bersiap-siap, merapikan rambutnya, menggunakan make up, tapi kemudian Ron membuatnya sedih dan merasa seperti perempuan yang tidak di inginkan oleh siapapun._

 _Beberapa orang yang melihatnya memilih untuk tidak mendekat, beberapa pria yang berusaha mendekatinya diliriknya dengan galak sehingga mereka tidak jadi mendekatinya._

 _Hermione masih menangis dan sekarang ia merebahkan kepalanya di lututnya._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione baru akan berteriak pada orang itu agar pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri sampai ia melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cedric Diggory lembut padanya. Hermione kehilangan kosa katanya. Ia hanya melihat Cedric, membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, menutupnya, membukanya lagi, lalu menutupnya, memutuskan bahwa diam lebih baik._

 _"Hermione Granger, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cedric lagi. Ia kemudian merunduk untuk mengambil sepatu Hermione yang sudah dilemparnya tadi ke bawah._

 _"Hermione?" tanya Cedric terseyum, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Hermione. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cedric mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk kesekian kali._

 _Hermione memperhatikan Cedric Diggory yang berdiri di depannya, rambut cokelatnya sedikit berantakan, ia pasti sangat menikmati pesta malam ini, dasinya bahkan hanya menggantung tidak beraturan, tidak lagi terpasang dengan benar._

 _Sure, semua wanita pasti mengakui kalau Cedric tampan. Dan Hermione bisa merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang di perutnya, jantungnya berdebar._

 _Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Cedric._

 _"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Cedric kemudian berlutut di depan Hermione, ia memegang telapak kaki Hermione dan memakaikan sepatu yang tadi dilemparnya. "Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis." Kata Cedric lembut._

 _Ketika sepatu Hermione sudah terpasang Cedric berdiri. "Berhentilah menangis. Tidak ada perempuan yang terlihat cantik ketika menangis." Kata Cedric, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Hermione pelan lalu pergi._

 _Hermione berhenti menangis kemudian menuju ke kamarnya._

-End Of Flashback-

Keesokkan paginya, Hermione baru akan berangkat kerja saat seekor burung hantu mengetuk jendela apartementnya lagi. Hermione membuka jendelanya dan mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki burung itu, kemudian burung hantu berwarna cokelat keemasan itu langsung terbang pergi, menandakan ia tidak butuh jawaban.

 **Hermione,**

 **Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja, nanti sore, kita akan makan malam di suatu tempat, persiapkan dirimu.**

 **Cedric.**

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Dulu ia akan langsung melompat kegirangan jika Cedric mengiriminya surat seperti ini, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk tersenyum.

Sebaiknya ia segera memberitahu Cedric bahwa ia tidak ingin makan malam dengan pria itu, tidak untuk saat ini. Hermione berpikir untuk menggunakan salah satu burung hantu kementrian untuk membalas surat Cedric. Jika saja orang-orang punya ponsel, semua akan lebih mudah. Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

Draco baru akan bersiap untuk berangkat saat tiba-tiba _house-elf_ muncul di kamarnya.

"Master, Master Lucius ingin bicara sebentar sebelum master berangkat."

"Baiklah Seezy." Kata Draco, ia merapikan kemejanya sekali lagi lalu pergi menemui ayahnya.

Draco mengetuk pintu ruang baca ayahnya, kemudian masuk dan mendapati ayahnya sudah duduk menunggunya.

"Draco." Kata Lucius. "Duduklah." Kata Lucius memberi isyarat agar Draco duduk didepannya. Draco duduk dan menunggu ayahnya mulai bicara. Jika Lucius memanggilnya untuk bicara empat mata, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Jika aku tidak salah, maka masa hukumanmu akan berakhir akhir tahun ini bukan?" tanya Lucius.

Draco mengangguk, masa hukumannya akan berakhir tepat 31 Desember.

"Aku ingin kau mulai mengurus perusahaan tahun depan." Kata Lucius.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Bukannya Draco tidak mau mengurus perusahaan, tapi ia ingin menikmati masa mudanya dulu.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Tidak bisakah ditunda setahun atau dua tahun?" tanya Draco berusaha bernegosiasi. Lucius menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu mengambil alih sepenuhnya, tidak untuk sekarang. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal ringan dulu." Kata Lucius.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang, tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Kata Draco.

Lucius mengangguk. Draco baru akan berdiri keluar saat Lucius memanggilnya lagi. "Draco. Ada undangan datang dari keluarga Greengrass." Kata Lucius menyodorkan gulungan pada Draco.

"Acara apa?"

"Astoria Greengrass, anak kedua keluarga mereka akan diperkenalkan secara resmi ke publik." Kata Lucius. Draco langsung menghela nafasnya. "Kau harus datang." Kata Lucius tegas.

"Tidak." Kata Draco juga tidak kalah tegas.

"Ayah Astoria sudah menulis surat untuk memintamu datang secara langsung." Kata Lucius. "Lagipula Astoria cantik dan perilakunya baik." Draco memutar matanya menendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku akan datang, tapi tidak lebih dari itu, jangan berharap aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria atau semacamnya." Kata Draco lalu langsung berjalan keluar.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review...**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/8/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 6 : Konfrontasi Ferret dengan Diggory.**

6.

Hermione sedang mencari berkas-berkas yang diperlukannya untuk kasus yang sedang ditangani bagian mereka, terjadi penyerangan murid Hogwarts oleh centaur, hari Minggu siang di hutan terlarang.

Kawanan centaur di hutan terlarang sudah menempati hutan terlarang selama bertahun-tahun, tapi mereka belum pernah menyerang seorang penyihir pun (Well, kecuali Umbridge tentu saja.) Bahkan centaur punya semacam kode etik bahwa mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan penyihir di bawah umur, lalu kenapa terjadi penyerangan murid Hogwarts?

Hermione diminta menangani kasus ini, dan sebelum turun ke lapangan Hermione ingin memastikan bahwa ia tahu semua hal tentang penyerangan oleh centaur.

Hermione sedang berusaha meraih folder yang berada di rak paling atas, ia sudah berjinjit untuk mencapai folder itu tapi tetap tidak sampai, ia meletakkan semua berkas yang dipegangnya di lantai, ia baru akan memanjat rak itu saat seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Granger, kau penyihir atau bukan?" tanya Draco berjalan mendekat, ia mengambil berkas yang dimaksud Hermione. Draco berdiri sangat dekat, bagian depannya menyentuh punggung Hermione.

Hermione membalikkan badannya, dan wajah mereka dekat sekali sekarang.

" _Thanks_." Kata Hermione mengambil folder dari tangan Draco.

" _Anytime_." Kata Draco sadar lalu mengambil jarak diantara mereka. Hermione mengambil berkas yang tadi di letakkannya di lantai. Draco bisa melihat pahanya saat ia merunduk.

Draco menahan nafasnya. "Kau akan pergi ke Hogwarts?" tanya Draco mengalihkan pikirannya dari tubuh Hermione.

"Yah, aku akan berangkat setelah makan siang." Kata Hermione berjalan keluar, Draco membantu membawakan berkasnya dan mereka berjalan dari ruang arsip menuju ruangan mereka.

"Apa kau perlu seseorang untuk menemanimu?" tanya Draco meletakkan berkas yang dipegangnya di meja Hermione.

Hermione melihat Malfoy shock. "Kau menawarkan?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk.

" _Well_ , jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan, kurasa akan menyenangkan ditemani seseorang. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati di hutan terlarang sendirian." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bilang saja jika kau akan berangkat." Kata Draco lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

Tidak lama seorang asing masuk dengan membawa bucket bunga yang besar.

"Permisi, kiriman bunga untuk Ms. Granger." Kata orang itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hermione menandatangani tanda terima.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory." Kata Kurir itu kemudian pergi. Draco hampir menghancurkan karangan bunga itu dengan tongkatnya begitu mendengar nama pengirimnya, tapi ia menahan dirinya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, sebaiknya ia mengirim surat penolakkan ajakan makan malam untuk Cedric sekarang, lagipula sepertinya ia akan lembur malam ini.

.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus masuk ke hutan terlarang?" tanya Draco, mereka berdua sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian lapangan kementrian, dan bersiap melihat ke tempat kejadian.

"Kalau kau takut kau bisa menunggu disini." Kata Hermione mengikat rambutnya dan memakai topinya.

"Aku tidak takut." Kata Draco menjawab. Mereka harus menuju ke bagian timur hutan terlarang untuk melihat tempat kejadian penyerangan seorang murid oleh centaur.

Sekelompok murid tahun kelima sedang mencari tanaman untuk bahan penelitian mata pelajaran Herbalogy, lalu salah satu dari mereka tertinggal oleh teman-temannya dan saat ditemukan oleh temannya, murid itu terluka dan sudah pingsan.

"Granger." Draco berjalan disamping Hermione menuju bagian timur hutan.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tahu kita tidak bisa ber- _apparating_ ketempat kejadian, tapi bagaimana jika kita terbang?" tanya Draco memberi saran.

"Terbang? Maksudmu _Broom_?" tanya Hermione, ia langsung ketakutan dengan ide itu, pupil matanya membesar karena takut.

" _Well_ , jika kau takut…" Kata Draco langsung tidak enak melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Well, kita bisa menggunakan satu sapu, aku bisa memboncengmu." Kata Draco menawarkan. "Ayolah, daripada kita harus berjalan seharian." Kata Draco berusaha meyakinkan Hermione.

Hermione berpikir, jika terbang mereka hanya butuh sekitar lima menit sementara kalau berjalan mereka butuh sekitar dua jam, belum jika mereka tersasar atau bertemu sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

"Kapan terakhir kau menggunakan sapu terbangmu?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Draco tersenyum. "Dua minggu yang lalu." Kata Draco.

"Apa sapu-mu bisa menahan beban dua orang?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Draco tertawa. " _Accio Broom_." Kata Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tidak lama sapu terbang Draco muncul dan berhenti di depan mereka.

"Wow." Kata Hermione.

"Cantik kan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang sapu terbang, tapi sepertinya ini sapu terbang terbagus yang pernah kulihat." Kata Hermione menyentuh gagang sapu berwarna hitam di depannya. Gagang sapu milik Draco berwarna hitam dengan ukiran sederhana yang cantik berwarna perak, dan bagian belakang sapunya juga berwarna hitam.

Draco naik ke sapunya dan memastikan posisinya. "Naiklah." Kata Draco melebarkan tangannya, seperti siap memeluk Hermione.

"Aku harus hadap mana? Depan atau belakang?" tanya Hermione polos.

"Um, kurasa hadap depan lebih baik." Kata Draco, ia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan sapunya jika wajah Hermione berada di depannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Hermione lalu naik ke sapu Draco, ia duduk menyamping, baru duduk sebentar ia sudah berdiri lagi. "Aku harus duduk menyamping atau duduk sepertimu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Kali ini Draco benar-benar tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa Malfoy!" kata Hermione kesal.

Draco masih tertawa. "Kau bisa duduk bagaimanapun, kau nyamannya bagaimana?" tanya Draco masih tertawa.

"Kalau aku duduk menyamping dan menghadap depan aku tidak bisa berpegangan, jika aku duduk sepertimu, aku akan mengganggu kau mengendalikan sapu, kurasa sebaiknya kita jalan saja." Kata Hermione putus asa.

Draco tertawa lagi.

"Jangan tertawa Malfoy." Kata Hermione terdengar kesal, putus asa dan juga malu.

"Baiklah, duduklah menyamping, tapi menghadapku." Kata Draco," kau tidak akan mengganggu navigasiku dan kau bisa berpegangan padaku." kata Draco memberi solusi.

Hermione melihat ke mata Draco, ia tidak ragu kalau Draco pengendara sapu yang hebat. Maka Hermione duduk menyamping, ia menghadap Draco. Draco memegang gagang sapu dan posisi mereka sekarang seperti berpelukan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Draco.

" _Did I had a choice?_ " tanya Hermione.

Draco tersenyum dan mereka terbang ke atas tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hermione berteriak kencang sekali di telinga Malfoy, tangannya yang tadi di lengan Malfoy langsung memeluk erat leher Malfoy.

"MALFOY! TURUN! TURUN! AKU TAKUT!" Hermione berteriak sambil memeluk erat leher Malfoy.

"Granger, tenanglah, tenang. TENANG!" kata Draco sedikit keras. Hermione diam tapi ia menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Malfoy.

" _I'm scared._ " Kata Hermione pelan, ia sepertinya akan menangis.

"Astaga, jangan menangis." Kata Draco panik sendiri. "Tutup saja matamu." Kata Draco pelan.

Hermione hanya diam dan bergetar seperti menahan tangisnya. Draco berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Begitu sampai dan merasakan kakinya menapak tanah Hermione segera turun, ia jatuh ketanah dan merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya di tanah lalu menangis.

"Astaga Granger." Kata Draco benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione benar-benar takut terbang. Hermione masih menangis di tanah. Draco mendekat.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, kau sudah turun, kita sudah sampai." Kata Draco menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dan setelah satu botol air minum, Hermione berhenti menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai bekerja." Kata Hermione, berusaha profesional.

Hermione dan Draco mulai mengambil beberapa foto di tempat kejadian, Hermione sedang mengambil foto beberapa jejak centaur saat mereka berdua dikagetkan suara langkah kuda atau lebih tepatnya langkah centaur yang mendekat.

Hermione membalikkan badannya, matanya bertemu dengan Draco, keduanya tahu masalah datang.

Draco mendekat ke Hermione, tiba-tiba ada tiga centaur yang muncul dari tiga arah yang berbeda. Draco memegang tangan Hermione dan sedikit menyembunyikan gadis itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya centaur yang berdiri di tengah.

"Kami dari kementrian sihir, _Departement of Magical Creature_." Kata Draco tegas.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya centaur yang lain, yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

"Kami ingin tahu tentang penyerangan murid Hogwarts kemarin siang." Kata Hermione berdiri di samping Draco.

"Hah." Centaur betina yang berada di sebelah kiri mendengus menghina, begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Kalian tahu sesuatu kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang juga." Kata centaur yang berdiri di tengah, centaur yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

Hermione berjalan maju, ia melepaskan topinya. Rambut keritingnya keluar dari topi. Ia seperti pernah melihat wajah Centaur yang berada di tengah.

"Hermione Granger!?" tanya Centaur perempuan tadi begitu melihat dengan siapa mereka bicara. Centaur yang tengah terlihat kaget.

"Hermione Granger?" tanya Centaur yang berada di tengah. Seketika itu Hermione ingat wajah Centaur yang berada di tengah itu.

-Flashback-

 _Hermione tegang sekali, ia berusaha memancing Umbridge ke hutan terlarang, semoga ia bisa menemukan Grawp dan semoga raksasa itu bisa menahan Umbridge._

 _Sebenarnya Hermione dan Harry tinggal kabur dan meninggalkan Umbridge disana, tapi kemudian sekawanan Centaur datang. Mereka berusaha menyerang Umbridge tapi tentu saja penyihir maniak merah muda itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menyerang salah satu centaur dengan mengikatkan tali yang menyesakkan centaur itu._

 _Hermione ingin menangis, ia tidak bisa melihat centaur atau mahkluk apapun disiksa seperti itu. Hermione berteriak-teriak di depan centaur yang kesakitan itu meminta Umbridge melepaskan centaur yang bergeliat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali yang semakin erat…_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Granger." Draco panik sekali saat Hermione melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan malah mendekat ke centaur yang berada di tengah. Centaur yang berdiri di tengah itu juga maju beberapa langkah, centaur itu begitu tinggi dan besar, Hermione hanya sekitar setengah badannya.

Centaur itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berbulu, mendekat ke wajah Hermione. Draco memegang erat tongkatnya, siap menyerang jika centaur itu melukai Hermione.

Di luar dugaannya centaur itu menyentuh pipi kanan Hermione. Draco menahan nafasnya.

"Kalian pergi dulu." Kata Centaur yang ditengah pada dua Centaur yang lain. Setelah kedua Centaur itu pergi Draco mendekat ia berada tepat dibelakang Hermione sekarang.

"Hermione Granger." Kata Centaur itu lagi, ia ingat bagaimana gadis yang dulu di depannya menangis saat ia di ikat oleh Umbridge, ia tidak tahu kenapa seorang penyihir mau menangis untuk mahkluk buas seperti mereka, dan semenjak hari itu, ia tidak pernah melupakan wajah gadis yang menangis untuknya itu.

"Namaku Nessos." Kata Centaur itu memperkenalkan diri.

Draco kemudian menarik Hermione mundur, menggenggam tangannya erat dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya memegang tongkatnya erat.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, hutan terlarang sedang tidak aman." Kata Nessos memberitahu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

"Ada kawanan Centaur asing yang datang, sepertinya mereka tadinya adalah kawanan yang berasal dari Wales, kami juga belum begitu yakin, tapi penyerangan yang dialami oleh murid Hogwarts kemarin, bukan dilakukan oleh kawanan kami." Kata Nessos menjelaskan.

"Kenapa mereka datang kesini? Bukannya kawanan kalian sudah menempati hutan terlarang dari dulu?" tanya Draco.

Nessos melirik Draco, kemudian bicara lagi pada Hermione. "Kami sudah berhasil menangkap satu centaur dari kawanan itu dan sedang mencari tahu apa alasan kawanan mereka datang kesini. "

"Kau harus melaporkannya pada Kementrian." Kata Hermione.

"Kami sudah berencana melakukannya, setelah kami tahu apa maksud kedatangan mereka, kami akan memberitahu Hagrid untuk memberitahu kementrian." Kata Nessos.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kami ingin bertemu dengan centaur asing yang kalian tangkap." Kata Hermione.

"Tidak bisa." Kata Nessos tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa, ketua kawanan sedang mencari tahu apa yang sebenanya terjadi, dan kami tidak ingin mengambil risiko, tolong beritahu semua orang kalau Hutan Terlarang sangat berbahaya saat ini." kata Nessos menjelaskan.

Hermione berpikir, ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk bertemu dengan centaur asing yang dimaksud. Ia melirik Draco yang sepertinya juga berpikir sama kerasnya dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, tolong segera beritahu Hagrid jika ada perkembangan, dan aku akan datang lagi jika belum ada kabar dalam tiga hari." Kata Hermione mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah." Kata Nessos mengangguk kemudian mundur. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi." Kata Nessos kemudian pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco.

" _Bloody Hell_." Draco mengumpat begitu Nessos pergi. Hermione juga langsung mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan mengeluarkannya, beberapa kali melakukan hal itu sampai ia tenang dan ketegangannya hilang.

"Granger, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." Kata Draco. Hermione mengangguk. Draco memperbesar sapunya yang tadi dikecilkannya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tidak ada cara yang lebih cepat untuk pergi dari Hutan terlarang. Hermione menutup matanya begitu naik ke sapu terbang Draco dan menghitung dari satu dan dalam hitungan ke 120 mereka sudah mendarat.

Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bisa melihat Pondok milik Hagrid yang asap cerobongnya mengepul, ia melihat Draco, memperhitungkan apa ada kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa mengunjungi rumah Hagrid sebentar.

"Malfoy." Kata Hermione saat Malfoy sedang melepaskan jacket kerja lapangan kementrian yang berwarna cokelat kunyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Malfoy.

"Um, apa kau keberatan jika kita mampir sebentar?" tanya Hermione. Draco melihat ke sekelilingnya dan matanya menemukan pondok milik mantan professornya itu.

Ia tidak yakin Hagrid akan menerimanya dengan ramah.

"Granger, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, tapi jika kau mau mampir maka tidak masalah, aku bisa kembali ke kementrian duluan." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hagrid." Kata Hermione membujuk Draco.

"Apa ia tidak akan langsung menyerangku begitu melihatku?" tanya Draco ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, tidak akan, Hagrid bukan tipe orang seperti itu, berhentilah paranoid." Kata Hermione, ia sudah menyeret Draco menuju pondok dimana dulu Ia, Harry dan Ron sering berkunjung.

Draco tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Hermione, dan sekarang ia berada di belakang Hermione yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah Hagrid.

"Hagrid…" Hermione berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dan sesosok pria besar muncul.

"Oh, Hermione? _What a pleasant surprise_!" kata Hagrid melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hermione. Hermione memeluk Hagrid erat.

"Oh, dan Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hagrid.

.

Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat hari dimana Malfoy dapat bicara serius dengan Hagrid, bahkan keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama. Hermione bahkan menyesal mengajak Malfoy ikut mampir, karena sekarang ia yang jadi kambing congek, mendengar pembicaraan Hagrid dan Malfoy tentang _–merlin knows what-_ terakhir Hermione mencoba ikut bicara, mereka masih membicarakan centaur, tapi sekarang sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang laba-laba raksasa atau semacamnya.

Hermione sengaja menghela nafasnya keras-keras agar mereka tahu bahwa ia sudah bosan sekali. Pada helaan nafas yang ke empat, Draco mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hagrid ke Hermione.

"Apa kita harus kembali sekarang Granger?" tanya Draco, ia tahu Hermione pasti sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Iya, ini sudah hampir jam lima." Kata Hermione melirik jam tangannya.

"Hagrid, kurasa kami harus kembali ke kementrian." Kata Draco berdiri.

"Oh, haruskah?" tanya Hagrid seperti tidak rela membiarkan Malfoy pergi. Hermione berjalan mendekat ke Malfoy.

"Kami harus kembali, ada laporan yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Hermione menambahkan.

"Oh, Baiklah." Kata Hagrid.

Hagrid mengantar Hermione dan Draco ke depan pintu.

"Tolong segera kabari kami jika centaur itu memberi perkembangan." Kata Hermione lalu memeluk Hagrid.

" _Sure_ Hermione." Kata Hagrid. "Ah, dan Malfoy, jangan segan untuk datang berkunjung jika kau punya pertanyaan tentang apapun." Kata Hagrid pada Malfoy.

" _Sure_ , terimakasih banyak." Kata Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Hagrid. Hagrid menjabat tangan Draco.

Hermione dan Draco sampai di kementrian tepat pukul lima sore, mereka masih harus mengerjakan laporan tentang perjalanan mereka hari ini, yang kemungkinan akan memakan waktu sekitar satu sampai dua jam.

Hermione dan Draco sudah duduk di meja mereka masing-masing dan mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing. Semua karyawan sudah pulang, kecuali Hannah Abbot. Hannah akan segera cuti melahirkan dan sedang melakukan persiapan final sebelum cuti sehingga sering bertahan di kantor lebih lama dari karyawan lain.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu ruangan mereka di ketok.

"Masuk." Kata Hannah yang mejanya paling dekat dengan pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Cedric Diggory muncul. Ia tersenyum pada Hannah yang mulutnya terbuka, kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal, sementara Hermione masih fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang datang. Cedric berjalan menuju meja Hermione dan berdiri di depannya.

Hermione mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang, begitu melihat Cedric ia menghela nafasnya.

"Mione." Kata Cedric kemudian mengulurkan bucket bunga yang dipegangnya. Hermione mengambil bunga itu, meletakkannya di meja lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Cedric menuju keluar.

Draco melirik Hannah, Hannah melirik Draco. Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri di depan pintu, berusaha menguping pembicaraan Hermione dan Cedric.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Sesibuk apa sampai menolak ajakan makan malamku." Kata Cedric.

"Ced, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan kau tidak bisa datang sesuka hatimu ke kementrian." Kata Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, apa itu salah?" tanya Cedric membela dirinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu."

"Aku merasa kau hanya tidak mau, bukan tidak bisa." Kata Cedric jujur.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku butuh waktu." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Cedric. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama Mione, aku menginginkanmu, _Hell_ , aku bahkan ingin menikahimu sekarang juga." Kata Cedric.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi.

Bravo. Pikir Draco, Cedric Diggory _is a dead man_

"Kau pergi dua tahun dan kau bilang tidak bisa menunggu lama?" tanya Hermione kesal. "Kau pergi, menghilang, tanpa kabar, tidak pernah mengirim surat, dan kau bilang tidak bisa menunggu lama?" Hermione sudah setengah berteriak.

"Mione, bukan itu maksudku." Kata Cedric menjelaskan, ia berusaha meraih tangan Hermione.

"Cedric Diggory, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan kita berdua sesali." Kata Hermione marah sekali.

"Mione, Mione, bukan itu maksudku. Aku bisa menunggu sangat lama untukmu, seminggu, setahun, sepuluh tahun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengacuhkanku." Kata Cedric.

Draco berjalan keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Diggory, sebaiknya kau pergi." Kata Malfoy berdiri di samping Hermione.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Cedric penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku karyawan kementrian, dan sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil keamanan, karena kau terlihat seperti akan mengganggu rekan kerjaku." Kata Draco dengan nada khasnya yang arrogant.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Cedric pada Malfoy.

"Pergilah Ced! Kita bicara lain kali." Kata Hermione kemudian masuk kembali keruangannya.

Draco melihat Cedric dengan tatapan menghina lalu masuk kembali keruangan mereka.

.

Hermione mengerjakan laporannya dengan kesal, Cedric Diggory baru saja merusak moodnya. Hannah sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan tinggal Draco dan Hermione disini.

"Granger!" kata Draco dari mejanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tany Draco.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi selesai, kalau kau ingin pulang duluan tidak masalah." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Well, apa kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Draco pelan, ia bingung, kemana suaranya pergi setiap ia bicara dengan Hermione?

"Tidak ada." Kata Hermione, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat ke arah Draco dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Umm, aku beberapa kali melihat sebuah restaurant muggle yang lambangnya M besar berwarna kuning." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione, ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Well, aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka jual, karena restoran itu selalu ramai, tapi aku tidak yakin apa yang mereka jual disana." Kata Draco.

"McDonald?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Iya, kurasa itu namanya." Kata Draco.

"Kau belum pernah makan di McDonald?" tanya Hermione tersenyum lebar sekali.

Draco mengangguk. "Apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang sebaiknya kupesan disana?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy aku bahkan punya ide yang lebih hebat." Kata Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menyelesaikan laporanku, kemudian kita akan ke Mc Donald. Kata Hermione kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Yah, menu mereka membuatku bingung, Cheeseburger? Macburger? Milkshake? Aneh, aku bingung. Aku sudah berusaha mencaritahu di internet tapi tidak ada penjelasan mendetail." Kata Draco.

"Oh, tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gryffindor dan perasaannya. Kata Draco dalam hati. Jangan panggil ia Pangeran Slytherin jika merancang hal seperti ini saja ia tidak bisa. Draco menyadari bahwa bisa menggunakan rasa penasarannya pada beberapa hal tentang Muggle untuk menarik perhatian Hermione.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review...  
**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **edited: 11/12/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 7 : Ferret, Burger, dan The Beatles.**

7.

Hermione dan Draco berdiri di depan McDonald terdekat yang bisa mereka temui. Draco tersenyum melihat wajah Hermione yang berseri-seri.

"Baiklah Malfoy, karena kau belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, maka kau hanya perlu mengikutiku saja, jangan melakukan apa-apa dan jangan mengatakan apa-apa jika tidak kutanya." Kata Hermione.

" _Yes Ma'am_." Kata Draco. Hermione mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam diikuti Draco dari belakang.

Hermione berdiri di counter dan memesan banyak makanan. Draco tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, makanan apa yang akan muncul nantinya, tapi ia tahu yang dipesan Hermione banyak.

Hermione membawa baki lalu berjalan menuju meja paling pojok sementara Draco berjalan disampingnya membawa baki lainnya. Mereka duduk dan Hermione menjelaskan satu per satu makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah Malfoy, aku memesan beberapa makanan favoritku." Kata Hermione mulai menjelaskan.

"Beberapa?" tanya Draco ingin tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum, kemudian mengabaikan Draco dan mulai menjelaskan. "Oke, ini _Bacon Clubhouse Burger_." Kata Hermione menunjuk Burger yang ada di depannya. " _Bacon_ , keju putih, sisanya sama dengan burger yang lain, daging, selada, ketimun."

"Nah, yang ada di depanmu adalah _Cheeseburger_. Karena kau masih pemula jadi sebaiknya kau makan jenis burger yang sederhana." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

Draco memperhatikan dua makanan yang disebut Hermione Burger itu. Ia menyadari ada perbedaan ukuran antara burger miliknya dan burger milik Hermione. Bugernya tipis, sementara burger Hermione dua kali lebih tinggi. Draco tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hermione.

"Bisakah kita membagi dua saja? Aku ingin mencoba milikmu juga." Kata Draco melihat Burger Hermione lebih enak dan penuh warna.

" _Sure._ " Kata Hermione. "Kemudian ini adalah _Nuggets_." kata Hermione lagi menunjuk Nugget di depannya. Akhirnya Hermione tenggelam menjelaskan bergbagai makanan yang ada didepannya. Draco hanya tertawa dan tersenyum, tidak sabar ingin mencoba makanan yang ada di depannya.

Ia berusaha mengingat nama makanan di depannya tapi sulit sekali mengingat sesuatu seperti _Premium McWrap Sweet Chili Chicken Buttermilk Crispy_ atau _Premium Bacon Ranch Salad Southwest Buttermilk_ paling-paling yang diingatnya _Fries_ , _Coca-Cola, Chocolate Shake dan McFurry_.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia kekenyangan dan ia juga tahu Hermione kekenyangan.

"Wah, aku sudah lama tidak makan seperti ini." kata Hermione bersender dikursinya.

Draco tertawa dan Hermione ikut tertawa.

Mereka makan sampai kenyang sekali dan membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari konser Coldplay yang akan datang, The Beatles, Paul McCartney, Mrs Smith di bagian resepsionis yang selalu menggunakan topi aneh, toilet pria di lantai tiga kementrian yang angker dan hal-hal lainnya.

Draco melihat jamnya. Sudah jam sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, ia melihat Hermione yang masih terlihat kekenyangan. "Sudah jam sembilan." Kata Draco, terakhir kali mereka keluar Hermione menganggap jam 9 sudah terlalu malam.

Hermione melihat jamnya. "Crook pasti akan mengamuk." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Crook?" tanya Draco.

"Kucingku." Kata Hermione. "Aku harus segera pulang dan memberinya makan." Kata Hermione.

"Apa kau mau kuantar?" tanya Draco menawarkan, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengantar Hermione pulang tapi mereka bahkan tidak sedang berkencan dan mengantar Hermione pulang akan membuat suasana sedikit canggung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kau ingin mengantarku pulang karena tidak enak membiarkan perempuan pulang sendiri atau karena kau ingin tahu dimana aku tinggal?" kata Hermione.

Jika Draco sedang minum ia pasti akan tersedak. Bagaimana Hermione tahu jalan pikirannya. Hermione bisa melihat Draco shock mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Benarkah? Aku benar? Kau ingin tahu dimana aku tinggal?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Ia kaget sekali, Hermione memang pantas mendapat gelar _The Brightest Witch of Her Age._ Hermione tertawa.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Hermione berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Draco.

Mereka berjalan menuju perbatasan London dengan Diagon Alley. Mereka berdua diam dan sedikit canggung, baiklah tidak sedikit. Sangat canggung.

"Malfoy." Hermione memanggil Draco.

"Iya?"

"Well, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata Hermione. Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya apa Draco punya maksud tertentu? Kenapa belakangan ini Draco berubah menjadi baik sekali? Kenapa Draco ramah padanya, berhenti mencari masalah dengannya? Apa mungkin Draco menyukainya?

Hal ini sudah beberapa kali terlintas dipikirannya, apa mungkin?

"Tanyakan saja." Kata Draco.

Hermione ingin bertanya apa Draco menyukainya, tapi apa ini waktu yang tepat, Hermione ragu sekali, bagaimana jika Draco tidak menyukainya, pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Granger." Kata Draco menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak jadi." Kata Hermione akhirnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya sampai di Diagon Alley.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Hermione pada Draco. "Kurasa kita akan bisa berjalan kesana." Kata Hermione, ia sudah memutuskan akan membiarkan Draco mengantarnya, atau lebih tepatnya menemani berjalan kerumah.

"Kau tinggal di rumah atau di apartement?" tanya Draco sambil berjalan berusaha memecah kesunyian.

"Di apartement." Kata Hermione menjawab, tahu kalau situasi mereka canggung sekali sekarang.

"Kau tinggal sendiri atau bersama seseorang?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Sendiri, _well_ sebenarnya berdua jika kau menghitung kucingku." Kata Hermione.

Mereka tertawa pelan kemudian diam lagi.

"Maaf aku membuat suasana menjadi aneh." kata Hermione.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, lagipula kau benar, aku memang ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal." Kata Draco. Baiklah, _let's do this._ Pikir Draco.

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya maksud tertentu?" tanya Hermione tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Well, menurutmu jika seorang pria ingin mengetahui dimana seorang perempuan tinggal apa maksudnya?" tanya Draco retoris.

"Um…" Hermione berpikir. "Entahlah, kurasa ada banyak kemungkinan." Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di jalan Apartementnya. "Itu Apartementku." Kata Hermione menunjuk bangunan dua lantai yang terbuat dari bata merah, bangunan itu terlihat sudah tua namun dirawat dengan baik, lagipula bangunan tua di Inggris bukanlah hal aneh.

Mereka sampai di depan bangunan apartement Hermione.

"Well…" kata Hermione bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Draco pada Hermione.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Hermione lalu masuk.

"Oke." Kata Draco kemudian menghilang begitu Hermione menghilang dibalik pintu

Hermione bersender di balik pintu apartementnya. Tangannya berada di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Kalau ia tidak langsung masuk dan menutup pintu mungkin ia akan melompat dan mencium Draco tadi.

 _Bloody Hell._ Hermione Granger, apa kau baru saja berpikir akan mencium Draco Malfoy? Hermione berjalan naik menuju apartementnya. Hermione membuka pintu apartementnya dan langsung disambut tatapan garang Crook yang sepertinya kelaparan.

"Sorry Crook." Kata Hermione langsung berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan makananan Crook. Ia memberi makan Crook dan berjongkok di depan Crook dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Crook seperti biasa.

"Crook…" kata Hermione pelan. "Kurasa aku menyukai Draco Malfoy."

 _._

 _"Fuck…. Granger… Ah…" Draco mengerang._

 _"Draco…" Hermione mendesah, matanya tertutup menikmati bagaimana cara Draco bergerak di dalamnya. Draco terus bergerak, maju-mundur, maju-mundur. Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Draco, dan kedua kakinya di pinggang Draco, membuat Draco masuk lebih dalam._

 _"Draco, Faster… Faster."_

 _Hermione bisa merasakan Draco, di dalamnya. Tangan pria itu di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, di lengannya, kemudian di pahanya, di pundaknya, di dadanya._

 _"Hermione, open your eyes." Kata Draco berbisik. Hermione membuka matanya, mata Draco yang berwarna silver kebiruan menatapnya, Draco menyingkirkan rambut Hermione yang menutupi kening dan pipinya dengan lembut._

 _Draco dan Hermione nyaris mencapai klimaks mereka. "Hermione, dengar aku, aku ingin kau melihat ke mataku saat kau klimaks." Kata Draco menahan dirinya._

 _Hermione mengangguk_

Hermione terbangun. Astaga. Hermione melihat kesekelilingnya ia ada di kamarnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi erotis dan mimpi melibatkan Draco Malfoy. Hermione mengambil tissue dan mengelap keringatnya.

Hermione kemudian bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu air dingin untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

.

Hermione duduk di kursinya. Bagaimana ia bisa berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy semenjak mimpinya tadi? Hermione menghela nafasnya, dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya saja.

Tidak lama Hermione di panggil ke ruangan Bosnya, ia mengetuk pintu dan setelah ada tanda untuk masuk Hermione memasukki ruangan itu.

"Selamar Pagi _Sir_." Kata Hermione.

"Ms. Granger." Kata Mr. Cole mempersilahkannya duduk. "Well, Ms. Granger aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan." Kata Mr. Cole kemudian memberikan beberapa berkas pada Hermione.

"Karena Hannah Abbot sudah mulai cuti hari ini pekerjaannya akan dialihkan kepadamu, tentu saja kau bisa membaginya kepada karyawan lain, ini adalah daftar pekerjaan Ms. Abbot." Kata Mr. Cole menunjuk berkas yang ada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah." Kata Hermione mengambil berkas itu.

"Oh, dan Ms Granger, aku butuh dua orang dari departement kita untuk menjadi panitia Pesta Tahun Baru Kementrian." Kata Mr. Cole lagi. "Aku berharap kau bisa melakukannya, dan menunjuk seseorang untuk membantumu." Mr Cole memang benar-benar sangat mempercayai Hermione.

"Baiklah." Kata Hermione lagi. Tidak lama Hermione berdiri baru ia akan beranjak Mr. Cole memanggilnya lagi.

"Oh, Dan Ms. Granger." Kata Mr. Cole lagi. "Aku tahu kau akan mendaftar di Wizarding University tahun depan." Kata Mr. Cole tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ms. Granger aku sudah memikirkannya, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melarangmu melanjutkan pendidikan atau semacamnya, jadi yang bisa ku lakukan adalah aku berharap kau memikirkannya lagi. Ms. Granger kau adalah karyawan terbaikku dan aku berharap kau bisa terus bekerja denganku." Kata Mr Cole.

Hermione tersenyum. " _I'm not having this conversation with you again Sir._ " Kata Hermione sopan, ia berencana kuliah tahun depan, dan sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Bosnya.

Awalnya Mr. Cole menolak ide Hermione itu, ia bahkan sempat marah karena tidak ingin kehilangan karyawan terbaiknya. Tapi sepertinya Mr. Cole mulai bisa menerima keputusan Hermione.

.

Hermione sedang mengerjakan laporannya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Hermione mempunya ponsel, dan hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki nomornya. Orang tuanya, dan beberapa saudaranya yang cukup dekat, tapi hampir semua _muggle-born_ yang dikenalnya punya ponsel, ponsel menjadi semacam tanda khusus mereka satu sama lain beberapa _half-blood_ juga memiliki ponsel termasuk Harry.

Hermione melihat ponselnya dan melihat tulisan _Mom_ kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya Hermione mengapit ponselnya dengan bahunya.

"Hermione, kau tidak lupa kan bahwa ulang tahun ayahmu sudah dekat." Kata Helena Granger.

"Tentu saja Mom, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" tanya Hermione masih mengapit ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas di depannya.

"Hermione apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ayahmu?" tanya Helena lagi. Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang sibuk di mejanya.

"Aku sedang mengusahakan tiket konser Sir Paul Mom." Kata Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar berniat mendapatkan tiket konser Paul McCartney kali ini. Pertama hari konsernya bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahun ayahnya, kedua Ayahnya genap berumur 50 tahun dan Hermione benar-benar ingin ayahnya senang, jadi Hermione akan melakukan apapun, termasuk menggunakan sihir di antara muggle jika itu satu-satunya cara.

"Benarkah? Sudah dapat atau belum?" tanya Helena. Suaminya sudah berkali-kali berusaha mendapatkan tiket konser privat Paul McCartney dan selalu gagal.

"Belum Mom, tapi aku akan mendapatkannya, pasti." Kata Hermione yakin. "Dan jangan beritahu Dad apapun." Kata Hermione.

"Baiklah, semoga kau mendapatkan tiketnya ya, Dad pasti akan senang sekali." Kata Helena.

"Mom, aku masih ada pekerjaan apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak ada. Baiklah Hermione jaga kesehatanmu ya. Bye." Kata Helena menutup teleponnya.

"Bye Mom." Kata Hermione.

Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Malfoy." Kata Hermione memanggil pelan. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka yang agak pribadi di dengar banyak orang.

"Iya?" tanya Draco.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang tiket konser Sir Paul yang waktu itu." Kata Hermione.

"Oh…" kata Draco. Sial, bagaimana ia bisa lupa, dasar bodoh. " _Well_ , Granger aku sudah membelinya tiga tiket kan? Kau dan kedua orangtuamu hanya perlu datang pada hari konsernya." Kata Draco berbohong. _Well_ tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia pasti akan mendapatkan tiketnya.

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Hermione tersenyum "Ah, dan berapa aku harus menggantinya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu." Kata Malfoy menolak.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja Malfoy." Kata Hermione tidak bisa menerima sesuatu seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menerima uangmu Granger." Kata Malfoy.

Kemudian Hermione dan Draco sama-sama diam, mereka berdua tahu kalau ini diteruskan maka keduanya akan mulai berargumen dan mereka sama-sama tidak ingin hubungan mereka yang sudah baik menjadi buruk lagi.

"Granger, anggap saja ini hadiah." Kata Malfoy bernegosiasi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Begini saja, aku akan menganggap ini sebagai utang budi, jadi aku pasti akan membayarnya suatu saat." Kata Hermione.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja." Kata Draco. Hermione tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

Sepanjang hari Draco dan Hermione juga seluruh karyawan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, menjelang akhir tahun jumlah pekerjaan meningkat apalagi ditambah dengan absennya Hannah.

Sekitar jam tiga sore seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan mereka dan tidak lama Harry Potter masuk diikuti Ron Weasley. Hampir semua karyawan diruangan mereka tersenyum melihat dua member _The Golden Trio_ berkunjung.

Draco memutar matanya, meskipun ia menyukai Hermione bukan berarti ia juga menyukai _Weasel King_ dan _Scarhead_.

Ron dan Harry kemudian menghampiri Hermione di mejanya. Harry menarik kursi kosong kemudian duduk disamping Hermione sementara Ron duduk di meja.

"Hermione." Kata Harry memulai. Hermione bisa melihat kalau kedua temannya pasti datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting atau lebih buruk menceramahinya.

"Harry." Kata Ron mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Ah.." Harry teringat dan langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian menggunakan _silencing-spell_ disekeliling mereka, tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Draco mengumpat pelan. Ia sudah berencana menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi ternyata dua orang itu tidak begitu bodoh. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya di bawah meja dan membuat agar ia tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau akan mendaftar kuliah tahun depan." Kata Harry memulai.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kenapa hampir semua orang menentang keinginannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

"Kami kira kita sudah membicarakan hal ini Hermione." Kata Ron.

"Dan aku kira kita tidak sampai pada keputusan bahwa Hermione Granger tidak boleh kuliah lagi." Kata Hermione sarkas.

"Kami bukannya tidak setuju kau kuliah…" kata Ron.

"Lalu apa Ron? Apa? Apa namanya jika kalian tidak melarangku?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini kepada kalian berkali-kali, bukan hanya pada kalian berdua, tapi pada Ginny, pada Molly, bosku, bahkan pada Fred dan George. Aku ingin kuliah lagi, dari awal aku bekerja di kementrian juga hanya untuk mengumpulkan biaya kuliah, sekarang tabunganku sudah cukup, aku hanya perlu mendaftar dan kalian melarangku. Seharusnya jika kalian peduli padaku dan menganggapku sebagai teman, kalian mendukungku, bukan melarangku." Kata Hermione marah.

Draco berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya, agar mereka tidak tahu kalau ia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan begitu Hermione, kami hanya tidak inign…"

"Tidak ingin apa?" Hermione langsung memotong perkataan Harry. "Kalian tidak ingin aku terlalu fokus belajar dan tidak menikmati masa mudaku? Kalian tidak ingin aku terlalu fokus belajar dan lupa mencari pasangan? Kalian tidak ingin aku menjadi wanita yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dikelilingi buku dan kucing?" Hermione marah pada kedua temannya dan sekarang ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Draco ingin tertawa, keadaan di depannya mengingatkannya akan masa-masa Hogwartsnya, Potter dan Weasley dimarahi oleh Hermione karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Hermione, dengarkan dulu kami." Kata Ron.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bicara dengan kalian lagi sebelum kalian menerima keputusanku, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang." Kata Hermione benar-benar kesal.

Draco mengerti sekarang. Hermione sepertinya ingin kuliah tapi Potter dan Weasel tidak ingin mengizinkannya, mereka takut Hermione terlalu terfokus dalam proses belajarnya sehingga lupa mencari pasangan.

Draco tidak habis pikir dengan kedua teman Hermione itu, Harry Potter sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu dan Ron Weasley sepertinya juga dalam waktu dekat akan menikah dengan Brown, jika memang mereka ingin menikah muda kenapa mereka memaksa Hermione melakukan hal yang sama?

Draco semakin kagum pada Hermione. Draco tahu kalau jumlah orang-orang yang melanjutkan kuliah mereka di dunia sihir sangat sedikit, hanya beberapa yang memang ingin menjadi Master dalam suatu bidang atau ingin menjadi tenaga pengajar atau semacamnya. Tapi sepertinya Hermione ingin kuliah benar-benar karena ia haus akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Tidak lama Potter dan Weasley keluar dari ruangan mereka, dan Hermione mengangkat _silencing-spell_ yang tadi di _cast_ Harry. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Draco menahan dirinya, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mendekat dan mengelus kepala Hermione dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi Draco menahan dirinya.

Draco berdiri begitu waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan ia menghampiri Hermione.

"Granger." Kata Draco saat Hermione sedang memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam tasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Apa kau mau minum kopi atau semacamnya?" tanya Draco menawarkan. Draco tersenyum dalam hatinya, suaranya sekarang sudah terdengar seperti biasanya jika bicara dengan Hermione.

Sebelum ini suaranya seperti hilang, seperti bukan dirinya.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, memandang Draco curiga.

"Kau yang bayar?" tanya Hermione tersenyum.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Draco tersenyum.

.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Weasley dan Potter sehingga membuatmu kesal?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, lagipula jika kau tahu kau akan men- _judge_ ku seperti yang lain." Kata Hermione meminum ice latte-nya.

"Wah Granger, aku sedih sekali kau menganggapku seperti itu." Kata Draco meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau janji tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Hermione meminta Draco berjanji.

"Iya." Kata Draco. Tiba-tiba hermione mengulurkan kelingking kanannya. "Apa?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Mana kelingkingmu?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengulurkan kelingkingnya ragu-ragu. Hermione menarik kelingkingnya dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka berdua.

"Ini adalah _Pinky-Swear_ ini cara muggle membuat janji, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya." Kata Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan kaitan kelingking mereka.

"Baiklah Hermione Granger, sekarang jelaskanlah apa masalahmu!" Kata Draco begitu Hermione melepaskan kaitan kelingking mereka.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau tahu Wizarding University di Prancis?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk.

"Begitu aku tahu kalau dunia sihir mempunyai universitas aku benar-benar ingin mendaftar." Kata Hermione. "Sekitar tahun ke-lima aku berpikir akan kuliah di universitas muggle setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, tapi kemudian Remus memberitahuku bahwa ada universitas khusus penyihir di Prancis dan semenjak itu Wizarding University adalah tujuan utamaku."

"Remus?" tanya Draco, ia ingat satu-satunya guru berdarah Gryffindor yang cukup ia sukai, cara mengajarnya menyenangkan, bahkan waktu Lucius tahu bahwa Remus Lupin mengajar di Hogwarts dan akan segera mengirim surat protes, Draco meminta agar ayahnya tidak protes karena ia menikmati cara mengajar Professor itu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku mencari tahu semuanya tentang Wizarding University, paman Cedric yang mengajar disana membantuku dengan memberikan banyak informasi. Biaya pendidikan disana ditambah biaya hidup dan semuanya selama dua tahun masa pendidikan sekitar satu juta galleon."

Draco mengangguk, bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit memang, tapi bukan masalah untuk keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku mendapatkan uang dari kementrian, dan aku memang tidak menyumbangkannya seperti Harry atau menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya seperti Ron, aku menyimpannya baik-baik untuk biaya kuliahku, ditambah gajiku selama dua tahun ini, dan pinjaman dari orangtuaku dan Harry, aku hanya tinggal meminjam sedikit dari Gringgots." Kata Hermione.

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada satupun yang mendukung keputusanku untuk kuliah. Harry berkata ia takut aku tidak menikmati masa mudaku, Ron bilang ia takut aku akan lupa mencari jodoh, Molly berkata perempuan tidak perlu pendidikan yang terlalu tinggi. Fred dan George berkata tidak akan ada pria yang mau dengan perempuan yang hanya fokus pada buku dan kucingnya." Kata Hermione, wajahnya stress sekali.

Draco mengangguk mengerti. Dunia sihir memang tidak begitu mementingkan pendidikan, lulus ujian N.E.W.T saja sudah menjanjikan pekerjaan yang baik. Apalagi tingkat emansipasi di dunia sihir memang belum terlalu tinggi.

"Granger, aku mengerti kau pasti merasa kesal karena orang-orang terdekatmu tidak mendukung keputusanmu, tapi kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka, kalau kau ingin kuliah maka pergilah, kalau kau ingin belajar maka belajarlah, jangan jadikan anggapan orang sebagai batasan." Kata Draco.

"Bicara memang mudah Malfoy!" kata Hermione kesal.

Draco tertawa. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan pergi." Kata Draco memberikan pendapatnya.

Hermione diam.

"Granger, _you're the smartest witch of our age for merlin sake_! Jangan biarkan orang lain memutuskan masa depanmu. Sekalipun itu orang-orang terdekatmu." Kata Draco lalu meminum kopinya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus tetap kuliah apapun kata orang?" tanya Hermione ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Granger, lagipula Prancis begitu indah, dan sayang untuk dilewatkan." Kata Draco mengangguk.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review...**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/15/2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 8 : Ferret menyukai Hermione.**

8.

Hermione sedang menonton televisi dengan Crook saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

"Siapa?" Hermione berteriak sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Orang di pintu tetap mengetuk dan tidak memberitahu siapa dirinya. Hermione mengintip dari lubang pintu dan melihat Cedric berdiri di depan pintunya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu.

"Mione." Kata Cedric tersenyum.

Hermione membalas senyuman Cedric. "Masuklah." Kata Hermione melebarkan pintu, Cedric masuk dan Hermione menutup pintunya.

Cedric duduk di sofa Hermione dan Crook memelototinya dengan garang, siap menerkam kapan saja. Ia tahu bagaimana Cedric dulu melukai Hermione, dan Crook tidak akan segan-segan menyerangnya.

Hermione duduk di sofa lain dan mereka berhadapan. Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Hermione.

Cedric menggeleng.

"Hermione, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita sekarang." Kata Cedric serius.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Cedric.

Sepertinya Hermione harus mengatakan seperti apa yang direncanakannya dengan Ginny waktu itu.

"Ced, jujur aku tidak tahu apa kau masih mencintaimu atau tidak." Kata Hermione. Cedric langsung terlihat sedih begitu mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Maafkan aku Mione." Kata Cedric.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu." Kata Hermione menjelaskan. "Bukan salahmu." Kata Hermione lagi. "Ced, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, jika memang kau masih menginginkan hubungan ini, menginginkan **_'us'_** maka sebaiknya kita memulai ini dari awal." Kata Hermione.

"Memulai dari awal? Maksudmu?" tanya Cedric tidak yakin.

"Aku harus tahu apakah aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu atau tidak, aku butuh waktu untuk mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Dan kurasa _'_ _ **proper courtship**_ _' will do_. Aku ingin kita mengulang lagi masa pendekatan kita dulu." Kata Hermione menjelaskan. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin hubungan kita akan kembali seperti dulu."

Cedric mengangguk. "Hermione, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kau kembali, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Kata Cedric. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Hermione kembali

.

Draco tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya. Lucius selalu menganggap dirinya paling benar dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, seperti sekarang.

Bahkan setelah menjalani hukumannya ia sama sekali tidak berubah, terakhir kali keluarga mereka mengikuti keinginan Lucius mereka berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dianggap sebagai keluarga _Death Eater_ yang jahat, dan masyarakat tidak lagi menghormati keluarga mereka seperti dulu.

Dan Draco tidak akan mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan Lucius. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka.

Draco dan kedua orangtuanya sedang sarapan pagi, Lucius menyinggung masalah Astoria Greengrass dan tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan Draco selain segera pergi dari meja makan ini.

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa Astoria cocok untuk Draco." Kata Narcissa berusaha membela posisi Draco.

"Apa kita punya pilihan lain? Apa masih ada perempuan berdarah murni yang belum menikah di Inggris?" tanya Lucius seakan-akan ingin memberitahu semuanya bahwa ia benar dan sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini masak-masak.

"Kita?" tanya Draco makin kesal. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Astoria atau siapapun, Father, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan teori sampah tentang darah murni ini, aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai."

"Cinta _my arse._ " Kata Lucius tidak terima. Narcissa menghela nafasnya, pria-pria Malfoy memang keras kepala.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu Father, kau dan Mom memang dijodohkan, tapi kau beruntung kalian saling mencintai, jadi jangan mengurusi masalah percintaanku." Kata Draco kemudian berdiri dan pergi keluar dari ruang makan mereka.

Narcissa berdiri dan mengikuti Draco.

"Son…" Narcissa memanggil Draco sebelum anaknya itu pergi.

"Ada apalagi Mom?" tanya Draco masih kesal.

Narcissa meraih tangan anaknya. "Mom tahu kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hermione." Kata Narcissa pelan.

Draco baru akan mengatakan sesuatu. Saat Narcissa langsung memotongnya lagi. "Mom akan mendukungmu, Mom akan berusaha membujuk ayahmu untuk menerima Hermione, tugas utamamu sekarang hanya untuk mendapatkan Hermione." Kata Narcissa memberi Draco semangat.

Draco kehilangan kata-katanya, apa Narcissa Malfoy baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan Hermione Granger. "Benarkah Mom?" tanya Draco tidak yakin.

Narcissa mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hermione Granger adalah perempuan terbaik yang bisa diharapkan seorang pria, dan Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik Son." Kata Narcissa.

Draco mengangguk, ia mencium pipi ibunya kemudian pergi, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Hermione Granger, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

"Crook, aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jadi aku akan mengisi dua mangkuk makananmu, jangan berantakan." Kata Hermione mengisi dua mangkuk makanan kucingnya. "Dan jangan langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu waktu!" kata Hermione memperingatkan kucingnya yang rakus itu.

Crook mengeong tanda ia mengerti kemudian mengantar Hermione ke depan pintu.

"Cedric?" tanya Hermione melihat Cedric sudah menunggu di depan pintunya.

"Pagi." Cedric tersenyum lebar. Hermione tersenyum.

"Kau datang untuk mengantarku?" tanya Hermione. Cedric mengangguk masih tersenyum.

Akhirnya Cedric dan Hermione berjalan dari apartement Hermione menuju ke kementrian, jalanan menuju kementrian cukup ramai, pagi hari dan semua orang baru mulai beraktivitas dan Hermione Granger juga Cedric Diggory menjadi tontonan orang-orang pagi itu.

"Dari semua negara yang kau kunjungi, apa ada tempat yang begitu indahnya sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin pergi dari situ?" tanya Hermione sambil berjalan, ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka

"Hmm…" Cedric berpikir sebentar. "Rio?" Kata Cedric menimbang-nimbang. Rio De Janeiro memang indah, udaranya membuat nyaman, orang-orangnya menyenangkan, Cedric ingat ia hampir tiga minggu disana dan berat sekali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Rio De Janeiro?" tanya Hermione.

Cedric mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu disana yang menarikmu jika kau berkunjung, keindahannya berbeda dengan negara-negara di Eropa, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan." Kata Cedric menjelaskan.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol tentang tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi Cedric selama dua tahun ia pergi dari London.

Sesampainya di kementrian sihir, Cedric pamit, ia akan menuju kantor ayahnya, Hermione mengangguk dan Cedric berkata bahwa ia akan datang saat makan siang lalu mencium kening Hermione dan pergi.

Hermione tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruangannya, _sure_ , Hermione merasa senang Cedric menunjukkan perhatiannya, tapi ada yang kurang, tidak ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya, bahkan ketika Cedric mencium keningnya tadi.

Dulu, hanya dengan memegang tangannya saja, Cedric bisa membuat kaki Hermione lemas seperti jelly tapi sekarang...

Hermione berjalan ke ruangannya dan mendapati Malfoy sedang bicara serius dengan Mr. Cole.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione pada mereka berdua.

"Hagrid baru saja memberi kabar." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hagrid?" tanya Hermione dengan nada professional.

"Hagrid bilang, kawanan asing itu benar dari Wales dan mereka sepertinya mengalami masalah habitat di sana dan bermigrasi ke Hutan-terlarang, tapi Hutan-terlarang tidak bisa menerima sekitar 100 centaur sekaligus secara bersamaan, kawanan yang sudah ada disana bersedia menerima mereka tapi tidak semua, sehingga sebagian harus di pindahkan ke bagian tenggara Scotland." Kata Mr. Cole menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hermione, Ia tahu jelas apa yang akan dilakukannya hanya saja ia ingin tahu apakah Draco bisa memberikan keputusan pada situasi seperti ini atau tidak.

"Kurasa kita hanya tinggal mendata beberapa centaur yang akan bergabung dengan kawanan ini, sementara kawanan lain akan dikawal Auror untuk menuju Scotland, dan kita hanya perlu memberi surat pemberitahuan kepada kementrian sihir Scotland." Kata Draco.

Hermione tersenyum. Tepat seperti yang dipikirkannya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu terlintas di benak Hermione. Jika nanti ia akhirnya melanjutkan pendidikan dan meninggalkan posisinya, sepertinya Malfoy merupakan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi posisinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi bagian Auror, dan Malfoy, kau dan Mr. Cole bisa merancang isi surat untuk Kementrian Sihir Scotland." Kata Hermione, ia meletakkan tasnya di mejanya kemudian langsung pergi menuju bagian Auror.

"Terkadang aku bingung, siapa kepala departement sesungguhnya." Kata Mr. Cole mengangkat bahunya lalu menuju ruangannya untuk merancang surat yang diminta Hermione.

Draco tertawa pelan dan menuju ke mejanya, _The-Bossy-Know-It-All_ Hermione Granger.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco kembali untuk melanjutkan tahun ke tujuhnya. Sebenarnya Draco tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang lagi, ia tahu persis bagaimana orang-orang menganggapnya sekarang._

 _Death Eater Bastard, bagaimana seorang pelahap maut boleh kembali ke Hogwarts, meskipun akhirnya semua orang tahu kalau ia tidak membunuh Dumbledore, tetap saja semua orang membencinya._

 _Tapi karena ibunya sudah memperjuangkan agar ia bisa mendapat hukuman paling ringan maka tidak mungkin Draco menolak usaha keras ibunya dan akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa protes._

 _Hanya ada beberapa Slytherin dari tahunnya yang kembali untuk mengulang tahun terakhir. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, dan Theodore. Dan hanya mereka yang sudi bicara dengan Draco, bahkan beberapa Slytherin yang lebih muda tidak lagi menghormatinya sebagai Pangeran Slytherin._

 _"Draco, kurasa sebaiknya kita mengumpulkan semua Slytherin di common room dan kembali memperingatkan mereka siapa pemimpin mereka sebenarnya." Kata Blaise dan Theo suatu siang saat mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Draco hanya diam._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu peduli tentang kekuasaannya atau semacamnya. Tapi memang belakangan ini beberapa Slytherin mulai berani bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Tadi pagi ada sepasang Slytherin yang tidak menyapanya saat berpasan di lorong, mereka hanya melihatnya dan kemudian terus berjalan._

 _Draco berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kembali mengambil tempatnya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Slytherin atau diam saja seperti sekarang, berdoa dalam hati agar tahun ajaran ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini._

 _Blaise dan Theo melihatnya penuh harapan. Draco menghela nafasnya lagi. "Baiklah, kumpulkan mereka semua di common room pukul delapan malam." Kata Draco kemudian pergi._

 _Blaise dan Theo tersenyum penuh kemenangan satu sama lain, mereka ber-high-five kencang sekali, rezim kepemimpinan Draco Malfoy akan kembali. Mereka sudah terlalu lama membiarkan naga kebanggaan mereka itu tertidur._

 _Draco berjalan menuju danau hitam, ia mengantuk sekali, dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang sebentar di dekat danau. Draco merebahkan badannya dekat danau, membiarkan wajahnya terpapar sinar matahari._

 _Draco menutup matanya, merasakan sinar matahari di wajahnya, merasakan hembusan angin di sekitarnya, mendengarkan suara burung dan hewan-hewan kecil disekitarnya. Entah sejak kapan, alam bisa membuatnya tenang, Draco nyaris tertidur saat ia merasakan seseorang berjalan ke dekatnya._

 _"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil Granger, ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka maksud, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hermione Granger sehingga membuat orang itu terdengar kesal._

 _Draco bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat._

 _"Hermione! Biarkan saja Malfoy disana!" kata orang itu benar-benar terdengar kesal._

 _Apa Granger yang berjalan mendekatinya? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Draco menahan nafasnya, ia tetap menutup matanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi sinar matahari dari wajahnya._

 _"Hermione!" orang itu berteriak kesal._

 _Draco bisa mendengar langkah kaki Hermione menjauh._

 _"Jangan berisik!" kata Hermione pada pada orang itu."Malfoy sedang tidur." Kata Hermione, suaranya mulai menjauh. Sepertinya Granger dan orang itu hanya lewat lalu Granger sepertinya merasa penasaran padanya lalu melihatnya sebentar._

 _Draco membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Hermione berjalan menjauh dengan Longbottom._

 _Malamnya, saat Draco memasuki common room, semua Slytherin berkumpul disana. Draco menghela nafasnya, ternyata Blaise dan Theo serius. Draco berjalan tegak menuju dimana Blaise dan Theo berdiri, di tengah ruangan, di depan perapian_

 _"Jadi kalian mengumpulkan kami disini hanya untuk mendengarkan Malfoy?" tanya seorang murid tahun ke-5 menghina._

 _Draco melihat anak itu dengan tatapan dingin, yang langsung membuat anak itu terdiam._

 _"Wow… Wow… Wow…" kata Theo bertepuk tangan penuh drama, menghina semua orang yang menganggap remeh Draco. "Kalian lupa siapa Pangeran Slytherin kita? Kalian lupa bagaimana Draco menjaga dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan Slytherin selama ini?" tanya Theo kesal._

 _Semua orang diam._

 _Draco menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, membuat kontak mata dengan beberapa orang, kemudian orang itu takut dan bahkan beberapa bersembunyi kebelakang temannya._

 _"Kau!" Blaise menunjuk seseorang murid kelas tiga. "Waktu kau dihukum oleh McGonagall karena kau berkelahi dengan Gryffindor siapa yang membelamu?" tanya Blaise. "Ibumu? Ayahmu? Teman sekelasmu?" tanya Blaise._

 _"Siapa?" tanya Blaise ingin anak itu menjawab._

 _"Malfoy." Kata anak itu pelan ketakutan._

 _"Draco sudah bertindak sebagai pemimpin kalian selama ini, masalah kalian selalu dibantunya, ia bisa melindungi kalian dari guru-guru dan murid non-Slytherin, tapi begitu ia terkena masalah kalian lari dan langsung tidak menghormatinya." Kata Pansy yang duduk diantara murid-murid lain._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian menghormatiku seperti dulu. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kalian mendeklarasikan orang lain atau diri kalian sebagai_ _ **The New Prince of Slytherin**_ _." Kata Draco melirik menghina kepada seorang murid tahun ke enam yang belakangan ini sedang naik pamornya, dan beberapa pengikutnya menyebutnya sebagai_ _ **The New Slytherin Prince**_ _._

 _"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, apapun. Kalian bisa menganggapku tidak ada, mengacuhkanku, tidak menyapaku di lorong, mengabaikanku,_ _ **Hell**_ _kalian bahkan bisa mengangkat Pangeran Slytherin yang baru. Tapi lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Draco penuh wibawa,nadanya tenang, ia mengucapkan kata per kata dengan artikulasi yang jelas, membuat hampir semua dari mereka merinding._

 _"Kalian lihat bagaimana murid-murid lain memperlakukan Slytherin belakangan ini?" tanya Draco pada mereka. "Bahkan Huffelpuff sudah tidak lagi menghargai kalian." Kata Draco mengatakan fakta. "Kalian bisa memilih tentu saja. Membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi, atau membawa Slytherin kembali ke puncak." Kata Draco penuh keangkuhan di suaranya._

 _Kemudian Draco sekali lagi menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan mata abu-abunya, ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan tegap dan dada yang membusung penuh kebanggaan, meninggalkan common-room, jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. Ia tidak boleh lupa kalau ia seorang Malfoy. Dan Malfoy dilahirkan untuk memimpin dan menguasai._

 _Setelah malam itu, semua Slytherin kembali menghormatinya. Semua orang menyapanya dan menganggukkan kepala mereka jika berpapasan dengannya di lorong._

 _Draco Malfoy kembali menjadi Pangeran Slytherin, ia kembali berjalan di Hogwarts penuh wibawa._

 _Tahun itu ia kembali membawa Slytherin kepuncak kejayaan._

 _Di akhir tahun Point mereka paling tinggi, lebih tinggi dari asrama lain._

 _Slytherin juga memenangkan Quidditch Cup tahun itu, hampir di semua pertandingan Draco berhasil menangkap Snitch dan membawa timnya menang._

 _He's Back. The Original Slytherin Prince is back._

 _Blaise dan Theo akan selamanya mengingat bagaimana mereka berjasa membangunkan kembali naga Slytherin mereka itu._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

.

Hermione menjalani harinya dengan normal, Ia pergi ke bagian auror dan menjelaskan masalah mereka, Ia berusaha menghindari Ron dan Harry, mereka berdua masih belum minta maaf padanya.

Kepala bagian Auror menugaskan beberapa auror untuk mengawal perpindahan centaur itu besok. Kemudian Hermione kembali ke ruangannya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa kemudian saat makan siang Cedric datang dan mengajaknya makan siang.

Sampai selesai makan siang tidak ada yang aneh menurut Hermione, selain perasaannya yang tidak lagi berbunga-bunga saat bersama Cedric semuanya normal-normal saja. Hermione kembali ke kementrian di antar Cedric lagi.

Hermione berjalan menuju ruangannya dan kaget saat melihat Malfoy berdiri di dekat pintu.

.

 _Stupid_ Granger, _Stupid_ Diggory. Sialan. Pikir Draco dalam hati, Draco bahkan tidak bisa mencerna makan siangnya karena Ia tahu Hermione dan Cedric sedang makan siang di suatu tempat, berdua.

Akhirnya Draco hanya meminum secangkir kopi yang tidak enak di cafetaria kementrian kemudian kembali keruangannya. Masih sekitar 20 menit lagi sebelum jam makan siang berakhir, dan Granger belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembali.

Draco memutuskan untuk menunggu Hermione di depan ruangan mereka. Draco berjalan mondar-mandir sepanjang lorong, tidak tenang menunggu kedatangan Hermione. Sekitar lima menit sebelum makan siang berakhir, ia bisa melihat rambut keriting berwarna cokelat dari kejauhan.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione." Kata Draco pelan saat Hermione mendekat.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Apa kau dan Cedric sudah resmi kembali menjadi pasangan?" tanya Draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hermione bingung, ia menelan ludahnya kemudian menjelaskan pada Malfoy. "Well, kami mencoba memulai dari awal, aku meminta Cedric untuk kembali melakukan proses pendekatan seperti dulu kami pertama kali dekat untuk melihat apakah aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya atau tidak." Kata Hermione sebenarnya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Malfoy yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu masalah pribadinya.

Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi, ia berjalan menuju koridor yang menuju toilet laki-laki tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hermione bingung atas perilaku Draco, apa mungkin Draco cemburu? Hermione, _Get yourself together!_ tapi kemudian ia pergi masuk keruangan mereka.

 _Stupid_ Granger, _Stupid_ Diggory. Sialan. Pikir Draco dalam hati, lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Draco sekarang.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Draco menunggu sampai pulang kantor untuk melakukan ini, seharian ia tidak fokus bekerja, kerjanya hanya memperhatikan Hermione bekerja. Ia akan mendapatkan Hermione Granger, dan tidak akan membiarkan Cedric Diggory mendapatkan Hermione.

Akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu dan Draco berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju meja Hermione.

"Granger." Draco memanggilnya.

"Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kau bisa pulang duluan, tidak perlu menungguku." Kata Hermione.

"Granger, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Draco.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kembali berhubungan dengan Diggory." Kata Draco Malfoy dengan jelas, tegas dan penuh keangkuhan seorang Malfoy.

Hermione kaget, apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Apa?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kembali berhubungan dengan Diggory." Kata Draco lebih jelas, lebih tegas, seperti menjelaskan kalimat pada anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione, Ia kesal kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, dan tidak ada yang Draco benar-benar ingin lakukan selain mendorong Hermione Granger ke meja dan bercinta dengannya.

"Kau siapa? Apa Hak-mu atas hubungan pribadiku?" kata Hermione penuh emosi. Ia baru akan memulai pidato panjang lebarnya tentang seseorang yang tidak boleh mengurusi urusan orang lain saat Draco memotongnya.

Dengan ciuman.

Iya, betul. Dengan ciuman.

Draco mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pelan di bibir Hermione, hanya sekejap, tidak sampai dua detik kemudian menariknya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Draco kemudian mencium Hermione lagi cepat dan menarik bibirnya lagi.

"Sejak tahun ketiga ketika kau memukulku." Kata Draco kemudian mencium Hermione lagi cepat dan menarik bibirnya lagi.

"Dan aku tidak ingin Cedric Diggory mengambilmu dariku." Kata Draco kemudian mencium Hermione lagi cepat dan menarik bibirnya lagi. Ia melihat ke mata cokelat yang ada di depannya.

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Draco Malfoy baru saja menciumnya, Draco Bloody Malfoy, mencium Hermione Bloody Granger. Mereka berdua baru saja berciuman. BLOODY HELL.

Draco mencium Hermione lagi, kali ini pelan dan lembut sekali, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione lebih lama, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, kemudian tangan Hermione melingkar di lehernya dan Draco tersenyum kemudian memeluk Hermione dan menciumnya sepenuh hati.

Ia sedang mencium Hermione Granger, cinta pertamanya, wanita yang selama ini hanya menjadi pemeran dari fantasi-fantasi gelapnya. Draco menekan bibirnya lebih kuat dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia menjilati bibir bagian bawah Hermione dan Hermione meresponnya dengan membuka mulutnya.

Draco mengumpat dalam hatinya, masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia akhirnya bisa mencium Hermione Granger dan bahkan gadis itu membalas ciumannya dengan euforia yang sama.

Draco melingkarkan kedua tanganya di pinggang Hermione, sementara Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco. Mereka berciuman seakan-akan itu ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka, sampai akhirnya Hermione menarik dirinya pelan karena ia butuh oksigen.

"Granger." Kata Draco saat Hermione melihat ke matanya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menciumku?" tanya Hermione pelan kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tidak perlu izin." Kata Draco pelan, kening mereka bersentuhan, tangan Draco masih melingkar di pinggang Hermione, dan tangan Hermione masih berada di leher Draco.

"Hermione Granger, aku menyukaimu." Kata Draco mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

Hermione melihat ke mata abu-abu di depannya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, ada kupu-kupu di perutnya yang terbang tidak beraturan. Tidak bukan kupu-kupu, tapi kelelawar, ada sekawanan kelelawar terbang tidak beraturan di perutnya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia mencium Draco lagi.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/17/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 9 : Ferret dan Pangeran Slytherin adalah orang yang sama.**

9.

Hermione merebahkan badannya di kasurnya, ia masih menggunakan baju kantornya, sepatunya bahkan masih terpasang. Hermione tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia dan Draco baru saja menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit untuk berciuman di ruangan mereka.

Untung Hermione segera menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco kemudian segera pergi.

Kenapa Draco menciumnya? Membuat semuanya tambah rumit.

Hermione menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Draco Malfoy baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hermione dan tidak ingin dirinya kembali berhubungan dengan Cedric.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Hermione sekarang?

Hermione berpikir, apa ia masih mencintai Cedric?

Bahkan hanya dalam waktu satu hari ini saja ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak lagi sama. Ia tidak lagi mencintai Cedric Diggory.

Lalu apa ia mencintai Draco Malfoy? _Well_ , mencintai terdengar sedikit muluk, mereka baru dekat beberapa hari, belum sampai dua minggu bahkan, tapi Draco berkata bahwa ia sudah menyukai Hermione sejak tahun ke tiga mereka di Hogwarts.

Tapi apa ia menyukai Draco?

Iya.

 _Bloody Hell_!

Draco Malfoy menyukai Hermione Granger, dan Hermione Granger juga menyukai Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menyukai Draco. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

Cedric Diggory sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaan ayahnya. Sebelum ini, perusahaan mereka dikelola oleh kakeknya, sementara ayahnya bekerja sebagai karyawan kementrian Departement of Magical Creature.

Tiga tahun belakangan ini karena kesehatan kakeknya menurun maka Amos Diggory akhirnya mengambil alih perusahaan.

Dua tahun yang lalu Cedric pergi dengan perjanjian bahwa ia akan membantu mengurus perusahaan mereka sekembalinya Ia dari perjalanannya. Cedric tidak menyangka ia akan menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk berpetualang, ia tidak menyadarinya tapi kemudian waktu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

Ia tidak menyesali kepergiannya, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Cedric melihat sisi dunia yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, ia pergi ke Benua Amerika dan Benua Asia, ke negara-negara eksotis yang selama ini hanya di dengarnya atau dibacanya dari buku. Tapi tidak seharipun ia tidak merindukan Hermione Granger.

Satu-satunya yang disesalinya adalah Ia tidak mengajak Hermione bersamanya, dan sekarang gadis itu sepertinya tidak lagi mencintainya. Cedric bisa merasakannya, senyuman Hermione tidak lagi sama, caranya bicara, caranya tersenyum. Cedric tahu ia sudah tidak mengisi ruang hati Hermione lagi.

Tapi Cedric akan terus berusaha, berusaha agar Hermione mau kembali padanya.

Cedric menghela nafasnya melihat laporan perusahaan mereka, Cedric tidak menyangka perusahaan mereka bisa menjadi sebesar sekarang, setelah jatuhnya Voldemort perusahaan mereka yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan Malfoy Enterprise mengalami kemajuan yang pesat.

Banyak dari klien Malfoy Enterprise yang beralih ke perusahaan mereka kebanyakan disebabkan karena _image_ keluarga Malfoy yang menjadi sangat negatif setelah perang, dan meskipun secara keseluruhan perusahaan milik keluarga Malfoy masih menguasai pasar, pangsa pasar perusahaan Diggory meningkat hampir 70%.

Cedric menguap, ia sudah terlalu lama duduk di kantor dan sepertinya sudah nyaris tidak ada karyawan yang masih berada di kantor. Cedric merapikan berkas yang ada di mejanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga." Kata Draco Malfoy yang duduk di ruang tunggu di depan ruangannya.

Cedric menaikkan alisnya sebelah, apa yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy di kantornya, duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya di meja dan bertingkah sangat angkuh.

"Ada perlu apa Malfoy?" tanya Cedric berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang beberapa hal." Kata Draco berdiri.

"Tentang Hermione?" tanya Cedric menduga.

Draco menyeringai. "Betul sekali." Kata Draco penuh percaya diri. "Aku tahu kau dan Hermione punya sejarah, tapi Ia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan jangan berpura-pura kau tidak menyadarinya. Jadi selagi aku masih memperingatkanmu baik-baik sebaiknya kau melupakan Hermione." Kata Draco langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau menyukai Hermione?" tanya Cedric.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Draco.

Cedric tertawa. "Apa kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan Hermione dengan mudah? Apa kau pikir aku akan duduk diam karena kau datang dan mengancamku? Apa kau pikir Harry dan Ron akan membiarkan _Ex-Death Eater_ mendekati sahabat mereka?" tanya Cedric.

Sekarang giliran Draco yang tertawa. "Apa kau pikir Hermione akan membiarkan orang lain menentukan sesuatu untuk hidupnya? Apa kau pikir Hermione berpikir seperti orang kebanyakan? Hermione tidak akan membiarkan statusku sebagai Death Eater menghalanginya jika ia memang menyukaiku." Kata Draco angkuh.

"Mari kita lakukan ini seperti laki-laki sungguhan Malfoy!" kata Cedric berusaha menjadi pria dewasa. "Kau menyukai Hermione? Aku tidak bisa melarangmu, maka biarkan Hermione yang memutuskan." Kata Cedric.

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _Sure_ , biarkan Hermione yang memutuskan." Kata Draco penuh kemenangan, lalu berjalan pergi.

Draco ber-apparating kerumahnya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya tidak menyapa ibunya dulu seperti biasa.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco tidak yakin apa ia masih hidup apa sudah mati, tapi seandainya sudah mati-pun pasti ia sekarang berada di surga. Draco mempererat tangannya di pinggang Hermione, bibir mereka berdua bergerak dengan cara-cara yang tidak dimengertinya. Draco tidak tidak ingin berhenti minum dari sumber air ini, Ia merasa seperti pengembara di padang gurun yang menemukan sumber air._

 _Hermione tiba-tiba menarik nafasnya. Draco melihat mata cokelat di depannya. Draco bisa melihat kalau Hermione sepertinya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hermione menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Draco lalu menutup mulutnya kaget._

 _"Astaga..." katanya shock. "Draco, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan?" tanya Hermione benar-benar tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku." kata Hermione lalu langsung pergi, ia megambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan._

 _Draco diam. Apa Hermione menyesali apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengejar Hermione atau?_

 _-End of Flashback-_

 _._

"Gin." Kata Hermione memohon agar temannya itu datang kerumahnya sekarang juga. "Ayolah, aku sangat membutuhkan nasihatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Harry mendengar pembicaraan kita." Kata Hermione.

Ia sedang membuat makan malam sambil menelepon Ginny lewat ponsel Harry.

"Umm, baiklah Mione, aku akan datang sepuluh menit lagi oke?" kata Ginny.

"Oh, _thankyou so much_ Gin…" kata Hermione benar-benar berterima kasih. Ia kemudian menunggu Ginny dengan sabar di sofa di depan perapiannya.

"Ada apa Mione?" tanya Ginny begitu ia muncul dari perapian.

Hermione menarik wanita hamil di depannya untuk duduk di sofanya yang paling nyaman, Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak ice cream dan mengambil sendok, memberikannya pada Ginny.

Ginny mulai makan sambil mendengarkan cerita Hermione.

Hermione menjelaskan semuanya. Bagaimana Draco mulai bersikap baik padanya, bagaimana Draco dan ia mulai dekat, bagaimana ia ingin sekali mencium Draco saat mereka pulang dari McDonald, bagaimana Draco terlihat cemburu karena ia dan Cedric makan siang bersama.

Dan bagaimana Draco akhirnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hermione. Terakhir bagaimana mereka berciuman di ruangan tadi.

Ginny tersedak saat Hermione menceritakan bagian terakhir.

"Jadi kau baru saja berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy? Kemudian kau pergi kabur begitu saja?" tanya Ginny dengan mulut penuh Ice Cream.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Oh, Hermione kau pasti sudah gila, bagaimana jika seseorang menciummu lalu kabur begitu saja? Malfoy pasti sekarang sedang sakit hati." kata Ginny berlebihan, meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, seakan-akan ia yang terluka.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, apa ia baru saja menyakiti perasaan Malfoy?

Ginny menghabiskan sendok terakhir dari kotak Ice cream yang ada dipangkuannya kemudian meletakkan kotak kosong itu ke meja, menarik nafasnya lalu menggeleng melihat Hermione.

"Apa kau menyukai Malfoy?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu dimana masalahnya? Oh Hermione, sebagai _The Brightest Witch of Your Age_ kau terkadang bisa sangat bodoh." Kata Ginny mencubit lengan Hermione.

"Awww…" kata Hermione menggosok lengannya yang dicubit Ginny.

"Kalau kau menyukai Malfoy, dan Malfoy juga menyukaimu lalu dimana masalahnya? Cedric? Itu risikonya, siapa suruh ia pergi? Bukan salahmu kau tidak mencintainya lagi dan kemudian _move-on_." Kata Ginny.

"Berhentilah memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia!" kata Ginny.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Cedric Lagi. Aku akan melukai perasaannya Gin." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Itu risiko dalam percintaan Mione. Kau tidak bisa berharap semua orang bahagia, pasti ada yang terluka." Kata Ginny menjelaskan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi dan mengatakan pada Cedric bahwa aku tidak mencintainya lagi, dan aku juga tidak bisa langsung melompat ke pelukkan Malfoy lalu mengatakan aku juga menyukainya." Kata Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

"Karena tidak bisa Gin." Kata Hermione lagi menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa jalan pikiranmu rumit sekali?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

Sampai akhir minggu itu Hermione terus menghindari Draco dan Cedric. Tidak membiarkan kedua pria itu mendekatinya dan bicara dengannya.

Hermione selalu langsung ber- _apparating_ dari apartementnya ke dekat kementrian agar Cedric tidak mengantarnya, saat pulang ia juga langsung kabur sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdua sempat mencegatnya.

Saat jam makan siang Hermione langsung pergi untuk makan siang dengan Ron dan Harry, menghindari Draco. Meskipun dua sahabatnya itu masih belum minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari, tapi Hermione sedang terdesak sehingga akhirnya Ia yang terpaksa bicara pada mereka duluan.

Draco nyaris mencegatnya hari Jumat, untung saja Harry muncul dan memanggilnya. Hermione segera berlari menghampiri Harry dan pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hermione membuatnya gila. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan perempuan itu padanya? Kenapa waktu itu Hermione membalas ciumannya lalu keesokan harinya bertindak seperti mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain.

Satu hal yang bisa membuat Draco menahan dirinya adalah karena ia tahu bahwa Hermione juga bertingkah seperti itu pada Diggory. Beberapa kali Diggory datang dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti dirinya. Hermione mengacuhkan mereka berdua.

Ada beberapa teori yang berputar dalam pikiran Draco.

1\. Hermione Granger tidak menyukai salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

2\. Hermione Granger menyukai Draco Malfoy

3\. Hermione Granger menyukai Cedric Diggory

4\. Hermione Granger menyukai mereka berdua.

Satu hal yang Draco tahu pasti. Hermione Granger wanita yang rumit.

.

Draco terpaksa menghadiri pesta keluarga Greengrass. Sekarang ia duduk di bar, seperti orang bodoh sementara orang-orang lain menikmati pesta.

Tadinya Draco sudah tidak ingin datang, tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada akhirnya. Lagipula Ibunya memintanya datang baik-baik.

"Draco!" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Blaise?" tanya Draco tidak percaya siapa yang dilihatnya.

" _Mate!"_ Blaise berseru. "Aku rindu padamu." Kata Blaise lalu memeluk Draco.

"Ewh… Lepaskan aku, sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti perempuan." Kata Draco tidak ingin dipeluk lama-lama oleh Blaise.

Blaise tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah." Kata Blaise.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Draco.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin malam." Kata Blaise menjawab, ia sudah duduk di samping Draco dan baru memesan minuman pada bartender.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali? Kau kembali untuk menetap atau hanya singgah?" tanya Draco.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti." Kata Blaise tidak begitu ingin membahas kehidupannya, ia lebih penasaran akan kehidupan Draco. " _Tell me!_ " kata Blaise memulai. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Duduk sendirian seperti pria kesepian." Kata Blaise.

Blaise tahu Draco bukan tipe pria yang akan datang ke pesta seorang diri. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa Draco akan terus berdiri di samping Astoria sepanjang acara, tapi anehnya Draco malah duduk disini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk dan minum." Kata Draco menjawab.

Blaise menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau sudah punya seorang perempuan sekarang?" tanya Blaise menduga.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Oh Astaga! Ini sangat menarik. _Slytherin Sex God_ jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan. Wow _mate_!" kata Blaise menepuk pundak Draco. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau punya hati." Kata Blaise lalu tertawa.

"Sial." Kata Draco.

"Ayolah, kita pergi dari sini!" kata Blaise. "Aku ingin minum kopi dan kau harus menceritakan, siapa perempuan yang akhirnya berhasil menaklukan hati _Our Slytherin Prince_." Kata Blaise menyeret Draco pergi dari pesta tidak penting ini.

.

"Hermione Granger?" tanya Blaise tidak percaya. "Maksudmu Hermione Granger? Hermione Bloody Granger? _Bushy-hair-know-it-all? Member of golden trio? Best friends of the boy who lived to be pain in our arse?_ " tanya Blaise tidak percaya.

"Well, jika kau meneriakkanya seperti itu maka semua orang akan tahu tentang hal ini dalam kurun waktu lima detik." Kata Draco.

"Ups. _Sorry mate_ " kata Blaise memelankan suaranya. " _But, Seriously?_ Hermione Granger?" kata Blaise masih sulit percaya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ku rasa Draco menyukai Granger." kata Theo berbisik._

 _"Jangan bercanda." Kata Blaise masih sibuk makan._

 _"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana cara Draco memperhatikan Granger? Seperti siap menerkam kapan saja." Kata Theo lagi._

 _"Mungkin karena Draco membencinya." Kata Blaise akhirnya memperhatikan Draco yang memang sedang melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor._

 _"Berbeda Blaise!" kata Theo. "Ada sesuatu dengan cara Draco menatap Granger, ada yang berbeda." Kata Theo menjelaskan._

 _Blaise mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh, kau pikir Draco akan menurunkan seleranya untuk seorang muggle-born?" tanya Blaise._

 _Theo melihatnya. "Kurasa kau benar." Kata Theo menyerah akan argumennya._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Jika Theo mendengar hal ini ia pasti akan men- _hex_ ku." Kata Blaise menceritakan percakapannya dengan Theo waktu itu.

Draco tertawa pelan, ia meminum kopi panas yang ada di depannya, minum kopi seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mabuk di bar sendirian.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat hari ini, hari dimana Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta, terlebih lagi pada seorang _Muggle-Born_ , _Gryffindor Princesss_." Kata Blaise masih sulit percaya.

"Sudahlah Blaise, kau tidak perlu membuat seisi dunia sihir tahu!" kata Draco mulai kesal. "Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kau kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Draco pada Blaise, berharap perhatian temannya teralihkan.

"Aku akan menikah." Kata Blaise senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco tidak percaya. "Baiklah, siapa perempuan sial yang akan menanggung penderitaan sepanjang hidupnya dengan menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Blaise tertawa. "Setidaknya istriku nanti akan lebih beruntung daripada istrimu." Kata Blaise.

"Jadi, siapa orangnya?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Pansy."

Draco menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

.

Draco baru sampai di rumahnya saat Lucius sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Lucius marah.

"Ke pesta keluarga Greengrass." Kata Draco berusaha tetap tenang.

"Ayah Astoria bilang kau menghilang ditengah-tengah pesta! Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Lucius berteriak.

"Aku bertemu dengan Blaise dan kami pergi untuk minum kopi." Kata Draco tenang, ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya terbangun.

"Jangan bohong!" kata Lucius lagi, ia sepertinya benar-benar marah.

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" tanya Draco mulai terpancing juga amarahnya. "Terserah jika Kau tidak percaya! Aku lelah." Kata Draco kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Draco, kembali kesini! Aku belum selesai bicara! Kau seharusnya mendekati Astoria! Bukannya malah pergi dari pesta tanpa pamit!" kata Lucius berteriak meskipun Draco tetap berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berbalik.

Draco masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya kemudian memanggil peri rumahnya.

"Seezy." Kata Draco dan dengan cepat suara 'pop' terdengar disampingnya.

"Master Draco memanggil Seezy?" tanya Seezy membungkuk.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun menggangguku besok, tidak Mom, tidak Lucius." Kata Draco memberi perintah.

"Baik Master Draco. Seezy mengerti." Kata Seezy.

"Kau boleh pergi Seezy." Kata Draco.

Keesokan harinya, Draco hanya bermalas-malasan di kasurnya, sepanjang hari, ia hanya membaca buku, kemudian tertidur, kemudian terbangun dan meminta seezy membawakannya makanan. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu dan ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Draco sedang memikirkan nasihat yang didapatnya dari Blaise tadi malam. Apa ia harus mendengarkan nasihatnya atau tidak, bagaimana ia menerapkan nasihat itu pada hubungannya dengan Granger.

Draco kembali mengingat ciumannya dengan Granger sore itu. Jika seperti itu rasanya mencium seseorang yang kau cintai, maka Draco tidak akan pernah mau mencium perempuan lain lagi.

Draco ingat bagaimana Hermione melingkarkan tangannya dilehernya, membalas ciumannya. _Shit._ Draco harus mandi air dingin lagi.

Sekitar pukul empat sore, Seezy muncul di kamarnya.

"Master. Ada surat." Kata Seezy memberitahu. Draco bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil gulungan yang diberikan Seezy.

 **Malfoy.**

 **Mr. Cole meminta dua orang dari departement kita untuk membantu panitia New Year's Ball. Apa kau bisa membantuku?**

 **-HJG-**

Draco bingung harus membalas apa, tentu saja ia ingin membantu Hermione, tapi beberapa hari ini gadis itu terus mengacuhkannya dan menghindarinya. Draco menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya.

 **Granger.**

 **Sure.**

 **Draco Malfoy**

.

Hermione menunggu dengan cemas jawaban Malfoy, ia sudah meminta bantuan rekan kerjanya yang lain, tapi semuanya menolak dengan berbagai alasan, dan hanya tinggal Malfoy yang belum ia hubungi.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak ingin meminta bantuan Malfoy, apalagi beberapa hari ini ia terus mengabaikan Malfoy.

Saat Adler mengetuk di jendelanya, jantungnya berdebar. Ia segera mengambil gulungan surat yang ada di kaki Adler kemudian membukanya.

"Sure?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin apa yang baru dibacanya. Sure? Draco Malfoy, pria yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya, hanya membalas suratnya dengan kata _sure_?

Hermione meremukkan kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tangannya lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Oh, Hermione! Kau menyedihkan sekali." Kata Hermione kemudian menuju kekamarnya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Ia yang pertama kali mengabaikan Malfoy, dan sekarang giliran Malfoy bersikap dingin padanya dan Ia yang kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya mauku apa? Pikir Hermione kesal.

Saat hampir menangis karena perasaanya memang sedang kacau balau, Adler mengetuk jendelanya lagi. Hermione berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

 **Granger.**

 **Tiket Sir Paul sudah ada ditanganku. Kau dan kedua orangtuamu hanya perlu datang hari Rabu malam.**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Malfoy, menonton konser bahkan, terlebih lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya.

.

Hermione dan Draco menghadiri rapat besar panitia _New Year's Ball_ pada hari Senin. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di antara banyak orang. Ada sekitar 100 orang di ruangan itu. Hermione duduk dan memperhatikan banyak orang di sekitarnya.

Hermione dan Draco sampai di ruangan itu, mereka berdua belum bicara satu sama lain saat seseorang lewat di depan mereka, orang itu mundur lagi ketika menyadari bahwa Ia baru saja melewati Draco Malfoy, kemudian menyapa Draco.

"Draco." Kata orang itu sopan.

Draco hanya mengangguk kemudian orang itu pergi lagi. Hermione berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu, kemudian ingat bahwa orang yang baru menyapa Draco adalah wakil kepala bagian _Departement of Muggle Relations_ , Slytherin, dua tahun dibawah mereka.

Kemudian tidak lama seseorang menepuk pundak Draco dari belakang dan menyapanya lagi, lagi-lagi Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian orang itu pergi. Sebelum rapat dimulai ada kurang lebih tujuh orang yang menyapa Draco seperti itu. Dan setelah Hermione pikir-pikir semuanya adalah Slytherin, beberapa lebih tua dari mereka, dan beberapa lebih muda. Bahkan beberapa jabatannya setingkat kepala bagian atau wakil kepala bagian.

Terkadang Hermione lupa kalau pria disampingnya ini masih seorang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Wow, Malfoy, kau memang benar-benar seorang Pangeran Slytherin." Kata Hermione sedikit takjub.

Draco melihat Hermione dengan tatapan aneh, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu mereka berdua diam lagi sepanjang rapat berlangsung.

Selama rapat berlangsung Hermione terus-menerus melirik Draco dari samping matanya, jantungnya berdegup, bagaimana mungkin pria di sampingnya bisa tetap tenang setelah kejadian Jumat lalu.

Setelah rapat mereka selesai, mereka berdua tergabung dalam divisi dekorasi dengan beberapa orang dari departement lainnya.

"Malfoy, kau mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Hermione setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mulai penasaran tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dan ingin tahu apakah ada kemungkinan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Kata Draco.

"Oh…" kata Hermione menahan rasa malunya, ia baru saja mengajak Malfoy makan siang bersama dan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sialan. Pikir Hermione. Semoga wajahku tidak memerah, semoga, semoga!

Draco bisa melihat bahwa Hermione sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. "Aku duluan Granger." Kata Draco pergi.

Hermione melihat Draco pergi dengan mulut terbuka. Sekarang ia tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang menyukai Draco Mafoy. Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya?

Draco tersenyum sambil pergi menjauh. Hermione Granger, _I Got You._

Draco pergi makan siang di restoran dekat kementrian dengan Blaise dan Theo. Blaise memberinya saran bagaimana cara mendapatkan Hermione Granger. Blaise meyuruhnya menggunakan trik tarik-ulur

 _Sure,_ Draco memang _Slytherin Sex God_ , tapi hanya itu titik.

Ia bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun, sedikit sekali perempuan yang menolak untuk tidur dengannya, bahkan mereka yang datang pada Draco, tapi masalah cinta? Mungkin anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun lebih berpengalamannya darinya.

Dan Blaise memang benar. Hermione Granger bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah didapatkan, ia tidak bisa menggunakan modal tampangnya saja, atau hartanya saja, atau statusnya saja. Jika ia benar-benar menginginkan Hermione Granger, maka ia harus berusaha keras, membuat Hermione jatuh akan pesonanya. Pesona seorang Draco Malfoy

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah melakukan seperti apa yang beritahu?" tanya Blaise saat Draco datang dan duduk di depannya dan Theo.

Draco mengangguk.

"Benarkan Blaise!" kata Theo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Draco memang menyukai Granger." Kata Theo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Draco pada Theo.

"Kurasa karena kau terus menerus melihatnya saat di Great Hall, setiap makan pagi atau siang atau malam seperti siap menerkamnya kapan saja."

" _That Obvious_?" tanya Draco, tidak percaya Theo menyadarinya.

Draco dan kedua temannya bicara banyak hal, Blaise terus-menerus memberitahunya bahwa ia harus menarik ulur Hermione seperti seorang Pofessional.

Blaise memaksa Draco untuk tetap cool selama beberapa hari, agar Hermione penasaran.

"Akhir minggu ini ia akan datang sendiri padamu Drake!" kata Blaise penuh percaya diri.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review...**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/21/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 10 : Ferret paling tampan yang pernah Mom temui.**

10.

Semenjak Draco menolak ajakan makan siangnya hari Senin, Hermione berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak melirik Draco, mengabaikannya, tidak mengajaknya bicara duluan, dan berusaha untuk bersikap professional.

Draco Malfoy membuatnya malu sekali, memang hanya mereka berdua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja Hermione malu setengah mati.

"Granger." Draco menghampiri meja Hermione.

"Iya?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku akan menunggumu dan keluargamu nanti di depan gerbang _Hall Concert._ Jam 7." Kata Draco kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Hermione sudah menelepon ayahnya tadi pagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan berkata bahwa Ia akan datang nanti malam untuk makan malam bersama, tapi tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka berencana menonton konser Paul McCartney.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tentu saja ia ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk ayahnya, tapi bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Apa Malfoy akan bersikap baik pada kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan Muggle? Apa yang direncanakan pria itu sebenarnya.

Sepulang kerja Hermione menuju ke rumah orangtuanya langsung dari kementrian. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah orangtuanya dan langsung di sambut oleh ibunya.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu dengan cemas, Ia sepertinya agak kesal karena kita hanya berencana makan malam di rumah dan Mom juga belum memberikannya hadiah apa-apa." Kata Helena berbisik.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. " _Let's surprise him_."

"Dad…" Hermione memanggil ayahnya yang sedang duduk di depan televisi.

"Hermione…" Richard melihat Hermione yang baru datang. Hermione mendekati ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya.

 _"Happy Birthday_ …" kata Hermione mencium pipi ayahnya. Hermione duduk disamping ayahnya, ia melirik ke jam dinding di atas televisi, sekarang sudah jam 6 kurang dan mereka perlu waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk menuju Hall Concert.

Helena berdiri di belakang Hermione, mereka berdua akan memberi tahu Richard apa hadiah ulangtahun spesialnya.

"Dad, kami punya hadiah spesial untukmu." Kata Hermione.

Richard menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian tahu kan aku tidak suka kejutan." Kata Richard was-was.

Helena tertawa. "Kami yakin kau akan sangat menyukai kejutan yang satu ini." kata Helena yakin sekali.

"Baiklah, jadi apa hadiahnya?" tanya Richard masih was-was.

"Kita akan pergi…" kata Helena memulai.

"Menonton Konser…" kata Hermione melanjutkan.

"Sir Paul McCartney!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mata Richard membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka. Ia tidak yakin ini kenyataan.

"Tampar aku." Katanya tidak percaya. Helena mendekat dan menampar Richard cukup kencang.

"Kalian serius?" tanya Richard lagi sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru ditampar istrinya itu.

Hermione mengangguk penuh semangat. "Karena konsernya mulai jam tujuh, sebaiknya kalian ganti baju sekarang juga." Kata Hermione lagi.

Richard langsung berdiri dan menuju ke kamar, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ' _bloody hell, merlin_ , aku tidak percaya, Paul McCartney' . Ia baru menutup pintu kamarnya lalu keluar lagi dan berjalan cepat menuju istrinya dan Hermione.

"Terimakasih banyak, Helen, Hermione, kalian tidak tahu betapa berartinya konser ini bagiku." Katanya memeluk Hermione dan istrinya bersamaan.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Dad." Kata Hermione lagi tertawa membalas pelukkan ayahnya.

"Helen, sebaiknya kau membantuku memilih pakaian." Kata Richard lalu menuju ke kamarnya lagi diikuti Helena dari belakang.

Hermione tersenyum melihat kedua orangtuanya, berharap mereka bahagia selamanya.

Hermione kemudian menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, dua puluh menit kemudian ia sudah duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedua orangtuanya.

"Hermione, mana tiketnya? Dad ingin lihat." Kata Richard saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Um, temanku yang memegang tiketnya, dan dia menunggu kita disana." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Temanmu ini, dia bukan Mr. Diggory kan?" tanya Richard menghentikan langkahnya, ia tidak peduli konser Sir Paul atau bukan, ia tidak mau menerima tiket konser dari pria yang menghancurkan hati anak perempuannya.

"Tidak, bukan Dad, jangan terlalu berpikiran negatif." Kata Hermione terus berjalan menuju mobil ayahnya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Helena ikut penasaran.

"Mom kenal orangnya, tahu _at least._ " Kata Hermione.

"Pacar barumu?" tanya Helena tidak menahan semangatnya, jika memang mereka akan bertemu pacar baru Hermione.

"Tidak, bukan. Ia teman kerjaku." Kata Hermione menjelaskan, wajahnya memerah.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Helena masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hermione berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan agar fokus pada konser yang akan mereka saksikan, bukan pada siapa teman Hermione yang menunggu mereka disana.

Richard terus menerus bicara tentang bagaimana ia sudah berkali-kali berusaha mendapatkan tiket konser itu dengan berbagai cara, dari mulai menunggu dari malam sebelum tiket konser di jual, mencari-cari calo, bahkan menunggu sampai konser-konser sebelumnya dimulai, kalau-kalau ada orang yang membatalkan tiketnya.

Hermione menjawab bahwa temannya ini punya koneksi orang dalam atau semacam itu.

Mereka sampai di Hall Concert yang terkenal di London karena besar dan mewah.

"Hermione, temanmu dimana?" tanya Richard saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Hermione mencari-cari sosok Draco di keramaian. Berjinjit, berusaha menemukan rambut pirang platina disekitar mereka.

Kemudian mata Hermione tertumbu pada pria pirang yang dicarinya.

Draco Malfoy melambai dan kemudian berjalan mendekat. Hermione lagi-lagi kehilangan nafasnya saat melihat Draco dengan pakaian Muggle.

"Hermione." Kata Draco memanggilnya.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh, Malfoy." Katanya canggung. "Ini ibuku dan ayahku." Kata Hermione memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mom, Dad, ini Draco Malfoy." Kata Hermione.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Richard Granger. "Draco Malfoy" kata Draco memperkenalkan dirinya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Draco berusaha terdengar sesopan mungkin.

"Richard, Richard Granger." Kata Richard juga berusaha ramah.

"Helena Granger." Kata Helena kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco.

"Draco, Ma'am, senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Draco juga menjabat tangan Helena sambil tersenyum lebar.

Draco kemudian mengeluarkan empat tiket konser dari sakunya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk, konsernya akan segera di mulai." Kata Draco memberikan tiketnya pada Hermione.

Hermione melihat tiket itu sebentar. VIP. Ia menarik Draco menjauh.

"Malfoy, bagaimana aku akan mengganti tiket konser VIP ini?" kata Hermione berbisik kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu menggantinya, aku sudah mengatakan ini berapa kali? Aku tidak akan menerima bayaran atas tiket ini." kata Draco.

"Tapi seharusnya kau membelikan kami tiket reguler saja." Kata Hermione. Ia tahu semua tiket yang dijual adalah tiket duduk, karena konser ini adalah konser semi formal, tapi ia tidak menyangka Malfoy membelikan mereka tiket VIP.

"Hermione? Draco? Ada masalah?" tanya Helena.

"Tidak ada Mrs. Granger." Kata Draco tersenyum manis sekali. "Ayo kita masuk." Kata Draco berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtua Hermione.

"Oh, Dear, panggil aku Helen." Kata Helena tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Mr. Granger." Kata Draco menghampiri Richard, ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Selamat ulangtahun, semoga anda sehat selalu." Kata Draco mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata Richard tersenyum, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam concert hall diikuti Hermionedan Helena dari belakang.

Draco menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Hermione yang manyun lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, Astaga, Draco Malfoy bahkan lebih tampan daripada di fotonya." Kata Helena berbisik pada Hermione.

"Aku akan berhenti membuat Mom membaca Witch Weekly." Kata Hermione menggerutu kesal. " _Ferret_ menyebalkan."

" _Ferret_?" tanya Helena. "Well, kalau begitu, tentu saja Draco merupakan Ferret paling tampan yang pernah Mom temui." Kata Helena.

.

Mereka berempat sangat menikmati konser Sir Paul, mereka duduk di bagian VIP yang cukup tinggi tapi sangat jelas _view-_ nya ke panggung.

Setiap ada jeda beberapa menit, Helena terus menerus bertanya pada Draco tentang pribadinya, ia tinggal dimana? Apa hubunganya dengan Hermione? Apa ia sudah punya pacar? Apa ia dan Draco Malfoy yang merupakan peringkat pertama _Wizarding World Most Eligible Bachelor_ adalah orang yang sama.

Draco tertawa mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Helena, tapi menjawab dengan sopan bahwa itu memang dia. Richard juga bertanya pada Draco, darimana ia mendapatkan tiket? Bagaimana Hermione sehari-hari bekerja? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil seperti apa lagu Sir Paul yang menjadi favoritnya, apa ia menyukai The Beatles juga atau hanya Sir Paul?

Setelah konser selesai dan mereka keluar dari Hall, Helena sudah sangat menyukai Draco.

"Draco, bagaimana caramu pulang? Apa kau akan ber-apparating dari sini atau menggunakan kendaraan?" tanya Helena saat mereka berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Aku membawa kendaraanku." Kata Draco. "Ah, sebentar." Kata Draco teringat akan sesuatu, ia setengah berlari menuju BMW X1 hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh.

Richard tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan kendaraan Draco dari ujung keujung

Draco membuka kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi dan mengambil sebuah tas kertas.

"Mr. Granger, aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu." Kata Draco mengulurkan tas itu pada Richard.

"Oh, Draco kau tidak perlu memberikanku hadiah lagi, sudah bisa menonton konser Sir Paul hari ini saja aku sudah senang sekali." Kata Richard namun tetap mengambil hadiah yang disodorkan Draco.

Hermione memutar matanya. Helena memandang Draco dengan penuh kagum.

"Mom, Dad, ayo kita pulang." Kata Hermione tidak sabar.

"Iya Hermione, kita akan pulang, sabarlah sebentar." Kata Helena pada Hermione. "Draco." Helena mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco. "Terimaksih sekali atas bantuanmu mencarikan tiket untuk kami, aku dan Richard akan terus mengingat jasamu." Kata Helena memegang tangan Draco dengan kedua tangannya. "Datanglah sesekali kerumah, aku akan memasak makanan Muggle yang paling enak." Kata Helena.

Draco tertawa. "Terimakasih Helen, aku akan datang berkunjung, tentu saja jika Hermione tidak keberatan." Kata Draco melirik Hermione yang seperti sudah siap meledak, wajahnya merah seperti keriting rebus.

"Draco, terimakasih banyak ya, sekali lagi terimakasih." Kata Richard juga menepuk pundak Draco kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Tinggal Hermione yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa maksud Draco.

"Kenapa kau bersikap ramah sekali pada kedua orangtuaku?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Draco Malfoy bisa bersikap _charming_ sekali di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku bersikap tidak sopan pada mereka?" tanya Draco dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalipun memanggilku Granger malam ini?" tanya Hermione lagi berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan Draco, meskipun ia tahu tidak ada.

"Karena ada tiga Granger malam ini?" kata Draco menjawab lagi.

"Apa hadiah yang kau berikan pada ayahku tadi?" tanya Hermione, sekarang tangannya sudah bergantung di pinggang.

"Lihat saja nanti sendiri." Kata Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia menurunkan tangannya dari pinggangnya dan melihat Draco.

"Apa kau punya maksud tertentu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Granger… Granger…" kata Draco tersenyum menggoda. "Kau tahu jelas kan apa maksudku?" tanya Draco.

Draco mendekat dan Hermione membatu di tempatnya. Draco membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan melihat Hermione yang seakan-akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Hermione mengira Draco akan menciumnya, tapi kemudian Draco tertawa pelan. Iya, tertawa.

"Granger, aku tidak akan menciummu lagi, tidak jika kau tidak mau." Kata Draco benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Hermione Granger mati kutu di depannya.

"Selamat malam Granger." Kata Draco dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan Hermione dan langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

"Oh astaga, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan." Kata Helena dari dalam mobil, ia dan Richard memata-matai Hermione dan Draco yang masih berdiri di tempat lain.

"Oh, lihat, sepertinya Hermione marah, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang." Kata Richard penuh antusias.

"Dan Draco tersenyum, astaga anak itu tampan sekali." Kata Helena.

"Eh… Eh.. Lihat, apa Draco akan mencium Hermione?" Helena tidak bisa menahan _excitement,_ ia memegang lengan Richard dan menggerak-gerakkannya penuh semangat.

"Oh, Hermione, kenapa ia diam saja? Bukannya seharusnya ia menampar anak itu atau semacamnya?" tanya Richard akan segera keluar dari mobil jika Draco berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Ooooh…." Helena berseru senang sekali, ia berseru seperti baru saja menyaksikan adegan romantis di film-film. Draco baru saja mencium pipi Hermione kemudian berjalan pergi sambil tersenyum.

Hermione setengah berlari menuju kemobil mereka. Helena dan Richard langsung berpura-pura sibuk, tidak ingin anak mereka tahu bahwa mereka baru saja melihat adegan romantis antara Hermione dengan Draco-statusnya-masih-teman-Malfoy.

"Dad, apa hadiah diberikan Malfoy?" tanya Hermione, ia curiga kalau hadiah diberikan Malfoy merupakan hadiah mahal.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Richard sudah mencium bahwa hadiahnya kemungkinan akan diambil oleh Hermione dan dikembalikan.

"Bukalah saja Dad, jika hadiah itu mahal maka kita harus mengembalikannya." Kata Hermione baru akan menarik tas kado yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil mereka untuk membukanya sendiri.

"Biar Dad yang buka." Kata Richard sedikit kesal pada Hermione, tapi anaknya itu ada benarnya, jika hadiah yang diberikan Draco terlalu mahal maka ia tidak bisa menerimanya, lagipula Richard bisa membaca bahwa Draco sepertinya menyukai Hermione, dan Richard tidak ingin hadiah ini digunakan Draco sebagai hadiah untuk menyuapnya atau semacamnya.

Richard membuka tas kado itu dan mendapati sebuah buku dan syal dan kartu ucapan.

 **Mr. Granger**

 **Selamat Ulangtahun, semoga anda sehat dan sukses selalu, ini buku yang kubeli dengan pertimbangan khusus dan syal rajut buatan ibuku, maaf, ia memaksa untuk memberikan ini pada anda dan istri anda.**

 **Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun. Semoga anda menyukai buku dan syal-nya**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

"Oh, astaga Hermione, anak itu baik sekali…" kata Helena melihat dua syal rajut berwarna abu-abu dan krem yang ada di dalam tas itu.

"Dan Hermione bukankah kau baru membelikan buku ini yang edisi ke enam untuk ayah bulan lalu?" kata Richard memegang buku berjudul. _Sejarah Hubungan Wizard dan Muggle edisi 7._

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu edisi tujuh sudah keluar." Kata Hermione shock, ia tidak menyangka Draco Malfoy mampu memberikannya hadiah yang penuh dengan perasaan ini.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan mengembalikan hadiah ini." kata Helena kemudian memakai syal yang diberikan Narcissa Malfoy itu dan melihat bayangan dirinya di spion depan mobil mereka.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sekarang yakin akan satu hal. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

.

Hermione makan malam sebentar dengan kedua orangtuanya kemudian kembali ke flatnya dan menemukan Ron sedang tertidur di sofanya.

"Ron!" Hermione menggerak-gerakkan kaki temannya itu.

Ron terbangun, mengusap matanya. "Mione, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Ron.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku dan Lavender bertengkar dan ia mengusirku dari Flat kami." Kata Ron menjelaskan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Tidurlah di kamar tamu." Kata Hermione sambil lalu. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Ron dan Lavender bertengkar sampai Ron pergi dari flat mereka.

"Terimakasih Mione." Kata Ron cepat lalu menuju kamar tamu dimana ia biasa mengungsi jika sedang bertengkar dengan Lavender.

Hermione menuju ke kamarnya, merebahkan badannya di kasur. Crook naik ke kasurnya dan mengeong disampingnya.

" _Hey old man_ …" kata Hermione mengelus kepala kucingnya itu.

Crook mengeong.

Hermione membiarkan kucingnya tidur disampingnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Crook, apa menurutmu Draco Malfoy punya tujuan tertentu?" tanya Hermione.

Crook mengeong lagi.

"Tidak?" tanya Hermione memastikan. "Jadi menurutmu Draco Malfoy benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Hermione pada Crook.

Crook memutar matanya dan melompat turun dari kasur Hermione dan menuju tempat tidurnya dibawah jendela, berjalan kekiri-kekanan, menggoyangkan ekor gemuknya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Mungkin, mungkin Hermione akan mencoba peruntungannya.

.

" _Bloody Hell_ Hermione.." kata Ron saat bangun dan melihat Hermione sedang membuat sarapan di dapurnya.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Hermione, ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Ron, setiap Ron mengungsi keflatnya, Ron akan menghabiskan jatah makanan Hermione untuk seminggu.

Ron duduk di kursi di meja pantry dan mulai makan beberapa pancake yang sudah ada di meja.

"Kau tidak biasanya pergi bekerja dengan pakaian seperti ini kan Mione?" tanya Ron memperhatikan Hermione dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Hermione yang masih memegang spatula melihat dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau benar Ron, kurasa ini memang berlebihan." Kata Hermione.

"Tidak, Mione, bukan seperti itu maksudku." Kata Ron menjelaskan. "Jika kau ingin merubah penampilanmu _then do it._ " Kata Ron tidak bermaksud menurunkan rasa percaya diri Hermione.

" _So, this is alright or not?_ " tanya Hermione.

" _Sure_ , kau terlihat cantik, aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihatmu, dengan, um… kau tahu… pakaian perempuan." Kata Ron.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, ia hanya terbangun lalu ingin menggunakan pakaian yang lain daripada yang biasa ia gunakan.

Hermione menghabiskan setengah jam di depan cermin, menggonta-ganti pakaiannya seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin membuat pria yang disukainya terkesan.

 _Bloody Hell_ , ia ingin membuat Draco Malfoy terkesan.

Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali menggonta-ganti bajunya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menggunakan blouse tanpa lengan berwarna krem dan rok tulip ketat berwarna biru. Ia hampir mengganti bajunya lagi, karena ia merasa terlihat seperti sekretaris yang ingin menggoda bosnya. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata ia terlihat cantik. Dan perempuan yang ingin terlihat cantik bukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Mione, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi kemudian kita bisa berangkat ke kementrian bersama." Kata Ron, menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi." Kata Hermione.

Ron dan Hermione berangkat ke kementrian bersama. Hermione menasihati Ron sepanjang perjalanan, tentang bagaimana Ia seharusnya mulai bersikap lebih dewasa menghadapi masalah hubungannya dengan Lavender, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama tapi bertengkar setiap saat.

Ron hanya diam mendengar celotehan temannya itu, sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dan terkadang berusaha membela diri, tapi kemudian Hermione akan makin menambah dosis nasihatnya.

Mereka sampai di kementrian, dan berpisah di dekat air mancur, Ron berkata jika belum ada kepastian sampai sore apakah ia dan Lavender sudah berbaikkan atau belum, maka mereka akan pulang bersama setelah kerja.

"Granger." Malfoy menyapa Hermione.

Hermione yang baru saja melepas _robe-_ nya dan sedang berdiri menunggu lift terkaget begitu mendengar suara Malfoy dari belakangnya.

"Malfoy?" tanya Hermione membalikkan badannya.

"Pagi Granger." Kata Draco menyapa Hermione lagi, ia tersenyum dan memperhatikan Hermione dari kepala sampai ke kakinya. _"Nice outfit."_ Kata Draco tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione ke lift yang baru terbuka.

"Pagi Malfoy." kata Hermione lalu mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Hermione berdiri canggung disamping Malfoy, tidak lama banyak orang masuk dan membuat mereka terdorong kebelakang. Punggung keduanya sekarang bersandar di dinding lift.

Hermione melirik Draco dari ujung matanya, Draco juga melirik Hermione. Draco menarik nafasnya. Sekarang! Pikirnya Draco

Hermione nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Draco Malfoy menggenggam tangannya. Hermione melihat Draco kaget. Draco melihatnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Malfoy?" tanya Hermione pelan.

" _Keep Quiet_ Granger." Kata Draco berbisik. " _I'm just holding your hand, not shagging your brain out._ "

Wajah Hermione langsung memerah seketika, otaknya menyuruhnya melepaskan tangan Draco dari tangannya, tapi hatinya ingin membiarkan tangan itu tetap disana, membiarkan Malfoy menggenggam tangannya.

Sekali ini ia mengikuti hatinya, ia membiarkan Draco menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang Malfoy." kata Hermione saat mereka keluar dari lift.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin." Kata Draco terus menggandeng Hermione menuju ke ruangan mereka.

"Orang-orang akan melihat kita." Kata Hermione terengar panik.

"Kau malu terlihat bergandengan tangan denganku?" tanya Draco masih berjalan penuh percaya diri.

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hermione tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Malfoy." kata Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Kau tidak bisa memegang tanganku begitu saja!" Kata Hermione marah. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap baik pada kedua orangtuaku, memberikan mereka hadiah yang baik dan penuh perasaan, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan begitu saja." Kata Hermione emosi.

Draco tersenyum. "Bisa kau beritahu aku kenapa?" tanya Draco, sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di lorong sebelum berbelok ke ruangan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya tidak bisa, apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Hermione masih belum bisa menerima alasan Malfoy.

Draco tersenyum, ia masih menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Hermione Granger, berapa kali harus aku mengatakan hal ini padamu? Aku menyukaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup?" tanya Draco.

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Kau baru mengatakan kau menyukaiku satu kali." Kata Hermione pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Kau ingin aku mengatakannya berapa kali? Lima? Sepuluh? Seratus?" tanya Draco. "Aku akan mengatakannya berapa kalipun kau minta." Kata Draco.

" _I'm not sure_ Draco." Kata Hermione pelan.

" _About what_?" tanya Draco.

" _About this, about us.._ " kata Hermione pelan.

Draco mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman. Ia tersenyum dan mempererat genggamannya di tangan Hermione. "Aku menyukaimu Hermione, dan jika kau juga menyukaiku lalu dimana masalahnya?" tanya Draco, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Ginny pada Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

" _Trust me._ " Kata Draco melihat Hermione langsung kematanya.

" _You promise?_ " tanya Hermione pelan. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali. Dan kali ini, kali ini saja, ia ingin mengikuti apa kata hatinya, bukan kata otaknya.

" _I'll promise you anything._ " Kata Draco, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. " _Pingky swear_?" kata Draco mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya juga. Draco tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Boleh aku menciummu sekarang?" tanya Draco pelan.

Hermione melihat ke mata abu-abu yang ada menatapnya, Hermione bisa merasakan kawanan kelelawar diperutnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Hermione mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium Hermione.

.

Draco mendekat, merunduk, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Hermione pelan.

Hermione tidak tahu kalau mencium seseorang bisa terasa seperti ini.

Hermione menjatuhkan tas dan _robe_ -nya ke lantai lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco, ia takut kakinya akan segera lemas dan kemudian ia terjatuh. Draco menciumnya pelan dan lembut, mereka bericuman seperti itu beberapa detik saat Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan mendorong gadis itu ke tembok terdekat yang bisa mereka capai.

Hermione mendesah pelan saat punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok, sekarang tangan kanannya berada di dada Draco dan tangan kirinya di pundaknya.

Tangan kanan Draco perlahan naik ke bagian sisi perut Hermione dan bertahan disana. Draco mengulurkan lidahnya meminta agar Hermione membuka mulutnya, ketika Hermione membuka mulutnya, mereka berdua mendesah.

Hermione tidak pernah dicium dan mencium seperti ini, Ia tidak tahu kalau ciuman seharusnya seperti ini, tangan Hermione bergerak naik turun di dada Draco, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan atas Draco yang kokoh.

Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinya, tangan kanannya perlahan naik lagi, dan menyentuh sisi luar payudara Hermione.

Hermione mendesah, ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia seharusnya berhenti dan kabur, bukannya menikmati tangan Draco yang berada di payudaranya.

"Ehm..ehmm…" seseorang membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

Draco langsung menarik dirinya dari Hermione, mereka berdua terengah kehabisan nafas dan melihat Mr. Cole berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Pagi, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." kata Mr. Cole lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya tanpa melirik mereka berdua lagi.

Draco menyeringai dan melihat Hermione yang wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Draco mencium kening Hermione dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya keruangan mereka.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review…**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/25/15**


	11. Chapter 11

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 11 : Selamat Malam Ferret.**

11.

Hermione berusaha tenang sepanjang hari, ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terus menerus melirik Draco, lebih buruk, ia bahkan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari menuju meja pria itu dan melompat ke pelukkannya.

Draco tidak lebih baik, ia menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit di toilet, menenangkan ereksinya. Kemudian sepanjang hari berusaha agar tidak menarik Hermione dan ber- _apparating_ ke kamarnya.

Untung Mr. Cole tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka.

Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, dan Draco sedang merapikan mejanya saat Hermione berjalan ke mejanya.

"Malfoy." Hermione memanggil Draco.

"Iya?" tanya Draco menyeringai.

"Apa kau ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang hari ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Ada." Kata Draco.

"Oh…" kata Hermione sedikit kecewa, ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Draco makan di restoran thailand di Muggle London.

"Denganmu." Kata Draco menambahkan lagi sambil menyeringai.

Hermione memutar matanya, draco kemudian berdiri dan memposisikan tangannya siap digandeng Hermione.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Draco, mereka berjalan keluar ruangan diiringi tatapan ingin tahu karyawan lain.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." Kata Hermione.

"Benarkah? Kuharap bukan ke flat-mu, aku benar-benar butuh makanan sungguhan siang ini…" kata Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Hermione.

Hermione memukul lengan Draco pelan. "Apa kau pernah makan makanan Thailand?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak." Kata Draco menggeleng.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke restoran Thailand?" tanya Hermione tersenyum lebar.

" _Sure_ …" kata Draco membalas senyuman Hermione. Mereka sekarang menunggu lift diantara banyak orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"Jangan hiraukan orang-orang." Kata Draco berbisik ketika ia menyadari Hermione mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Hermione mengangguk pelan dan mempererat tangannya di lengan Draco.

Draco terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan sampai mereka tiba di lantai satu, hampir semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Draco tidak peduli, jika Hermione berada disampingnya maka ia tidak perlu kuatir akan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mengehentikan langkahnya. Draco bingung, tapi kemudian ia melihat kemana mata Hermione tertuju. Cedric Diggory berdiri memegang seikat bunga tidak jauh dari mereka.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kau ingin aku menyuruhnya pergi?" tanya Draco.

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, tunggulah sebentar aku akan bicara pada Cedric." Kata Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Draco kemudian menghampiri Cedric.

Hermione bisa merasakan Draco sedang mengeluarkan laser dari matanya kearah mereka berdua.

"Cedric." Kata Hermione.

"Mione…" kata Cedric pelan, Hermione bisa merasakan kesedihan dari nada suaranya dan tatapan matanya.

"Aku…" Hermione belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Cedric memotongnya.

"Kau sudah bersama Malfoy?" tanya Cedric. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata Cedric lagi. "Jika kau memang lebih memilih Malfoy dibandingkan diriku maka tidak masalah, semoga pilihanmu yang terbaik." Kata Cedric mengulurkan bunga yang dipegangnya.

Hermione bingung apakah ia harus menerima bunga itu atau tidak, tapi akhirnya Hermione mengambil bunga itu juga.

" _I'm sorry Ced, I just… I just… I don't love you anymore._ " Kata Hermione jujur.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu waktu itu." Kata Cedric pelan ia tahu ia sudah kalah kali ini.

Cedric lalu menarik nafasnya "Hermione… jika nanti Mafoy menyakitimu, atau jika nanti kau ingin kembali padaku, ingatlah Mione, aku masih akan terus menunggumu." Kata Cedric pelan kemudian langsung pergi.

Hermione melihat Cedric pergi, menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

.

Hermione dan Draco makan siang di restoran Thailand yang dimaksud Hermione, awalnya Draco tidak begitu suka melihat penampilan Tom Yam yang ada di depan mereka, tapi kemudian memakannya juga.

Hermione tersenyum saat Draco akhirnya menikmati juga makanan yang dipesannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba makanan India?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan kembali menuju kementrian, keduanya sedang makan Ice Cream yang dibeli Hermione di _Convenient Store_ tidak jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Belum.." kata Hermione menggeleng. "Kau ingin mengajakku ke restoran India?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak…" kata Draco.

"Lalu untuk apa bertanya?" kata Hermione memukul lengan Draco.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke restoran India Granger, aku akan mengajakmu ke India." Kata Draco.

Hermione kaget dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia kemudian sadar dan ingat siapa pria yang sedang berjalan disampingnya ini.

" _Spoiled Brat._ " Kata Hermione pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Aku dilarang pergi meninggalkan Inggris sampai masa hukumanku berakhir, tapi setelah masa hukumanku berakhir apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Draco serius.

"Jangan bercanda." Kata Hermione menghabiskan Ice Cream-nya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah gedung kementrian yang sudah terlihat.

Draco tertawa dan berjalan mengejar Hermione yang salah tingkah.

Ah, jadi ini rasanya punya kekasih sungguhan. Draco tersenyum.

"Granger… _wait_." Kata Draco tertawa.

.

"Apa kau lihat Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger tadi siang?" Harry Potter mendengar dua perempuan sedang bicara satu sama lain di lift. Harry baru kembali dari St. Mungo, ia baru saja menemani Ginny memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Iya,wah aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua menjalin hubungan."

"Mereka bergandengan tangan dari ruangannya dan pergi makan siang bersama."

"Ku kira Hermione Granger masih berhubungan dengan Cedric Diggory."

"Lalu Cedric Diggory muncul dekat air mancur."

"Beberapa orang bahkan mengira Cedric dan Draco akan berkelahi di dekat air mancur."

Dua orang perempuan itu kemudian turun di lantai tiga sementara Harry terus sampai ke lantai enam dimana kantor Auror berada.

Harry tidak tahu ingin marah atau tertawa, Ia sudah tahu Malfoy memang menyukai Hermione.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco sudah sekitar dua minggu ditempatkan di bagian Auror. Sebenarnya ia tidak seburuk rumor yang beredar di kementrian, Draco Malfoy memang arrogant, sombong, tidak sopan dan bermacam-macam sikap buruk lainnya yang sudah melekat padanya dari dulu._

 _Tapi hasil pekerjaannya baik. Ia ikut raid pertamanya dan melakukannya dengan baik, tidak membahayakan auror lain dan sesuai dengan standar prosedur mereka._

 _Jadi kesimpulannya, Draco Malfoy sebenarnya seorang profesional, hanya saja ia terlampau menyebalkan._

 _Kemudian Harry menyadari perilaku aneh Malfoy setiap Hermione datang keruangan mereka._

 _Malfoy akan hanya duduk diam di mejanya setiap Hermione ada diruangan mereka, tidak membuat masalah seperti biasanya. Malfoy akan duduk diam, pura-pura membaca sesuatu dan melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya._

 _Begitu terus setiap Hermione mengunjunginya atau Ron, terkadang Harry bersumpah kalau Malfoy tersenyum sambil melihat Hermione._

 _"Harry." Hermione menghampiri Harry yang sedang duduk mengerjakan laporannya. Hermione meletakkan bungkusan kecil. "Ini cokelat yang kau minta." Kata Hermione._

 _Harry memang sering meminta sesuatu pada Hermione, karena ada beberapa barang yang tidak diizinkan Ginny untuk dibelinya, seperti Cokelat impor atau bubuk teh hijau dari Jepang atau semacamnya._

 _Harry melirik Malfoy yang mejanya tidak jauh dari meja Harry, ia bisa melihat Malfoy memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Harry bisa melihat sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang tulus, seperti cinta._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Harry tertawa sendiri dan menuju ke ruangannya, ia harus memberitahu hal ini pada Ron, sebelum Ron tahu kemudian marah atau melakukan tindakan yang kekanak-kanakkan.

.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk, ia merapikan berkas terakhirnya dan kemudian mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berdiri menghampiri Draco yang sudah menunggunya.

"Aku boleh mengantarmu kan?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan menuju lift.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tentu sa…. Astaga!" Hermione teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco. "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Draco.

"Um, Draco, kurasa kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang." Kata Hermione ingat ia dan Ron berjanji untuk pulang bersama malam ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco

"Well, Ron dan Lavender sedang bertengkar dan untuk sementara Ron menginap di flat-ku, jadi kami akan pulang bersama." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Weasel bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan mengungsi di tempatmu?" tanya Draco ingin tertawa.

"Bersikap baiklah pada temanku." Kata Hermione ingin Draco mulai menghargai Harry dan Ron.

"Baiklah, baik, dimana Weasley sekarang?" tanya Draco. Jika memang ia tidak bisa mengantar Hermione sekarang, maka setidaknya ia ingin melihat wajah Weasley memerah melihatnya dan Hermione bersama.

"Kurasa ia menungguku di air mancur." Kata Hermione. Kemudian Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione memasukki lift yang menuju ke lantai dasar.

"Apa jika Weasley dan Potter melihatku bersamamu mereka akan langsung menyerangku?" tanya Malfoy.

"Kau takut?" tanya Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut, hanya saja, aku perlu berhati-hati, kalau-kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku saat aku tidur." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Yah, mungkin jika mood mereka sedang baik, kau akan mendapat celotehan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana _kau tidak boleh menyakiti Hermione, tidak boleh membuatnya sakit hati, tidak boleh membiarkan sehelai rambutnya rontok dan semacamnya_ , tapi kalau mood mereka sedang buruk…" Hermione sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalau mood mereka sedang buruk?" tanya Draco ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya akan menyarankan untuk memegang tongkatmu erat-erat." Kata Hermione kemudian tertawa.

Terkadang ia masih tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua temannya itu.

Draco dan Hermione sampai di lantai satu dan langsung menuju ke bundaran air mancur, dan sesuai dengan dugaan mereka, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Harry dan Ron melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan siap menyerang Draco kapan saja, keduanya melipat tangan mereka di dada dan berdiri dengan posisi tegak.

Draco berusaha agar tidak tertawa, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia hanya mempererat tangannya di tangan Hermione, ingin memberitahu gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Harry dan Ron.

"Mione." Kata Ron, wajahnya langsung memerah, seperti sedang menahan sakit perut.

"Hermione, Malfoy, kami berdua ingin bicara dengan kalian." Kata Harry, nadanya tegas dan jelas, menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa dibantah kali ini.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

Hermione duduk disamping Draco sementara Ron dan Harry duduk di depan mereka. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah restoran sederhana di Muggle London.

Hermione bersikeras memaksa mereka makan di restoran Muggle agar ketiganya berpikir ulang sebelum menarik tongkat mereka dan saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Granger, kau ingin pesan apa?" Draco membuka menu dan melihat menu yang tersedia disana. Hermione melihat menu yang dipegang Draco, tapi perutnya terlalu tegang untuk makan sesuatu saat ini.

"Ice tea." Kata Hermione tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Ia sedang fokus pada ekspresi Harry dan Ron yang tidak berubah dari tadi. Mereka berdua duduk dan melihat Draco tajam.

"Well…" kata Draco memulai. "Jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" tanya Draco menyeringai pada Harry dan Ron.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Malfoy?" tanya Ron langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Tujuanku apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyukai Hermione?" tanya Ron. Harry sudah menjelaskan pada Ron bahwa selama ini memang sepertinya Draco sudah menyukai Hermione, dan Harry juga sudah memperingatinya agar menahan dirinya.

" _Listen_ , Weasley!" kata Draco tenang. "Aku tidak tiba-tiba menyukai Hermione, dan aku tidak punya maksud buruk sama sekali, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau menyukai seorang perempuan?" tanya Draco retoris pada Ron.

Wajah Ron memerah. Harry menghela nafasnya.

"Kami tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padamu Malfoy!" kata Harry jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak butuh kepercayaan kalian." Kata Malfoy tidak peduli.

Harry menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku dan Ron akan membiarkan kau mendekati Hermione, untuk beberapa saat, dan jika kau berani melukainya…" kata Harry mengancam.

"Oh yeah Potter, jika aku melukai Hermione atau menyakitinya, atau membiarkan sehelai rambutnya rontok, maka kalian akan langsung mengirimku ke Azkaban?" tanya Draco menghina.

Raut wajah Harry berubah. "Malfoy, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menimpamu jika kau melukai Hermione! 100 tahun di Azkaban bahkan masih lebih baik dari apa yang bisa kami lakukan padamu jika kau melukai Hermione." Kata Harry dingin.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco dibawah meja.

"Harry, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Kata Ron tidak tahan lagi, wajahnya benar-benar merah, ia ingin menyihir Draco saat itu juga, ingin menumbuhkan ekor dipantatnya atau semacamnya.

"Mione, aku pergi dulu." Kata Harry pada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Hati-hatilah, salam untuk Ginny." Kata Hermione melihat kedua temannya itu pergi.

Hermione kemudian melihat ke arah Draco, ia tersenyum. " _Sorry about that._ " Kata Hermione tidak enak pada Draco.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapi mereka, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." kata Draco tertawa.

"Well, kuharap kau tidak trauma, karena setelah ini kau masih harus menghadapi beberapa orang lagi." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco, ia kemudian memanggil pelayan lagi, karena tadi mereka hanya memesan minuman dan Draco ingin sekaligus makan malam dengan Hermione sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

"Ayahku…" kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Baiklah…" kata Draco mengerti.

"Dan… Fred juga George." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Fred dan George Weasley?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika Fred dan George tahu bahwa ia dan Draco menjalin hubungan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka mengerjai Cedric.

" _Well, at least we're on this boat together right?_ " tanya Draco.

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium pipi Draco. " _Thank you_ "

Draco melihat Hermione dan benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Well, karena ia Draco Malfoy, maka Draco menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium Hermione. Hermione mendesah begitu merasakan bibir Draco yang lembut dibibirnya. Desahan Hermione langsung terdengar oleh bagian tubuh bawah Draco.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di paha kiri Hermione, Ia akan terus menerus meminta Hermione menggunakan rok ini karena belahan dibagian pinggirnya cukup tinggi. Perlahan tangan Draco naik, naik, dan naik sampai berada di ujung paha Hermione.

"Pesanan anda Sir." Kata Pelayan datang dan membuat mereka berhenti bericuman.

"Oh…" Hermione sadar bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum. Pelayan yang datang meletakkan makanan mereka di meja.

Draco memasang wajah yang normal, tapi tangannya tetap berada di paha Hermione, bergerak perlahan menuju bagian tengah, sampai bertemu dengan _panty_ gadis itu. Draco menyelipkan jari tengahnya ke dalam panty Hermione dan membuat lingkaran kecil di bagian kulit yang ia temui.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, ia memukul tangan Draco pelan, tapi Draco hanya menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tidak lama pelayan mereka pergi dan Draco menarik tangannya.

"Selamat makan Granger." Kata Draco seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

Hermione meminum ice teanya langsung sampai habis. Draco Malfoy sialan, pikirnya dalam hati, Hermione mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Kenapa disini panas sekali?" gumamnya.

Draco tertawa.

.

Draco akhirnya mengantar Hermione menuju Flatnya, mereka bicara sepanjang jalan tentang banyak hal, tentang buku yang dibelikan Draco untuk Richard Granger, tentang kawanan Centaur baru yang cukup koperatif dalam proses pendataan, tentang rencana Draco untuk mengunjungi Hagrid minggu depan karena ia ingin tahu sesuatu mengenai Hippogrif.

Hermione berkali-kali tertawa karena candaan-candaan yang dilontarkan Draco, dan menyadari bahwa selera humor mereka sama. Keduanya sama-sama bercanda dengan cara yang sama, cara yang tidak disukai banyak orang, mereka berdua melakukan sarkasme dengan sangat ahli.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Flat Hermione.

"Sampai bertemu besok Malfoy." Kata Hermione, ia sudah berdiri satu tangga lebih tinggi dari Draco sehingga tinggi keduanya tidak lagi berbeda jauh.

"Sampai besok Granger." Kata Draco tersenyum, ia tahu Hermione tidak akan menawarkannya untuk masuk, ia tahu Hemione tipe wanita baik-baik, meskipun tadi ia membiarkan tangan Draco menjelajahi bagian tersembunyinya.

"Hati-hati." Kata Hermione.

"Apa kau tidak akan memberiku ciuman selamat malam?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa kemudian menarik dasi Draco dan menciumnya. Draco menghitung dalam hatinya, satu… dua… tiga…empat….

Hermione menarik bibirnya. "Selama malam Draco." Kata Hermione kemudian masuk ke pintu bangunan apartementnya.

"Selamat malam Hermione." Kata Draco pelan, kemudian be-apparating ke Malfoy Manor.

.

"Draco." Narcissa memanggil Draco yang sedang berjalan dari pintu masuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya Draco.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" tanya Narcissa.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat malam pesta keluarga Greengrass.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada ayahmu? Bagaimana caranya agar ia berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini?" kata Narcissa tertekan.

"Entahlah Mom, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Father mengganggu kebahagiaanku." Kata Draco tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan ayahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hermione?" tanya Narcissa ingin tahu.

Draco menyeringai, seketika itu juga Narcissa tahu.

"Berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Narcissa tersenyum.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Draco, Mom ingin detail Son.." kata Narcissa penasaran dengan kehidupan cinta anaknya itu.

Draco tertawa. "Sorry Mom, jika aku menceritakannya maka rasa bahagianya akan berkurang." Kata Draco tersenyum sendiri.

Narcissa tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Sudah.. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku Mom." Kata Draco pamit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Narcissa mengangguk, dan ia kemudian pergi menuju ruang kerja Lucius.

Narcissa mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Lucius.

"Masuk." Kata Lucius dari dalam. "Cissy? Ada apa?" tanya Lucius menghentikan pekerjaannya, tidak biasanya istrinya itu mendatanginya di ruang kerja jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Narcissa.

"Duduklah." Kata Lucius mengisyaratkan agar Narcissa duduk di kursi di depannya.

Narcissa berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan suaminya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucius.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti berusaha menjodohkan Draco dengan Astoria." Kata Narcissa tenang dan jelas.

"Kenapa? Kau punya calon lain yang lebih baik?" tanya Lucius berusaha membuka pikirannya.

Narcissa menaikkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya, Lucius mengenal gestur itu, gestur yang menandakan bahwa Narcissa tidak ingin melakukan kompromi dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Draco tidak bahagia." Kata Narcissa memulai. "Aku tidak ingin Draco menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan perempuan yang tidak dicintainya." Kata Narcissa menjelaskan.

"Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya Cissy, kita harus mencarikan Draco calon yang paling baik." Kata Lucius tetap pada pendiriannya. "Dan Astoria calon yang terbaik saat ini." kata Lucius.

"Tapi Draco sudah mencintai orang lain." Kata Narcissa.

"Siapa?" tanya Lucius tidak terima. "Aku tidak akan mentolerir Half-Blood." Kata Lucius kokoh.

"Kau harus menghilangkan pandanganmu tentang darah murni! Kita tidak lagi hidup di era Voldemort lagi, tidak ada lagi orang yang mementingkan kemurnian darah mereka lagi Lucius!" kata Narcissa marah.

"Tapi kita keluarga Malfoy! Aku tidak akan membiarkan nama Malfoy dinodai oleh darah-campuran atau lebih buruk darah-lumpur." Kata Lucius kesal.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Lucius. Narcissa berdiri. "Tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu." Narcissa pergi menuju pintu. Sebelum ia keluar, ia berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Berubahlah Lucius, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan _prejudice_ -mu itu." Kata Narcissa kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu. Narcissa menuju ke kamarnya, mengambil bukunya lalu menuju ke kamar Draco.

"Draco." Narcissa mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Masuk Mom." Kata Draco. Narcissa masuk kekamar anaknya, ia melihat Draco di meja kerjanya sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Apa Mom boleh tidur disini?" tanya Narcissa.

Draco melihat Narcissa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, ia menghela nafasnya. "Mom bertengkar dengan Father?" tanya Draco. Narcissa akan selalu datang ke kamarnya dan tidur dengannya jika ia bertengkar hebat dengan Lucius.

Narcissa mengangguk dan menuju kekasur Draco. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Narcissa.

"Aku sedang menulis surat." Kata Draco lemas, jika Mom tidur disini, itu berarti ia tidak akan mendapatkan tidurnya malam ini. Narcissa akan banyak bergerak, ia sebentar-sebentar akan memanggilnya dan bertanya apakah ia sudah tidur atau belum? Apa ia mau mendengar cerita Narcissa dulu atau tidak? Begitu terus sampai hampir pagi.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya, Momnya terlalu ingin tahu semua urusannya, sepertinya memang ia harus pindah.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco, Blaise dan Theo sedang makan siang bersama. Blaise kembali ke Inggris untuk merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Pansy dan Theo hanya bermain-main sambil sesekali membantu perusahaan ayahnya._

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin pindah dari Manor?" tanya Theo._

 _"Kenapa aku harus pindah?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti._

 _"Tidak banyak pria dewasa yang tetap tinggal dengan orangtuanya Drake." Kata Theo._

 _"Well, aku masih belum merasa harus pindah atau semacamnya." Kata Draco jujur. Malfoy Manor terlalu besar dan ia tidak merasa memerlukan ruang untuk sendiri. Ia bisa beberapa hari tidak berpapasan dengan kedua orangtuanya jika ia mau._

 _Jika ia membawa perempuan juga tidak akan menggangu kedua orangtuanya, tapi memang Auror yang berjaga dirumahnya sedikit mengganggu, apalagi jika Draco membawa perempuan pulang._

 _Well, bukan ia ingin membawa perempuan dalam waktu dekat, tapi memang jika dipikir-pikir tinggal dengan orangtuanya sedikit menghalangi ruang geraknya._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita tinggal di apartement bersama?" tanya Theo, "Aku sedang mencari roommate." Kata Theo memberitahu._

 _Blaise memutar matanya. "Drake, kurasa kau memang harus mempertimbangkan untuk pindah dari rumah orangtuamu, tapi jangan menyewa satu flat dengan Theo." Kata Blaise memberi saran._

 _"Lagipula, jika nanti hubunganmu dan Ms. Granger berjalan lancar bukankah kalian perlu privasi?" tanya Blaise._

 _Mereka bertiga tertawa._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Aku menulis surat untuk Hermione." Kata Draco menjawab.

"Benarkah? Apa isi suratmu?" tanya Narcissa benar-benar ingin tahu. "Itu bukan semacam _sex-letter_ kan? Apa Mom boleh melihatnya?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus pindah dari sini.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review…**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/25/15**


	12. Chapter 12

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 12 : Ferret dan Apple.**

12.

Hermione baru selesai mandi dan Adler mengetuk jendelanya. Hermione tersenyum tahu Draco mengiriminya surat.

 **Granger..**

 **Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu, dan aku mulai merasa surat tidak cukup cepat untuk menjangkaumu.**

 **Aku tahu aku bertindak seperti** ** _Love-Sick-Puppy,_** **aku terus memikirkanmu, ini menjijikan sebenarnya, dan aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti pada seorang perempuan, tapi,** ** _selamat tidur Granger_** **.**

 **P.S Apa kau bisa menemaniku membeli Muggle Ponsel besok sepulang kerja?**

 **P.P.S Kau tidak perlu membalas surat ini, Mom tidur di kamarku malam ini, dan ia terus mengoceh dan ingin tahu apa isi surat ini.**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

Hermione tersenyum, _The-Arrogant-Foul-Git_ Draco Malfoy mengiriminya surat hanya untuk mengatakan selamat malam? _Love-sick-puppy._

Hermione meletakkan surat dari Draco di laci khusus suratnya. Lalu berjalan kekamarnya dengan langkah ringan dan senyuman diwajahnya.

-Dramione-

Hermione membuat sarapan pagi harinya, ini hari Jumat dan ia dan Draco akan membeli ponsel sepulang kerja. Hermione tidak sabar ingin mengajak Draco berjalan-jalan di departement store muggle, ia bahkan bersenandung sambil mengaduk kopinya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. "Sebentar." Kata Hermione berjalan menuju ke pintu, ia mengintip dari lubang kecil dan melihat Draco di depan pintunya.

Hermione membuka pintunya dan menyambut Draco dengan senyuman. "Pagi." Kata Hermione menyapa.

"Pagi." Draco tersenyum.

"Masuklah." Kata Hermione melebarkan pintunya. "Bagaimana kau tahu yang mana apartementku?" tanya Hermione berjalan kembali menuju Pantry.

"Aku bertanya pada anak kecil di bawah, Flat Ms. Granger nomor berapa ya? _Oh, Ms. Granger yang rambutnya seperti sarang burung itu_?" Draco mengulang percakapannya tadi dengan seorang anak di bawah.

Crook yang sedang duduk di atas sofa memperhatikan Draco yang berjalan dari pintu depan menuju ke pantry.

"Um, Granger, apa kau sudah memberi makan kucingmu?" tanya Draco.

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Sepertinya ia ….lapar." kata Draco melirik kucing Hermione yang masih melihatnya garang.

Hermione melihat Crook lalu mengerti apa maksud Draco. " _Don't be silly_ , Crook memang selalu seperti itu pada orang asing." Kata Hermione membuat kopi untuk Draco.

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Hermione menyadari bahwa ada lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan mengambil kopi yang baru disodorkan Hermione padanya. "Mom bertengkar dengan Father, dan setiap mereka bertengkar maka Mom akan tidur di kamarku." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione tertawa. "Jadi kau masih sering tidur dengan Narcissa?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

Draco memutar matanya. "Itu karena Mom tidak ingin tidur sendiri." Kata Draco menjelaskan, tidak ingin Hermione menganggapnya kolokkan.

Hermione melirik jam dindingnya. "Draco, kurasa masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum masuk, apa kau mau tidur dulu?" tanya Hermione menawarkan. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu." Kata Hermione menawarkan.

Draco melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup. "Apa aku boleh tidur dikamarmu saja?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tertawa, ia kemudian melepas celemeknya dan menarik Draco menuju ke kamarnya.

Draco memperhatikan kamar Hermione, selulruh dindingnya tertutup wallpaper bergambar bunga yang sangat feminim, ada cukup banyak foto di dinding, baik yang bergerak atau tidak.

Ada foto bergerak Hermione dan Potter juga Weasley mungkin mereka masih tahun pertama atau kedua, rambut Hermione benar-benar mengembang dan keriting, tapi ia benar-benar terlihat cantik dan manis.

Ada juga foto tidak bergerak hermione dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka duduk di sofa dan tersenyum ke kamera.

Draco menyapu matanya keseluruh foto, puas karena tidak ada foto Hermione dengan Cedric, Well secara teknis ada foto Cedric, tapi dengan seluruh anggota Order.

Satu foto yang benar-benar disukai Draco, Hermione menggunakan dress berwarna khaki sedang bermain ayunan kayu di sebuah taman didorong oleh ayahnya, mereka berdua tertawa di foto itu.

Hermione mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu saja. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Kata Hermione mendorong Draco masuk kemudian pergi.

Draco berjalan menuju ke kasur, ia melepaskan sepatunya lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur Hermione. Draco bisa merasakan bau yang khas, aroma Hermione ada disekitar kasur yang ditidurinya sekarang. Draco memeluk bantal guling yang ada disitu, menarik selimut dan menutup matanya. Ia ingin tidur disini selamanya.

Hermione merapikan dapurnya sebentar sebelum menyiapkan makanan kucingnya, saat Hermione berjongkok dan menuangkan makanan Crook, Crook mengeong galak sambil melirik ke arah kamar Hermione.

"Itu Draco." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

Crook mengeong tidak setuju.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Crook." Kata Hermione memberitahu kucingnya agar bersikap ramah pada Draco.

Crook memutar matanya dan mulai memakan jatah sarapan paginya. "Dasar kucing gemuk." Kata Hermione mengelus kepala Crook.

Hermione kemudian mencuci tangannya dan menuju ke kamarnya, Draco di sisi kiri kasurnya, memeluk bantal gulingnya dan memakai selimutnya. Hermione bisa melihat kakinya yang tidak tertutup selimut.

Hermione mendekat dan duduk di dekat kepala Draco. Hermione memperhatikan wajah Draco yang sedang tertidur. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian matanya, kemudian Hermione menyingkirkan rambut itu dari wajah Draco.

Hermione kemudian menyusuri tulang hidung Draco dengan jarinya, ia tersenyum, mungkin Tuhan sengaja ingin menurunkan jelmaan Dewa Yunani dalam sosok Draco. Hermione memperhatikan tulang rahangnya, dagunya.

Hermione tertawa sendiri, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan kemudian mencium hidung Draco lalu keluar dari kamarnya, tidak ingin membangunkan _kekasih_ barunya itu. Kekasih? Hermione Granger! Kau menjijikkan.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk membaca Daily Prophet sambil menunggu waktu untuk membangunkan Draco. Ia nyaris langsung membakar koran itu begitu melihat berita di halaman depannya.

Fotonya dan Draco bergandengan tangan keluar dari kementrian menghiasi halaman depan koran itu.

 **Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy Menjalin Hubungan.**

 **Lalu Kemanakah Cedric Diggory?**

 **Kemarin siang, seluruh kementrian sihir (juga dunia sihir) dihebohkan dengan kemunculan Hermione Granger,** ** _War Heroine, Gryffindor Princess_** **, bersama dengan Draco Malfoy,** ** _Ex-Death Eater, Slytherin Prince._**

 **Menurut beberapa sumber, keduanya terlihat keluar dari ruangan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan untuk pergi makan siang bersama.**

 **Untuk anda yang belum tahu, saat ini Draco Malfoy ditempatkan di departement yang sama dengan Hermione Granger, Departement of Magical Creature sehingga keduanya bekerja di ruangan yang sama.**

 **Kontan saja, kemunculan mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih memunculkan banyak tanda tanya, bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu Ms. Granger baru saja terlihat dengan Mr. Diggory? Terlebih lagi spekulasi yang bermunculan mengatakan bahwa merek berdua kembali menjalin hubungan.**

 **Tapi kemudian kemunculan Ms. Granger dengan Mr. Malfoy di depan publik kemarin seakan-akan ingin memberitahu dan mempertegas bahwa Ms. Granger tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Mr. Diggory, melainkan sedang menjalin tali asmara dengan Draco Malfoy.**

 **Apakah ini adalah era baru dari percintaan Romeo dan Juliet Modern?**

 **Apa pasangan baru ini akan bertahan lama?**

 **Seperti yang kita semua tahu, latar belakang Ms. Granger dan Mr. Malfoy sangat amat berbeda, mereka berdua bahkan berada di sisi yang berbeda saat perang.**

 **Keluarga Malfoy selama ini dikenal sebagai keluarga yang mendukung Lord Voldemort dan juga merupakan salah satu keluarga ber-darah murni yang usianya paling tua di Inggris.**

 **Sementara Ms. Granger adalah anggota dari** ** _The Golden Trio,_** **pahlawan perang, dan seorang kelahiran-** ** _Muggle._**

 **Apa Keluarga Malfoy sudah tidak menganggap kemurnian darah sebagai sesuatu yang penting? Apa mereka benar-benar sudah melupakan** ** _Prejudice_** **mereka?**

 **Kami belum bisa mendapatkan konfirmasi dari pihak-pihak terdekat Ms. Granger maupun Mr. Malfoy atau Mr. Diggory, tapi mari kita ucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru yang menggemparkan dunia sihir ini.**

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di tempat biasa ia menumpuk koran-korannya. Hermione kemudian menghabiskan kopinya dan mencuci gelasnya, ia melirik jam dan sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk membangunkan Draco.

Hermione menuju kekamarnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan membangunkan Draco pelan.

"Draco…" Hermione mengelus-elus lengan pria itu. "Draco bangunlah, kita harus pergi sekarang." Kata Hermione lagi.

Mata Draco perlahan-lahan terbuka dan melihat Hermione yang duduk disampingnya, ia tersenyum. "Tidak bisakah aku tidur lebih lama lagi?" tanya Draco dengan suara mengantuk.

"Bangunlah…" kata Hermione menarik tangan Draco agar ia duduk. Draco menguap lalu duduk.

Draco kemudian berdiri dan memakai sepatunya. Hermione duduk dikasurnya dan memperhatikan Draco, kemeja sedikit kusut dan Hermione menggumamkan _spell_ kemudian kemejanya kembali lurus.

"Kau tahu Granger?" kata Draco memulai.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione kemudian berdiri, dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tidak jadi." Kata Draco cepat, ia belum ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Malfoy, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi, membuat orang penasaran saja." Kata Hermione kesal.

Draco tertawa. "Apa kita akan menggunakan floo? Atau ber- _apparating_ ke dekat kementrian?" tanya Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa Floo lebih baik." Kata Hermione, mereka lalu berjalan menuju perapian. Draco melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hermione, kemudian keduanya menghilang di telan api hijau.

Sebenarnya Draco ingin mengatakan, bahwa saat Hermione membangunkannya tadi, ia tahu seketika itu juga bahwa ia tidak ingin pernah bangun tanpa melihat wajah Hermione lagi saat ia membuka mata.

-Dramione-

Hermione menghabiskan waktunya di kementrian membantu merencanakan dekorasi untuk pesta tahun baru, dan mendengarkan banyak celotehan orang-orang tentang hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Saat ia di toilet seorang perempuan, mungkin berumur sekitar 30 tahun bertanya apa ia benar-benar berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy. Hermione tersenyum dan berkata bahwa itu bukan urusannya.

Saat ia sedang berkumpul dengan semua bagian dekorasi seorang perempuan dari Departement Muggle Relation bertanya.

"Ms. Granger, apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy?" tanya perempuan itu, Draco kebetulan sedang ke toilet, maka Hermione memasang senyumannya yang paling ramah dan berkata bahwa itu bukan urusannya.

Perempuan itu langsung diam dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Draco bahkan lebih buruk, saat ia berjalan untuk membuat kopi di pantry seorang dari bagian Auror bertanya bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan Hermione dengan tidak sopan.

"Hey, Malfoy apa kau menggunakan love potion atau semacamnya?"

Draco menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya, ia mengaduk kopinya dan mengabaikan orang itu.

Saat ia keluar dari toilet seorang pria mencegatnya. Cormac McLaggen.

"Apa maumu McLaggen?" kata Draco, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah, hanya saja McLaggen memang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Granger." Kata McLaggen memulai.

Draco mendengus menghina, ia selalu benci pada McLaggen karena ia selalu berusaha bertingkah seperti Draco, McLaggen selalu meniru cara Draco berjalan, bicara, dan bahkan cara Draco menyeringai.

Awalnya ia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi kemudian Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo mengeluh padanya kalai McLaggen sering meniru tingkah laku Draco, tapi caranya meniru Draco benar-benar membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin muntah, dan mereka bahkan langsung tahu siapa yang ditirunya.

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku." Kata Malfoy dengan _swagger_ -nya.

"Apa kau tahu aku dan Granger sempat menjalin hubungan di tahun ke enam? Lagipula kurasa sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa melupakanku." Kata McLaggen penuh percaya diri.

Draco tertawa, McLaggen benar-benar harus pergi ke psikiater. Draco berjalan pergi meninggalkan McLaggen, memutuskan tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan pria bodoh didepannya.

"Apa kau dan McLaggen pernah berhubungan di tahun ke enam?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan menuju Muggle London untuk membeli ponsel.

Hermione tertawa. "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Hermione, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar.

" McLaggen yang mengatakannya padaku." kata Draco.

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Aku sekali mengajaknya ke pesta Professor Slughorn, karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak." Kata Hermione menjawab.

"Dan kenapa dia berasumsi bahwa kau menyukainya?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tetawa lagi. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakannya lagi." Kata Hermione teringat saat-saat memalukan di tahun ke enamnya.

"Oh iya, Draco, ponsel macam apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana cara menggunakan ponsel." Kata Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Draco, "Coba lihat dulu ponselku." Kata Hermione.

Draco melihat ponsel yang ada dipegangnya, "Jika ada telepon masuk, maka tanda merah berarti menolak, tand hijau berarti menerima." Kata Hermione menunjuk dua tombol berwarna merah dan hijau.

"Ini tombol pesan." Kata Hermione lagi. "Sebaiknya kita segera membeli ponselmu agar kita bisa mencoba _fiture_ -nya." Kata Hermione menarik tangan Draco agar mereka berjalan lebih cepat ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali Muggle disini?" tanya Draco saat mereka memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di London.

"Kita ada di Muggle London Draco, apa yang kau harapkan? Tentu saja banyak Muggle disini." Kata Hermione berjalan menuju ke bagian elektronik.

Hermione dan Draco memasuki salah satu booth ponsel yang cukup terkenal.

"Kenapa toko ini lambangnya apel yang sudah digigit?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Itu menjijikkan, kenapa tidak apel yang masih utuh saja? Apa berarti ponsel yang dijual disini bekas digunakan seseorang?" tanya Draco melihat-lihat seluruh booth yang didominasi warna silver keputihan.

"Jangan bercanda Malfoy! Tentu saja semua produk disini baru" kata Hermione kemudian melihat sebuah IPhone yang sepertinya baru keluar beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebenarnya ia ingin membelikan Draco ponsel yang sederhana saja, tapi gerai ponsel ini menarik perhatiannya.

Hermione menghampiri seorang sales, dan menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin membeli ponsel untuk pacarnya, sales itu mulai menjelaskan fitur-fitur terbaru ponsel yang dimaksud Hermione pada Draco dan Hermione.

Sementara Hermione mengangguk dan sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan, Draco sudah terkesima pada sebuah benda seperti ponsel, hanya saja ukurannya besar sekali, terpajang disalah satu meja, dengan jari-jarinya Draco menggeser-geser layar yang ada di depannya, memilih beberapa icon yang menurutnya menarik.

"Granger." Kata Draco tersadar.

"Iya?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku ingin yang ini." kata Draco. Hermione melihat IPad yang masih ditatap kagum oleh Draco.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tadinya ia akan membelikan Draco IPhone, sekaligus untuk mengganti tiket konser Sir Paul waktu itu, tapi ia tidak yakin uangnya cukup untuk membeli IPad juga.

"Hey…" kata Draco pada sales yang tadi diajak bicara Hermione.

"Yes sir? Apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Sales itu ramah pada Draco.

Draco menunjuk IPad yang ada didepannya. "Aku ingin yang ini, dua." Kata Draco kemudian berjalan menyusuri meja yang terdapat berbagai produk-produk Apple yang lain.

"Draco!" kata Hermione berbisik marah. "Aku tidak punya cukup uang Muggle untuk membayar dua Ipad mu!" kata Hermione tidak ingin di dengar sales ataupun orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Granger… Granger…" kata Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membayar?" tanya Draco tidak habis pikir.

"Lalu? Apa kau punya uang sekarang?" tanya Hermione kesal.

Draco mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Pernah mendengar Credit Card?" tanya Draco sombong.

Hermione tidak percaya, matanya seperti akan keluar, apa Draco Malfoy punya kartu debit? Ia tidak percaya hal ini.

"Granger, tapi kurasa benda yang kau sebut IPad barusan pasti tidak mudah untuk dibawa-bawa kan? Kurasa aku tetap membutuhkan ponsel yang lebih kecil." Kata Draco menunjuk IPhone yang ditanyakan Hermione tadi.

Draco memanggil sales yang lain dan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang produk IPhone yang ada di depannya. Meskipun tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh sales itu, Draco meminta sales itu memberikannya dua Iphone.

Hermione nyaris pingsan, Draco Malfoy _is a dead man._

Keluar dari booth Apple, Draco membeli dua IPad, dua IPhone, dua IPod, dua MacBook, dua AppleWatch, dan beberapa aksesoris bodoh. Sales yang melayani Draco tersenyum lebar dan dengan ramah meminta Draco untuk jangan segan kembali lagi.

Dan pria bodoh itu bahkan membeli dua Apple Watch yang dilapisi emas. Hermione nyaris pingsan begitu mendengar total belanjaan Malfoy di kasir.

"Kau gila." Kata Hermione pada Draco yang membawa tentengan di kedua tangannya. Mereka sekarang berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar. "Kenapa kau membeli begitu banyak? Dan lebih buruk, kenapa kau membeli masing-masing dua?" tanya Hermione masih tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan Malfoy. Draco Malfoy baru saja menghabiskan 35.000 Pounds atau sekitar 7000 Galleon untuk benda yang bahkan ia tidak tahu cara memakainya.

"Bloody Hell." Kata Hermione berjalan cepat, ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur, menghilangkan rasa frustasinya. Gajinya sebulan saja hanya 5000 Galleon

"Granger." Kata Draco, langkahnya terhenti matanya tertumbu pada sesuatu.

"Apa lagi?" kata Hermione yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ayo kita makan Pizza." Kata Draco melihat kearah restoran Pizza di dekat mereka.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Hermione tidak mau, ia masih shock dengan cara belanja Malfoy barusan. Tapi Draco malah masuk ke restoran Pizza itu. Hermione menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Draco dari belakang.

Draco duduk di salah satu kursi paling dalam, ia segera memesan satu loyang besar Pizza keju dan mulai mensortir barang belanjaannya. Hermione menghela nafasnya dan duduk di kursi di depan Malfoy.

"Granger, apa kau pernah ke Italia? Blaise mengajakku berlibur disana saat liburan musim panas sebelum tahun ke lima, kau harus makan Pizza disana, ah, dan Gelatonya…" kata Draco. Ia berhenti bicara begitu melihat ekspresi Wajah Hermione yang sepertinya lelah sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Draco kuatir.

"Draco Malfoy, kau sudah gila." Kata Hermione mengeluarkan frustasinya.

Draco tertawa. "Granger, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan cara hidupku, aku bisa membelikan seluruh _wizarding world Apple Watch_ dan keluargaku masih bisa hidup mewah bepuluh-puluh keturunan." Kata Draco dengan sombongnya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa memboroskan seluruh uangmu!" kata Hermione tidak terima.

Draco tersenyum. "Tenanglah Granger, kurasa kau harus mulai menyesuaikan dirimu dengan gaya hidupku mulai sekarang." Kata Draco, ia selesai menyortir barang belanjaannya menjadi dua plastik saja.

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang, Hermione dan Draco makan dalam diam, Draco beberapa kali memulai pembicaraan tapi sepertinya Hermione tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol. Ia masih mengalami semacam _mental breakdown_ karena Malfoy.

Setelah selesai makan, Draco memesan ice cream lalu mengangkat satu plastik belanjaannya ke meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Hermione.

"Apa?" kata Hermione tidak mengerti. Hermione melirik kantong belanjaan itu kemudian meledak. "Kau berharap aku akan membantumu membawa barang belanjaanmu? Enak saja!" kata Hermione tidak terima.

Draco tertawa lagi, ia menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Granger, ini untukmu!" kata Draco lagi.

Mata Hermione membelalak. Ia sepertinya salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Ini untukmu Granger!" kata Draco lagi.

Hermione dan Draco meghabiskan setengah jam untuk bertengkar di restoran Pizza, Hermione menolak mentah-mentah pemberian Draco, Draco balik emosi dan berkata lalu untuk apa dia membeli dua dua setiap barang jika Hermione tidak mau, Hermione berkata itu salah Draco kenapa ia boros dan tidak bertanya dulu pada Hermione.

"Lalu untuk apa aku membeli dua dua setiap barang jika kau tidak mau?"

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau boros sekali, membeli barang yang tidak kau butuhkan."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari restoran itu, Draco masih membawa dua kantong belanjaannya, Hermione masih menolak untuk menerima pemberian Draco. Begitu sampai di luar, Hermione berteriak menyuruh Draco mengembalikan saja belanjaannya ke toko.

"Kembalikan saja barangnya ke toko!" kata masih tidak mau menerima pemberian Draco.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku akan meletakkan barangnya disini, di pinggir jalan, biar orang asing yang mengambilnya." Kata Draco kesal.

Hermione berkacak pinggang. Draco tidak peduli, ia benar-benar meletakkan satu plastiknya di pinggir jalan lalu menghilang.

"Stupid Ferret!" kata Hermione, ia mengambil plastik itu kemudian menghilang, langsung berapparating menuju ke apartementnya.

Hermione menyalakan lampu Apartementnya dan menemukan Ginny sedang duduk di depan televisinya sambil memakan sepiring salad buah.

"Gin?" tanya Hermione melihat rambut merah temannya.

"Hermione?" tanya Ginny membalikkan kepalanya lalu kembali fokus pada tv.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione lalu berjalan ke sofa dimana Ginny duduk. Hermione meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya di samping meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ginny bertanya.

"Nothing." Kata Hermione tidak ingin Ginny tahu dan heboh sendiri. "No, Gin… No…" kata Hermione mencegah Ginny mengambil plastik itu. Tapi Hermione terlambat dan Ginny sudah mengambil plastik itu.

"Oh, ini Apple kan?" tanya Ginny melihat-lihat barang yang ada di plastiknya.

"Gin, kumohon, jangan dibuka." Kata Hermione, jika Ginny membukanya maka Hermione tidak bisa mengembalikannya pada Malfoy.

"Kenapa tidak boleh dibuka? Hadiah untuk seseorang? Hermione, Dad pernah mengatakan bahwa barang Apple terkenal di kalangan Muggle karena _mahal_." Kata Ginny lalu menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Hermione.

Sure, ia tahu Hermione menyimpan seluruh penghasilannya untuk biaya kuliahnya, dan ia tidak yakin bahwa Hermione akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk barang-barang yang tidak begitu ia perlukan.

"Well, Gin… aku akan mengembalikan barang itu secepatnya." Kata Hermione.

"Pada siapa?" tanya Ginny sudah tahu.

"Malfoy."

Ginny kemudian mendengar cerita Hermione, bagaimana Draco baru saja menghabiskan sekitar tujuh ribu galleon untuk barang-barang yang ia bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakannya.

"Jadi kau menolak semua barang ini?" tanya Ginny tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa dibeli dengan barang." Kata Hermione melipat tangannya.

Ginny tertawa. "Hermione, kurasa Draco Malfoy benar-benar menyukaimu." Kata Ginny.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Hermione, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Draco Malfoy, ia dibesarkan dengan cara seperti itu, menunjukan kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan barang. Kau ingat kan bagaimana orangtuanya selalu mengirim cokelat dan permen, atau membelikan barang-barang baru dan mengirimkannya lewat _owl_. Draco Malfoy memang begitu Hermione…" kata Ginny menjelaskan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, Ginny benar. Draco Malfoy memang dibesarkan dengan cara seperti itu, materi menjadi cara untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang, dan hal itu membuat Hermione sedih.

"Hermione, jika kau tidak menginginkan ini, kau bisa memberikannya padaku." kata Ginny melihat kotak dengan gambar jam tangan.

Hermione mencubit Ginny dan berkata bahwa jam itu berlapis emas.

"What?" tanya Ginny tidak percaya. "Draco Malfoy is Crazy." Kata Ginny setuju.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Hermione.

Senyuman di wajah Ginny memudar.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Harry." Kata Ginny.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Hermione bingung, Harry dan Ginny adalah salah satu pasangan paling harmonis yang pernah ia temui. Bukan karena Hermione teman mereka maka Hermione mengatakan bahwa Ginny dan Harry harmonis, tapi memang karena mereka harmonis.

Harry dan Ginny tidak pernah bertengkar, mereka sering berbeda pendapat tapi tidak jarang sekali bertengkar, karena mereka berdua tahu kapan harus mengalah, mereka berdua tahu kapan perdebatan mereka harus dihentikan, intinya mereka tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Ginny bercerita bahwa Harry pulang dan Ginny menemukan noda cokelat di kemejanya, Ginny marah karena Harry lagi-lagi membeli cokelat-swiss tanpa sepengetahuannya. Harry meminta maaf dan tidak melawan, tapi Ginny malah marah karena Harry tidak melawam. Ginny marah dan pergi kesini.

Setelah sampai disini baru Ginny menyadari ia hanya menjadikan Harry sebagai pelampiasan perubahan moodnya. Ginny ingin langsung pulang dan memeluk Harry, minta maaf karena ia menyalahkan Harry atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Oh, Gin, aku yakin Harry pasti akan mengerti." Kata Hermione menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang menangis.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kehamilan akan membuatku seperti ini. Emosiku naik turun, dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Kata Ginny terisak, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Harry.

"Kau mau aku aku memanggil Harry kesini?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny mengangguk. Hermione menelepon Harry dengan ponselnya dan memberitahu bahwa Ginny ada di apartementnya. Tidak lama Harry muncul dan Ginny langsung memeluk, menangis, meminta maaf.

Hermione hanya menghela nafas melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

-To Be Continued-

 **Seriously Guys... I only got three reviews for chapter 11? Kalian kenapa? cerita ini mulai membosankan ya? Hmm...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermione : Hello all reader.. would you mind gave her reviews? She's miserable with the lacks of reviews... please...**

 **Draco : Right people, gave her, her review or she's gonna make us miserable...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	13. Chapter 13

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Warning! LONG FLUFFY MATURE CHAPTER AHEAD!**

 **Chapter 13 : Ferret dan Hermione, di kasur.**

13.

Hermione terus menerus bergerak ke kiri ke kanan di kasurnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Draco terus menerus melintas di kepalanya. Kata-kata Ginny tadi membuatnya sedikit sedih. Draco Malfoy pasti selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Well, Narcissa mungkin memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang ibu memperlakukan anaknya, tapi Hermione tidak yakin dengan Lucius. Draco Malfoy membelikannya barang-barang bagus sebagai cara untuk menunjukkan rasa pedulinya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Itu pasti kebiasaan yang didapatkannya dari keluarganya.

Draco Malfoy bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membeli sesuatu yang mahal dan tidak terlalu berguna. Hermione menghela nafasnya, Ia akan menasihati Draco setelah ini.

"Oh…" kata Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tidak lama ia tertidur.

-Dramione-

Draco juga tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya, ia terus berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, untung Narcissa sudah tidak mengungsi disini.

Hermione Granger, _stupid-know-it-all-Gryffindor_. Draco menghela nafasnya, mereka baru bertengkar beberapa jam dan Draco sudah merindukan gadis itu. Apa yang salah dengannya? Draco hanya ingin membelikannya barang yang bagus, apa salahnya? Kenapa Hermione membuat semuanya rumit.

Draco melihat IPhone yang sudah di aktifkannya dengan bantuan Seezy. Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ia memakai robe-nya, mengambil Iphonenya lalu ber-apparating ke appartement Hermione. Draco langsung ber-apparate ke dalam flat Hermione, tapi tidak ke kamarnya. Draco baru akan berjalan ke kamar Hermione saat suara kucing mengagetkannya.

"Oh… Kau." Kata Draco. Crookshanks mengeong galak.

"Hey Buddy, listen, aku tidak ingin mengajakmu berkelahi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Granger." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

Crook mengeong lagi, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco perlahan, seperti sedang memojokkan mangsanya. Draco menghela nafasnya, menghadapi kucing Hermione bahkan lebih buruk dari pada menghadapi Potter dan Weasley, jadi Draco berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar Hermione dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Granger…" kata Draco sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione cepat dan keras, sebenarnya ia bisa langsung masuk saja, tapi Hermione pasti akan marah. "Granger, buka pintunya cepat… kucingmu akan menyerangku… Granger…" Draco makin keras mengetuk pintu itu.

Draco bisa mendengar suara langkah dari dalam dan tahu bahwa Hermione sudah berjalan mendekat. Hermione membuka pintunya.

"Granger…" kata Draco penuh harap.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin yang berdiri di depannya benar-benar Draco Malfoy.

"Granger…" kata Draco lagi.

Hermione melompat dan memeluk Draco. "Oh, Draco maafkan aku…" kata Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco.

"Maaf? Kurasa aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Kata Draco mengelus kepala Hermione. "Aku tidak bertanya dulu apa kau mau barang itu atau tidak dan langsung memaksamu menerimanya." Kata Draco pelan.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah jam…" Hermione melirik ke jam dindingnya. "Sudah jam 12 malam…" kata Hermione lagi.

"Entahlah…" kata Draco jujur, sekarang ia memegang kedua lengan Hermione. "Aku berusaha tidur tapi tidak bisa, kurasa aku mengkuatirkanmu." Kata Draco jujur.

Hermione tersenyum, ia menarik Draco menuju sofanya. Hermione melihat Draco yang menggunakan piama satin berwarna silver di balik robe-nya. Draco benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karenanya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi kesini dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Draco."

"Iya?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Baiklah, selama itu tidak melibatkan Potter atau Weasley atau kucing gendutmu."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Jika kita bertengkar lagi dikemudian hari, berjanjilah kita akan menyelesaikan masalah kita sebelum tidur malam!" kata Hermione mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hermione. "Aku berjanji."

Hermione tersenyum makin lebar. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Hermione.

"Sure…" kata Draco, ia berencana berlama-lama di flat Hermione, lagipula besok hari Sabtu dan ia ingin menghabiskan malam di flat kekasih barunya.

Hermione berjalan ke pantry-nya, ia menimbang, _tea or wine?_ Hermione kemudian membuka penyimpanan Wine-nya dan mengambil dua gelas lalu kembali berjalan kembali ke sofanya. Ia nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Crook duduk di atas meja, menghadap Draco, seperti siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Crookshanks." Kata Hermione menghardik kucingnya itu. Crook kemudian turun dari meja dan pergi. "Sorry, Crook memang seperti itu, hanya ayahku satu-satunya pria yang diterima Crook dengan ramah, jadi jangan menganggapnya kesal padamu atau semacamnya." Kata Hermione kemudian meletakkan Wine dan gelas di meja.

"Um, Granger." Kata Draco bingung mengatakannya. "Meskipun aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi, aku tetap ingin kau mengambil semua barang yang kubeli. Dan aku tidak berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi di kemudian hari. _Hell_ , kau harus menerima kebiasaanku, aku mungkin akan membuatmu kesal, tiba-tiba membelikanmu buku, atau perhiasan, aku mungkin saja jalan-jalan di dunia _muggle_ dan tiba-tiba ingin membelikanmu mobil, tapi aku mau kau menerima semua pemberianku." Kata Draco menjelaskan jalan pikirannya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersikap boros." Kata Hermione memijat ujung hidungnya. "Draco, kau bisa membelikanku banyak hal yang tidak begitu mahal, satu atau dua buku tidak akan menjadi masalah, aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, bunga atau makanan juga tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membelikanku barang-barang mahal, _at least_ tidak tanpa persetujuanku." Kata Hermione.

"Aku akan menerima beberapa barang yang kita beli hari ini, tapi berjanjilah kau harus bertanya terlebih dahulu padaku sebelum membeli barang-barang selain buku, bunga dan makanan! Okay?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, baiklah, baik…" kata Draco berbohong. Ia tidak akan menahan dirinya, siapa peduli? Jika ia memang benar-benar ingin membelikan Granger perhiasan atau kendaraan tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Hermione menuangkan Wine-nya ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Draco.

Draco menggeleng, ia meminum wine itu. "Aku belum ingin pulang, bagaimana jika kita menonton tv?" tanya Draco. Hermione melirik jam, terlalu berisiko untuk menyalakan televisinya tengah malam, acara yang diputar malam hari biasanya acara dewasa dan ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan keberadaan Draco disampingnya.

Draco melirik Hermione dari ujung matanya, ia menggunakan kaos baseball yang sangat besar, menutupi setengah pahanya dan lengan bajunya sampai kesikunya, Hermione menggunakan semacam celana ketat pendek yang tertutup oleh kaos yang ia gunakan.

Draco bisa melihat Hermione tidak menggunakan bra. "Um… Granger." Kata Draco.

"Iya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau tidak menggunakan bra?" tanya Draco. Hermione sontak melingkarkan kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya.

"Draco Malfoy!" kata Hermione kemudian menjauh. Ia melompat ke sofa lain yang lebih kecil dan menggunakan bantal sofa untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bertingkah berlebihan." Kata Draco berusaha memberikan respon yang normal.

"Jangan berlebihan? Kau sudah gila." Kata Hermione melemparkan bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah Draco. Draco tertawa dan menangkap bantal yang dilempar Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bra? Kau tahu aku akan datang?" Draco menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Hermione. "Aku memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan bra di rumah, tidak nyaman, terlalu ketat dan lagipula menggunakan bra terlalu lama dan kencang bisa menyebabkan kanker payudara." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menggunakan bra." Kata Draco, Hermione bisa melihat wajah _concern_ di muka Draco. Draco tahu apa itu kanker, Penyakit muggle yang sekarang sedang marak. "Hmm, apa penyihir juga bisa terkena kanker?" gumam Draco pelan. "Apa aku harus memberitahu Mom?" tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione tersenyum. Dasar anak mami.

Hermione menguap. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk, ia memang memiliki jam tidur yang teratur, ayahnya yang mengajarinya untuk mendapatkan tidur yang cukup untuk menjaga kesehatannya.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu." Kata Draco.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Granger, kau tidur dan aku tidur disebelahmu, itu saja, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku malas kembali ke Manor" Kata Draco menawarkan.

Hermione berpikir, apa Ia dan Draco bisa benar-benar hanya tidur? "Baiklah." Kata Hermione kemudian menghabiskan wine di gelasnya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya diikuti Draco dari belakang.

Draco bisa merasakan Crookshanks berjalan di belakangnya dan ide briliant terlintas dipikirannya. Draco menghalangi Crookshanks masuk dengan kakinya kemudian langsung menutup pintu kamar Hermione dan menggumamkan _spell_ untuk mengunci pintu.

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak ada Crookshanks sampai mereka bangun besok, atau lebih tepat nanti, karena ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam.

Hermione sudah merebahkan badannya di sisi sebelah kiri kasurnya. Draco kemudian melepas robe-nya dan meletakkannya asal, dan ia berbaring di sebelah Hermione.

Jantung mereka berdua berdebar kencang.

"Draco." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Umm?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu." Kata Hermione memulai. "Aku sering bermimpi buruk." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Ah… _war -dream_?" tanya Draco mengerti, hampir semua orang yang terlibat dalam perang akan mengalaminya. _War-dream._ "Tidak apa Granger, kita semua mengalaminya." Kata Draco mendekat.

Hermione kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Draco. "Well, mimpiku…. mereka sedikit berbeda." Kata Hermione. "Apa kau ingat malam saat aku, Harry dan Ron dibawa ke manor?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk pelan, ia juga memosisikan dirinya agar menghadap Hermione.

"Mimpiku hampir selalu tentang Bellatrix." Kata Hermione memberitahu. "Well, memang aku tidak lagi begitu sering bermimpi tentang malam itu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak tiba-tiba meninggalkanku." Kata Hermione pelan.

Draco tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Hermione dan menariknya mendekat. " _Silly…woman…_ apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau bermimpi buruk?" kata Draco membelai kepala Hermione. Ia sedih karena Hermione harus di _torture_ oleh Bellatrix di depan matanya.

Draco Ingat bagaimana dulu ia ingin menolong Hermione tapi ia terlalu takut, pengecut, pikirnya dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah, Ia bisa saja membawa Hermione keluar dari Manor, tapi ia tidak punya cukup nyali.

" _I'm sorry Hermione._ " Kata Draco mencium kening Hermione dan memeluk perempuan di depannya. "Harusnya aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menolongmu malam itu." Kata Draco pelan dan mempererat pelukkannya.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco, menghirup aroma Draco. _Freshly mown grass and new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and Draco Malfoy hair…_

" _Can I kiss you_?" tanya Hermione pelan, ia berbisik malu. Hermione tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pernah tidur (hanya tidur dan lebih dari tidur) dengan beberapa pria, dan tidak banyak yang bisa memberikannya rasa seperti ini, perasaan aman, tidak terancam, tidak perlu mengkuatirkan apa-apa, beberapa diantaranya adalah Ayahnya, Harry, dan Draco.

Saat Hermione kecil, setiap ia bermimpi buruk, bukan ibunya yang datang ke kamarnya yang menemaninya sampai matahari terbit, tapi ayahnya. Richard Granger akan memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, membelai kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermimpi.

Dan Harry, saat Ron meninggalkan mereka di hutan saat berburu _horcux_ , Harry akan diam-diam menyelinap kesampingnya saat Ia tertidur dan memeluknya. Hermione sering sekali menangis dalam tidurnya saat itu, dan Hermione tahu, selain untuk menenangkanya, Harry juga tidur sambil memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka terlalu bergantung satu sama lain, dan ada saat dimana meskipun Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok atau satu jam kedepan, ia merasa aman dalam pelukkan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Ron atau Cedric tidak bisa memberikannya perasaan aman seperti Ayahnya atau Harry.

Tapi Draco, mereka baru menjalin hubungan beberapa hari, tapi pelukkan Draco bisa membuat Hermione nyaman dan aman. Dan entah kenapa Hermione tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium pria itu, jadi ia bertanya. _"Can I kiss you?"_

Draco tersenyum, tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Hermione mendesah begitu merasakan bibir Draco yang lembut di bibirnya. Draco mempererat tangannya yang memeluk Hermione, sementara Hermione meletakkan tangannya di dada Draco.

Hermione tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Draco merasakan senyuman Hermione kemudian menarik bibirnya pelan. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? _Am I that good?_ " tanya Draco berbisik.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Draco Malfoy…" kata Hermione berbisik. "Kurasa aku mencintaimu." Kata Hermione berbisik tepat di telinga Draco.

Mata Draco membelalak, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Hermione Granger baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Draco melihat langsung ke mata cokelat yang ada di depannya.

Draco mencium Hermione lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan penuh _passion_. " _I love you Granger, I always have._ " Kata Draco kemudian mengelus pipi Hermione yang memerah.

"Kau tahu? Aku butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun untuk menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Cedric dulu, tapi sekarang… aku bahkan tidak perlu satu minggu untuk tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Kata Hermione mencium pipi Draco.

Draco tersenyum. "Pesonaku memang terlalu hebat untuk bisa ditolak Granger." Kata Draco menyeringai.

Hermione tetap tersenyum, ia kemudian mencium kening Draco lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menciumiku?" tanya Draco masih tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia mencium kelopak mata kanan Draco lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Draco masih tersenyum.

Hermione kemudian mencium kelopak mata kiri Draco, senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajahnya sedetikpun.

"Lagi?" tanya Draco menawarkan.

Hermione kemudian mencium hidung mancung pria di depannya, lalu dagunya dan kemudian berhenti, ia menatap mata Draco lekat. "Sudah." Kata Hermione menyatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai mencium Draco.

"Bagian tubuh yang sudah kucium tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain." Kata Hermione. " _Is that clear_?" tanya Hermione dengan nada _bossy_ -nya.

" _Yes Ma'am._ " Kata Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian mencium bibir Hermione, lama sekali sampai mereka berdua kehabisan nafas. Kemudian memeluk Hermione erat dan mereka berdua tertidur.

Draco terbangun karena Hermione mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Hermione bergerak-gerak pelan, wajahnya ketakutan, ia berkeringat.

 _"It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_ Hermione berteriak ketakutan…

"Granger! Granger !" Draco berusaha membangunkan Hermione. "Hermione, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione membuka matanya. Dan melihat Draco di depannya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hermione.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco pelan . Hermione mengangguk. Draco mengambil gelas yang ada di atas _nightstand_ di samping kasur Hermione dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Tenanglah…" kata Draco memeluk Hermione yang masih diam dan belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Hermione masih menenangkan dirinya dan belum bisa berkata-kata. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Draco, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia sudah terbangun.

Ketika sudah lebih tenang Hermione melihat ke Draco yang masih terlihat cemas. " _I'm okay._ " Kata Hermione memberitahu, Ia merebahkan badannya, ingin kembali tidur. Draco juga merebahkan badannya dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

"Kau bermimpi tentang malam itu lagi?" tanya Draco pelan, ia mengelus lengan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan ereksi Draco di dekat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hermione melirik jam di _nightstand-_ nya, ia tersenyum sudah jam tiga pagi ternyata, _morning erection,_ pikir Hermione.

Tiba-tiba jantung Hermione berdebar. Ia terakhir kali melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria adalah Cedric, setelah itu ia tidak pernah tidur dengan pria. Dan keberadaan Draco membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Hermione membalikkan badannya sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Ia mencium leher Draco. "Terimakasih." Kata Hermione berbisik.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

" _Thanks for holding me through my nightmare_." Kata Hermione sekarang mencium rahang bawah Draco.

Draco mendesah pelan. "Granger…" kata Draco entah apa maksudnya. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lengan Draco, pelan. Kemudian tangannya turun dan menyentuh ereksi Draco.

"Granger…" kata Draco sekarang benar-benar bangun. Hermione terus menciumi lehernya dan tangannya meremas ereksi Draco pelan. Draco menggerakan tangannya ke bagian bawah kaos yang digunakan Hermione, tangannya perlahan-lahan meraba bagian kulit Hermione yang bisa ia temukan. Pinggangnya, perutnya, rusuknya, dan sisi luar payudaranya.

"Mmhh…" Hermione mendesah begitu jari Draco menyentuh _nipple_ -nya.

"Hermione…" kata Draco berbisik. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namanya di mulut Draco terdengar seperti mantra, Hermione bergerak ia duduk di kasur dan melepas kaosnya dengan gerakkan yang cepat melemparnya entah kemana.

Draco menarik nafasnya, tidak yakin apa ini kenyataan atau mimpi. Hermione bergerak dan duduk di pinggang Draco yang masih berbaring. Kemudian merendahkan badannya dan mencium bibir Draco sambil dengan cepat melepaskan kancing piama Draco.

Draco menarik Hermione lebih dekat, membiarkan Hermione mengontrol aktivitas mereka. Ia menggerakkan tangannya keseluruh kulit Hermione yang bisa ia temukan. Kulit Hermione begitu halus dan lembut, meskipun ada beberapa bekas luka ditubuhnya.

Draco tidak lagi sanggup berpikir saat Hermione menarik celana Draco pelan. Draco mengerang kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka, ia memposisikan agar Hermione berbaring. Draco kemudian melepaskan kemejanya dan celana piamanya juga boxernya lalu menindih Hermione.

" _I love you so much_ Granger…" kata Draco mencium bibir Hermione. Draco kemudian menurunkan mulutnya ke leher Hermione, lalu ke pundaknya, kemudian dadanya.

"Dracooohhhh…" Hermione mendesah saat Draco menghisap _nipple_ -nya. Hermione tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Draco benar-benar seperti pria di makan malam terakhirnya, ia biasanya tidak peduli dengan perempuan yang ada di tempat tidurnya, biasanya ia akan fokus pada kepuasannya sendiri lalu selesai.

Tapi Hermione berbeda. Tubuh Hermione terasa tepat, mereka seperti diciptakan satu sama lain, ukuran payudara Hermione yang pas di tangannya, pinggulnya, kakinya, pahanya, _hell even_ telapak kaki Hermione membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan diri.

Ketika Draco sudah selesai di bagian payudara Hermione, ia bergerak ke bawah lagi, meninggalkan dada gadis itu yang sudah basah dan merah. Draco bisa melihat bahwa bagian tengah celana Hermione sudah basah.

Draco dengan cepat melepas celana Hermione dan menciumi bagian paha Hermione, membuat Hermione merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu. Draco menciumi paha kanan dan kiri Hermione, menjilatinya, membuat Hermione terus mendesah.

"Draco… _please_ …" kata Hermione tidak tahan lagi.

" _Please what love_?" tanya Draco mulai menciumi bagian intim Hermione. Ia bisa melihat seberapa basahnya Hermione untuk dirinya.

"Draco…" kata Hermione setengah mendesah… " _Please… pleasee_ Draco…"

Draco hampir gila, ia memosisikan badannya, wajah mereka sekarang satu level. Draco mencium bibir Hermione lagi dan memosisikan ereksi di depan bagian intim Hermione.

" _Love… Hermione I Love you._ " Kata Draco.

" _I love you as well_." Kata Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco.

Draco mendorong masuk _cock-_ nya ke _pussy_ Hermione. Mereka berdua mendesah. Hermione merasa penuh, Ia hanya pernah berhubungan intim dengan tiga pria, Ron, Cedric, dan Draco. Hermione yakin Draco paling besar di antara mereka, ia bisa merasakan ereksi Draco di seluruh dindingnya.

"Ah… Draco…" kata Hermione melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco.

Draco tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, ia seperti masuk kedalam tempat yang hangat dan basah, seperti surga. Draco mengerti sekarang apa yang orang-orang maksud dengan surga dunia.

"Hermione, _you're so tight, so wet.._ "

Draco mulai bergerak, maju-mundur memasang tempo dalam _love-makin_ g mereka. Draco menarik ereksinya sehingga tinggal bagian ujungnya yang masih di dalam, lalu mendorongnya lagi dengan penuh tenaga.

"Draco… _more.. more.. faster! Faster!_ " kata Hermione sudah berada di ujung. Draco juga tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama.

"Hermione… _are you close_?" tanya Draco juga sudah berada di ujung. Hermione mengangguk pelan, matanya tertutup, mulutnya terbuka. "Hermione aku ingin kau melihat wajahku saat kau klimaks…" kata Draco.

Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat ke mata silver yang ada didepannya. Draco bergerak lebih cepat, mendorong ke dalam. Mereka berdua berkeringat, kamar Hermione hanya dipenuhi suara desahan Hermione, lenguhan Draco, _skin againts skin._

"Draco… ahhhh… Dracooohhh…." Hermione berteriak kencang, _her back aching_ dan tangannya mencengkram pundak Draco erat.

"Hermione… uh…" Draco mengerang keras dan mereka berdua klimaks. Draco kemudian memeluk Hermione dan bergerak agar tidak menindih Hermione, tapi tidak menarik _cock_ -nya dari _pussy_ Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco. Keduanya masih mengejar nafas mereka. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Hermione mencium kening Draco. Draco tidak pernah tersenyum lebih lebar dari ini. Hermione dan Draco kemudian tertidur.

-Dramione-

Draco terbangun, ereksinya masih di dalam Hermione, ia tersenyum meningat apa yang baru mereka lakukan. Draco melirik jam, sudah jam 10. Ia mempererat pelukkannya pada Hermione yang masih tertidur.

Hermione bergerak pelan. "Kau sudah bangun?" Hermione bergumam pelan.

"Hmm.." kata Draco menghirup aroma shampo Hermione.

"Aku lapar." Kata Hermione.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu." Kata Draco berbisik. "Tapi setelah aku puas.." kata Draco kemudian memposisikan agar Hermione berada di bawahnya lagi.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke bagian dimana mereka berdua bersatu dan meremas kantung Draco.

" _Git_ …" kata Hermione lalu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco.

.

.

Draco tidak pulang hari itu, mereka bahkan baru bangun dari kasur jam tiga sore karena Hermione benar-benar lapar dan mengeluh bahwa ia butuh asupan nutrisi.

Draco membuat pancake dan Hermione memesan pizza. Mereka berdua kelaparan. Keduanya makan sambil mengobrol tentang hal-hal kecil dan ringan.

"Apa kau tahu Blaise dan Pansy akan menikah?" tanya Draco.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione dengan mulut penuh Pizza. "Bukankah Blaise ada di Italia?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Well, ia kembali ke Inggris beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Draco juga dengan mulut penuh Pizza.

"Aku tidak tahu Dean Thoman membuka restoran pizza!" kata Draco begitu melihat kotak pizza yang ada di depan mereka. _Dean Thomas Pizza Shack_ tertulis di kotak Pizza, dengan gambar pizza dan foto bergerak Dean Thomas yang tersenyum lebar.

"Well, Dean seorang _Half-blood_ tapi ia besar di dunia Muggle, ia mengira dirinya _Muggle-Born_ dan awalnya ia kesal karena tidak ada sistem _delivery_ makanan di dunia sihir, padahal sebenarnya dengan _apparate_ pengantaran makanan jadi lebih cepat, jadi ia menciptakannya." Kata Hermione memberitahu motivasi Dean, sekarang bahkan restoran pizza Dean sudah membuka tiga cabang, di Hogsmade, Diagon alley, dan Godric's Hollow.

Crook mengeong terus karena tidak suka Draco ada disana dan tidak kunjung pulang. "Crook, bersikap baiklah." Kata Hermione memberitahu,

Draco tertawa.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian menonton televisi, Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat seorang pria dengan jas dan celana cokelat yang menurut Hermione namanya Bean. Mereka kemudian berhubungan lagi di sofa, kemudian si Shower, di meja pantry, di karpet depan perapian, Hermione bahkan hampir tertidur saat Draco tiba-tiba memasukkan tangannya ke _pussy_ -nya, membuat matanya terbuka lebar lagi.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Hermione saat Draco sedang men- _spooning_ tubuhnya di kasur, Draco memilin rambut Hermione dengan jarinya.

"Tidak."

"Kurasa rumor bahwa Draco Malfoy seorang Sex God memang benar." Kata Hermione, mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Hermione, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu _wanking_ sambil membayangkanmu."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau sudah gila." Kata Hermione setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku selalu membayangkanmu, dikasurku, rambutmu terurai dan tersebar, aku tidak tahu rambutmu sehalus ini… Aku selalu membayangkan desahanmu, bagaimana jika kau berteriak memanggil namaku…"

"Hermione…" Draco memanggil Hermione yang tidak merespon. Draco bergerak dan melihat wajah Hermione. "Granger… Granger…" kata Draco tertawa saat melihat Hermione sudah tertidur.

Draco mencium pundak Hermione lalu menutup matanya.

Draco baru pulang dari rumah Hermione hari minggu sore, ia mencegah Hermione ke burrow minggu pagi, memaksanya mengirim surat kepada keluarga Weasley kalau ia ada urusan mendadak. Awalnya Hermione tidak mau, _brunch_ di rumah keluarga Weasley sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaannya, Ia memaksa Draco ikut dengannya jika memang belum mau pulang.

Tapi Draco belum siap bertemu dengan seluruh clan Weasley. Akhirnya Draco berhasil memaksa Hermione tinggal, setelah memasang wajah sedihnya yang paling hebat, mengatakan bahwa ia akan merindukan Hermione jika ia pergi dan jurus-jurus lainnya agar Hermione tidak pergi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya saat Draco bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau sudah merindukanku? Aku bahkan belum keluar pintu." Kata Draco melihat Hermione sambil menyeringai.

"Well.." kata Hermione tidak ingin menunjukkan perasaannya. "Tidak, cepatlah pulang, aku tidak ingin kau tinggal lebih lama lagi, _I'm sore_." Kata Hermione memberi tahu dengan nada agak kesal.

" _Of course you sore love…_ " kata Draco tertawa dan mencium kening Hermione. "Apa kau bisa berjalan lurus besok ke kementrian?" tanya Draco menggoda Hermione.

"Sudah, pulang saja sana." Kata Hermione mendorong Draco keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya… iya… aku pulang.." Kata Draco, ia kemudian mencium kening Hermione lagi lama. "Aku pergi." Kata Draco lalu ber- _disapparate._

Hermione tersenyum, Crook mengeong.

"Ada apa Crook? Kau lapar? Mau tuna?" tanya Hermione, mood-nya bagus.

-Dramione-

Draco baru sampai di rumahnya saat Narcissa menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan dan sepertinya ia kuatir.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya Draco.

"Astoria." Kata Narcissa pelan.

Draco berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti Narcissa dari belakang. Astoria dan Lucius sedang duduk di ruang tamu mereka sambil mengobrol.

Narcissa dengan tongkatnya dengan cepat mengganti baju tidur Draco dengan kemeja dan celana panjang biasa, agar Lucius tidak tahu darimana ia baru saja pergi. Agar Lucius tidak tahu bahwa Draco sudah dua malam tidak tidur di rumah.

"Draco, ayahmu sudah tahu." Kata Narcissa sebelum Lucius menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti. Narcissa kemudia mengambil koran yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Draco melihat fotonya dan Hermione di halaman paling depan. Draco mengepalkan tangannya.

"Draco, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Lucius berpura-pura ramah, seakan-akan ia dan Draco sedang dalam hubungan yang baik, seakan-akan mereka tidak baru saja bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Draco mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Draco!" Lucius memanggil Draco yang langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, bukannya duduk di ruang tamu. Draco terus berjalan tidak peduli ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Draco Malfoy! Kembali kesini!" kata Lucius berteriak penuh amarah.

"Draco…" Narcissa memanggil Draco sambil berjalan mengejar anaknya itu. Draco segera berjalan cepat menuju kekamarnya, tidak mempedulikan kedua orangtuanya.

Draco mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, menggunakan semua _locking spell_ yang ia tahu dan _silencing spell_ yang ia tahu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Lucius.

Keesokan harinya saat Draco berusaha keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi kerja, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha ber-apparating dari kamarnya tapi tidak bisa.

 _Sial._

Draco tahu pasti Lucius yang sudah memasang _ward_ dikamarnya. Draco berpikir sebentar. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang baru dibelinya kemarin, ia menyalakannya dan mencari nomor Hermione yang sudah sempat disimpannya.

Kemudian Draco memanggil Seezy. "Seezy." Suara pop terdengar dan Seezy muncul disampingnya.

"Seezy, apa kau bisa membawaku keluar dari sini?" tanya Draco.

Seezy terlihat takut. "Seezy bisa membawa Master Draco keluar, tapi Master Lucius melarang Seezy."

Draco berpikir sebentar, jika ia keluar dari sini kemudian Lucius tahu bahwa Seezy yang membantunya maka Lucius pasti akan menghukum Seezy. Ia bisa saja menyuruh Seezy membawanya keluar lalu menyuruhnya kembali, tapi ia tidak mau Seezy dihukum oleh ayahnya, Draco bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya pada peri rumah kesayangannya.

Ide bodoh terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan gerakkan tongkatnya ia mengeluarkan koper besarnya lalu mengisinya dengan pakaian dan beberapa perlengkapan dan buku.

"Seezy, ada berapa total peri rumah di Malfoy Manor?" tanya Draco.

"Jika Seezy tidak salah ada 30 master.." kata Seezy. Draco mengangguk, jika satu peri rumah hilang maka tidak akan ada masalah.

"Seezy, apa kau punya keluarga disini?" tanya Draco lagi.

Seezy menggeleng. Draco mengangguk lagi, ia juga tidak ingin memisahkan Seezy dari keluarganya.

"Seezy, kau harus membawaku keluar dari sini, dan bawa juga beberapa barangmu, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di tempat Miss Granger." Kata Draco.

Sebenarnya Draco bisa pergi ke beberapa rumah yang mereka miliki, tapi posisi rumah-rumah lainnya terlalu jauh.

Mata Seezy membesar. "Kita akan pindah ke tempan Miss SPEW?" tanya Seezy tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk. "Sekarang ambil barang-barangmu dan segera kembali kesini, jangan beritahu siapapun." Kata Draco memberi perintah dengan jelas.

Seezy menghilang dengan cepat, lalu tidak lama ia kembali dengan koper yang kecil sekali.

"Seezy, mulai sekarang, Jika Master Lucius dan Mistress Narcissa memanggilmu, kau tidak boleh muncul, apa kau mengerti?"

Seezy terlihat takut. Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Seezy tidak bisa menentang keinginan kedua orangtuanya, tapi ini demi keberadaannya juga.

"Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku, aku akan memberikanmu pakaian." Kata Draco terpaksa mengancam Seezy.

"Baik, Master Draco, Seezy mengerti." Kata Seezy cepat, ia ketakutan.

"Seezy kau siap?" tanya Draco.

"Seezy siap kapanpun Master siap." Kata Seezy. Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berdua menghilang.

.

-To Be Continued-

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm trying to finish this story before I'm back to college, jadi aku akan berusaha update setiap hari, jadi lebih baik kalian follow cerita ini untuk dapat notification. ^Wink Wink^**

 **.**

 **Kalian tahu? Bagian "** ** _freshly mown grass and new parchment and..."_**

 **itu dialog Hermione di HBP saat mereka mau bikin amortentia...**

 **JK Rowling pernah bilang di wawancara kalo yang dicium sama Hermione dari amortentia adalah itu** ** _freshly mown grass and new parchment and..._** **spearmint toothpaste and Ron Weasley's hair** **...**

 **tapi..um... you know.. that's why people make fanfiction right?**

 **Oh iya, cek cerita baru ku… Half-Blood Princess…**

 **RnR guys…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	14. Chapter 14

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 14 : Ferret mengungsi di rumah Hermione.**

14.

Hermione kaget begitu mendengar suara pop di ruang tamunya. Ia menyelesaikan bajunya dan langsung berlari keluar kamarnya. Siapa yang datang keflatnya pagi hari begini.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione begitu melihat Draco denga kopernya dan ditemani seorang _house-elf_ yang juga membawa koper kecil.

Draco menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan cepat, ia memberitahu bahwa Lucius memasang _ward_ dan mencegahnya keluar karena ia mengabaikan ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana selain kesini, lagipula ia tetap harus bekerja di kementrian atau masa hukumannya akan bertambah. Setiap ia tidak masuk satu hari, maka masa hukumannya akan bertambah satu bulan.

Dan seberapapun ia mulai menyukai bekerja di kementrian dengan Hermione, ia ingin liburan, dan lagipula bekerja sebagai karyawan bukanlah panggilan hidupnya.

"Jadi? Apa aku bisa tinggal disini?" tanya Draco.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, ia tahu jika ia membiarkan Draco disini maka mungkin Lucius akan melakukan hal yang tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Letakkan dulu barangmu disini, kita pikirkan hal ini sepulang kerja." Kata Hermione.

Draco tersenyum, ia tahu Hermione tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja, tapi _at least_ Hermione tidak langsung menyuruhnya pergi.

"Ah, Granger… ini Seezy." Kata Draco memperkenalkan peri rumahnya.

"Halo Seezy, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

Seezy menjabat tangannya pelan dan ragu-ragu, "Halo Miss Hermione, Seezy senang bertemu dengan Miss." Kata Seezy.

"Seezy, kau tinggal disini dulu, dan jangan menjawab panggilan Lucius atau Mom, _am I clear_?" tanya Draco memastikan Seezy tidak akan kembali ke Manor.

"Seezy mengerti Master." Seezy membungkuk.

Hermione kemudian mengambil tasnya, Ia dan Draco akan berangkat ke kementrian. "Seezy.." kata Hermione sebelum berangkat. "Jika kau lapar, kau bisa membuat makanan sendiri, masaklah sesuatu dari apa yang ada di dapur. Jika kau mengantuk tidurlah di kamar tamu" Hermione menunjuk pintu kamar tamu. "Jangan merepotkan dirimu, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Hermione sebelum menghilang dengan Draco.

Seezy melihat ke sekelilingnya. Apartement Miss SPEW bagus, warna dindingnya terang dan beberapa tempat ditutupi gambar bunga dengan motif yang bagus. Seezy merasakan aura yang berbeda dengan Manor. Di Manor bahkan untuk berjalan dikoridornya saja Seezy takut, tapi Seezy tidak merasakan hal itu di sini.

Tidak ada lukisan-lukisan yang memarahinya, mengatakan bahwa Seezy hanya _House-Elf_ tidak berguna, menghina Seezy, mengatakan bahwa Seezy lebih rendah dari sampah.

Seezy tersenyum, Seezy melihat kemoceng digantung dekat jendela. Jika Seezy membersihkan apartement Miss SPEW, pasti Miss SPEW akan senang sekali. Seezy bergerak dan mulai membersihkan jendela apartement saat Seezy tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya.

-Dramione-

Hermione dan Draco tidak berada dalam mood yang bagus sepanjang hari, keduanya tidak bicara satu sama lain, jika ada seseorang yang mengajak mereka bicara maka mereka akan melirik orang itu garang dan menjawab mereka sambil setengah berteriak.

Seorang dari departement sport datang dan menyapa Hermione, tapi ia bahkan tidak mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas sapaan orang itu dan tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa orang melihat mereka berdua aneh. Sebenarnya mood Draco tidak terlalu buruk tapi karena mood Hermione buruk maka mood-nya ikut buruk.

"Hermione." Harry muncul dari depan pintu dan langsung menuju ke meja temannya itu. Harry langsung memasang _silencing-spell_ dan Draco juga langsung membobolnya seperti biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke burrow?" tanya Harry duduk di meja di depan Hermione.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak." Kata Hermione melirik Draco.

"Dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Harry.

Hermione diam. Jika ia menjawab iya, maka ia berbohong. Jika ia menjawab tidak, maka Harry akan bertanya lagi dengan siapa urusannya.

"Malfoy?" tanya Harry menebak.

Hermione tidak merespon tapi pipinya memerah. "Hermione, kau semakin mirip Ron semenjak dekat dengan Malfoy, kenapa pipimu cepat merah sekali?" tanya Harry terhibur.

"Berhentilah Harry." Kata Hermione .

"Jadi kau tidak datang ke Burrow karena ada urusan dengan Mafloy?" tanya Harry memastikan.

"Hmm…" Hermione mengiyakan dengan setengah hati.

Harry melihat Draco yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, Draco membuang mukanya.

"Apa kau serius dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry wajahnya serius.

"Harry, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini." kata Hermione menghindar.

"Cepat atau lambat kita harus membicarakan hal ini Hermione." Kata Harry bertindak seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita tidak harus membicarakannya sekarang. Lagipula aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Kata Hermione menunjuk semua berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya. Lalu turun dari meja Hermione, "Molly memintamu datang minggu depan dan ajak Malfoy jika ia bisa." Kata Harry kemudian pergi.

Giliran Hermione yang menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik Draco. "Lihat, semuanya karena kau." Kata Hermione tanpa suara.

"Aku? Apa salahku?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu kau menembus _Silencing-Spell_ Harry kan." Kata Hermione kesal.

Ups. Pikir Draco. Ia langsung pura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya. Hermione menulis sesuatu dengan penuh kekesalan di kertas, meremukkannya lalu melemparknya ke meja Draco.

Draco membuka kertas itu. Kemudian tertawa.

Draco tidak bisa membiarkan mood buruk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Draco melihat ke Apple-Watch yang dipakainya. Kemudian melihat Hermione yang juga menggunakan Apple-Watch yang sama dengannya. Draco tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali memakai barang yang sama dengan pasangannya.

Sebentar lagi makan siang. Maka Draco membereskan mejanya dan berdiri mendekati Hermione.

"Granger."

"Apa?"

"Ayo makan siang." Kata Draco. Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia membereskan mejanya, mengambil ponsel barunya dan berjalan mendekati Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan menggandeng Hermione keluar dari kementrian. Mereka duduk di restoran Chinese, Hermione baru akan duduk didepannya saat Draco menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya, ada alasan tertentu kenapa Draco lebih suka Hermione duduk disampingnya daripada di depannya saat mereka makan di tempat umum.

Hermione baru akan memulai pidato panjangnya saat Draco mengangkat tangannya dan menandakan agar ia berhenti bicara.

"Granger, dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan memotong perkataanku!" Kata Draco jelas. Hermione tidak memberi respon, ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Draco.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima aku tinggal di apartementmu untuk sementara, aku tahu kau perempuan baik-baik yang tidak akan tinggal dengan pria asing yang baru saja menjadi pacarmu beberapa minggu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain…"

Draco mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Jangan potong perkataanku Granger!" kata Draco saat Hermione akan memotong perkataannya.

"Aku akan mencari apartement untuk tinggal, segera, begitu aku menemukan tempat yang cocok maka aku akan langsung pindah. Dan masalah Seezy, ia sudah menjadi peri rumah favoritku sejak dulu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya disana begitu aku memintanya membawaku keluar. Ia pasti akan dihukum oleh Lucius." Kata Draco menjelaskan. "Kau tidak ingin Seezy yang malang terkena hukuman yang kejam kan Granger?" kata Draco sengaja memancing Hermione dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Aku takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada kita." Kata Hermione kuatir.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya. "Ia tidak akan tinggal diam, tapi ruang geraknya terbatas, lagipula Manor masih dijaga Auror, kita tinggal minta mengetatkan penjagaan." Kata Draco berusaha terdengar tenang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidur di kamar tamu." Kata Hermione akhirnya memberi keputusan.

"Oh, ayolah Granger…" kata Draco langsung protes. "Kasur di kamar tamu-mu terlalu kecil untukku." Kata Draco tidak ingin tidak tidur dengan Hermione.

"Sama saja Draco, jika kita tidur berdua di kasurku maka akan lebih sempit daripada kau sendiri di kasur di kamar tamu." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau tidur di kamar tamu." Kata Draco melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu aku yang tidur di kamar tamu, kau boleh tidur di kamarku." Kata Hermione sengaja. Ia ingin mengetes Draco, jika Draco akhirnya mengalah maka… Uh… Hermione tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

GIliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya. "Granger, apa kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Akan mengusirmu dari kamarmu?" tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Seezy. Ah, Draco akan memberi hadiah untuk _House-elf_ -nya itu.

"Granger, dimana Seezy akan tidur? Kita harus membiarkan ia tidur di kamar tamu, apa kau tega membiarkan Seezy tidur di sofa?" tanya Draco.

Mata Hermione membelalak. " _Git_." Kata Hermione mencubit lengan Draco kencang sekali. "Baiklah baik… kau tidur denganku di kamarku, puas sekarang?" tanya Hermione setengah berteriak.

Draco tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Hermione penuh dengan cepat. Hermione kaget dan matanya membelalak. " _I love you._ " Kata Draco pelan.

Makanan mereka datang dan Draco langsung fokus pada makanannya, Hermione tersenyum, ia menyadari satu hal tentang Draco, makannya selalu banyak dan teratur dan jika sedang makan ia fokus sekali dan terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Draco dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hermione mencium pipi Draco dan memakan makanan di depannya.

Draco tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada makanannya, Ia tidak tahu cinta bisa terasa semanis ini, seindah ini, seperti uap kopi, hangat, wangi, lembut, dan membuatmu tetap terjaga sepanjang malam.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan bergandengan saat kembali ke kementrian. Draco hanya memberitahu Hermione bahwa ia dikurung ayahnya karena ia mengabaikan ayahnya, ia tidak memberitahu bahwa karena ada Astoria, dan ayahnya berusaha menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Meskipun cepat atau lambat Hermione akan tahu tentang masalah ini, tapi sekarang Draco hanya ingin menikmati hubungannya dengan Hermione.

"Apa kau pernah main ayunan?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, beberapa kali, Mom pernah membuat ayunan kecil di taman belakang, tapi kemudian Lucius menghacurkannya." Kata Draco sambil lalu.

Hermione melihat Draco sedikit sedih, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali bermain ayunan, suatu saat nanti, jika aku sudah punya rumah sendiri dengan halaman yang luas aku akan memasang ayunan yang bagus." Kata Hermione membayangkan ayunan dari kayu yang bagus sekali.

Draco tersenyum lebar melihat Hermione menggambarkan ayunan dengan kedua tangannya. Hermione sangat ekspresif, ia selalu bercerita dengan tangannya, menggambarkan situasi dan keadaan dengan kedua tangannya dan gerak tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau suka ayunan, aku melihat fotomu dan ayahmu bermain ayunan di kamarmu." Kata Draco memberitahu.

"Itu ayunan pertamaku, dulu kami tinggal di Wiltshire, tapi kemudian pindah ke London. Halaman rumah kami di Wiltshire besar dan hijau, tapi kami bahkan tidak bisa menanam pohon di London." Kata Hermione mengeluh.

Draco mendengarkan cerita Hermione sepanjang jalan, tersenyum dan memberi respon yang tulus. Draco dan Hermione bicara sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju ke kementrian. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka, dan blits juga beberapa kali menyilaukan mata mereka. Tapi Draco hanya menggenggam erat tangan Hermione dan menjaganya agar tidak menjauh.

-Dramione-

"Lucius, kau tahu kalau Draco dan Hermione menjalin hubungan, kenapa kau masih berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Astoria?" kata Narcissa kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Draco terus berhubungan dengan seorang _Mudblood."_ Kata Lucius kesal. "Awalnya aku tidak akan mengganggu Miss Granger jika memang Draco tidak berniat serius, tadinya aku akan membiarkan Draco bermain-main sedikit lebih lama, Tapi melihat perilakunya hari ini, kabur dari rumah, membawa seekor _House-Elf_." Kata Lucius kesal.

"Lucius, apa yang kau harapkan dari usahamu menjodohkan Draco dengan Astoria? Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang mementingkan kemurnian darah sekarang ini." kata Narcissa berusaha memberi pengertian pada suaminya itu.

"Tapi keluarga Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan darah lumpur menodai kemurnian darahnya. Siapapun darah lumpur itu." Kata Lucius.

Narcissa menggeleng, tidak percaya suaminya masih percaya tentang kemurnian darah yang tidak berguna.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari hal bodoh ini." kata Narcissa kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Lucius.

Lucius menghela nafasnya. Hermione Granger memang orang yang baik Lucius tidak meragukan hal itu, ia juga akan selamanya berterimakasih karena Miss Granger dan Harry Potter telah bersaksi untuk mereka bertiga dulu, Lucius akan membayar jasa mereka, jika Miss Granger membutuhkan bantuannya maka ia akan dengan senang hati membantu.

Tapi sebaik apapun perempuan itu, ia tidak layak untuk Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa dan Lucius menemukan kamar Draco kosong pada pagi hari. Narcissa tidak tahu kalau Lucius memasang _ward_ di kamar Draco agar ia tidak bisa keluar. Begitu Narcissa tahu ia langsung marah, memberitahu bahwa Draco harus bekerja atau tidak masa hukumannya akan ditambah.

Lucius kaget, ia lupa bahwa Draco masih wajib bekerja di kementrian. Tapi kemudian tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Narcissa memanggil Seezy, tapi Seezy tidak muncul, seketika itu ia tahu kalau Seezy yang membantu Draco pergi.

Narcissa seharian berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah, tapi ia harus bertemu dengan Draco, memberitahu anaknya bahwa Lucius tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan melakukan sesuatu. Narcissa menulis sesuatu di kertas dan meminta salah satu _house-elf_ nya mencari tahu dimana Seezy dan memberikan surat itu agar disampaikan pada Draco.

-Dramione-

Draco menunggu waktu pulang dengan tidak sabar, ia terus menerus melihat ke arah Hermione sepanjang hari, sekitar jam tiga Mr. Cole mengecek ke ruangan mereka dan mengatakan pada Draco agar berhenti memandangi Hermione dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Seisi ruangan tertawa mendengar teguran Mr. Cole pada Draco. Draco menyeringai dan berpura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai pergi, tapi kemudian memandangi Hermione lagi.

Draco berdiri di depan meja Hermione menunggu Hermione selesai dengan laporannya lalu mereka pulang bersama.

"Draco, sepertinya kita harus membeli bahan makanan." Kata Hermione.

"Suruh saja Seezy." Kata Draco sambil lalu.

Hermione memukul lengan Draco. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh mahkluk yang begitu kecil untuk membawa belanjaan, lagipula aku ingin pergi ke supermarket."

"Supermarket?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Well, supermarket adalah semacam pasar modern di dunia Muggle."

"Jadi kau akan mengajakku ke dunia muggle lagi?" tanya Draco saat mereka sudah berjalan keluar dari kementrian dengan banyak karyawan lain yang juga keluar, ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco dan ber- _apparating_ ke suatu tempat di Muggle London.

Draco langsung terkesima dengan banyaknya barang-barang asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Hermione menariknya dan berkata jangan melamun dan _stay close._ Draco menganga sebentar melihat tempat yang luas, terdiri dari banyak lorong-lorong, dengan lampu berwarna putih terang, dan ada banyak muggle yang mayoritas perempuan.

Hermione menyuruhnya mendorong suatu _trolly_ yang mirip dengan _trolly_ di stasiun hanya saja sedikit berbeda model. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang berisi berbagai macam benda. Mulai dari makanan yang dikenali Draco sampai tidak dikenalinya. Draco mengenali roti, keju, susu, daging dan beberapa makanan lainnya, tapi ia baru pertama kali mendengar _yogurt, bacon, nuttela_ dan beberapa produk aneh yang dikemas di botol atau di kaleng.

Hermione kemudian menyuruh Draco berhenti dan diam di depan suatu lorong.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana." Kata Hermione kemudian masuk kelorong itu, tidak lama ia kembali dengan barang yang belum pernah dilihat Draco sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kata Hermione meletakkan barang yang diambilnya itu di ujung trolly, agar tidak terjangkau oleh Draco.

Draco tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana dunia Muggle bekerja, mereka mengambil sendiri barang yang mereka inginkan, kemudian mengantri di kasir, setiap barang kemudian di sinari cahaya merah dan bunyi beep yang tinggi dan kencang akan terdengar.

Hermione kemudian membayar dengan uang Muggle dan mereka berdua membawa belanjaan mereka keluar dari supermarket.

"Blimey Granger, kenapa tempat-tempat di dunia muggle sangat aneh?" kata Draco sedikit bingung dan sedikit terkesima.

"Well, percayalah kalau para Muggle melihat dunia sihir mereka juga akan menganggap dunia sihir aneh."

Mereka berjalan kesebuah jalan yang sepi, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekeliling mereka. Hermione lagi-lagi menggenggam tangan Draco dan ber- _disapparate_ langsung ke apartement-nya.

"Seezy?" kata Draco begitu melihat Seezy bergelantungan di atas kipas di langit-langit apartement Hermione.

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione, tolong Seezy." Kata Seezy sedih sekali, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Ada apa Seezy ?" tanya Hermione kuatir, ia segera meletakkan plastik belanjaannya kemudian berdiri di bawah kipas itu. " Seezy, ada apa? Kenapa kau diatas?"

"Ada kucing jahat yang ingin memakan Seezy." Kata Seezy menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Crookshanks yang duduk di meja dapur sambil memperhatikan Seezy.

"Astaga…." Hermione berseru tidak habis pikir.

Draco tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Granger, kurasa kucingmu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Apa kau lupa memberinya makan tadi pagi?" tanya Draco.

"Seezy, turunlah! Master Draco tidak akan membiarkan kau di makan oleh kucing gendut jelek itu." Kata Draco menyuruh Seezy turun.

Seezy terlihat takut dan ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa Seezy." Kata Hermione menambahkan. Kemudian dengan suara pop yang kencang, Seezy sudah berdiri di balik kaki Draco sambil bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Crook." Hermione memanggil kucingnya, Crookshanks melompat turun dari meja lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione, Draco dan Seezy.

"Crook, kenapa kau bersikap jahat pada Seezy?" tanya Hermione dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Crookshanks mengeong.

"Tidak? Kau tidak bermaksud jahat?" tanya Hermione lagi menerjemahkan bahasa Crookshanks.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Seezy ada di atas sana seharian?"

Crookshanks mengeong lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, Draco tertawa melihat interaksi Hermione dengan kucingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Seezy." Hermione memanggil pelan. " Seezy, Crookshanks tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Kata Hermione memberi tahu. "Kemarilah." Kata Hermione pada Seezy.

Seezy yang dari tadi hanya melihat Crookshanks dengan tatapan takut, berjalan pelan menuju Hermione dan Crookshanks. "Elus-elus saja kepalanya pelan." Kata Hermione pada Seezy sambil mencontohkan. Seezy mengulurkan tangannya pelan ke kepala Crookshanks dan mengelus kepala kucing itu pelan.

Crookshanks mengeong pelan.

"Lihat… tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Hermione pada Seezy. Draco yang dari tadi hanya menonton interaksi mereka bertiga benar-benar terhibur dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

-Dramione-

"Seezy dan Crookshanks tidur di kamar tamu." Kata Draco naik ke kasur dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

"Baguslah." Kata Hermione menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. "Aku tidak tahu _House-elf_ takut pada kucing." Kata Hermione bergerak sedikit, membuat agar dirinya lebih nyaman berada di pelukkan Draco.

"Kurasa karena kucingmu terlalu mengerikan."

Hermione tertawa. "Tapi mereka sudah akrab sekarang." Kata Hermione lagi.

Seezy dan Crook sudah akrab, bahkan Crookshanks lebih bisa menerima Seezy daripada Draco.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar Hermione diketuk. "Master Draco." Kata Seezy dari luar.

"Ada apa Seezy? Masuklah!" kata Draco menyuruh Seezy masuk. Seezy mengintip dari depan pintu.

"Ada apa Seezy? Masuklah!" kata Hermione mengulang perintah Draco, kemudian Seezy masuk dan berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Ada House-elf dari Manor yang ingin bertemu dengan Seezy, ia berkata ingin memberikan surat dari Mistress Narcissa." Kata Seezy memberitahu. "Apa Seezy boleh menemuinya?" kata Seezy pelan.

Draco melirik Hermione, Hermione melirik Draco.

"Aku tidak yakin ini ide yang bagus." Kata Hermione. Draco mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana jika itu semacam jebakkan dari ayahmu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Draco mengangguk, apapaun bisa terjadi sekarang. Mereka berdua harus berhati-hati.

"Jadi apa yang harus Seezy lakukan?" tanya Seezy takut.

"Tapi bagaimana jika memang Narcissa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Hermione lagi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seezy, kau bisa mengatakan pada house-elf itu untuk meletakkan suratnya di villa di Wiltshire, lalu kau akan mengambilnya disana, kita tidak bisa memberitahu keberadaan kita." Kata Draco mengambil keputusan.

Hermione melihat Draco. Ia baru mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian menahannya. " Seezy, kau harus memastikan saat kau kembali kesini tidak ada yang mengikutimu." Kata Hermione lagi.

"Seezy mengerti Miss." Kata Seezy membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Draco memberi perintah lagi. Seezy kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Aku kuatir, apa Seezy akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Draco kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku takut Lucius akan melakukan sesuatu." Kata Hermione.

"Tenanglah, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa pada kita." Kata Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukannya.

"Ah aku teringat sesuatu." Kata Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau selalu memberi keputusan pada seseorang seperti tadi?"

"Seperti tadi apa?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Dari mana kau mendapat ide untuk menyuruh Seezy dan _House-Elf_ dari Manor bertemu di Wiltshire?" kata Hermione.

Draco bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi mereka dengan cepat. Hermione selama ini terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dan bahkan menyelesaikan masalah orang lain, sehingga melihat Draco tadi dengan cepat menyelesaikan masalah mereka, ia merasa sedikit takjub.

"Hermione, kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak sebodoh Weasley. Aku bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Kata Draco menjelaskan sambil menyeringai.

Ia tahu Hermione biasa menyelesaikan semua masalah orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi Draco bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Lagipula ia terbiasa memberi perintah pada orang dan memutuskan banyak hal untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

Hermione tersenyum. "Baguslah." Kata Hermione. "Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin dengan julukanmu… _Slytherin Prince._ "

"Apa kau baru saja meledekku?" tanya Draco tidak percaya. Hermione tertawa.

"Well, aku sudah membuktikan padamu kalau aku memang _Slytherin Prince_ …" kata Draco menggantung kalimatnya. "Apa aku juga sudah membuktikan bahwa aku _Slytherin Sex God?_ " tanya Draco mulai mencium leher Hermione.

"Mmmmh…" Hermione mendesah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka di ketuk lagi.

"Seezy?" tanya Draco bangun dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar.

"Master Draco, Seezy sudah membawa surat dari Mistress Narcissa." Kata Seezy memberitahu. Draco membuka pintu dan mengambil surat yang diberikan Seezy padanya.

"Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang." Kata Draco.

Seezy mengangguk dan pergi. Draco sudah memegang surat itu dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. Hermione mengambil tongkatnya dan melakukan pengecekkan sederhana, memastikan tidak ada yang berbahaya dalam surat itu.

Draco duduk disamping Hermione dan mereka membuka surat itu.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Mom tidak tahu kau ada dimana jadi Mom menyuruh salah satu House-elf untuk mencari tahu dimana Kau dan House-elf-mu berada._**

 ** _Ayahmu tidak akan tinggal diam, Ia sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Hermione dan tidak menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, untuk saat ini Mom belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi Mom ingin kau dan Hermione berhati-hati._**

 ** _Mom akan memberitahu lagi jika ada perkembangan, dimanapun kau berada sekarang, berhati-hatilah. Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Lucius._**

 ** _Narcissa._**

"Draco, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Hermione begitu selesai membaca surat itu.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

 **RnR guys…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	15. Chapter 15

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 15 : Ferret dan** ** _Pinky Swear_** **lainnya.**

15.

 _"Draco, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Hermione begitu selesai membaca surat itu._

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Draco, kau bilang kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu karena kau mengabaikannya, lalu kenapa Narcissa berkata bahwa Lucius tidak menerima hubungan kita?" tanya Hermione lagi

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Hermione lagi. "Apa Lucius berusaha mengurungmu karena kau berhubungan denganku?" tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi.

"Granger, dengarkan aku dulu." Kata Draco berusaha menjelaskan sebelum Hermione marah.

"Draco, kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja dari awal?" tanya Hermione tidak memberi kesempatan pada Draco untuk menjelaskan.

"Granger, beri aku kesempatan bicara!"

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa mengarang lebih banyak kebohongan lagi?" kata Hermione sudah kesal sekali, ia sekarang berdiri di hadapan Malfoy sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Granger, astaga! Jangan bersikap berlebihan!" kata Draco terdengar mulai frustrasi.

"Berlebihan? Kau bilang aku berlebihan? Draco, kita tidak bisa menjalin hubungan jika kau akan bersikap seperti ini."

"Astaga Granger! Ini bukan hal besar, _for merlin's sake_." Kata Draco sekarang juga berdiri, mereka berhadapan. "Aku tidak secara sengaja menyembunyikan ini darimu, lagipula aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tahu, aku tahu kau akan langsung menolakku untuk tinggal disini. Aku tidak berbohong padamu, hanya tidak mengatakan semuanya secara mendetail." Kata Draco berusaha membela dirinya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, melipat tangannya di dada, Draco benar jika ia memberitahu Hermione semuanya dari awal, Hermione tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyuruh Draco mencari tempat lain. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu, yang lengkap! Dan jangan berani untuk meninggalkan satu detailpun dari ceritamu!" Kata Hermione berusaha berpikiran dingin.

Giliran Draco yang menarik nafasnya. "Hari minggu, saat aku pulang dari sini, Astoria ada di rumah."

"Astoria Greengrass?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

"Iya, Astoria Grenngrass." Kata Draco mengiyakan. "Belakangan ini, Lucius mulai gencar mendekatkanku dengan Astoria." Kata Draco pelan.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Oh… Jangan berlebihan Granger." Kata Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang menutupi mulut perempuan itu kemudian menggenggamnya. "Lucius berusaha mendekatkanku dengan Astoria, sepertinya di berencana menjodohkan kami atau semacamnya, tapi aku tidak mau." Kata Draco menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

" _For Merlin's Sake Granger_! Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tidak ada perempuan yang bisa membuatku berpaling darimu." Kata Draco menegaskan sambil memegang erat tangan Hermione.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi saat Astoria ada disana?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Well, sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya mengabaikan mereka, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk beristirahat, dan keesokan paginya, saat aku mau berangkat, Lucius sudah memasang _ward_." Kata Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hermione memastikan. Draco mengangguk. "Tidak ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Hermione lagi. Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Draco, aku ingin menegaskan satu hal." Kata Hermione, Draco tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin kita menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain, jika kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku maka aku juga tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Jadi kumohon jangan berbohong lagi atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata Hermione terdengar sedih.

"Aku tidak berbohong Hermione… aku hanya…"

"Hanya menghilangkan detail penting dari ceritamu." Kata Hermione memotong perkataan Draco. "Apa bedanya dengan berbohong?" kata Hermione tidak terima.

Draco menghela nafasnya, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Hermione, Draco tahu ia harus berhenti dan mengalah disini jika tidak ingin perdebatan mereka berubah menjadi pertengkaran.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Draco menggerutu seperti seorang anak kecil yang dipaksa ibunya berjanji tidak akan diam-diam makan cokelat lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan naik ke kasur, lalu ia menarik selimut sampai menutup wajahnya.

"Draco Malfoy!" kata Hermione tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Draco. "Kau merajuk? Draco!" Kata Hermione tersenyum, ia juga naik ke kasur dan berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Draco. Tapi Draco menahan selimut itu.

"Draco Malfoy!" kata Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco yang bertindak seperti anak kecil, ia masih berusaha menarik selimut itu.

"Tidur saja Granger!" Kata Draco ketus tetap menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

Hermione menyerah, ia berbaring di samping Draco yang sedang mengambek.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, melipat kedua tangannya di perutnya dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa ayahmu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita karena aku seorang Muggle-Born?" tanya Hermione pelan, ia sudah tahu jawabannya pasti iya-tentu-saja, Lucius pasti menolaknya karena ia seorang _mudblood_ , tapi mulut bodohnya malah bertanya lagi, seakan-akan kalau ia bertanya jawaban Draco akan berubah.

Draco menarik nafasnya, Ia membuka selimutnya. "Kau tidak usah memedulikan Lucius, aku tidak peduli apa kau _Muggle-Born, Squib, Muggle_ sekalipun, aku mencintai Hermione Granger karena hatinya, karena pemikirannya, karena siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dan karena dia memukulku di tahun ketiga di Hogwarts…" Hermione tertawa pelan. "Dan tidak akan ada yang mengubah hal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir Granger." Kata Draco memberitahu.

"Apa kau yakin Lucius tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Hermione masih cemas.

Draco sekarang berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di perutnya dan memandang ke langit-langit kamar Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, bagaimanapun juga Lucius tetap seorang _mantan_ pelahap maut, apa yang bisa kita harapkan darinya?" tanya Draco retoris.

"Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi siang, gerak-geriknya selalu di awasi oleh kementrian, jika kau memang benar-benar kuatir, maka kita bisa meminta Auror untuk berjaga disini." Kata Draco menawarkan.

"Jangan bercanda." Hermione memutar badanya sehingga Ia sekarang menghadap Draco. "Aku bahkan lebih terlatih daripada Auror professional." Kata Hermione memberitahu, ia ingin Draco tahu bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Draco!" Hermione menahan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyusuri lengan pria pirang di depannya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengkuatirkan apakah Lucius akan menyerang kita atau semacamnya. Aku takut ia mengincar kedua orangtuaku." Kata Hermione memberitahu ketakutan utamanya.

Hermione selalu mengkuatirkan kedua orangtuanya, Ia tidak mengirim orang-tuanya dulu ke Australia tanpa alasan, ia sudah mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim orangtuanya ke Australia demi keselamatan mereka.

Dan ia tidak akan mengambil risiko juga kali ini, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan bahwa orangtuanya aman.

"Apa kau memasang ward di rumah orangtuamu?" tanya Draco.

"Well, iya tentu saja, tapi aku tetap saja menjadi cemas." Kata Hermione.

"Aku yakin Lucius tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dalam waktu dekat, bagaimana jika hari Sabtu kita mengunjungi keluargamu dan memastikan rumah mereka terlindung. Aku tahu beberapa _Ancient-Spell_ yang digunakan untuk melindungi Manor." Kata Draco memberitahu. Ia mengerti Hermione mencemaskan kedua orangtuanya

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau tidur atau mau melanjutkan kegiatan yang kita lakukan sebelum Seezy datang?" tanya Draco menyeringai.

Hermione tertawa, bagaimana pria di depannya masih bisa memikirkan tentang hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi?" tanya Hermione tersenyum sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya… iya… aku berjanji tidak akan berbohong pada Hermione Granger lagi." Kata Draco mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sambil menggerutu.

" _Git_." Kata Hermione mencium bibir Draco dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria pirang itu.

-Dramione-

Hermione baru bangun dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin saat Ia melihat Seezy sudah memasak di dapur dengan celemek kecil terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di atas kursi di depan kompor karena badannya terlalu pendek untuk mencapai kompor.

"Seezy." Kata Hermione kaget.

"Selamat pagi Miss Hermione." Kata Seezy membungkuk sambil memegang spatula di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?" tanya Hermione kemudian mengambil gelas dan mengambil air dingin dari kulkasnya.

"Seezy harus membuat sarapan untuk Master Draco dan Miss Hermione." Kata Seezy memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, sifat asli _house-elf_ memang sudah terlalu sulit untuk di ubah, hanya ada beberapa peri rumah yang memiliki keinginan untuk bebas, sementara sisanya tetap merasa harus melayani majikan mereka.

"Seezy, kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu disini." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

Tiba-tiba Seezy menjadi sedih. "Tapi Seezy ingin melayani Master Draco dan Miss Hermione." Kata Seezy mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis Seezy." Kata Hermione panik. "Baiklah… baik… kau bisa membuat sarapan, Oh Seezy jangan menangis, aku tidak marah padamu." Kata Hermione tidak enak.

Seezy menghapus air matanya dan kembali fokus pada masakkannya.

"Oh iya, Seezy apa aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Hermione ingat sesuatu.

"Tentu saja Miss, Seezy akan melakukan apapun." Kata Seezy memberitahu.

"Apa kau bisa memberi makan Crookshanks pada sore hari?" tanya Hermione.

Mata Seezy membesar karena senang, tapi kemudian langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione panik lagi. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, tidak jadi, aku tidak jadi meminta bantuanmu Seezy, jangan sedih…" kata Hermione lagi.

"Tidak Miss, bukan itu… Seezy dengan senang hati memberi makan Crookshanks, hanya saja…." Kata Seezy takut. "Seezy tidak tahu caranya." Kata Seezy memberitahu.

"Oh…." Kata Hermione mengerti, kemudian Hermione memberitahu cara memberi makan Crookshanks dan seberapa banyak Crook harus diberi makan.

Hermione juga menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Seezy, selain bagaimana cara memberi makan Crookshanks, Hermione memberitahu Seezy bagaimana menggunakan oven elektronik dan apa yang bisa disimpan di kulkas dan di _freezer_ , dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya.

Seezy senang sekali, ia akhirnya bisa menjadi kepala _House-elf_ di flat Miss SPEW. Selama ini Seezy selalu ingin menjadi kepala _House-elf, House-elf_ yang melakukan banyak hal, _House-elf_ yang bisa menguasai semua pekerjaan rumah.

Pekerjaan Seezy selama ini di Manor hanya melayani Master Draco dan membersihkan kamar Master Draco dan sesekali membantu membuat sarapan, tapi di apartement Miss SPEW Seezy bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Ah, dan tentang Miss SPEW, hampir semua _House-elf_ menyebut nama Miss Hermione Granger dengan Miss SPEW, awalnya karena Dobby yang ikut mempromosikan SPEW sambil menceritakan tentang Miss SPEW, teman perempuan Harry Potter yang baik hati, tapi akhirnya Miss Hermione lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Miss SPEW.

Jadi Seezy akan tetap memanggil Miss SPEW dengan sebutan Miss SPEW dalam pikiran Seezy.

-Dramione-

Hermione sedang sarapan dengan Draco saat seekor burung hantu muncul membawa surat. Hermione berjalan menuju jendela. Dan mengambil amplop tebal yang sepertinya berisi beberapa lembar surat. Begitu Hermione mengambil surat itu burung hantu berwarna cokelat di jendelanya langsung pergi.

Hermione membuka surat di hadapannya.

 ** _Hermione Jean Granger._**

 ** _Kami dari pihak University Of Wizarding World, memberitahukan bahwa pendaftaran mahasiswa baru untuk tahun ajaran baru telah dibuka._**

 ** _Proses pendaftaran akan dibuka sampai akhir bulan Februari tahun depan, dan masa perkuliahan di mulai bulan Juni. Kami lampirkan daftar berkas-berkas yang harus disampaikan untuk proses pendaftaran dan jadwal-jadwal penting terkait proses pendaftaran._**

 ** _Jika calon mahasiswa mendapatkan surat rekomendasi dari salah satu pengajar di University Of Wizarding World maka calon mahasiswa hanya tinggal mengikuti tahap wawancara dan tidak perlu melakukan verifikasi berkas._**

 ** _Demikian surat ini disampaikan, atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih._**

 ** _-Rektor University Of Wizarding World-_**

"Draco…" Hermione berseru sambil setengah berlari kembali ke meja makan sambil melompat-lompat senang sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco dengan mulut penuh _bacon_.

"Pendaftaran _Wizarding University_ sudah di buka." Kata Hermione berseru sambil mengangkat surat yang dipegangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco berpura-pura senang.

Tadinya Draco tidak akan menentang keinginan Hermione untuk kuliah lagi, tapi seketika ia menyadari bahwa jika Hermione kuliah, itu artinya Hermione harus pergi ke Prancis dan… Ugghh…. Draco bahkan tidak ingin melanjutkan pikirannya.

"Draco, aku sudah memikirkan jurusan apa yang akan ku ambil, awalnya aku berpikir akan mengambil jurusan _Diplomacy and Wizarding Relation_ tapi setelah kupikir-pikir _Primary & Secondary Wizarding Education_ juga tidak buruk. Oh, aku bingung sekali, jurusan apa yang harus ku ambil, apa mereka punya sistem _Double Degree_ seperti di univeritas Muggle?"

" _Diplomacy and Wizarding Relation_ tidak buruk…" Draco menjawab sekenanya.

"Oh, dan di surat ini dikatakan bahwa jika aku bisa mendapat rekomendasi dari pengajar di sana maka aku bisa langsung ke tahap wawancara." Kata Hermione mulai meracau sambil memperhatikan jadwal yang ada di lampiran suratnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menghubungi pamannya Cedric yang mengajar disana, apa kira-kira Cedric bisa membantuku mendapat rekomendasi?" kata Hermione lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Draco, apa kau kenal seseorang disana?" tanya Hermione meracau, perasaannya benar-benar senang.

"Oh, Draco aku senang sekali." Kata Hermione tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Draco yang berubah.

-Dramione-

Hermione mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Cole

"Masuk." Kata suara dari dalam. Hermione masuk dan menyapa . "Ada apa Hermione?" tanya Mr. Cole menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Silahkan duduk."

"Mr. Cole apa aku boleh minta izin?" tanya Hermione. "Aku harus pergi ke Gringotts." Kata Hermione memberi tahu.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, aku akan berusaha kembali sebelum makan siang selesai." Kata Hermione memohon.

Mr. Cole melihat ke jam-nya, Gringotts buka jam sembilan, dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan kurang. "Hmm… baiklah kau boleh izin setengah hari, tapi Malfoy tidak boleh ikut." Kata Mr. Cole memberi tahu.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terimakasih Mr. Cole." Kata Hermione kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

Hermione mengambil tas-nya dan bergerak pergi saat Draco memanggilnya. "Granger, kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Aku harus ke Gringotts." Kata Hermione terburu-buru.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Draco.

"Tidak, tidak bisa, Mr. Cole mengizinkanku pergi tapi kau tidak boleh ikut, jadi sebaiknya kau tetap disini dan mengerjakan tugasmu." Kata Hermione kemudian pergi.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

-Dramione-

Hermione berjalan memasukki Gringotts. Hermione, Harry dan Ron tidak pernah disambut ramah di bank ini, karena waktu itu mereka pernah membobol masuk, melepaskan naga, dan mengacak-acak bank yang dipenuhi dan dikuasai oleh Goblin itu

Hermione menuju Goblin yang di depan mejanya terdapat tulisan peminjaman. Ia lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia butuh pinjaman sekitar dua ratus ribu Galleon.

"Miss Granger, apa anda punya seseorang yang bisa menjamin pinjaman anda?" tanya Goblin didepannya.

"Um… Harry Potter?" tanya Hermione menawarkan nama pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Goblin didepannya mendengus menghina.

"Kami perlu seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, aku yakin anda belum lupa bagaimana anda dan kedua teman anda mengacak-acak bank kami beberapa tahun lalu bukan?" tanya Goblin itu.

Giliran Hermione yang mendengus menghina sekarang. Ia tidak gila hormat atau semacamnya ia hanya kesal Goblin di depannya menghinanya dan Harry juga Ron secara tidak langsung, Ia hanya memang tidak suka pada Goblin, tidak sopan, jahat, licik, berpikir hanya tentang keuntungan, ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Griphook dulu mengkhianati mereka demi Pedang Gryffindor.

Hermione memikirkan siapa yang kira-kira bisa menjadi penjamin pinjamannya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa meminjam tanpa penjamin?" tanya Hermione.

"Anda bisa menyerahkan barang jaminan yang paling tidak, senilai dengan jumlah pinjaman anda atau lebih." Kata Goblin didepannya memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, Ia tidak punya barang berharga sama sekali.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku kriteria orang yang bisa menjadi penjamin?" tanya Hermione mencoba memikirkan kenalannya yang bisa menjadi penjamin pinjamannya.

"Well, orang itu harus memiliki paling tidak tiga kali jumlah pinjaman anda di brankasnya, dan memiliki rekam jejak yang bersih dengan kami." Kata Goblin di depannya menekankan bagian terakhir kalimatnya.

Hermione yakin Harry memiliki cukup Galleon di brankasnya, tapi rekam jejaknya dengan Gringgots tidak baik. Hermione berpikir lagi, ia tidak yakin salah satu keluarga Weasley memiliki jumlah uang sebanyak itu. Ah… tapi apakah mungkin George dan Fred memiliki cukup Galleon? Toko mereka sangat terkenal dan sudah membuka beberapa cabang.

"Bagaimana dengan Fred atau George Weasley?" tanya Hermione.

Goblin di depannya mengecek sebuah buku besar disampingnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Brankas keduanya digabung jug tidak cukup, mereka tidak punya cukup Galleon."

Hermione berpikir lagi.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory dan Mr. Draco Malfoy memiliki lebih dari cukup Galleon di brankas mereka." Kata Goblin itu seperti membaca pikiran Hermione.

Hermione melirik Goblin di depannya garang.

"Well, Miss Granger, ada antrian di belakang anda, jika anda sudah memutuskan siapa yang bisa dan mau menjadi penjamin anda maka anda bisa kembali lagi kesini lain kali." Kata Goblin itu mengusir Hermione secara langsung.

Hermione menggerutu pelan lalu berdiri dan pergi. Hermione mengira proses pinjamannya akan selesai agak lama, mengisi berkas-berkas dan semacamnya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Hermione keluar dari Gringotts dan menghela nafasnya lalu ber-apparating kembali ke depan kementrian. Ia kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah muram.

-Dramione-

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco pada Hermione. Hari ini mereka makan siang di cafetaria kementrian karena Hermione malas keluar.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia merasa semua tenaganya diserap oleh Goblin menyebalkan yang ia temui tadi. Ia bahkan tidak nafsu makan.

"Hermione, kau kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione diam, Ia tidak ingin menceritakannya, tapi tadi malam mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang kejujuran dan berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Draco.

"Aku pergi ke Gingotts tadi."

"Aku tahu bagian kau pergi ke Gringotts, lalu apa?"

"Aku mengajukan pinjaman."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Untuk biaya kuliah."

"Untuk apa pinjam ke Gringotts? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu." Kata Draco langsung.

Hermione menatap Draco, kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak mau, tidak bisa, dan tidak mungkin menerima uangmu." Kata Hermione.

"Kenapa? Aku kan bukan orang asing, jangan bilang karena harga-diri-Gryffindor-mu melarangmu?" kata Draco menebak.

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih tanya?" kata Hermione sambil lalu.

"Hermione, berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, aku tidak mau kau memberiku uang." Kata Hermione tegas.

"Daripada kau meminjam di Gringotts?" kata Draco tidak habis pikir. "Apa kau tahu berapa besar tarif bunga pinjaman yang dipasang Goblin mata duitan itu?" tanya Draco ingin menyadarkan kekasihnya itu.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Dalam satu tahun, jumlah pinjamanmu akan bertambah nyaris setengahnya." Kata Draco menakut-nakuti.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Hermione tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Granger?" kata Draco, ia terlatih untuk berbohong, dan meskipun ia tidak tahu pasti berapa besar bunga Gringotts ia yakin bunganya besar sekali, karena tidak ada satupun orang yang meminjam uang di Gringotts kemudian berhasil membayar pinjaman dan bunganya.

Bahu Hermione lemas, ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Padahal ia masih berencana meminjam pada Harry sekitar seratus ribu Galleon. Otak Hermione berpikir keras.

Untuk kuliah dan biaya hidup selama dua tahun di Prancis, Hermione butuh paling tidak satu juta Galleon.

Setelah selesai perang, Hermione mendapat hadiah sebesar 500.000 Galleon dari kementrian yang disimpannya baik-baik. Ditambah simpanan dari gajinya di kementrian dan dana kuliah dari orang-tuanya, Hermione masih butuh sekitar 280.000 Galleon, Ia berencana meminjam dari Harry 100.000 dan Gringotts 180.000, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus mendapatkan 180.000 darimana.

"Draco." Kata Hermione berusaha mengutarakan idenya. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penjamin pinjamanku." Kata Hermione pelan, tidak ingin di dengar orang-orang di cafetaria yang dari tadi menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis.

"Dan kau ingin aku jadi penjaminmu? Apa bedanya dengan menerima uangku? Granger, biar kujelaskan ulang, jika kau meminjam dari Gringotts bunganya besar dan kau pasti akan kesulitan menggantinya, jika aku menjadi penjaminmu maka aku yang harus mengganti pinjamanmu, maka lebih baik kau menerima uangku." Kata Draco frustrasi menjelaskan pada perempuan keras kepala di depannya.

Hermione mencubit ujung hidungnya. "Bagaimana jika aku meminjam darimu? Kita bisa menggunakan perhitungan bunga Bank Muggle? Bagaimana? Aku akan menggantinya langsung begitu aku ada uang." Kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu meminjam uang dariku? Ditambah bunga pula! Granger apa susahnya menerima uangku?" kata Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya dipinggang. Ia baru akan marah pada Draco saat ide berlian terlintas dipikirannya. Hermione menyeringai, Draco menganga, Salazar Slytherin pasti bangga melihat seringaian Hermione barusan.

"Well, tidak apa jika kau tidak mau meminjamkanku uang, kurasa aku akan meminta Cedric menjadi penjamin pinjamanku." Kata Hermione sambil lalu.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan Hermione.

"Aku akan minta tolong Cedric menjadi penjamin pinjamanku." Kata Hermione mengulang kata-katanya perlahan, sengaja membuat Draco emosi.

"Baiklah… Baik…" kata Draco menyerah. "Aku akan memberikanmu pinjaman." Kata Draco penuh emosi. "Tapi aku tidak menerima bunga!" kata Draco.

"Dengan bunga atau aku akan meminta Cedric menjadi…."

"Iya… terserah kau Granger… terserah!" kata Draco memotong perkataan Hermione kemudian berdiri dan pergi ia benar-benar kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Hermione minta tolong pada Cedric, seakan-akan ia tidak bisa membantu kekasihnya itu.

Hermione tertawa pelan, ia berdiri dan menyusul Draco yang mengambek, Hermione menyelipkan lengannya di lengan Draco kemudian bergelayut sambil berjalan ke ruangan mereka, berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu tidak marah lagi.

"Kurasa Hermione benar-benar menyukai Ferret." Kata Ron pada Harry.

"Kurasa mereka berdua serius." Kata Harry setuju.

Harry dan Ron menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Harry dan Ron memasang _extendable-ear_ terbaru produk **_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_** di bawah meja Hermione dan Draco. Harry dan Ron mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sepanjang makan siang dan sepertinya mereka harus mulai menerima kalau Ferret dan sahabat mereka memang serius.

-Dramione-

Lucius duduk di ruang kerjanya, Ia sedang menunggu kunjungan dari asisten pribadinya. Biasanya asisten pribadinya datang dua bulan sekali, membawakan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksanya dan ditandatanganinya. Tidak lama asistennya datang, Carter Fletcher.

Carter Fletcher lima belas tahun lebih tua dari Lucius, pria tua ini sudah bekerja pada Lucius lebih lama daripada yang bisa diingat mereka berdua. Fletcher memiliki rambut hitam dan mata cokelat, tidak ada yang spesial dari perawakannya. Ia bukan tipe pria yang akan diperhatikan banyak orang saat berjalan di trotoar atau mengantri di kasir. Hanya tipe pria Inggris pada umumnya.

Fletcher meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya di meja Lucius, menjelaskan beberapa hal yang terjadi selama dua minggu belakangan, menjelaskan perkembangan perusahaan mereka, dan rencana-rencana yang akan dilaksanakan.

Lucius tidak langsung memeriksa laporannya seperti biasa. Ia menggeser semua berkas di mejanya kesamping, lalu melipat kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Fletcher." Kata Lucius seperti biasa.

"Yes Sir?" Tanya Fletcher mengerti, Lucius menggeser berkas-berkasnya, ini berarti apa yang akan dibicarakan Lucius setelah ini tidak akan berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Kata Lucius perlahan.

Fletcher tidak menjawab, ia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau seharusnya sudah pensiun dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Lucius memulai. "Tapi karena keaadanku, aku memaksamu tinggal dan bekerja lebih lama." Lucius menjelaskan lagi.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rencanaku. Jika rencanaku berhasil maka kau bisa pensiun akhir tahun ini, dan aku akan memberikan uang pensiun lima kali lebih besar daripada yang kita sepakati."

Fletcher menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak takut pada Lucius, sama sekali tidak. Selama ini yang membuatnya mampu bekerja sangat lama pada Lucius adalah karena mereka berdua sangat mengerti satu sama lain, benar-benar professional dan tidak pernah mengikutsertakan masalah pribadi dalam masalah pekerjaan.

Lucius menganggap Fletcher sebagai karyawannya yang paling professional., dan Fletcher menganggap Lucius sebagai atasan yang dingin tapi professional. Dan kata professional itulah yang menahan mereka tetap berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum Sir." Kata Fletcher memberitahu Lucius.

"Tidak, tentu tidak." Kata Lucius tersenyum licik. Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjauhkan Hermione Granger dari Draco Malfoy, dan melakukan sesuatu yang kriminal bukanlah pilihan yang bijak baginya saat ini, mengingat status tahanan rumahnya, dan status Hermione Granger sebagai _War Heroine_ , lagipula kalau bukan karena Hermione Granger, ia pasti sekarang sudah berada di Azkaban, jadi Ia akan berusaha untuk tidak melanggar hukum dan tidak melukai Hermione Granger, paling tidak, tidak secara fisik.

Fletcher mengangguk lagi. Ini salah satu hal yang disukai Lucius dari asistennya. Fletcher bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari tahu tentang seseorang, latar belakang keluarganya, apa pekerjaan orangtuanya, teman-temannya, lingkungan rumah dan kantornya, rekam medisnya, apapun. Aku mau semua hal mendetail tentang orang ini, rahasia gelapnya, dan yang terpenting. Kelemahannya."

Fletcher mengangguk mengerti. "Siapa? Siapa orangnya?"

"Hermione Granger."

-To Be Continued-

 **Uggghhh… besok kampusku rapat kelulusan, doain biar aku lulus ke tingkat selanjutnya… ughhh…*muntah-muntah* *keringat dingin* *demam* *sakit perut***

 **Aku bikin polling tentang kelanjutan kuliah Hermione, bisa cek dan vote di bio ku ya…**

 **RnR guys…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	16. Chapter 16

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 16 : Ferret dan orangtua Hermione.**

16.

Beberapa hari tinggal bersama. Draco dan Hermione mulai terbiasa satu sama lain. Mereka mulai mengerti apa saja yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan mereka.

Draco mulai tahu dan bahkan hafal kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Hermione. Hermione banyak bergerak dalam tidurnya dan sering bermimpi, terkadang mimpi buruk yang membuat Draco harus membangunkannya, atau terkadang mimpi yang membuat Hermione mengigau dan menyebabkan Draco tertawa.

Seperti semalam, Draco terbangun karena tangan Hermione tiba-tiba menindih lehernya, membuat Draco tersedak dan terbangun, Draco baru akan menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari lehernya saat Hermione mulai mengigau.

"Ron, sudah kubilang bukan begitu caranya."

Draco tertawa tanpa suara, bahkan dalam mimpinya Hermione masih memberitahu orang lain bagaimana cara melakukan sesuatu. _Know-It-All._

Draco juga tahu kalau Hermione orang yang sangat teratur dan rapih, juga bersih, setiap pagi Hermione akan memarahinya karena meletakkan handuknya dikasur, bukannya menggantung di rak handuk, Hermione juga akan menegurnya karena meletakkan kaos kakinya sembarangan, di sofa, di meja, di dapur, di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Draco, kaos kakimu!" kata Hermione pertama kali.

"Draco, berapa kali harus kubilang, kaos kakimu!" kata Hermione kemarin sore.

Hermione juga punya banyak pakaian dalam yang seksi di lemarinya, Draco tidak menyangka sama sekali, begitu ia membuka lemari Hermione untuk meletakkan pakaiannya, ia menemukan berpasang-pasang _Lingerie_ yang seketika membuat Draco menyeringai.

"Hermione, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan ini ke kantor?" tanya Draco menunjukkan bra berenda berwarna hitam, yang jika dipakai hanya akan menutupi sedikit bagian dari payudara pemakainya.

"Draco!" kata Hermione panik dan segera mengambil _lingerie_ yang dipegang Draco dan mengembalikannya ketempat asalnya.

"My… my… Granger, aku tidak menyangka kau punya _lingerie_ semacam itu." Kata Draco kemudian melihat-lihat lemari Hermione lagi.

Draco juga tahu kalau Hermione punya _fetish_ terhadap _shower-sex._ Malam ketiga Draco menginap, Hermione tiba-tiba menjadi canggung saat mereka sampai di apartement sepulang kerja. Draco sedang duduk di kasur saat Hermione bersiap-siap mandi.

Setiap akan mandi, Hermione selalu membawa pakaian yang akan dipakainya dan handuk ke kamar mandi, tapi sore itu Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione tidak membawa handuk, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Hermione memanggilnya dari kamar mandi dan meminta Draco untuk mengambilkan handuk.

Draco mengambil handuk di lemari Hermione dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, bertanya dimana ia harus meletakkan handuk itu, menggantungnya di pintu atau bagaimana, tapi Hermione menyuruhnya masuk.

Draco kemudian melihat Hermione berdiri dibawah shower, air mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya, Draco melihat Hermione, terkesima.

" _Care to join me?_ " tanya Hermione pelan. Setelah mereka berdua kelelahan, dan setelah Draco menggendongnya ke kasur, Hermione memberitahunya bahwa ia punya _fetish_ terhadap _shower-sex._ Draco tertawa, apalagi setelah tahu kalau kekasih-kekasih terdahulu Hermione hanya pernah melakukannya dengan Hermione sekali dengan alasan apa yang mereka lakukan berbahaya. Draco tertawa dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya tidak punya cukup tenaga.

Hermione juga begitu. Ia mulai memahami beberapa kebiasaan-kebiasaan Draco.

Draco tidur seperti mayat, tidak bergerak, setiap pagi Hermione mengecek apa pria yang tidur disampingnya masih bernafas atau tidak. Draco selalu tidur satu jam lebih lama dari Hermione, pola tidurnya tidak teratur, ia sering masih membaca atau masih melakukan sesuatu sampai larut malam kemudian terlambat bangun.

Draco benar-benar terbiasa dilayani, Ia bahkan tidak tahu cara melipat baju yang benar dan memanggil Seezy untuk merapikan bajunya lalu meletakkannya di lemari. Draco juga tidak rapih dan sedikit jorok. Ia meletakkan kaos kaki dan dasinya sembarangan, Draco selalu meninggalkan lantai kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah. Dan Hermione tidak bisa tidak menegurnya.

Draco tidak suka minum susu, pagi hari, saat Seezy sedang membuat sarapan, Hermione menyiapkan piring di meja, ia kemudian menuangkan susu ke gelas di depan Draco yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ewh, Granger, aku tidak suka susu…" kata Draco mendorong gelas di depannya menjauh.

Meskipun Hermione kesal karena Draco terus menerus meletakkan kaos kakinya sembarangan, tapi Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalau ia senang tinggal bersama Draco.

Dan meskipun Draco lelah, tiap hari dimarahi karena meletakkan kaos kakinya sembarangan, ia akan tetap meletakkan kaos kakinya sembarangan.

"Granger, jam berapa kita akan kerumah orangtuamu besok?" tanya Draco terdengar cemas.

"Hmm, kurasa jam 10 tidak buruk." Kata Hermione.

Mereka berbaring dikasur, Draco baru saja lagi-lagi melakukan sex terbaik dalam hidupnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau setiap kali melakukan hubungan sex dengan Hermione bisa seperti ini, rasanya semakin hebat, semakin menyenangkan, dan semakin memuaskan.

"Apa mereka akan menatarku atau semacamnya?" tanya Draco, tangannya bergerak mencari-cari bagian dada Hermione lagi.

"Mmmhh…" Hermione mendesah. "Kurasa tidak, Mom sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu, dan Dad, _well_ ia tidak akan bersikap mudah, tapi kurasa ia cukup menghargaimu, terutama karena _hadiah_ ulangtahun yang kau berikan."

"Aww…" Hermione berteriak saat Dracio mencubit putingnya kencang.

" _Is that hurt?_ " tanya Draco kemudian mengelus pelan bagian yang baru dicubitnya. Hermione memukul tangan Draco pelan, lalu mengubah posisinya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Oh iya…" kata Hermione teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan hadiah yang tepat untuk ayahku?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Draco tertawa. "Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau bisa melakukan sesuatu." Kata Draco kemudian menyeringai licik.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kekasihnya benar-benar melelahkan. " _I'm not having sex with you again._ " Kata Hermione sedikit menjauh, ia benar-benar lelah dan kalau mereka melakukannya lagi, besok pasti cara jalannya akan aneh, dan kedua orangtuanya akan tahu apa yang diperbuat anak perempuannya semalaman.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Kata Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione berpikir, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. "Well, Draco… aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Kata Hermione pelan.

" _And what is that my Granger?_ " tanya Draco.

Hermione kemudian menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke ereksi Draco.

"Oh shit…" kata Draco begitu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione. Hermione-nya, Hermione Granger sepertinya akan memberikan Draco _Handjob or Blowjob_?

Hermione memosisikan badannya, ia duduk di tengah-tengah kaki Draco, ia menggenggam ereksi Draco dengan satu tangannya, menggosoknya naik turun, naik turun, membuat Draco menutup matanya dan mendorong kepalanya kebelakang.

"Oh Hermione…" Draco mendesah. Hermione tersenyum, satu lagi yang ia sukai, Draco selalu memanggilnya Hermione saat mereka sedang dalam keadaan intim.

Hermione kemudian membungkuk dan memasukkan ereksi Draco kemulutnya. "Ahh…." Draco mengerang dan membuka matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa mulut Hermione berada di sekeliling ereksinya.

Hermione membasahi semua bagian yang bisa ditutupi mulutnya dengan salivanya, ia mulai mengisap, menjilat, dan mengulum ereksi Draco, sesekali membuat kontak mata dengan pria pirang dihadapannya yang mengerang dalam ekstasi.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia tidak tahu kalau memberi _Blowjob_ juga bisa membuatnya terangsang. Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa bagian intimnya juga mulai basah.

"Hermione… oh… oh…" kata Draco sudah berada di ujung, Hermione kemudian menarik mulutnya, Draco dengan cepat menarik Hermione dan membuat gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya.

Hermione tahu apa yang dirasakan Draco, begitu juga sebaliknya, Draco tahu apa yang diinginkan Hermione, keduanya ingin bersatu. Hermione perlahan memosisikan vaginanya di atas penis Draco dan perlahan membiarkan Draco masuk.

"Ahhhhh…." Hermione mendesah panjang begitu merasakan ereksi Draco diseluruh dindingnya. Draco mengerang, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Hermione, membantunya bergerak naik turun, sementara Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco.

Tempo keduanya makin cepat, Hermione naik-turun di pangkuan Draco, mereka berdua mendesah, mengerang, dan terengah-engah…

"Oh, Hermione… Hermione… aku mencintaimu." Teriak Draco saat ia keluar.

Hermione menggigit pundak Draco untuk menahan jeritannya saat ia klimaks. Setelah nafasnya kembali, Hermione melihat ke wajah Draco yang berkeringat.

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Draco, kemudian mencium bibirnya penuh. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Hermione kemudian turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa memberikan ayahku hadiah yang tepat sekali?" tanya Hermione merebahkan badannya kekasur.

Draco berdiri, ia menuju kopernya yang diletakkan disamping lemari, ia kemudian mengambil dua buku kemudian kembali ke kasur dan memberikan dua buku itu pada Hermione.

 _How To Series : How to Getting Close to your Witch's Parents. (Muggleborn edition)_

 _10 Easy Step to Impress Your Girlfriend Parents._

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh Draco…" kata Hermione masih tertawa.

"Granger, kau melukai perasaanku, aku sudah bersusah payah membeli dua buku bodoh ini, dan kau malah menertawaiku." Kata Draco meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, pura-pura sakit hati.

"Draco, buku yang ini, ini buku Muggle kan?" tanya Hermione menunjuk buku berjudul _10 Easy Step to Impress Your Girlfriend Parents._

Draco mengangguk. Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Granger, sebaiknya kau berhenti tertawa atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa? Akan mengambek lagi?" tanya Hermione tahu kalau sudah seperti ini Draco paling akan mengambek, menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh Draco, ini lucu sekali, tapi aku senang karena kau benar-benar ingin memberi kesan baik pada orangtuaku." Kata Hermione kemudian menarik tangan Draco agar pria pirang itu berbaring disampingnya.

Draco mengambil buku yang masih dipegang Hermione, kemudian melemparkannya entah kemana. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja." Kata Draco mematikan lampu disamping kasur dan menarik Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

-Dramione-

Draco berdiri di depan pintu rumah orangtua Hermione dengan tegang. Ia benar-benar tegang sekali, sebenarnya malam saat mereka menonton konser juga Draco sudah tegang, tapi kali ini tingkat _nerveous_ -nya berlipat-lipat, karena statusnya sekarang sebagai kekasih Hermione.

Hermione bisa melihat kalau Draco sangat gugup. Hermione tersenyum kemudian menggangdeng tangan Draco dan mereka menaikki tangga kecil lalu Hermione memencet bel.

Hermione sengaja memencet bel, biasanya ia mengetuk pintu, bukan memencet bel, ia sengaja ingin membuat ibunya bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang, kemudian shock karena Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan pintunya.

Hermione mengerti kalau ibunya benar-benar menyukai Draco, kemarin siang ia menelepon ibunya dan berkata bahwa ia akan datang besok dengan seseorang.

 _"Mom dan Dad tidak akan kemana-mana besok kan?"_

 _"Tidak, kau mau datang?" Helena bertanya_

 _"Iya, tapi aku akan mengajak seseorang, jadi masaklah makanan lebih banyak ya Mom." Kata Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Oh, Hermione, kenapa kau jahat sekali?" tanya Helena tiba-tiba._

 _"Jahat kenapa?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti omongan ibunya itu._

 _"Mom dan Dad mengira kau dan Draco akan segera menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi sepertinya kau malah menemukan pria lain." Kata Helena menebak sendiri._

 _Hermione menahan tawanya. "Tapi Mom.." Hermione baru akan menjelaskan saat ibunya memotong perkataannya lagi._

 _"Sudahlah Hermione, terserah kau saja, semoga pacar barumu lebih tampan dari Draco." Kata Helena ketus lalu menutup teleponnya._

 _Hermione kemudian tertawa, ia tidak sabar mengajak Draco datang kerumahnya besok dan membuat ibunya terkaget-kaget._

"Sebentar." Kata Helena dari dalam, ia membuka pintunya dan mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar begitu melihat pria tampan berambut pirang di depan pintunya.

"Hai Mom…" kata Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Granger." Kata Draco ramah.

"Hermione, tapi… ah, tapi… bukannya… kemarin.. kau bilang?" kata Helena kehilangan kata-katanya. Draco Malfoy di siang hari bahkan lebih tampan daripada di malam hari.

"Makanya Mom, aku kan belum selesai bicara, aku bahkan belum bilang siapa yang akan ku ajak kesini, tapi Mom langsung bilang bahwa aku jahat lalu menutup telepon." Kata Hermione dengan nada boss-nya yang khas.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Hermione dan Helena.

"Ugghh…" kata Helena mencari kata-katanya. "Uh Draco, masuklah, aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu disini." Kata Helena tersenyum ramah pada Draco, ia kemudian menyuruh Hermione dan Draco masuk.

"Dad…" Hermione setengah berteriak memanggil ayahnya.

"Di depan perapian, Hermione.." kata Richard berteriak dari depan perapian.

Hermione menarik tangan Draco menuju ke depan perapian.

"Kau sudah datang…" kata Richard bangkit berdiri untuk mencium anaknya. "Loh, Draco?… tapi Helen bilang.." Richard bingung.

Hermione tertawa lalu mencium ayahnya. "Jadi, Mom belum mendengar siapa yang akan ku ajak dan langsung mengasumsikan bahwa aku akan datang dengan pria asing."

"Apa kabar Mr. Granger?" kata Draco mengulurkan tangannya.

"Well, aku baik nak." Kata Richard menjabat tangan Draco erat.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Mom yang salah, harusnya mom mendengarkan Hermione dulu sampai selesai kemarin." Kata Helena berjalan mendekati mereka.

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Helena. "Oh, Draco apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Helena melihat sesuatu yang dipengang Draco.

"Oh, ini kue yang kami beli sebelum kesini, dan _House-elf wine_." Kata Draco memberitahu.

Mata Richard membesar mendengar kata _House-elf wine._ Harry pernah datang dan membawakan mereka _House-elf wine,_ Hermione sedikit kesal karena ternyata harga satu botolnya sangat mahal, sekitar 50.000 Galleon, tapi rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Richard bukan orang yang mengoleksi wine atau semacamnya, tapi ia tahu w _ine_ mana yang berkualitas buruk, sedang, baik, dan luar biasa. _House-elf wine_ masih menjadi _wine_ terbaik yang pernah dicobanya.

"Well… ini belum waktunya makan siang, bagaimana jika kalian duduk disini, dan aku dan Hermione akan memotong kue ini dan menyiapkan w _ine_ -nya." Kata Helena. Kemudian Hermione mengambil bungkusan yang dipegang Draco dan berjalan ke dapur dengan ibunya.

"Draco, duduklah." Kata Richard mempersilahkan Draco duduk. Draco memperhatikan seluruh rumah keluarga Hermione.

Rumah mereka terbilang besar untuk ukurang Muggle, Draco bisa merasakan _atmosphere_ yang sama dengan flat Hermione. Warna krem, cokelat, khaki dan putih mendominasi rumah ini, sama seperti flat Hermione. Ah, Draco mengerti, Hermione mendekorasi flatnya agar sama dengan rumahnya.

Draco memperhatikan foto-foto dan lukisan yang ada di dinding, Ada foto besar Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya, ada juga foto keluarga besar mereka, sepertinya dengan paman, bibi, dan sepupu-sepupunya. Ada foto Hermione di berbagai usia. Draco tersenyum melihat satu foto yang sama dengan yang ada di kamar Hermione, foto Hermione di ayunan juga ada di atas perapian.

"Jadi Draco, apa kau dan Hermione sudah berpacaran?" tanya Richard langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah…" Draco bingung harus menjawab apa. "Iya." Akhirnya setelah menelan ludahnya.

Richard tertawa pelan. "Jangan gugup nak, aku dan Helen memang sudah menduga kalau kau dan Hermione akan menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kata Richard sambil menepu-nepuk pundak Draco.

"Lagipula sepertinya Helena sudah sangat menyukaimu, apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya kemarin? Aku baru pulang kerja saat ia tiba-tiba meracau bahwa Hermione akan datang hari ini dengan seseorang, Hermione jahat sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Draco yang sudah baik sekali padanya, bloody hell, Helena bahkan mengumpat, berkata awas saja kalau pria yang dibawa Hermione hari ini tidak lebih tampan dan tidak lebih baik dan _charming_ dari Draco Malfoy." kata Richard tertawa mengingat kelakuan istrinya kemarin sore. Draco juga tertawa, untunglah Helena menyukainya.

"Well… nak.." kata Richard dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Aku sudah membaca tentang latar belakangmu di majalah gosip dunia sihir yang suka ditunjukkan Hermione pada Helena."

Draco menahan nafasnya. Berarti Richard tahu ia berada disisi yang salah saat perang, berarti Richard tahu kalau ia seorang _Death-Eater_.

"Terlepas dari latar belakangmu sebagai pelahap maut, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, Helena juga tidak, jika Hermione bisa mempercayaimu maka kami juga bisa." Kata Richard. Draco menghela nafasnya lega begitu mendengar perkataan Richard.

"Tapi nak… aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu sekali." Kata Richard tegas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Hermione, apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Hermione terluka lagi seperti bagaimana Cedric Diggory dulu menyakitinya." Kata Richard tegas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Hermione. Siapapun.

"Dan aku tidak peduli jika kau penyihir atau bukan, aku akan membalasmu jika kau berani melukai Hermione, bagaimanapun caranya." Kata Richard lagi.

"Yes Sir." Kata Draco mantap, ia tidak ingin terdengar lemah dihadapan ayah Hermione, ia ingin pria di depannya tahu kalau Draco benar-benar mencintai Hermione, tidak akan melukai gadis itu, dan Draco ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Hermione.

Richard tersenyum mendengar kepastian di suara Draco.

"Panggil aku Richard nak." Kata Richard.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hermione datang membawa baki.

"Pembicaraan laki-laki." Kata Richard memberitahu Hermione.

"Dad tidak baru saja mengancam Draco atau semacamnya kan?" tanya Hermione curiga.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Kata Richard membela dirinya. Hermione menatap ayahnya curiga.

"Draco, apa kau mau berkeliling?" tanya Hermione. "Well, rumahku bukan manor jadi jangan berharap tour satu jam penuh, tapi kita bisa melihat sesuatu." Kata Hermione _excited._

"Sure…" kata Draco berdiri, Hermione langsung menariknya pergi menuju tangga.

"Anak itu." Kata Helena datang membawa beberapa gelas dan pembuka botol.

"Kurasa Draco Malfoy tidak buruk." Kata Richard membuka botol Wine di depannya.

"Sama sekali tidak buruk." Kata Helena setuju.

Hermione mengajak Draco ke lantai dua, ke balkon kecil rumahnya.

"Draco, kurasa ini tempat paling tepat untuk mengecek _ward_ dan memasang beberapa mantra perlindungan tambahan." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Ku kira kau akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu."

"Itu bisa menunggu. Ayo cepatlah."

"Baiklah baik." Kata Draco. Ia tahu beberapa mantra perlindungan yang dibacanya di salah satu buku di perpustakaan di rumahnya. Mantra ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Malfoy dan hanya dipasang di properti milik keluarga mereka.

Draco meng- _cast spell_ -nya. Hermione bisa melihat cahaya berwarna silver muncul dari ujung tongkat Draco, seluruh bagian rumah dan halaman tertutup oleh pelindung transparan. Kemudian Draco menggumamkan mantra yang lain lagi.

Draco kurang lebih menggumamkan sekitar lima mantra, dan tiap mantra memunculkan warna berbeda dan kemudian melindungi seluruh rumah orangtua Hermione.

"Apa-apa saja kegunaan mantra itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Yang pertama dan kedua hanya perlindungan, hanya saja, kekuatannya lima kali lebih kuat dari mantra perlindungan biasa. Yang ketiga adalah semacam mantra yang bisa langsung memperingatkan orang di dalam bahwa ada bahaya, meskipun bukan orang itu yang memasang perlindungannya." Hermione mengangguk, jika orangtuanya merasakan ada bahaya, mereka bisa menghubungi Hermione dengan cepat.

"Kemudian yang keempat membuat tidak ada jejak sihir yang tercium dari semua mantra yang dipasang, terkadang, terlalu banyak mantra perlindungan bisa menyebabkan aura sihir yang muncul terlalu kuat, sehingga penyihir yang melewati rumah ini akan tahu bahwa ada sihir yang bekerja di rumah ini. yang terakhir…" kata Draco sedikit menggantung kalimatnya.

"Well, Granger, jangan marah, tapi sepertinya mantra terakhir bisa dikatakan _Dark Magic_ , aku juga tidak yakin, tapi ini mantra yang sangat bermanfaat, mantra ini bisa menahan jika ada yang meng-cast _unforgivable curse_ … dan langsung memperingatkan keluarga Malfoy yang memasang _ward_ -nya, dalam hal ini aku." kata Draco pelan.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia tidak peduli, _Dark Magic_ atau bukan, ia hanya ingin orangtuanya aman.

"Jadi, kapan aku akan melihat kamarmu?" tanya Draco berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang mulai muncul ditengah-tengah mereka.

" _Pervert._ "

-Dramione-

Sore hari, Hermione dan Draco pamit untuk pulang, mereka tidak memberitahu kalau keduanya sekarang tinggal bersama, tidak ingin terjadi keributan yang tidak perlu.

Draco menikmati kunjungannya, Richard dan Helena menerimanya dengan baik, ia berkeliling melihat rumah Hermione, melihat garasi ayahnya, dan menemukan tumpukkan majalah otomotif di garasinya. Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, Draco menarik kesimpulan bahwa Richard adalah penggemar mobil sport, mungkin Draco bisa memberikannya mobil Sport lain kali.

Draco kemudian makan siang bersama keluarga Granger sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal, tentang cuaca, tentang politik muggle, tentang hal-hal baru yang sedang berkembang di dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir dan banyak hal lainnya.

Setelah makan siang, Richard mengajaknya bermain catur. Draco tidak terlalu hebat bermain catur, tapi ia berusaha melakukan perlawanan yang sengit terhadap Richard. Setelah satu jam, tidak terlalu banyak pion yang tersisa di papan mereka.

Draco berada dalam keadaan tertekan, ia melihat ratu-nya nyaris terpojok. Ia punya tiga pilihan sekarang. Pertama jika ia menyerang kuda lawannya dengan ratu-nya, maka ia akan membalikkan keadaan. Kedua jika ia menggeser bentengnya maka Richard bisa mengalahkannya dalam dua langkah, dan yang ketiga, Draco bisa menyerang ratu lawannya dengan raja miliknya, hal ini akan membuat seakan-akan Draco membalikkan keadaan, padahal jika Richard tahu maka dengan mudah Richard bisa membuatnya skak.

Maka Draco mengambil pilihan ketiga. Hermione yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka menyadari plihan Draco.

"Oh… Draco… kau salah langkah." Kata Richard penuh kemenangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak yakin. Richard langsung memposisikan bentengnya sehingga Draco kalah.

"Astaga… aku tidak memperhatikan benteng itu." Kata Draco berbohong. Richard tidak menyadari kepura-puraan Draco, tapi Hermione tahu.

Hermione tahu kalau Draco sengaja mengalah untuk ayahnya. Hermione tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Draco cepat sambil berbisik "Thanks."

"Oh,Draco kau kalah?" tanya Helena. Draco mengangguk, pura-pura sedih atas kekalahannya. Setelah itu mereka berempat melihat-lihat album foto Hermione dan membeberkan cerita masing-masing foto.

Sekitar pukul lima sore, Hermione dan Draco pulang, saat sudah cukup jauh dari rumah, Hermione dan Draco mencoba melakukan serangan yang ekstreme pada _ward_ yang sudah mereka pasang dan perkuat.

Hermione mencoba mantra paling ekstrem yang ia tahu, ward standar yang sudah ada sejak lama tertembus, tapi ward baru yang dipasang Draco tidak bergeming. Hermione mencoba lagi beberapa kali sampai ia yakin.

" _See_?" tanya Draco saat Hermione sudah selesai melakukan percobaannya.

"Terimakasih Draco." Kata Hermione tulus. "Terimakasih karena sudah baik pada orangtuaku, terimakasih karena sudah membantu melindungi keluargaku, dan terimakasih karena sudah mengalah untuk ayahku." Kata Hermione lagi.

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Hermione.

-Dramione-

Lucius menunggu suratnya di cek oleh auror yang biasa mengecek surat masuk dan keluar untuknya. Auror itu memeriksa dan tidak ada yang salah pada surat itu, maka ia mengikatkan surat itu pada burung hantu yang sudah siap disitu lalu burung hantu itu pergi.

Lucius tersenyum penuh kemenangan, _dasar auror bodoh._

Dari luar surat yang ditujukan pada Astoria Greengrass itu hanya bertuliskan permintaan maaf karena sikap Draco yang tidak sopan, dan harapannya agar Astoria mau datang lagi, dan tidak menutup hatinya untuk Draco.

Tapi dengan mantra yang tepat maka surat itu akan menunjukkan tulisan aslinya.

 ** _Astoria,_**

 ** _Hari Senin kau bisa menjalankan rencana kita._**

 ** _LM_**

-To Be Continued-

 **Well, aku sudah baca banyak fic, banyak….. banget… dan setiap author yang mengarang spell sendiri menurutku terdengar aneh… (maaf ini jahat, tapi ini pendapatku) jadi aku nggak akan mencoba bikin spell, karena pasti akan aneh, dan tidak akan mendekati spell spell yang dibuat oleh J.K Rowling.**

 **RnR**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	17. Chapter 17

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 17 : Ferret tahu Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu.**

17.

Hermione menolak bicara pada Draco. Ia kesal setengah mati. Hermione sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk mengajak Draco pergi ke Burrow hari minggu pagi. Tapi Draco juga melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk menolak pergi ke Burrow.

Hermione sudah membujuk Draco dengan lembut, dengan kasar, dengan mengiming-imingi Draco hadiah, dengan mengancamnya bahkan, tapi Draco tetap menolak.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

Minggu pagi sebelum berangkat Hermione bahkan akhirnya mencoba usaha terakhirnya. Hermione menggoda Draco. Ia sengaja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuknya, kemudian memakai pakaiannya di depan lemari di hadapan Draco.

Ia berharap Draco akan tergoda dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut. Tapi Draco bahkan tidak meliriknya. Hermione menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal, ia sudah selesai memakai bajunya dan tinggal berangkat.

"Draco, kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Hermione putus asa.

Draco tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng dan fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta sepulang dari Burrow." Kata Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Pergilah Hermione, bahkan mega-super-ultra-hot-sex tidak akan membuatku pergi ke Burrow." Kata Draco memberitahu. "Lain kali." Kata Draco kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Hermione mengambil tasnya lalu keluar kamar, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti seperti menyebalkan, egois, kekanak-kanakkan.

Dan sekembalinya dari Burrow sampai senin pagi, Hermione menolak bicara pada Draco. Ia bahkan berangkat ke kementrian duluan dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih sarapan.

-Dramione-

Draco Malfoy punya alasan penting kenapa ia menolak pergi ke Burrow. Ia harus menemui Lucius. Setelah ia yakin Hermione sudah pergi ke Burrow, ia bersiap-siap dan kemudian pergi ke Manor.

Draco hampir menyerah dan hampir memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi ke Manor saat Hermione hanya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih basah, dan tangan juga kakinya juga masih basah. Draco berusaha setengah mati menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat dan menyerang Hermione detik itu.

Tapi akhirnya Draco bertahan, ia bisa menahan dirinya meskipun sangat sulit.

Narcissa langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja dan dimana ia tinggal sementara? Draco memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia tidak bisa memberitahu ibunya dimana ia tinggal, terlalu berisiko.

Draco langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Lucius, tidak mengetuk dan langsung masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Lucius begitu melihat Draco memasukki ruangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti merusak kehidupanku?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucius pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, kau tidak cocok berpura-pura bodoh."

Lucius tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan _Son_?" tanya Lucius.

Draco ingin muntah mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya _Son_. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin kau tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku." Kata Draco. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu urusanku, jangan ikut campur dan jangan berani-berani mengganggu Hermione." Kata Draco tegas tanpa keraguan di suaranya.

Lucius tertawa lagi. "Kurasa kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali _Son_." Kata Lucius dingin.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa Hermione telah bersaksi untuk keluarga ini? Harusnya kau dikurung di Azkaban."

"Draco, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh, aku tidak akan melukai Miss Granger, kau bisa pengang kata-kataku, aku masih punya sedikit hati untuk menghargai apa telah dilakukan Miss Granger untuk keluarga ini –seperti katamu- tapi Hermione Granger tidak cukup baik untuk keluarga Malfoy!" kata Lucius tegas.

"Kau dan pemikiranmu tentang darah murni harusnya dikurung di Azkaban." Kata Draco benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya. Ia berjalan untuk pergi.

"Draco." Lucius memanggilnya lagi. "Sebaiknya kau dan Miss Granger berpisah sekarang secara baik-baik." Kata Lucius memberi saran.

Draco tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan pergi. Ia lalu kembali ke flat Hermione dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Hermione, ia tahu Hermione kesal padanya, tapi Draco hanya membiarkan Hermione marah padanya, ia yakin sebelum makan siang hari senin pasti Hermione sudah bicara lagi padanya.

Draco hanya menghela nafasnya saat Hermione bahkan berangkat duluan ke kementrian. Draco tahu ia dan Hermione sudah berjanji untuk selalu jujur satu sama lain, tapi Draco merasa Hermione tidak perlu tahu soal ini. Hermione tidak perlu tahu bahwa Draco pergi ke Manor.

-Dramione-

Hermione baru sampai di ruangannya saat ada surat di mejanya. Hermione menggumamkan mantra untuk mengecek bahwa surat itu tidak mengandung sesuatu yang berbahaya, kemudian membukanya.

 ** _Miss. Granger_**

 ** _Apa kita bisa bertemu siang ini? Leaky Cauldorn, makan siang. Datanglah jika kau setuju untuk bertemu._**

 ** _AG_**

Hermione nyaris terkena serangan jantung. AG? Astoria Greengrass? Kenapa Astoria ingin bertemu dengannya? Seketika otaknya berputar, apa ia harus pergi dan menemui Astoria? Apa ia harus memberitahu Draco? Atau tidak?

Hermione menyimpan surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan keputusannya.

Tidak lama orang-orang mulai datang dan tidak lama Draco juga muncul. Hermione menghindari kontak mata dengan Draco meskipun Draco melihatnya. Draco tidak boleh curiga bahwa Hermione akan bertemu dengan Astoria saat makan siang.

Lima menit sebelum jam makan siang, Hermione sudah merapikan berkasnya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi tanpa melirik Draco. Biar saja pria itu mengira bahwa ia masih marah. _Well,_ Hermione memang masih marah, tapi ia tidak ingin Draco tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu Astoria.

Hermione berjalan cepat tidak ingin Draco mengikutinya atau semacamnya. Begitu keluar dari gedung kementrian ia segera menghilang dan menuju ke Leaky Cauldorn.

Hermione memasuki Leaky Cauldorn dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, Leaky Caudlorn cukup penuh, tentu saja sekarang kan jam makan siang.

Leaky Cauldorn sekarang dikelola oleh keluarga Hannah, Tom Abbot ayah Hannah tersenyum padanya dari counter sambil melambai, Hermione balik tersenyum dan melambai.

Hermione tidak begitu ingat wajah Astoria Greengrass. Hermione ingat wajah Daphne, wajahnya seperti kebanyakan wanita berdarah murni lainnya, putih, terlalu putih, rambutnya pirang, pirang kekuningan, bukan seperti pirang platina Malfoy.

Hermione mencari-cari seseorang yang perawakannya mirip dengan Daphne, dan saat itu tiba-tiba perempuan berambut cokelat bermata biru melambai dari meja paling pojok.

Hermione berjalan mendekat, berhati-hati. Kemudian Hermione ingat wajahnya, Astoria Greengrass berada dua tahun dibawahnya di Hogwarts. Hermione memperhatikan penampilannya, ia menggunakan gaun panjang ciri khas wanita-wanita berdarah murni.

Ada yang aneh, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, tidak pirang seperti Daphne, tapi mata mereka sama-sama berwarna biru.

Aneh, bukannya biasanya orang yang bermata biru memiliki warna rambut yang lebih terang? Tapi seingat Hermione rambut Astoria juga berwarna pirang seperti Daphne, atau tidak? Hermione tidak yakin.

"Hermione Granger." Kata Astoria dengan keramahan palsu yang terlihat jelas.

Hermione mengangguk. "Astoria?" tanya Hermione memastikan. "Kau yang mengirimiku surat?" tanya Hermione.

Astoria mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hermione duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

Astoria tertawa melengking sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Miss Granger, apa sebaiknya kita tidak memesan sesuatu dulu?" tanya Astoria dan langsung memanggil pelayan.

Ia memesan teh sementara Hermione hanya meminta air putih.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Hermione tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman di depan perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar perempuan yang sibuk." Kata Astoria mengamati Hermione dari bawah ke atas, memperhatikan semua aspek-aspek kecil dalam dirinya, memperhatikan warna lipstick yang digunakannya, jam tangan yang digunakannya, cara berpakaiannya, seperti berusaha mengingatnya lekat-lekat.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia merinding melihat bagaimana Astoria baru saja memperhatikannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Kata Astoria memulai.

"Draco?"

Astoria tertawa lagi, dan entah kenapa suara tawanya membuat Hermione bergidik.

"Tentu saja, kau memang benar-benar _Brightest Witch of our age_ " Astoria tertawa lagi. "Aku tahu kau dan Draco sedang menjalani hubungan, kurasa seluruh dunia sihir tahu." Astoria tersenyum. "Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa bagaimanapun hubungan kalian mulai dan berjalan, Draco pasti akan meninggalkanmu pada suatu titik."

Ekspresi wajah Hermione berubah, ia menggenggam ujung taplak meja yang berada di bawah meja.

"Draco Malfoy tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya demi seorang perempuan. Meskipun ia terlihat tidak peduli dari luar, Draco sangat peduli akan nama besar keluarga Malfoy dan tidak akan membiarkan kemurnian namanya tercoreng, dengan menikahi _Half-Blood_ atau _Muggleborn_." Kata Astoria kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, ia bersender sambil tersenyum kecil pada Hermione.

Astoria melipat kedua tangannya "Aku tahu ini terdengar kasar, apalagi aku sedang bicara dengan _War Heroine_ , _Gryffindor Princess,_ Hermione Granger, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu fakta."

Pesanan mereka berdua datang. Astoria mengaduk tehnya pelan, tapi tidak meminumnya. Hermione langsung menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin, kau kecewa Miss. Granger." Kata Astoria lagi. "Apapun yang dikatakan Draco padamu, janji-janji yang sudah diucapkannya untukmu, apa kau pikir ia akan menepatinya? Takdir Draco sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum ia lahir."

Astoria tersenyum lagi, mengamati Hermione yang tidak nyaman duduk disampingnya. _Sepertinya cukup hari ini._

Astoria berdiri. "Miss. Granger, aku duluan." Kata Astoria akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Berpisahlah dengan Draco sekarang, sebelum kau sakit hati." Kata Astoria kemudian pergi.

Hermione meremas roknya dengan tangannya, keringat mulai muncul di tubuhnya dan ia bergetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, apa maksud Astoria barusan? Apa maunya? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, kenapa perempuan itu begitu menakutkan.

"Hermione?" tanya seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Hermione apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat Hannah dengan perut besarnya berdiri disampingnya. Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Oh, Hannah, kau mengagetkanku."

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Greengrass disini?" tanya Hannah kuatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hermione memberitahu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu?" tanya Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hermione, ayahku langsung memberitahuku bahwa kau datang dan duduk dengan perempuan asing yang mencurigakan." Kata Hannah kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hannah, aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu kau kuatirkan." Kata Hermione meyakinkan teman kerjanya itu.

-Dramione-

Carter Fletcher sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah keluarga Greengrass untuk bertemu dengan Astoria Greengrass. Selama beberapa hari ini ia sudah mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Hermione Granger dan orang-orang terdekatnya, setelah ia melaporkan hasil temuannya pada Lucius, dan sekarang ia berperan sebagai mediator antara Lucius dan Astoria. Menyampaikan pesan Lucius dan menjelaskan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Fletcher." Kata Astoria muncul. Fletcher mengangguk, ia tidak suka cara Astoria memanggilnya, seakan-akan memanggil seorang peri rumah. Fletcher menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya, Ia berharap semuanya segera selesai dan ia bisa segera pensiun.

"Ms. Greengrass." Kata Fletcher menyapa, Astoria duduk di depannya. "Mr. Malfoy menyuruhku kesini untuk menanyakan apa rencanamu hari ini berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Fletcher kemudian mengeluarkan amplop besar dan meletakkan di meja di depan mereka.

Astoria mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengantarkan amplop ini saja." Kata Fletcher kemudian membungkuk dan pergi. Fletcher berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Greengrass. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Astoria membuka amplop yang ada di depannya, isinya beberapa berkas dan beberapa foto Hermione dan Draco, keluar dan masuk dari gedung apartement, beberapa foto saat mereka makan siang bersama atau minum kopi bersama.

" _Bombarda_." Gumam Astoria tenang, semua foto dan juga meja yang berada di depannya meledak dan terbakar.

Astoria berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, rencananya dan Lucius berjalan lancar hari ini, ia tahu ia sudah berhasil menanamkan keraguan pada kepala Hermione Granger, siapa sangka Hermione Granger yang hebat mempunyai tingkat percaya diri yang rendah.

Astoria tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana wajah Granger berubah saat ia mulai mengatakan bahwa Draco akan meninggalkannya. Ia tinggal melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Lucius, dan Granger akan meninggalkan Draco dalam waktu dekat.

Astoria membuka satu kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Narcissa Malfoy, ia kemudian menulis surat untuk Granger, mengubah tulisan tangannya dengan mantra yang diberikan Lucius agar menjadi sama persis dengan tulisan Narcissa.

Astoria diberitahu Lucius bahwa hubungan Granger dan Narcissa sangat baik, bagaimana perempuan itu bisa merebut hati calon ibu mertuanya. Astoria melemparkan pena yang ditulisnya ke arah kaca. Kaca itu pecah.

Astoria kemudian berteriak memanggil peri rumahnya dan memerintahkannya untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca. Astoria lalu pergi menuju ke lemari bajunya, membuka lemari itu kemudian bersenandung ria sambil memilih gaun mana yang akan dipakainya untuk menemui Cedric Diggory.

-Dramione-

"Granger." Draco berdiri di depan mejanya. Hampir semua orang sudah pulang dan tinggal beberapa orang yang masih bertahan diruangan itu.

Hermione melihat Draco, ekspresinya tidak lagi marah atau kesal, tapi ia terlihat lelah dan seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco langsung kuatir.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kita baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang." Kata Draco. Draco bisa melihat keraguan di mata Hermione, tapi kemudian perempuan di depannya tersenyum dan meraih tangannya.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu." Kata Hermione. "Aku yang bayar." Kata Hermione kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi menggandeng tangan Draco.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tapi kau harus pergi ke Burrow, mereka juga keluargaku, dan kau harus bertemu dengan mereka." Kata Hermione.

"Lain kali Granger, lain kali." Kata Draco sambil lalu.

Hermione melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Draco dan membuang mukanya. Apa mungkin Astoria benar? Draco tidak serius, ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali saat menolak untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Weasley.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan ke restoran di dekat kementrian.

Draco melihat Hermione bingung, seharian ini ia bisa merasakan bahwa Hermione seperti mencemaskan sesuatu, tidak fokus, matanya hanya sesekali melihat ke arah Draco.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Draco sambil melihat menu. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan, Hermione juga memesan makanan, ia bahkan memesan dua porsi.

"Kenapa kau memesan dua porsi? Lapar sekali? Memangnya kau tidak makan siang tadi?" tanya Draco. "Ah, Granger, kau kemana tadi?" tanya Draco.

"Mom menelepon, ada urusan." Kata Hermione berbohong.

"Draco…" Seseorang memanggilnya. Sontak Draco dan Hermione melihat ke arah suara itu.

Theo dan Daphne berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" _Hey mate.._ " Draco tersenyum menyapa Theo. "Daphne." Kata Draco menyapa Daphne Greengrass yang berdiri di samping Theo.

"Miss Granger." Theo menyapa Hermione, "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu." Kata Theo mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Theo yang langsung mencium tangan Hermione.

"Jauhkan mulutmu dari tangannya." Kata Draco langsung tidak suka.

Theo dan Daphne tertawa pelan. "Miss Granger, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Daphne terdengar ramah. Hermione tersenyum dan memperhatikan Daphne. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru.

Hermione benar, ada yang salah dengan rambut Astoria, seingat Hermione rambutnya pirang, sama seperti Daphne, tapi kenapa tadi rambutnya cokelat? Apa ia mengecat rambutnya? Merubah warna rambut bukan sesuatu yang lazim dilakukan di dunia sihir, karena warna rambut adalah salah satu penanda keluarga-keluarga berdarah murni.

Malfoy misalnya, rambut keluarga mereka selalu berwarna pirang platina, kemudian keluarga Weasley, rambut mereka merah terang. Black dan Potter memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Sementara Diggory berwarna cokelat muda. Kenapa Astoria mengecat rambutnya?

"Apa kami bisa bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Theo ramah. Draco dan Hermione mengiyakan langsung.

Draco karena ia sudah lama tidak mengobrok dengan kedua temannya, dan Hermione karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana Draco akan memperlakukannya di depan teman-temannya.

.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat ke arah Hermione yang sudah menutup matanya dikasur, ia tidak tahu apa perempuanitu sudah tidur atau belum.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Granger, seharian ia bersikap aneh, apa yang terjadi? Bahkan saat Draco akan memeluknya ketika mereka keluar dari restoran, Hermione menghindar dan mengatakan bahwa ia lelah dan ingin pulang.

Sampai di Flat, Hermione juga langsung mandi dan tidur. Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia memakai bajunya lalu naik ke kasur.

"Granger." Kata Draco menghadap Hermione yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Granger, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Kata Draco, ia membelai wajah Hermione yang masih bersikeras menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." kata Draco mencium kening Hermione. Hermione bergerak pelan.

"Granger." Kata Draco lagi. "Apa kau yang bicarakan dengan ibumu? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Draco mencium mata kanan Hermione. Hermione membuka mata kanannya.

Draco tersenyum. "Kalau ada masalah, harusnya kau menceritakannya padaku, kenapa kau malah sedih sendiri sepanjang hari?" kata Draco mencium mata kirinya.

Hermione kemudian membuka mata kirinya.

"Draco." Hermione memanggilnya.

"Hmm?" tanya Draco kemudian membaui leher Hermione, ia menghirup aroma kulit gadis itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hermione.

Hermione ingin bertanya apa Draco mencintainya? Apa Draco serius dengannya? Apa Draco tidak apa-apa meninggalkan keluarganya sekarang seperti ini? Apa mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti? Apa ia mau menikah dengan seorang Muggleborn? Kemudian punya anak Half-Blood? Apa Draco tidak akan meninggalkannya? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?

"Tidurlah." Kata Hermione berbisik.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia memosisikan tubuhnya agar berbaring disamping Hermione dan menarik tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baiklah." Kata Draco berbisik. "Tidurlah Hermione. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Draco.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, air mata menetes dari matanya.

-Dramione-

 _Hermione tahu ia sedang bermimpi, ini aneh, kenapa ia tahu kalau ia bermimpi. Hermione berdiri di Hall Kementrian Sihir, di depan air mancur, ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak ada orang sama sekali._

 _Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan disini, tapi seperti ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ia harus menunggu seseorang._

 _Maka Hermione berdiri disana lebih lama, berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya ditunggunya._

 _Tapi Hermione tidak tahu siapa yang ditunggunya._

 _Draco?_

 _Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia sedang mengunggu Draco. Iya betul, Hermione sedang menunggu Draco. Kenapa ia menunggu Draco disini? Bukannya seharusnya ia menunggu Draco di flatnya?_

 _Ah, Hermione harus kembali ke flat, mungkin Draco sudah disana. Tiba-tiba salah satu saluran floo menyala, api berwarna hijau muncul, dan Hermione melihat siapa yang muncul._

 _Draco dan Astoria muncul. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum satu sama lain dan Astoria mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Draco. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Hermione, masih tertawa satu sama lain, masih tersenyum, sampai mereka berhenti di depan Hermione._

 _"Granger…" kata Draco sopan matanya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, itu bukan mata silver yang dikenalnya._

 _"Miss. Granger." Kata Daphne juga menyapanya dengan sopan._

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione cemas. "Draco? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau lama sekali? aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."_

 _Draco yang berada didepannya sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hermione._

 _"Untuk apa kau menunggu Draco, Miss Granger?" tanya Astoria mempererat tangannya di lengan Draco._

 _"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Astoria?" tanya Hermione mulai cemas._

 _"GRANGER!" Suara Draco terdengar berteriak memanggil namanya._

 _"Miss Granger, untuk apa kau menunggu Draco? Kalian tidak punya hubungan apapun, aku dan Draco sudah menikah…" kata Astoria lagi._

 _"Granger, bangunlah, itu bukan aku!" teriak suara Draco lagi._

 _"Draco, bukankah kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hermione mulai menangis. "Draco…"_

 _"Oh, Miss Granger, jangan menangis, aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu." Kata Astoria tertawa._

 _"GRANGER! DEMI MERLIN! BANGUNLAH!"_

Hermione terbangun.

.

Draco sedang tidur saat ia terbangun karena Hermione terus menerus bergerak dalam tidurnya. Draco melihat ke arah Hermione apa ia harus membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Bellatrix memang orang yang mengajarinya _Occulumency,_ tapi Snape-lah yang mengajarinya melakukan _Legilimency_ , Snape pernah mengajarinya bahwa _Legilimency_ bisa dilakukan pada seseorang saat mereka tertidur, jika orang yang menjadi subjek _Legilimency_ sedang bermimpi maka Draco bisa melihat mimpinya.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya dari samping kasurnya.

 _"Legilimens."_

Draco kemudian melihat mimpi Hermione.

 _"Untuk apa kau menunggu Draco, Miss Granger?" Draco asli bingung, kenapa ada Astoria di mimpi Hermione, dan kenapa rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi berwarna cokelat di mimpi Hermione._

 _"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Astoria?" tanya Hermione-mimpi mulai cemas._

Draco langsung terhalang oleh _Occlumency_ otomatis Hermione. Sial, tentu saja, apa yang diharapkan Draco, Hermione pasti menguasai _Occulumency_ dan pikirannya otomatis terhalang saat seseorang berusaha memasuki pikirannya.

Draco tahu ini tidak benar, ia harus membangunkan Hermione, ini bukan mimpi biasa, ini pasti mimpi yang dikirim oleh seseorang, bukan mimpi alaminya.

"GRANGER!" Draco berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Hermione. Hermione tidak terbangun.

" _Legilimens._ " Kata Draco lagi.

 _"Miss Granger, untuk apa kau menunggu Draco? Kalian tidak punya hubungan apapun, aku dan Draco sudah menikah…" Astoria berkata lagi ._

"Granger, bangunlah, itu bukan aku!" Draco berteriak dan lagi-lagi terhalang oleh perisai pikiran Hermione.

" _Legilimens._ " Kata Draco lagi tidak kenal lelah.

 _"Draco, bukankah kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hermione mulai menangis. "Draco…"_

 _"Oh, Miss Granger, jangan menangis, aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu." Kata Astoria tertawa._

"GRANGER! DEMI MERLIN! BANGUNLAH!" kata Draco berteriak saat lagi-lagi _Legilimency_ terhalang.

Hermione membuka matanya. "Hermione… Hermione… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco memeluk Hermione yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Seezy." Draco memanggil Seezy yang langsung muncul di samping kasur mereka. "Seezy, tolong buatkan teh. Cepat!" kata Draco masih memeluk Hermione.

"Hermione, tenanglah, tenang, itu hanya mimpi." Kata Draco memeluk Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Saat tangis Hermione mulai reda Draco menyuruhnya minum teh yang baru saja dibuat Seezy.

"Hermione, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" kata Draco bertanya. "Kenapa kau bisa bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menarik nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi, ia belum bisa menceritakannya pada Draco.

"Hermione, apa tadi kau merasa ada yang aneh pada mimpimu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu aku sedang bermimpi." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Mimpimu dikirim oleh seseorang." Kata Draco memberitahu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione bingung. "Mimpimu barusan, terlalu nyata, dan kau juga tahu kalau kau sedang bermimpi, jadi mimpimu dikirim oleh seseorang." Kata Draco memberitahu.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kemungkinan besar Lucius, tapi karena ada Astoria disana, sepertinya Astoria juga mungkin saja yang mengirim mimpi itu." Kata Draco lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ada Astoria di dalam mimpiku?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Aku menggunakan _Legilimens_ barusan, tapi _Occlumens_ -mu terlalu kuat." Kata Draco memberitahu.

"Jadi kau menggunakan _Legilimens_ untuk melihat apa mimpiku?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

Draco mengangguk.

"Wow, _Legilimens_ bisa dilakukan untuk melihat mimpi?" tanya Hermione takjub.

"Ah, Hermione, kenapa Astoria di dalam mimpimu rambutnya berwarna cokelat?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat Draco, Draco yang berada didepannya amat berbeda dengan Draco yang berada di mimpinya. Mata Draco di depannya terlihat hidup, mata itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi lalu menceritakan semuanya. Ia memberitahu bahwa Astoria mengiriminya surat dan meminta bertemu saat makan siang.

Hermione juga memberi tahu apa yang dikatakan Astoria padanya tadi.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak tenang sepanjang hari?" tanya Draco kemudian memeluk Hermione lagi. Draco merebahkan badannya dan menarik Hermione bersamanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan memeluk Draco erat.

"Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

" _Silly Woman_ , apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Draco. "Hermione, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak peduli tentang darh murni, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan nama besar Malfoy atau semacamnya." Kata Draco mempererat pelukkannya.

"Tidurlah, kita bicarakan ini besok." Kata Draco mencium kening Hermione.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Hmmm…" kata Draco mengiyakan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak, Hermione meminta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sementara Draco masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hermione.

"Tidurlah… Aku mencintaimu." Kata Draco pelan.

-To Be Continued-

 **Ugghh… kemarin kepalaku sakit seharian, pengumuman aku naik tingkat atau nggak masih ditunda sampai minggu depan… ughh… kepalaku makin sakit.**

 **Tadinya aku mau membiarkan Hermione dan Draco rada renggang di chapter ini, tapi terus aku nggak tega sendiri… uh,,**

 **RnR guys… jangan lupa Vote untuk Poll keputusan akhir apakah Hermione akan pergi ke Prancis atau tidak ya…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	18. Chapter 18

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 18 : Ferret akhirnya pergi.**

18.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Kata Hermione saat ia dan Draco duduk di meja makan. Hari ini Hermione membiarkan Seezy membuat sarapan dan hanya duduk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Hermione, kita tidak perlu meladeni Lucius ataupun Astoria." Kata Draco tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Tapi mereka tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Kalau kau bertindak gegabah kita hanya akan membuat mereka senang, jadi mulai sekarang abaikan semua usaha Lucius atau Astoria untuk mengganggumu, jangan pernah pergi jika mereka mengajakmu bertemu." Kata Draco memberitahu. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang mereka bisa lakukan. Lucius berbahaya, dan Astoria…" kata Draco menggantung kalimatnya.

"Astoria kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menarik nafasnya. "Hermione, aku akan memberitahumu sedikit hal yang kutahu tentang Astoria, dan mungkin ini tidak terdengar baik." Kata Draco memulai.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Astoria sampai tahun ke enam. Hubunganku dengan Daphne cukup baik, seperti yang kau lihat tadi malam, untuk ukuran Slytherin, Daphne cukup…"

"Baik?"

"Yah, kurasa kau benar, Daphne cukup baik, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Astoria sangat berbeda dengan Daphne. Ia bisa disebut maniak, beberapa bahkan menganggapnya mengalami gangguan mental."

Hermione menutup mulutnya shock.

"Astoria harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, waktu kita masih di tahun ke-enam, dan Astoria di tahun ke-empat ia menyukai Blaise, tapi Blaise selama ini tidak pernah menyukai siapa-siapa selain Pansy tentu saja.. dan Astoria melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione berbisik.

"Ia memberikan Blaise _Love-potion_."

"Oh…" kata Hermione. "Well, kurasa ia bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang melakukan itu pada pria yang mereka sukai." Kata Hermione mengerti.

"Well, setelah efek ramuan itu menghilang dan Blaise tahu kalau ia diberikan Love-Potion tentu saja ia marah, tapi Astoria menangis dan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Blaise dan membuat heboh seluruh Slytherin, ia bahkan mengancam akan lompat dari _Astronomi Tower_ jika Blaise tidak membalas cintanya."

"Ia sudah berdiri di Astornomi Tower dan akan melompat, tapi kemudian Snape membuatnya tidak sadar dan membawanya ke madam Pomfrey, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengubah memorinya."

"Mereka bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk. "Dengan persetujuan kedua orangtuanya dan sepengetahuan kementrian."

"Well, Draco sebenarnya apa yang kau jelaskan tidak lebih dari cerita seorang perempuan yang mencintai seseorang secara berlebihan." Kata Hermione memberi penilaian.

"Masalahnya adalah, setelah ia tidak lagi terobsesi pada Blaise, ia mulai terobsesi padaTheo." Kata Draco.

"Apa?"

"Theo dan Daphe sudah menjadi pasangan sejak tahun ke-empat. Dan pada libur natal tahun ke-enam, Theo datang kerumah keluarga Greengrass, dan semenjak itu Astoria mulai terobsesi pada kekasih kakaknya itu."

"Terobsesi bagaimana?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Ia berusaha berubah, membuatnya dirinya semakin mirip dengan Daphne."

Hermione menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Well, kalau dari fisik mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan karena mereka sudah cukup mirip, tapi rambut Daphne selalu pendek dan rambut Astoria panjang. Setelah selesai liburan natal ia datang ke Hogwarts dengan potongan rambut yang sama dengan Daphne, lalu ia mulai bicara dan bertingkah seperti Daphne, ia mulai tertawa seperti Daphne, ia berjalan seperti Daphne dan mulai mengikuti kemanapun Daphne dan Theo pergi."

"Theo bertanya apa maksudnya sebenarnya, dan Astoria dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Theo, bisa kau bayangkan? Ia dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa ia mencintai Theo yang merupakan kekasih kakaknya."

"Theo bereaksi keras, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Astoria dan tidak mau perempuan itu terus-menerus mengikutinya dan Daphne, tapi Daphne tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pansy bertanya pada Daphne apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Daphne sepertinya takut pada Astoria?"

"Akhirnya Daphne memberitahu kami bahwa Daphne memang sejak kecil sudah seperti itu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Daphne harus mengalah kalau tidak Astoria akan melukainya. Tentu saja setelah itu Theo dan Pansy kesal setengah mati, mereka melakukan banyak hal untuk menjauhkan Astoria dan mencegah agar Astoria tidak melukai Daphne."

"Hampir semua cara yang mereka lakukan gagal, Astoria tetap melakukan semua cara yang ia bisa untuk mendapatkan Theo, sampai akhirnya Theo, Daphne, dan Pansy menghadap Snape, akhirnya mereka lagi-lagi mengubah ingatan Astoria lagi." Kata Draco selesai bercerita

"Jadi maksudmu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Astoria adalah dengan mengubah ingatannya atau menghilangkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari ingatannya?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione berpikir. "Apa sekarang ia menginginkanmu?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Sepertinya." Kata Draco pelan.

"Jadi karena itu Astoria mengubah warna rambutnya?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. "Jangan kaget kalau kemudian kau bertemu lagi dengannya dan rambutnya sudah keriting." Kata Draco memberitahu Hermione pelan.

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tidak menyangka tingkat obsesi seseorang bisa sampai semengerikan itu. Ia kemudian ingat bagaimana Lavender dulu hampir membuat Ron keracunan karena over-dosis _Love-Potion,_ tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia salah dan meminta maaf pada Ron juga Hermione. Setelah Hermione dan Ron putus ia bahkan mendekati Ron dengan cara yang baik dan normal. Tapi cerita Draco tentang Astoria barusan benar-benar… _Creepy_

"Karena itu Hermione…"

"Karena itu apa?" tanya Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terpengaruh oleh Astoria, ia memang bodoh dan melakukan cara-cara konyol untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tapi Lucius tidak. Dan jika mereka berdua yang berencana untuk memisahkan kita, kita harus berhati-hati." Kata Draco lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang, ia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh apapun usaha Astoria untuk mempengaruhinya agar meragukan cinta dan perasaan Draco padanya.

"Habiskanlah sarapanmu, setelah ini kita berangkat. Miss Granger tidak ingin terlambat kerja bukan?" kata Draco tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk dan menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Seezy.

Mereka kemudian berangkat ke kantor bersama. Beberapa orang di kementrian masih tidak begitu terbiasa melihat keduanya bersama dan memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan menuju ke ruangan mereka sambil membicarakan beberapa hal dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Draco sesekali berbisik mengatakan bahwa jangan pedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka dan terus berjalan, ia juga selalu mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hermione setiap Hermione melonggarkannya.

Hermione langsung menuju ke mejanya dan melihat beberapa surat yang sudah menunggu untuk dibaca. Hermione kemudian menyadari ada surat yang tidak lazim. Surat dengan amplop yang sama dengan surat yang sebelum ini dikirim oleh Draco dari Malfoy Manor.

Hermione duduk dikursinya dan berpura-pura membaca surat itu seperti sedang membacaca surat lain pada umumnya.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu dengan Draco. Hermione aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan ini padamu. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh, tapi aku tidak ingin Draco pergi dari rumah, tidak ingin Draco melepaskan keluarganya, ia satu-satunya anak yang kumiliki. Dan sebagai seorang ibu aku tidak ingin anakku pergi._**

 ** _Hermione aku tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Draco meninggalkan keluarga Malfoy begitu saja. Kali ini ia memang hanya pergi sementara, tapi cepat atau lambat ia akan meninggalkan kami, keluarganya._**

 ** _Hermione, kumohon, lepaskan Draco._**

 ** _Narcissa._**

Hermione menahan nafasnya, apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Narcissa Malfoy baru saja mengiriminya surat dan berkata bahwa ia meminta Hermione melepaskan Draco.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

-Dramione-

Draco mulai tidak tenang dikursinya. Hermione sudah lebih dari setengah jam pergi ke toilet dan tidak kunjung kembali. Draco melirik jam tangannya lalu memutuskan jika Hermione tidak kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit, ia akan menyusulnya ke toilet.

Sementara itu, Hermione sedang duduk di salah-satu toilet yang tertutup lid-nya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Hermione mulai memikirkan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan hubungannya dengan Draco. Ia tidak ragu sama sekali bahwa Draco mencintainya dan Ia juga mencintai Draco, hanya saja ia mulai ragu apa ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua?

Kemana hubungan mereka akan berlanjut? Apa Draco akan menikahinya suatu hari nanti? Apa mereka akan menikah dan punya hidup yang bahagia? Jika Draco menikah dengan Hermione apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Draco tidak akan dianggap sebagai keluarga Malfoy lagi.

Lucius akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang dimiliki Draco. Ia tidak peduli dengan harta kekayaan Draco atau semacamnya, tapi apa Draco bisa bertahan hidup dengan gaya hidup sederhana?

Mereka berdua mungkin akan menjadi karyawan kementrian sampai tua, kemudian tinggal di rumah atau apartement kecil, lalu punya anak, bertengkar setiap hari, dan… ugh… Hermione tidak ingin melanjutkan fantasinya.

Oh, Hermione jangan bercanda, apa yang kau harapkan dari Draco Malfoy? Ia bahkan tidak bisa melipat bajunya sendiri, apa ia akan tahan hidup tanpa semua uangnya? Hermione tahu jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Jika mereka melanjutkan hubungan ini tidak akan ada yang berakhir baik.

Jika mereka sempat punya anak, maka Draco kemungkinan besar akan menyadari bahwa mempunyai anak _half-blood_ tidak menyenangkan, ia kemudian akan meninggalkan Hermione dan anak mereka lalu menikah dengan Astoria dan memiliki anak berdarah murni yang akan dinamainya Scorpius atau semacamnya.

Draco mungkin membenci Lucius, tapi Hermione tahu betul kalau Draco sangat menyayangi Narcissa dan begitu juga sebaliknya, jika Draco memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan keluarganya maka Draco akan sangat merindukan ibunya, dan ia akan kemungkinan akan menyalahkan Hermione karena menjadi alasan ia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

 _Bloody Hell._

Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika melanjutkan hubungan ini. Well, Hermione tahu apa yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya tidak nyata, hanya imajinasi, tapi bagaimana jika semuanya menjadi kenyataan.

Hidup mereka berdua akan hancur. Ia dan Draco tidak akan bahagia bersama. Apa yang dikatakan Astoria waktu itu benar. Takdir Draco sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum ia lahir, Draco Malfoy sudah seharusnya menikah dengan wanita berdarah murni, kemudian melanjutkan keturunan keluarga Malfoy.

Bukannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _Muggleborn_.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Mereka terlalu berbeda.

Hermione sadar akan hal itu.

Haruskah ia melepas Draco?

Hermione kemudian keluar, mencuci tangannya dan membasuh mukanya lalu berjalan kembali menuju keruangannya saat ia melihat Draco berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Hermione ingin berlari kembali ke kamar mandi, kemudian menangis, bukannya berjalan dan menghadapi pria yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Draco tersenyum, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Hermione menghampirinya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku sakit perut." Kata Hermione pelan tidak menyambut tangan Draco tapi malah berjalan terus.

"Sakit perut? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kuantar ke St. Mungo? Kau makan apa? Sesuatu yang dimasak Seezy yang membuatmu sakit perut?" tanya Draco terdengar kuatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hermione memberitahu dengan nada sambil lalu dan terus berjalan ke ruangan mereka.

Draco melihat Hermione aneh.

Hermione berusaha menghindari Draco sepanjang hari, ia makan siang dengan Harry dan Ron, begitu Draco melihatnya sudah duduk dengan Harry dan Ron ia langsung mencari meja lain yang masih kosong dan duduk sendiri.

Hermione benar-benar ingin berlari ke arah Draco, memeluknya kemudian menciumnya lalu makan siang bersama, tapi akhirnya ia hanya duduk diam, memakan makan siangnya dan duduk di depan Harry dan Ron.

Harry melihat ke arah Ron.

Ron mengangkat bahunya.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry pelan. "Apa kau dan Malfoy sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak." Kata Hermione masih menunduk dan berusaha untuk fokus makan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan siang dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ron.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang dengan sahabatku, apa itu salah?" tanya Hermione membalas.

"Kalau begitu ajak saja Malfoy duduk disini." Kata Harry menawarkan sekaligus menguji Hermione, jika ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Malfoy kenapa mereka tidak makan siang bersama?

"Jangan!" kata Hermione terdengar sedikit panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Sudahlah Harry, jika Hermione memang tidak ingin mengajak Draco duduk makan bersama kita maka biarkan saja." Kata Ron.

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Honestly Hermione, bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kalian berjalan? Pagi hari kalian datang ke kantor bergandengan tangan, lalu bertindak seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain saat makan siang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Kata Harry lalu kembali makan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari Draco sebentar." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau akhirnya sadar kalau hubungan kalian berdua salah?" tanya Ron.

"Ron!" kata Harry menegur Ron, sementara Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Hermione!?" seru Harry, ia melihat Hermione yang diam saja atas perkataan Ron barusan. "Apa Ron benar?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Kurasa Ron benar." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Apa?" kata Ron dan Harry bersamaan.

Harry tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Hermione, ia bahkan yakin kalau sahabatnya dan Malfoy memang benar-benar saling menyukai dan peduli satu sama lain, lalu kenapa ia mengatakan Ron benar?

Ron tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya? Ia benar?

"Hermione, apa yang terjadi? Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara kau dan Malfoy kan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja aku berpikir…"

"Tentu saja." Kata Ron begitu mendengar kata _berpikir_

Hermione memutar matanya pada Ron kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku berpikir, apa hubungan kami akan terus berlanjut? Aku baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa kami terlalu berbeda." Kata Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Baguslah kau akhirnya sadar Mione." Kata Ron mengutarakan pikirannya. "Lagipula jika ia serius denganmu ia tidak akan menolak ajakanmu untuk pergi ke Burrow kan?" kata Ron terdengar tidak suka karena Draco tidak datang ke Burrow hari minggu kemarin.

Hermione sudah seperti anggota keluarga bagi seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley, dan semua kekasih baru anggota keluarga harus diperkenalkan pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Perkataan Ron ada benarnya, Draco menolak pergi ke Burrow juga menambah point pada sisi kontra dalam hubungan mereka, Draco tidak akan pernah akur dengan Harry dan Ron, Draco tidak bisa menerima mereka berdua sebagai bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Draco tidak akan bisa menerima kedua sahabatnya, terlebih lagi seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Hermione, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan hal seperti itu?" tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Hermione Granger adalah perempuan paling pintar yang ia pernah temui. Perempuan didepannya ini biasanya selalu yakin dalam keputusan yang diambilnya, dan jika ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, Harry yakin pasti tidak banyak hal yang bisa menyebabkannya meragu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Hermione berdiri. "Aku duluan." Kata Hermione pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Harry pada Ron.

"Sudahlah Harry, jika memang Hermione memutuskan bahwa Malfoy tidak cukup baik untuknya maka biarkan saja." Kata Ron.

"Ugh… Ron, terkadang kau memang sangat tidak peka." Kata Harry pada Ron.

Hermione berjalan kembali keruangannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus melepaskan Draco.

"Granger!" Draco mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Draco sekarang benar-benar cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Hermione menjawab. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya. "Draco, apa kau sudah mencari-cari apartement?" tanya Hermione sambil terus berjalan ke ruangan mereka.

Draco kaget. Kenapa Hermione tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

"Belum." Kata Draco menjawab.

"Kalau tidak salah ada apartement yang baru dibangun disekitar Godric's Hollow. Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hermione tanpa ekspresi.

Ah, jadi ini masalahnya? Tanya Draco dalam hati. Sepertinya Granger mulai muak tinggal dengannya. Draco salah mengira, ia kira Hermione mulai menikmati tinggal bersamanya, ia berasumsi bahwa ia dan Hermione akan tetap tinggal bersama.

Draco memang mempertimbangkan untuk mencari apartement atau rumah yang lebih besar, tapi dengan tujuan untuk ditinggali berdua dengan Hermione. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

"Kau ingin aku pindah?" tanya Draco.

Hermione bisa mendengar dari suaranya kalau Draco pasti sakit hati. Demi Merlin, Hermione tidak ingin Draco pindah, ia benar-benar senang Draco tinggal bersamanya, makan didepannya, tidur disampingnya, tapi…

"Iya." Jawab Hermione.

"Well, aku akan meminta Blaise atau Theo mencarikanku Flat, aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin pindah dari tempatmu." Kata Draco datar.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan elevator. Hermione masuk, tapi Draco bertahan di luar. Hermione tidak bertanya apa yang dilakukan Draco? Kenapa ia tidak masuk ke lift? Hermione hanya melihat mata silver yang menatapnya. Kemudian pintu lift itu tertutup.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Kenapa hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini?

Draco kemudian menghubungi Theo, menyuruhnya mencarikan apartement atau rumah atau apapun, yang sesuai dengan selera Draco dan bisa ditinggali besok.

Dua jam kemudian, saat Draco sedang rapat dengan tim dekorasi untuk pesta tahun baru Theo memberinya kabar bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan tempat yang diinginkan Draco. Draco berterimakasih kepadanya lalu menginstruksikan Seezy untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

Hermione bahkan tidak ikut rapat untuk pesta tahun baru itu, mengatakan ia sedang banyak laporan. _Bullshit._ Draco tahu kalau Hermione hanya ingin menghindarinya. _Hell,_ baiklah kalau itu maunya. Baiklah kalau itu mau Hermione Granger.

Draco akan pindah besok dan tidak menggangunya di apartementnya lagi.

Draco dan Hermione saling menghindari sepanjang hari. Saat jam pulang Hermione juga langsung pulang, tidak menunggu Draco atau semacamnya.

Tidak lama Draco juga pulang, tapi ia mengecek tempat yang dicarikan Theo untuknya terlebih dahulu. Tidak buruk, lebih luas dan lebih bagus dari apartement menyedihkan milik Granger. Ia sudah tidak sabar segera pindah.

Draco sampai di apartement Hermione dan menemukan Hermione sedang makan malam sendirian. Draco kesal, Granger sudah keterlaluan, ia bahkan tidak menunggu Draco pulang dan makan malam bersama. Draco menghampiri Hermione di meja makan.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat." Kata Draco tanpa emosi.

Hermione kaget, hatinya tiba-tiba sakit. "Baguslah." Kata Hermione juga sama datarnya.

"Aku dan Seezy akan pindah besok."

"Hmm."

Draco kemudian pergi dan mandi. Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Hermione dan Draco saling menghindari satu sama lain selama sisa malam. Draco mandi dan Hermione menghabiskan makan malamnya, saat Hermione selesai makan malam, ia mandi dan Draco makan malam.

Saat Draco selesai makan malam dan menuju ke kamar, Hermione sudah mematikan lampu dan tidur di kasur. Maka Draco juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari itu. Ia juga naik ke kasur dan tidur.

-Dramione-

Hermione terbangun karena Crookshanks mengeong tanpa henti sambil melompat-lompat dikasurnya. Hermione membuka matanya dan Draco tidak ada disampingnya.

Hermione melompat dari kasurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Koper Draco sudah tidak ada, buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai di dekat nightstand juga sudah tidak ada, Hermione berjalan dan membuka lemari, baju pria itu juga sudah tidak ada.

Hermione kemudian melihat sebuah kertas kecil di bantal disamping bantalnya.

 **Granger.**

 **I'm leaving. Thanks.**

 **DM**

Hermione kemudian merebahkan badannya dikasur, di sisi kasur dimana Draco biasanya tidur.

 _Kau tidak boleh menangis Hermione!_ Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengulangi perkataan itu terus menerus dalam kepalanya, ia tidak boleh menangis, ini sudah benar, ini yang terbaik, ini sudah sesuai dengan tahap awal rencananya untuk melepaskan Draco.

Draco sudah pergi dari rumahnya, dan sekarang tinggal mencari cara untuk memberitahu Draco bahwa mereka sebaiknya tidak berhubungan lagi.

Hermione memeluk bantal yang biasa digunakan Draco, ia berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Hermione menghirup aroma bantal yang dipelukanya, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Draco, air matanya mengalir. Ia sudah merindukan pria pirang itu.

Hermione tahu yang dilakukannya sudah benar, ia terus menerus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar jangan menangis, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Dan saat itu sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Cedric Diggory.

-To Be Contiuned-

 **Happy Monday All…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	19. Chapter 19

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 19 : Ferret Tahu Ada yang Tidak Beres.**

19.

Draco berusaha bertindak normal sepanjang hari. Ia terus melihat ke arah meja Hermione yang kosong sepanjang hari. Apa mau Granger sebenarnya? Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekarang? Apa ia sengaja menghindari Draco?Apa salah Draco sebenarnya? Draco bahkan tidak merasa ia melakukan kesalahan.

Tadi pagi Draco memutuskan untuk pergi saat Hermione belum bangun. Ia meminta Seezy membawa semua barangnya ke apartement barunya, lalu pergi tanpa membangunkan Hermione.

Draco mengakui kalau ia pergi begitu saja karena ia sedikit emosi, tapi emosinya bukan tanpa alasan. Kenapa Granger tiba-tiba berperilaku seperti itu? Kenapa kemarin pagi ia masih tersenyum padanya dan kemudian saat siang Granger berubah?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco sudah berada di kasur Hermione malam ini. Draco melihat Hermione yang sudah menutup matanya. Ada apa dengan Hermione hari ini? Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain, lalu kenapa Granger bertindak seperti ini? Kenapa Granger menyembunyikan sesuatu._

 _Draco mengulurkan tangannya, ia membelai kepala Hermione yang sudah tertidur. Draco menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang ada di wajahnya._

 _Draco tersenyum._

 _Dari dulu Draco selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut Granger, Draco selalu memikirkan apa rambutnya akan kasar atau halus? Dan sekarang Draco tahu rasanya, meskipun rambut Hermione keriting dan terlihat kasar dari luar, tapi rambutnya begitu halus dan terasa seperti satin di tangannya._

 _Draco ingat tahun ke-empat mereka. Draco sudah mencintai Hermione saat itu, Draco berkali-kali berpikir untuk mendekati Hermione dan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa bersamanya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengajak Hermione pergi bersama?_

 _Kemungkinan pertama yang paling mungkin adalah Hermione akan memukulnya lagi seperti ditahun ketiga, menganggapnya berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya._

 _Atau kemungkinan kedua, kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin terjadi tapi Draco menginginkannya terjadi adalah Hermione menerima ajakannya. Tentu saja setelah itu seisi Hogwarts akan heboh bahkan mungkin terjadi keributan besar antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin_

 _Tapi tentu saja Draco tidak pernah mengajak Hermione pergi. Potter dan Weasley selalu berada di dekatnya. Lagipula akhirnya Hermione datang ke pesta dansa dengan Viktor Krum, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkannya? Setidaknya Hermione tidak datang ke pesta dengan Weasley._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _Draco bisa merasakan ada yang aneh, ia merasa seperti mereka akan berpisah. Tidak, tentu saja tidak, apa yang dipikirkannya, Hermione hanya butuh tempat yang lebih luas, ruang untuk bernafas dan beraktivitas, mungkin ia bosan melihat Draco setiap hari, lagipula Hermione terus mengeluh karena Draco selalu berantakan dan meletakkan barangnya sembarangan._

 _Draco akan tinggal sendiri sementara, berusaha memperbaiki kebiasaannya dan menjadi orang yang lebih rapih dan teratur kemudian mereka bisa tinggal bersama lagi. Mereka hanya akan berpisah tempat tinggal, bukan putus atau semacamnya. Draco yakin hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja dalam satu atau dua hari._

 _Hell, Draco bahkan sudah berencana untuk ikut pergi ke Burrow minggu ini. Ia tahu kalau keluarga Weasley sangat penting untuk Hermione, dan kalau datang ke Burrow akan membuat Hermione senang maka ia akan pergi ke Burrow._

 _Love-sick-puppy._

 _Draco tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi pria seperti ini, pria menyedihkan yang akan melakukan apapun untuk perempuan yang dicintainya. Draco yakin detik itu juga ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Hermione, mengorbankan apapun untuk gadis didepannya._

 _Draco mencium kening Hermione, ia ingin membangunkan perempuan itu dan memberitahunya kalau Draco mencintainya dan berharap hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi Draco kemudian mencium kelopak mata Hermione lalu memutuskan untuk tidur._

 _-End of flashback-_

Hermione izin untuk tidak masuk hari itu, ia menghubungi Mr. Cole dan mengatakan ia izin tidak masuk kantor sampai akhir minggu ini. Alasannya ia tidak enak badan, padahal sebenarnya ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menjalankan rencananya untuk melepaskan Draco. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk membuat Draco pergi darinya.

Hermione mengirim surat dan bertanya pada Cedric apa mereka bisa bertemu hari ini? Balasan surat Cedric dengan cepat datang dan berkata mereka bisa bertemu saat makan siang. Hermione mengajaknya bertemu direstoran Muggle agar tidak ada wartawan yang melihat mereka.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, duduk sambil melihat-lihat menu, menunggu Cedric Diggory datang. Hermione bisa melihat Cedric muncul di pintu, Cedric tersenyum padanya dan berjalan mendekat.

Hampir semua pereampuan di restoran itu melihat Cedric begitu ia masuk,Cedrci benar-benar tampan hari ini, _well_ , ia memang selalu tampan setiap hari. Mata hijaunya bersinar, dan pakaiannya akan membuat semua orang mengira ia adalah model atau semacamnya

"Mione…" kata Cedric penuh harap.

"Cedric." Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Cedric mencium pipinya pelan lalu duduk di depannya.

"Kau sudah pesan? Aku lapar sekali." kata Cedric langsung melihat ke menu dan memanggil pelayan lalu mereka berdua memesan makanan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku?" tanya Cedric tersenyum.

Hermione langsung merasa tidak enak pada Cedric. Pria di depannya sudah terlalu baik dan selalu bersedia membantunya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa pamanmu masih mengajar di _Wizarding University_?" tanya Hermione.

Cedric mengangguk. "Masih, pamanku masih menjadi Dosen disana, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Cedric.

"Well, aku ingin mendaftar untuk tahun ajaran baru, dan aku ingin tahu apa pamanmu kira-kira bisa memberikanku surat rekomendasi?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, aku tidak yakin, tapi aku akan menghubungi pamanku dan menanyakan hal itu padanya." Kata Cedric dengan senang hati akan membantu Hermione.

Hermione berpikir lagi. Apa ia seharusnya melakukan hal ini? Ini tidak akan adil untuk Cedric, tapi sepertinya ini satu-satunya jalan.

"Cedric, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Hermione pelan.

Hermione kemudian menceritakan masalahnya pada Cedric, bagaimana Lucius dan Astoria berusaha menyadarkannya kalau ia dan Draco tidak seharusnya bersama, dan bagaimana Akhirnya Hermione sadar kalau memang hubungan mereka tidak seharusnya dilanjutkan,

Hermione kemudian memberitahu Cedric bahwa ia harus membuat Draco percaya bahwa ia tidak lagi mencintai Draco. Dan Cedric lah yang bisa membantunya. Ia kemudian menjelaskan rencananya pada Cedric.

Setelah Hermione selesai memaparkan rencananya Cedric hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Hermione, aku akan membantumu, tapi apa kau yakin kau mau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Cedric tidak yakin.

Hermione mengangguk.

Cedric menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan terlibat dalam percintaan wanita yang dicintainya sampai pada tahap yang serumit ini.

Sekali lihat, Cedric dan semua orang yang punya mata dan perasaan juga tahu kalau Hermione mencintai Draco begitu juga sebaliknya. Cedric tahu Hermione tidak menceritakan detail masalahnya, masih ada yang ditutupi gadis di depannya.

Tapi apa yang membuat Hermione yakin sekali untuk meninggalkan Draco Malfoy?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Kata Cedric memberi keputusan.

-Dramione-

Hermione tahu yang dilakukannya benar. Ia berjalan berggandengan tangan dengan Cedric di Diagon Alley, mereka baru selesai makan siang dan memutuskan pergi ke _Flourish and Blotts_ adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk membuat mereka dilihat oleh wartawan.

Hermione yakin sudah cukup banyak gambar mereka yang diambil oleh wartawan, ia yakin mereka akan muncul di halaman paling depan koran besok pagi.

Cedric kemudian mengantarnya kembali ke apartementnya lalu kembali ke kantornya. Ia merasa sedih untuk Hermione dan bahkan sedikit kasihan pada Malfoy. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika Hermione memang tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Malfoy.

Hermione masuk ke apartementnya dan menemukan Crookshanks sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa lagi Crook? Kau kan sudah makan siang." Kata Hermione meletakkan tasnya di kursi, ia baru akan berteriak _'Draco, kaos kakimu'_ saat ia sadar bahwa Draco tidak ada di flatnya lagi dan tidak ada kaos kaki lagi di sofanya.

Hermione duduk dikursinya dan mulai menangis. Ia sudah merindukan Draco, padahal mereka baru tidak bertemu setengah hari, ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa melepaskan Draco.

Hermione menghapus air matanya, ia melihat ke arah Crookshanks yang duduk disampingnya, kucingnya tidak setuju Hermione melakukan ini. Hermione tahu, meskipun Crookshanks selama ini selalu menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Draco, tapi di dalam lubuk hati kucingnya itu ia tahu kalau Crookshanks menyukai Draco.

Crookshanks dan Draco memiliki kepribadian yang terlalu sama. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tidak bisa ada dua singa jantan di dalam satu kawanan, dan Crookshanks tahu kalau Draco akan mengambil tempatnya sebagai kepala kawanan jika Draco terus berada disekitarnya.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

Tidak lama saluran Floo-nya berbunyi, api hijau berkobar dan Ginny muncul.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny terdengar marah. Ginny berjalan mendekatinya dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ginny dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti. "Gin, duduklah." Kata Hermione menyuruh Ginny duduk dulu. Takut temannya itu kena stroke atau semacamnya, karena Ginny terlihat seperti siap mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya dan sinar laser dari matanya.

Ginny segera duduk. "Oh, Hermione aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" tanya Ginny tidak habis pikir.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang dan langsung marah-marah padaku?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Hermione, aku baru saja diberitahu pemilik _Flourish and Blotts_ , katanya kau dan Cedric baru saja datang bersama seperti sepasang kekasih! Hermione jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ginny tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Hermione menghindar.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Hermione, kau tahu betul aku bisa mendeteksi kebohonganmu. Begitu aku tahu kau jalan dengan Cedric aku langsung meminta Harry bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian Harry bilang kalau kau tidak masuk kerja, jadi aku langsung kesini." Kata Ginny menjelaskan.

"Jadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat bersama Cedric? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Draco?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini, dan tekadnya sudah bulat, jadi ia yakin ia bisa berpura-pura di depan Ginny.

"Gin, aku sudah menyadari bahwa kami tidak cocok, aku tidak cocok dengan Draco, kami terlalu berbeda, tidak akan ada yang bahagia jika kami melanjutkan hubungan ini, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Draco sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ginny melihat Hermione ragu-ragu.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ginny bisa melihat sisa-sisa air mata di wajah temannya.

"Sudahlah Gin, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi." Kata Hermione benar-benar ingin menghindar dari masalah ini.

"Hermione, aku tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusanmu, aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan semua hal yang kau lakukan matang-matang, tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin kau dan Draco tidak cocok?" tanya Ginny berusaha menyadarkan temannya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak lihat kalau kami terlalu berbeda? Dalam semua aspek Gin, kami terlalu berbeda." Kata Hermione.

Ginny memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan aneh, dari cerita Harry dan Ron, Hermione dan Draco memang berbeda, sangat amat berbeda, tapi berbeda yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Bukan seperti air dan api yang akan saling meniadakan, tapi seperti tanah dan air, yang jika disatukan akan menjadi lengket.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Hermione!" kata Ginny lagi menyerah.

-Dramione-

Fletcher baru kembali dari manor, ia sedang beristirahat di kedai kopi kecil di Diagon Alley. Ia baru saja melaporkan bahwa Draco baru saja menyewa sebuah flat di Godric's Hollow.

Fletcher belum yakin apa rencana Lucius dan Astoria sebenarnya, tapi ia sudah bisa mengira kemana mereka akan berjalan. Fletcher berharap ia tidak akan dilibatkan lebih jauh dari ini, ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam perbuatan kriminal. Ia hanya ingin pensiun dan menikmati masa tuanya dengan keluarganya.

Saat Fletcher sedang meminum kopinya, ia melihat Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri di counter memesan kopi di antara banyak orang lainnya. Fletcher melihat jam tangannya, ah, ini sudah jam karyawan kementrian untuk pulang.

Fletcher merundukkan kepalanya, ia harus segera menghabiskan kopinya sebelum Draco Malfoy menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi ia terlambat. Draco Malfoy sudah berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Fletcher? Anda Mr. Fletcher kan?" tanya Draco ragu.

Fletcher menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum. "Mr. Malfoy." kata Fletcher ramah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Draco pada pria di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Fletcher mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Draco penasaran. Ia mengenal Fletcher, Carter Fletcher adalah asisten pribadi ayahnya, tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi sebelum ini, mereka hanya tahu satu sama lain.

"Hanya minum kopi sebentar sebelum pulang." Kata Fletcher menjawab. "Anda sendiri? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Fletcher.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Sama." Kata Draco menjawab. Kemudian telintas sesuatu dipikirannya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa belakangan ini Lucius melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak." Kata Fletcher tanpa beban, bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk Lucius membuatnya dengan mudahnya berbohong pada orang lain. "Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh belakangan ini." kata Fletcher memberitahu.

Draco tahu tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mencurigakan pada Lucius. "Mr. Fletcher kau tahu kan, kalau kau tahu Lucius merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk dan kau terlibat di dalamnya maka kau bisa dipidanakan." Kata Draco berusaha mengintimidasi.

Fletcher tersenyum. "Tentu saja Mr. Malfoy, kau pikir bagaimana aku bertahan bekerja untuk perusahaan ini selama ini? Aku tahu batasan-batasan yang tidak bisa kulewati." Kata Fletcher tidak mudah terintimidasi.

"Mr. Fletcher, kau tentu tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan." Kata Draco berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah pria tua di depannya. "Dan aku harap kau bisa bertindak bijak." Kata Draco, atau dengan kata lain ia meminta Mr. Fletcher untuk berpihak padanya.

Fletcher menghabiskan kopinya. _Like Father Like Son,_ pikir Fletcher.

"Mr. Draco aku duluan." Kata Fletcher lalu bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi.

Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres, dan jika ia bisa membuat Fletcher mengalihkan kesetiaannya pada dirinya, maka ia bisa mencegah semua niat jahat Lucius.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal mencari tahu caranya.

Tidak lama orang yang sudah ditunggunya datang. Theo dan Blaise memasuki kedai kopi itu lalu duduk di depan Draco.

-Dramione-

Draco tidak tenang dikasurnya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, ia sudah terlalu nyaman tidur dengan Hermione disebelahnya dan sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa gadis itu disampingnya. Ia merindukan Hermione.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya lalu ber-apparating langsung menuju ke flat Hermione tapi wardnya menolaknya. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu flat Hermione.

Draco mengetuk sekitar lima menit tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Granger! Aku tahu kau didalam!" kata Draco masih terus mengetuk pintu.

"Granger bukalah!" kata Draco lagi. "Hermione Granger! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Buka pintunya atau akan kuhancurkan pintu sialan ini!" kata Draco mengancam.

Tidak lama Hermione membuka pintunya tapi hanya sedikit. "Pulanglah Malfoy!" kata Hermione mengintip dari sisi pintu yang terbuka

"Granger! Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?" kata Draco terdengar putus asa

"Pulanglah saja!" kata Hermione pelan.

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini jika kau tidak menjelaskan apa masalahmu sebenarnya!"

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tidak akan ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Malfoy di depan pintu. "Masuklah." Kata Hermione melebarkan pintunya dan membiarkan Draco masuk.

"Hermione, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Draco emosi

"Masalahku? Masalahmu! Kau yang pergi begitu saja tadi pagi! " kata Hermione menyalahkan Draco.

"Jadi sekarang aku yang salah? Oh Granger, katakan saja apa salahku, jangan bertindak kekanak-kanakkan."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bicara padamu, sudahlah Malfoy, pulanglah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" kata Hermione berdiri sementara Draco duduk di sofa.

"Granger." Nada suara Draco berubah.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, sebaiknya juga kita tidak berhubungan lagi." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Pergilah Malfoy." kata Hermione dingin. "Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu." Kata Hermione tanpa emosi.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa Hermione tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi, apa Hermione tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. "Hermione?" tanya Draco ragu. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sadar kalau kita tidak cocok, kita tidak seharusnya bersama, aku hanya seorang _Mudblood_." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal semacam itu." Kata Draco tidak terima alasan Hermione.

"Malfoy, biar ku jelaskan ini padamu." Hermione berusaha meyakinkan Draco. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini? Kita tidak akan bahagia bersama. Kita terlalu berbeda, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai kau dan aku bertengkar karena kita sama-sama tidak bahagia dan melukai satu sama lain." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tidak akan Granger, kita akan bahagia, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Kau menyuruhku pindah karena kau perlu ruang untuk dirimu sendiri kan? Aku sudah pindah, lalu kenapa hubungan kita harus berakhir?" tanya Draco tidak terima.

"Aku, aku hanya, aku hanya menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu Malfoy!" kata Hermione pelan.

Draco yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Draco tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanya Draco. "Apa ini Hermione? Bercandamu sudah tidak lucu lagi." Kata Draco.

"Aku tidak bercanda Draco." Kata Hermione. "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Hermione, kau pasti sudah gila!" kata Draco, Ia berdiri mendekat dan mencengkram lengan gadis di depannya."Apa lagi kali ini? Lucius mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Astoria? Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu meragukan aku lagi?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang membuatku melakukan ini, aku hanya tidak mencintaimu Malfoy." kata Hermione

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hermione, tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Kata Draco masih menolak percaya.

Hermione melihat ke mata silver di depannya. " _I don't love you anymore._ " Kata Hermione tanpa keraguan di suaranya.

Draco melepaskan tanganya dari pergelangan tangan Hermione.

" _I'm sorry…_ " Kata Hermione sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, kau pasti dipengaruhi seseorang kan?" tanya Draco masih tidak mau menyerah.

Hermione teringat rencana cadangannya jika Draco tidak percaya alasannya bahwa ia tidak mencintainya lagi. Haruskah Ia melakukan ini? Hermione yakin bahwa jika ia mengatakan hal ini Draco akan langsung meninggalkannya, Draco akan sangat membencinya sampai-sampai tidak akan mau melihat mukanya lagi.

"Draco, dari awal aku hanya berhubungan denganmu karena aku menginginkan uangmu." Kata Hermione memulai. "Aku hanya menginginkan uangmu, tapi kemudian aku sadar, jika kau meninggalkan keluargamu itu berarti Lucius akan mencabut semua fasilitas-fasilitasmu, dan artinya aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." Kata Hermione tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu Draco." Kata Hermione perlahan agar Draco mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Draco benar-benar berharap ia akan terbangun dari mimpi, Hermione Granger tidak baru saja mengatakan hal itu padanya. Draco merasa seperti semua panca indranya tidak berfungsi. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione padanya? Ini pasti semacam lelucon bodoh kan? Atau ini hanya mimpi?

Draco melihat Hermione yang berdiri di depannya tanpa emosi.

" _I'm leaving_." Kata Draco lalu pergi ke arah pintu.

Hermione mengangguk, membiarkan Draco pergi keluar, pergi dari hidupnya. Ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Hermione menutup pintu apartementnya, menguncinya lalu membiarkan dirinya terduduk dan menangis disitu semalaman.

-Dramione-

Draco sedang duduk di flatnya, ia sedang menunggu Blaise dan Theo datang. Sepertinya rencana mereka harus dipercepat.

 _Bloody Hell._

Draco hampir _splinching_ saat kembali ke apartementnya, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, terlalu banyak hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Draco sampai di flatnya lalu mengambil segelas air putih. Ia harus bisa berpikiran jernih. Draco duduk dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Hermione Granger adalah pembohong yang payah. Draco menyeringai, mengingat pertengkarannya barusan dengan Hermione.

Draco tahu persis ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Granger darinya. Apa Granger kira Ia akan percaya begitu saja kalau gadis itu tidak mencintainya lagi? Hanya menginginkan hartanya? Ugh, apa Hermione pikir dirinya sebodoh Weasley?

Draco tahu betul Hermione masih mencintainya, Ia tahu dari bagaimana beberapa hari yang lalu Hermione menatap matanya, memeluknya, menciumnya, tidak ada orang yang bisa berbohong atau berpura-pura mencintai seseorang seperti itu.

Kemudian _bullshit_ yang diutarakan perempuan itu tentang hanya menginginkan hartanya, dasar bodoh, apa perempuan yang hanya menginginkan hartanya akan marah-marah karena dibelikan ponsel mahal? Draco masih ingat bagaimana Hermione marah padanya karena ia boros sekali saat mereka membeli produk _Apple_ waktu itu.

Lagipula beberapa hari yang lalu Hermione baru saja menolak Draco yang ingin memberikannya uang untuk biaya kuliahnya. Draco tertawa, Hermione Granger harus berlatih lebih sering jika ingin membohongin Pangeran Slytherin.

Akhirnya Draco sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione adalah bohong. Hermione masih mencintainya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya.

Karena itu ia memanggil Blaise dan Theo ke flatnya.

Setelah Fletcher pergi tadi sore, Draco bertemu dengan Blaise dan Theo untuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Rencana Draco tepatnya, ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Pertama, mengubah status kepala keluarga Malfoy yang masih dipegang oleh Lucius kepadanya, secepat mungkin. Draco harus dengan cepat mengambil alih kekuasaan. Sebelum terlambat, karena jika Lucius sudah selesai menjalani masa tahanan rumahnya, maka kemungkinan Draco untuk menguasai semuanya akan bertambah kecil.

Kedua, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Lucius dan Astoria, sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Fletcher, karena itu Fletcher juga akan menjadi fokus utama mereka, bagaimana cara mendapatkan kesetiaan pria tua itu.

Ketiga, membuat Hermione kembali padanya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Tidak lama suara Seezy menyapa seseorang terdengar, Blaise dan Theo sudah datang.

"Ada apa mate?" tanya Theo pada Draco.

Draco menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Hermione barusan.

" _Blimey_ , kau memanggil kami hanya untuk menceritakan masalah percintaanmu?" tanya Blaise bercanda.

Draco memutar matanya, ia sedang serius. "Jadi apa kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi?" tanya Draco.

" _Blimey_ Malfoy, kau bahkan baru memberitahu kami rencanamu tadi sore dan sudah mengharapkan hasil saat malam?" tanya Blaise tidak percaya.

"Well, sebenarnya." Theo memulai pembicaraan. "Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari Daphne." Kata Theo.

" _See_!" kata Draco pada Blaise, "Jika kau bergerak pasti kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu Zabini, tapi kau pasti tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" kata Draco pada temannya itu. Blaise hanya memutar matanya, lalu mereka berdua mendengarkan pemaparan Theo.

"Daphne mengatakan bahwa seorang pria tua sudah beberapa kali datang dan bertemu dengan Astoria, dan dari penjelasannya, sepertinya pria tua itu Fletcher." Kata Theo.

"Sepertinya Fletcher memang terlibat dalam rencana ayahmu dan Astoria." Blaise menarik kesimpulan.

"Menurut Daphne, mereka berdua tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi, kemungkinan Fletcher hanya berperan sebagai pengganti _Owl_." Kata Theo lagi.

Draco mengangguk, surat yang dibuat oleh Lucius memang harus di cek oleh auror terlebih dahulu. Jadi ia kemungkinan besar menyuruh Fletcher mengirimkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di cek oleh auror terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah meminta Daphne untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Astoria lebih detail lagi." Kata Theo memberitahu.

" _Thanks mate_ , apa ada lagi yang kau tahu?" tanya Draco.

" _As the matter of fact_ …" Theo memulai lagi.

" _Blimey_ Theo, kau pasti langsung bergerak begitu Draco memberi kita instruksi kan?" kata Blaise tidak percaya bahwa Theo masih punya informasi lain lagi.

Kali ini Draco dan Theo yang memutar mata mereka pada Blaise.

"Carter Fletcher, tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan." Kata Theo memulai. "Ia tidak pernah terlibat sedikitpun dalam semua perbuatan ilegal ayahmu, ia bersih dari _dark magic_ , dan tidak pernah menjadi pengikut Voldemort." Kata Theo lagi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco tidak begitu percaya.

Theo mengangguk. "Aku punya kenalan di perusahaan ayahmu, dan ia mengatakannya padaku, kalau Fletcher tidak lebih dari seorang pria normal yang rajin bekerja. Ia tahu dimana batasannya, dan tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa dilakukannya." Kata Theo lagi.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik, Fletcher seharusnya sudah pensiun sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya Lucius memaksanya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Ia pasti orang kepercayaan Lucius, aku tidak yakin kita bisa merekrutnya ke pihak kita." Kata Theo lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Theo, aku ingin kau mencari tahu lagi tentang Fletcher, kalau ia memang orang kepercayaan Lucius maka kemungkinan ia benar-benar bersih sangat kecil, jika kita bisa menemukan sesuatu, kita bisa menjadikan hal itu untuk jadi alat _blackmailing_." Kata Draco memberi perintah.

Draco kemudian melirik Blaise.

"Iya… iya… aku tahu, aku akan mulai bergerak besok." Kata Blaise menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, Draco apa kau punya Firewhiskey disini?" tanya Theo mencairkan suasana.

-Dramione-

Keesokan harinya, saat Draco berjalan menuju ruangannya, hampir semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Draco memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi orang-orang dan tetap berjalan ke ruangannya dengan tenang.

" _Oh, Draco… I'm sorry.._ " kata seorang perempuan padanya sebelum ia masuk keruangannya. Draco berusaha mengenali siapa perempuan itu, Ia kemudian mengenali perempuan itu sebagai karyawan di departement Hubungan Muggle.

Draco melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh lalu mengangguk dan masuk keruangannya. Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan duduk dimejanya, ia melihat ke meja Hermione dan sepertinya perempuan itu tidak masuk lagi hari ini.

Draco menggeleng dan melihat tumpukkan surat yang ada di meja Hermione. Saat itu sesuatu yang dikenalnya menarik perhatiannya. Kenapa amplop keluarga Malfoy ada di meja Hermione?

Draco berjalan dan baru akan mengambil amplop itu saat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi terlihat olehnya. Daily Porphet edisi hari itu tegeletak di meja Hermione. Dan yang membuat matanya nyaris keluar adalah foto dan judul artikel yang berada di halaman paling depan.

Hermione dan Diggory bergandengan tangan memasuki _Flourish and Blotts_. Granger pasti sudah gila.

Draco mengambil koran itu lalu membacanya.

 **Hermione Granger?**

 _ **War Heroine**_

 _ **or**_

 _ **Neighborhood Slut?**_

 **Hermione Granger baru saja terlihat kemarin siang dengan** ** _mantan kekasihnya_** **Cedric Diggory, mereka terlihat berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di Diagon Alley kemudian masuk ke** ** _Flourish and Blotts._** **Setelah dari toko buku Mr. Diggory lalu mengantarnya kembali ke apartementnya.**

 **Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Miss Granger, satu hari ia terlihat dengan Mr. Diggory, hari berikutnya dengan Mr. Malfoy, lalu hari berikutnya dengan Mr. Diggory lagi. Apa satu pria tampan tidak cukup baginya?**

 **Sampai saat ini kami belum bisa mendapatkan konfirmasi dari pihak bersangkutan apakah Miss Granger kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Mr. Diggory dan sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mr. Malfoy. Atau bahkan Mr. Malfoy tidak mengetahui kejadian ini?**

 **Kejadian ini membuat seluruh dunia sihir bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Miss. Granger, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah? Atau memang ini jati dirinya yang sebenarnya?**

 **Pembahasan lebih lengkap… halaman 11**

Draco melempar koran yang dipegangnya ke tong sampah terdekat, ia kembali ke mejanya dan memutuskan untuk membaca surat yang tadi sudah diambilnya.

Beberapa orang di ruangan mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, jika orang-oran diluar melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan, orang-orang diruangannya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Draco menghela nafasnya, sekarang pasti hampir seisi dunia sihir merasa kasihan padanya karena menurut mereka Hermione Granger berselingkuh dengan Cedric Diggory, tapi orang-orang di ruangan mereka tahu lebih baik, mereka mengenal Hermione sudah lama dan pasti tidak akan dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa Hermione bisa selingkuh begitu saja tanpa alasan, dan sepertinya menurut mereka satu-satunya alasan Hermione selingkuh adalah karena Draco melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Draco baru akan membuka surat yang dipegangnya saat Mr. Cole muncul di ruangan mereka.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Mr. Cole lalu keluar lagi. Draco mengerang pelan, ia menyimpan surat yang belum dibacanya lalu menuju ke ruangan Mr. Cole

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Mr. Cole pada Draco. Draco kemudian duduk di depan meja Mr. Cole.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Hermione?" tanya Mr. Cole tanpa basa-basi. Draco tidak langsung menjawab, ia sedang merancang jawaban paling moderat yang ia bisa saat Mr. Cole bicara lagi.

"Aku kira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kenapa tiba-tiba Hermione meminta cuti beberapa hari lalu masuk koran dengan berita seperti ini? Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan ini?" tanya Mr. Cole curiga.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan berita Granger di koran." Kata Draco membela dirinya.

Ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, saat orang-orang diluar sana mengasihani dirinya karena Hermione Granger berselingkuh dengan pria lain, Mr. Cole justru menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hermione.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan masalah ini?" tanya Mr. Cole masih melihatnya penuh curiga.

"Sir, aku bahkan baru melihat koran beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi percayalah aku sama tidak tahunya dengan anda." Kata Draco. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Granger mengajukan cuti." Kata Draco lagi.

"Kau tidak menghancurkan hatinya atau semacamnya kan?" tanya Mr. Cole lagi.

Menghancurkan hatinya _my arse_. Pikir Draco dalam hati, yang ada perempuan itu yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Draco menggeleng. "Sir, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Granger belakangan ini, tapi aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu ada apa dengan perempuan itu, dan berharap semoga ia akan segera kembali _normal_." Kata Draco lagi.

Mr. Cole masih tetap memandang Draco penuh curiga, bagaimanapun juga di matanya Hermione adalah perempuan baik-baik dan Draco pria brengsek, jadi keadaan mereka sekarang yang dilihatnya benar-benar anomali.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Kata Mr. Cole menyuruh Draco pergi. Draco mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan bossnya.

Ia kembali keruangannya dan duduk di mejanya, Ia baru akan membuka lacinya saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Draco melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Ada apa Blaise?" tanya Draco tidak bersemangat.

" _Blimey, Mate_ … kau sudah lihat Prophet pagi ini?" tanya Blaise setengah berteriak.

"Ugh… aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, kurasa seluruh London sudah melihat Prophet hari ini." kata Draco pelan.

" _Blimey_ , apa yang dilakukan Granger dengan Diggory?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Tanyakan saja pada si Diggory sialan itu! Sudahlah aku banyak pekerjaan." Kaya Draco kesal lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Draco kesal, setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua? Apa yang dilakukan Granger dengan Diggory? Apa Granger benar-benar memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Atau ini lagi-lagi hanya cara menyedihkan perempuan bodoh itu untuk membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Granger tidak mencintainya lagi?

Apa yang ada dipikiran Hermione Granger sebenarnya?

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia membuka surat yang ada di tangannya.

 **Hermione,**

 **Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengatakannya, aku sudah mendengar dari Lucius kalau Draco sudah pergi dari rumahmu, aku sungguh berterima kasih, aku harap kau segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Draco.**

 **Terimakasih banyak.**

 **Narcissa.**

-To Be Continued-

 **-dramioneyoja**


	20. Chapter 20

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 20 : Untung Ferret punya Blaise dan Theo.**

20.

Hermione baru keluar dari kamarnya saat lima burung hantu sudah menunggu di depan jendelanya. Ia bahkan belum betul-betul terbangun dan reaksi atas perbuatannya kemarin sudah terasa. Ia berjalan menuju ke jendela dan mengambil surat-surat itu satu persatu.

Suratnya semua berasal dari orang-orang yang sudah diduganya akan mengirimkan pesan. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cedric, kecuali Narcissa.

Hermione menyisakan surat dari Narcissa untuk dibacanya belakangan. Surat dari Harry, Ron dan Ginny tidak banyak berbeda hanya bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sementara Cedric mengatakan bahwa rencana Hermione berjalan lancar, mereka berdua benar-benar ada di halaman paling depan Prophet dan menghebohkan semua orang dan ia siap membantu untuk rencana selanjutnya.

Tapi surat Narcissa terdengar aneh.

 **Hermione,**

 **Aku membaca prophet pagi ini dan tentu saja menemukan berita tentangmu dengan Mr. Diggory. Hermione, ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan Draco, ku kira kalian mulai menjalin hubungan.**

 **Oh, Hermione kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya diriku saat mendengar dari Draco bahwa kalian sudah mulai menjalin hubungan, tapi sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak berjalan lancar ya?**

 **Well, Hermione aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu, jika kau memang merasa Mr. Diggory-lah yang terbaik untukmu, maka aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.**

 **Tapi dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku ingin bisa memanggilmu sebagai menantuku.**

 **Narcissa.**

Surat Narcissa terdengar aneh sekali, beberapa hari yang lalu perempuan itu meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan Draco, tapi kemudian sekarang ia mengatakan ingin Hermione menjadi menantunya.

Apa Narcissa berkepribadian ganda? Atau?

Sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, salah satu dari surat yang diterimanya palsu. Hermione cepat-cepat membalas surat Ginny, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah apa-apa, lalu mengatakan pada Cedric bahwa ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana mereka yang kedua.

Hermione bergegas mandi dan memakai jeans dan sweaternya lalu menuju ke kementrian, Ia harus bertemu dengan Harry.

Beberapa orang di kementrian melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Uggh, seandainya ia bisa ber- _apparating_ di dalam kementrian, Hermione langsung menuju ke bagian Auror dan mencari Harry.

Hermione memasuki ruangan Auror dan langsung disambut oleh Ron dengan tatapan kuatir.

"Hermione, ada apa?" tanya Ron.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu dan Harry." Kata Hermione terburu-buru.

"Harry sedang bicara dengan kepala Auror sebentar, ada apa?" tanya Ron.

"Aku butuh tempat tertutup untuk bicara dengan kalian." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

Ron mengajak Hermione ke ruang introgasi yang kosong, menyalakan lampu, ia memberitahu bawahannya untuk memberi tahu Auror Potter bahwa Ia dan Miss Granger menunggunya.

Tidak lama Harry datang dan dengan wajah cemas yang sama bertanya ada apa. Hermione meminta kedua temannya itu duduk di depannya.

"Apa kalian tahu cara untuk membedakan surat palsu dan surat asli?" tanya Hermione.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengeluarkan dua surat dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan mereka. "Aku mendapatkan surat ini dari Narcissa dua hari yang lalu." Kata Hermione menunjuk surat yang pertama. "Dan surat yang ini datang pagi tadi bersama surat kalian."

Harry dan Ron dengan cepat membaca surat yang ada di depan mereka.

" _Blimey_ , kurasa Narcissa Malfoy terlalu lama menyimpan Voldemort di rumahnya, otaknya sepertinya sudah bergeser." Kata Ron tertawa.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Jangan bercanda Ron, aku sedang serius." Kata Hermione sedikit kesal.

"Well, mungkin saja Ron benar." Kata Harry memulai. "Kemungkinan pertama Narcissa berkepribadian ganda atau kemungkinan kedua…" kata Harry melipat tangannya. "Salah satu dari surat ini palsu." Kata Harry.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Kata Hermione setuju.

Harry menggumamkan beberapa mantra tapi tidak ada yang terjadi pada kedua surat itu. "Harry, coba mantra untuk menghilangkan kamuflase tulisan!" Kata Ron memberi saran.

Harry menggumamkan mantra yang lain, dan salah satu surat itu berubah.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba cuti? Saat sakit saja kau tetap masuk kerja Hermione." Kata Ron meminta penjelasan.

"Dan kenapa kau sengaja berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Cedric? Kau sengaja ingin membuat seisi dunia sihir membencimu kan?" tanya Harry lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kedua sahabatnya terlalu mengenalnya. Hermione menceritakan semuanya pada kedua temannya, semuanya, dari mulai Astoria yang mengajaknya bertemu sampai surat palsu yang akhirnya membuat Hermione memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Draco.

"Lalu setelah ini apa? Kau akan kembali pada Malfoy?" tanya Ron.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

"Meskipun surat ini palsu." Kata Hermione menunjuk surat yang ada didepan mereka, "Apa yang kusadari nyata." Kata Hermione lagi. "Kami tidak cocok." Kata Hermione.

"Hermione, untuk sekali saja berhentilah menggunakan otakmu dan turuti saja apa kata hatimu, memangnya ada orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar cocok satu sama lain? Bahkan Romeo dan Juliet sangat berbeda…" kata Harry mencoba menjelaskan.

"Iya, dan mereka berdua mati." Kata Ron menambahkan.

Harry melirik garang pada Ron. Ron mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku dan Ginny, kami tidak sama." Kata Harry menjadikan dirinya dan istrinya sebagai contoh agar Ron tidak berkomentar macam-macam. "Dalam hubungan kau mencari orang yang tepat untuk saling melengkapi Hermione, bukan mencari orang yang sama denganmu." Kata Harry menjelaskan.

Kali ini Ron mengangguk setuju.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tetap merasa Draco bukan orang yang tepat untukku." Kata Hermione.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah membantuku, setidaknya aku tidak akan salah paham pada Narcissa." Kata Hermione bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau menikmati cutiku dulu." Kata Hermione lalu beranjak pergi.

Harry dan Ron hanya menggeleng melihat sahabat mereka yang paling sok tahu dan keras kepala itu.

Hermione tidak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya di kementrian, ia tidak peduli atas tanggapan dan opini orang lain, terserah mereka mau menganggapnya seperti apa sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak perlu melihat Prophet untuk tahu artikel macam apa yang ada disana.

Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Ia harus memperingatkan Lucius dengan siapa pria itu berhadapan. Begitu sampai di depan Manor, seorang Auror bertanya padanya ia ingin bertemu dengan siapa?

Hermione menjawab ia ingin bertemu dengan Lucius Malfoy, auror itu berkata bahwa Lucius tidak memberitahu bahwa ia akan dikunjungi Hermione Granger, jadi ia harus bertanya dulu apa Lucius menunggu kedatangan Hermione atau tidak.

Tidak lama Auror yang sepertinya sedikit takut pada Lucius itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Hermione berjalan dengan cepat melewati halaman depan rumah keluarga Malfoy, ia disambut oleh _House-Elf_ yang mengantarkannya ke ruang kerja Lucius.

Hermione menegakkan badannya, membusungkan dadanya, dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Miss. Granger…" kata Lucius dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Mr. Malfoy." kata Hermione mengangguk, ia menunjukkan dengan jelas di wajahnya kalau ia datang bukan untuk main-main.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan datang untuk menemuiku? Ada yang bisa kubantu." Tanya Lucius melipat kedua tangannya di meja.

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan terlihat sedikit mengerikan, ia belajar cara tersenyum seperti itu dari Draco.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di hadapan saya." Kata Hermione memulai. "Kurasa anda tidak mengenal siapa saya Mr. Malfoy, saya bukan tipe perempuan berdarah murni seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang anda kenal, saya seorang **_Mudblood_**." Kata Hermione menekankan kata Mudbood.

"Karena itu saya datang ke sini dan ingin melakukan ini dengan cara Muggle." kata Hermione mendekat, ia berdiri di depan meja Lucius dan berusaha mengintimidasi pria di depannya.

"Apapun yang anda rencanakan dengan Astoria, hentikan sekarang juga!" Kata Hermione tenang, dingin, dan perlahan. Ia menatap langsung ke mata silver yang sedikit pudar dibandingkan mata Draco itu.

"Jika anda tidak ingin Draco berhubungan dengan **_Mudblood_** …" kata Hermione lagi-lagi menekankan kata Mudblood membuat Lucius sedikit terintimidasi. "Katakan saja langsung. Apa susahnya mengirim surat, meminta saya datang kesini, dan mengatakan bahwa anda tidak ingin saya berhubungan dengan Draco." Kata Hermione lagi.

Lucius menelan ludahnya, ia tidak tahu Granger bisa bersikap semengerikan ini. "Miss Granger…" kata Lucius memulai, tapi Hermione mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, menandakan agar Lucius berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika anda atau Astoria berusaha mengganggu saya lagi. _Hell_ , saya akan langsung melaporkan anda pada Auror jika salah satu dari kalian bahkan berusaha menemui saya. Berhentilah mengirimi surat palsu, atau menyuruh seseorang mengikuti saya atau mencari tahu tentang keluarga saya." Kata Hermione lagi, ia tahu semuanya. Ia tahu belakangan ini ada orang yang mengikutinya dan berada di sekeliling apartement-nya. Helena Granger bahkan memberitahunya bahwa ada orang asing yang beberapa kali terlihat di depan rumah mereka.

"Sepertinya anda benar-benar lupa siapa saya Mr. Malfoy, saya mungkin seorang **_Mudblood_** di mata anda, tapi saya masih _The Brightest Witch of My Age_." Kata Hermione dengan angkuhnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Lucius berusaha menyembunyikan getaran di dalam suaranya, ia tidak tahu semua perbuatannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Hermione Granger akan langsung datang kerumahnya dan mengancamnya dengan dingin di ruang kerjanya sendiri, bahkan aura perempuan di depannya ini lebih dingin dari Dark Lord sendiri.

"Jika anda atau Astoria atau siapapun masih berani menggangu saya, keluarga saya atau teman-teman saya, saya akan pastikan untuk mencabut semua kesaksian yang pernah saya berikan pada _Wizeganmot_ , dan saya akan membiarkan anda, Narcissa, dan Draco membusuk di Azkaban." Kata Hermione jelas, ia kemudian tersenyum.

Tentu saja ia tidak serius pada bagian Narcissa dan Draco.

Lucius bahkan tidak mampu menjawab. Ancaman Granger barusan lebih mengerikan dari semua ancaman yang pernah di lontarkan Dark Lord padanya.

Hermione membalikkan badannya lalu menuju ke pintu keluar. Ia berjalan dengan tegak dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu hidupnya. Apalagi hanya seorang _ex-death eater, pureblood-bully_.

Ia keluar dari ruangan kerja Lucius dan langsung disambut oleh Narcissa.

"Hermione, aku langsung kesini begitu tahu kau datang, ada apa?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Maaf Mrs. Malfoy aku harus pergi." Kata Hermione menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Ada apa Hermione? Ada apa? Katakan padaku, apa Lucius melakukan sesuatu padamu? Atau Draco?" tanya Narcissa terus bertanya dan mengikuti Hermione dari belakang.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Mrs. Malfoy. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Draco." Kata Hermione lagi. "Aku permisi." Kata Hermione lalu berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar.

Hermione sebenarnya sangat menyukai Narcissa, _hell_ , ia bahkan ingin menjadi menantu penyihir cantik itu. Tapi keputusannya tidak akan berubah. Hermione berjalan pelan menuju gerbang depan Malfoy Manor, melihat lagi halaman luas yang ada disekitarnya untuk yang terakhir kali, mungkin ini yang terakhir ia akan menginjakan kakinya disini.

Keputusan Hermione tidak berubah. Meskipun ia sudah tahu bahwa surat yang diterimanya itu palsu, ia tetap menyadari kalau ia dan Draco memang terlalu berbeda, terlalu banyak rintangan yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka kedepannya.

Jadi Hermione akan tetap bertahan pada keputusan awalnya. Berpisah. Begitu sampai di luar gerbang Manor, Hermione langsung ber- _apparating_ ke flat-nya.

-Dramione-

Blaise dan Theo sedang menguping pembicaraan Fletcher dengan Astoria.

Begitu Theo diberitahu Daphne bahwa pria tua yang diceritakannya datang lagi, Theo langsung menyeret Blaise ke rumah keluarga Greengrass dan disinilah mereka sekarang sedang menguping pembicaraan Astoria dan Fletcher dengan _extendable ear_ terbaru buatan _WWW_.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa mau Lucius, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Bukankah rencana kami kemarin sudah matang?" kata Astoria melengking.

Blaise dan Theo langsung menjauhkan kuping buatan yang mereka pegang sementara Daphne hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat Blaise dan Theo.

"Aku hanya diberi instruksi untuk memberitahu anda hal ini Miss Greengrass." Kata Fletcher menjelaskan tanpa emosi.

"Katakan pada Lucius bahwa aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana awal, aku tidak peduli apa maunya, ia tidak bisa mencegahku untuk melakukan apa yang kumau." Kata Astoria lalu berdiri dan pergi.

"Miss Greengrass." Fletcher memanggilnya lagi sebelum ia pergi. "Mr. Malfoy memberitahuku, jika anda menolak mendengarkan instruksinya, aku harus memberitahukan ini pada anda ; Rencana awal tidak bisa dilaksanakan lagi karena terlalu berbahaya, Miss Granger sudah benar-benar melepaskan Draco sehingga dalam jangka waktu dekat anda sudah bisa menjalankan rencana kedua." Kata Fletcher memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Astoria melengking lagi.

Fletcher mengangguk pelan.

Astoria kemudian tertawa senang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan pergi.

Fletcher menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Theo dan Blaise yang mendengar seluruh percakapan Astoria dan Fletcher tadi mengangguk satu sama lain, mereka lalu ber- _apparating_ keluar rumah keluarga Greengrass. Bersiap menjalankan rencana mereka.

Blaise dan Theo menunggu di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat dari pintu gerbang, begitu mereka melihat Fletcher keluar, keduanya menyerang Fletcher.

" _Silencio_." Kata Theo pelan membuat seluruh bagian halaman depan keluarga Greengrass kedap suara agar tidak ada yang bisa mendegar teriakkan Fletcher atau semacamnya

" _Expeliarmus_." Kata Blaise pada Fletcher. Membuat tongkat sihir pria itu melayang.

Mereka berdua kemudian mendekat ke arah Fletcher, keduanya memegang tangan pria tua itu lalu ber-apparating lagi kesuatu tempat.

-Dramione-

Draco sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Ini adalah hari kerja terakhir dalam minggu ini, sudah beberapa hari Hermione tidak masuk kerja, dan menurut Mr. Cole hari Senin perempuan itu sudah masuk kerja lagi. Draco berharap hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja sebelum hari Senin.

Lagipula hari Senin depan sudah memasuki bulan Desember, udara semakin dingin, dan natal semakin dekat, ia sudah terlalu merindukan kehangatan Hermione.

Draco sudah menghubungi Ibunya dan tahu kalau surat yang ada di tangannya itu palsu.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco langsung menuju ke Manor, ia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya mengirim surat macam ini pada Hermione, padahal ia sendiri yang mendukung Draco untuk mendekati Hermione._

 _Draco langsung disambut oleh salah satu peri rumahnya dan mengantarnya ke Narcissa yang sedang berada di tamannya, taman di rumah keluarga mereka di sihir agar tetap hijau sepanjang tahun tidak peduli musim apapun._

 _"Mom…" Draco memanggil Narcissa yang sedang merangkai bunga._

 _"Draco?" tanya Narcissa terenyum melihat anaknya, tapi senyumnya menghilang begitu melihat Draco yang terlihat kesal. "Ada apa son?"_

 _"Mom, aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini." kata Draco meletakkan surat di meja taman di depan mereka._

 _Narcissa melihat surat yang ada di depannya, amplop dan kertasnya merupakan amplop dan kertas resmi surat keluarga Malfoy, Narcissa membuka surat itu dan menemukan tulisan tangannya._

 _Narcissa membaca surat itu dan wajahnya berubah begitu ia menyadari apa isi suratnya._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Mom?" tanya Draco putus asa._

 _"Draco, Mom bersumpah tidak pernah mengirimkan surat semacam ini, asal kau tahu saja, tadi pagi Mom bahkan mengirimi surat pada Hermione bertanya kenapa kalian putus? Apa menurutmu Mom akan mengirim surat semacam ini pada perempuan yang Mom harap menjadi istrimu?" tanya Narcissa._

 _"Lalu? Darimana surat ini berasal?"_

 _"Sepertinya surat ini palsu." Kata Narcissa lagi._

 _"Palsu? Tapi ini kan tulisan Mom."_

 _"Jangan lupa apa yang mampu dilakukan ayahmu." Kata Narcissa pelan._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. "Jadi surat ini palsu?" Draco mengambil kesimpulan._

 _Narcissa mengangguk. Ia melepaskan topi berkebunnya dan sarung tangannya._

 _"Draco, dari surat ini tersirat kalau sebelumnya Hermione pasti sudah menerima surat palsu lainnya. Apa ini penyebab kalian putus? Oh Draco, kenapa kalian putus? Kau bahkan belum mengajaknya kesini lagi sebagai kekasihmu." Kata Narcissa mulai mengeluh._

 _"Ugh.. Mom, kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada Lucius dan Astoria." Kata Draco berusaha fokus pada hal yang lebih penting dulu, menghentikan Lucius._

 _"Astoria? Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Narcissa._

 _Draco kemudian menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu, bagaimana Astoria mengajak Hermione bertemu dan menanamkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh untuk membuat Hermione ragu dan bagaimana akhirnya Hermione berkata sebaiknya mereka tidak berhubungan lagi._

 _"Son, kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Narcissa._

 _"Mom, aku butuh bantuanmu, apa Mom bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Lucius?" tanya Draco sudah begitu malas memanggil Lucius Father._

 _Narcissa mengangguk."Aku akan mengawasi Lucius sebisaku dan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu. Draco, kapan kau akan kembali tinggal disini?" tanya Narcissa kesepian._

 _"Entahlah Mom, aku tidak yakin, untuk sementara aku tidak akan kembali kesini. Aku sudah menyewa flat di Godric's Hollow dan tinggal disana untuk sementara."_

 _Narcissa mengangguk, ia menyadari kalau anaknya sudah benar-benar mulai dewasa. "Berhati-hatilah." Kata Narcissa. "Oh, Draco dan tadi Hermione datang kesini?" kata Narcissa teringat._

 _"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya Draco kuatir._

 _Narcissa tersenyum. "Ia menemui Lucius dan sepertinya memperingatkan Lucius agar jangan berani-berani mengganggunya." Kata Narcissa tertawa._

 _Draco tersenyum, My Hermione. Pikirnya dalam hati_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hermione beberapa hari ini, ia hanya perlu menjelaskan surat itu pada Hermione dan kemungkinan surat-surat lain yang diterima perempuan itu sebelum ini, dan Draco yakin hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula.

Well, tentu saja Hermione harus menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Cedric pada hari itu. Tapi Draco yakin Hermione punya alasan yang bagus. Seperti sengaja ingin membuat Draco cemburu atau semacamnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Draco ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Blaise baru saja menghubunginya dan berkata, bahwa mereka sudah berhasil menculik mengamankan Fletcher.

Dan Draco sudah tidak sabar, ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bisa dapatkan dari Fletcher. Begitu sudah waktunya pulang Draco langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kementrian lalu ber- _apparating_ ke rumah Zabini.

Draco di sambut oleh peri rumah dan dibawa ke ruangan bawah tanah, ia memasuki ruangan kecil dimana Fletcher dan kedua temannya ada disana.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan perbuatan kotor seperti ini." kata Fletcher menghina.

Draco hanya tersenyum, balik menghina pria yang ada di depannya. Theo dan Blaise hanya memberi Draco tanda bahwa terserah Draco akan melakukan apa pada pria tua di depannya.

Draco duduk di depan Fletcher, ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk atau melukaimu atau semacamnya." Kata Draco memulai dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Astoria? Apa yang Lucius perintahkan untuk kau lakukan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Kata Fletcher tidak kalah tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

"Karena aku bekerja untuk Lucius." Kata Fletcher dengan nada _bukankah sudah jelas._

"Apa aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu agar kau mau memberitahu apa rencana Lucius?" tanya Draco.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi pangeran Slytherin, ia mempelajari banyak hal, salah satunya adalah jika ingin membuat seseorang mematuhi perintahnya, lebih baik langsung bertanya apa yang diinginkannya.

Fletcher menggeleng.

"Apa Lucius menjajikanmu pesangon yang besar? Kapan kau boleh pensiun? Tahun depan? Setelah masa tahanannya habis?" tanya Draco sudah tahu dari Blaise dan Theo.

"Mr. Fletcher aku berjanji untuk membiarkanmu pensiun lebih cepat, besok? Akhir minggu ini? Akhir bulan ini?" tanya Draco menggoda. "Kau bisa pensiun sekarang juga Mr. Fletcher, aku akan memberikanmu pensiun yang besar, sampai-sampai kau dan seluruh keluargamu bisa hidup tenang sampai beberapa keturunan." Kata Draco memulai.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Mr. Draco." Kata Fletcher sengaja memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya. "Kepala perusahaan dan kepala keluarga Malfoy masih Lucius, dan kau bahkan tidak punya akses penuh atas Vault kalian di Gringotts." Kata Fletcher lagi.

"Karena itulah Mr. Fletcher. Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku mengubah itu semua bukan?" tanya Draco.

Fletcher berpikir, ia benar-benar ingin pensiun, bukan hanya ingin tapi butuh. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan seperti ini, kakinya, lututnya, pinggangnya sering sakit, migrainnya lebih sering kambuh, dan ia juga sudah disarankan untuk mengurangi aktivitasnya jika ingin hidup lebih lama.

Fletcher tahu selama ini ia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya, ia fokus pada pekerjaannya untuk menghidupi keluarganya, keluarganya selalu hidup berkecukupan tapi istri dan anak-anaknya selalu mengeluh karena ia hanya bekerja terus, satu titik yang membuat Fletcher benar-benar ingin berhenti adalah saat ia melewatkan kelahiran cucu pertamanya karena Lucius menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin aku akan pensiun dengan aman?" tanya Fletcher.

Draco menyeringai.

Fletcher menggeleng pelan.

 _Like Father, Like Son._

-Dramione-

Hermione sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan malam dengan Cedric, ini adalah langkah keduanya, ia akan pergi makan malam direstoran terkenal dengan Cedric untuk memancing wartawan dan sekaligus menegaskan pada Draco dan seluruh dunia sihir bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Ia berdiri di ruang depannya sambil melihat jam, seharusnya Cedric sudah datang sekitar lima menit yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan datang.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartement-nya di ketuk, Hermione berjalan dan membuka pintu dan menemukan Draco berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione kaget.

Draco melihat Hermione dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Hermione terlihat cantik sekali, well, ia memang selalu cantik. Hermione menggunakan dress selutut berwarna biru gelap yang sederhana tapi terlihat begitu indah padanya.

"Kau akan keluar?" tanya Draco berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Aku akan makan malam dengan Cedric." Kata Hermione memberitahu. "Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hermione lagi.

 _Iya, hatiku tertinggal disini,_ pikir Draco. "Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu." Kata Draco pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Kata Hermione menegaskan. Keputusannya sudah bulat. _No More Draco Malfoy._

"Granger…" Draco berbisik. "Berhentilah menyiksaku." Kata Draco pelan.

Hermione ingin menangis melihat mata Draco yang terlihat sedih sekali tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Hermione bisa melihat Cedric muncul dari tangga dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Malfoy?" tanya Cedric.

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa yang aku lakukan disini bukanlah urusanmu." Kata Draco lagi.

"Well, terserah kau." Kata Cedric tidak ingin ambil pusing. "Mione, kau sudah siap?" tanya Cedric.

Draco menahan dirinya, ia paling tidak suka seseorang memanggil Hermione dengan kata Mione, terlalu dekat terlalu intim. Meskipun Draco lebih suka memanggil Hermione dengan Granger dan bukan Mione, ia tetap tidak suka mendengar orang lain memanggil Hermione dengan Mione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku ambil tasku sebentar." Kata Hermione lalu masuk kedalam dan tidak lama keluar lagi, ia kemudian mengunci pintu dengan cara muggle lalu meraih lengan Cedric yang sudah menunggunya.

"Pulanglah Malfoy." kata Hermione pelan lalu pergi.

Draco hanya melihat Hermione berjalan menjauh dengan Cedric. Apa perempuan itu benar-benar tidak mencintainya lagi? Draco mulai ragu. Akhirnya ia menulis memo dan memasukkannya lewat lubang surat di pintu Hermione.

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Aku tidak tahu apa kau pernah menerima surat dari ibuku di kantor, tapi sepertinya semua surat atas nama Narcissa yang dikirimkan ke kementrian untukmu adalah palsu. Jangan biarkan surat itu meracuni pikiranmu._**

 ** _Udara semakin dingin, pakailah pakaian yang hangat._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu Granger._**

 ** _Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang._**

 ** _Draco._**

 _._

Hermione dan Cedric duduk di salah satu restoran di jalan paling besar di Diagon Alley, mereka duduk di meja di tengah dan di perhatikan banyak orang.

Hermione merasa risih dilihat oleh banyak orang dengan tatapan aneh, tapi ini risiko yang harus diterimanya.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Kata Cedric bisa melihat gurat panik dan gugup di mata Hermione.

Hermione tertawa pelan. Ia lupa bagaimana Cedric mengenalnya dengan baik, bisa melihat dan membaca ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Mione, aku sudah bertanya pada pamanku." Kata Cedric sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione bersemangat.

"Well, ia tentu saja mengatakan akan memberikanmu rekomendasi, siapa yang tidak ingin merekomendasikan Hermione Granger." Kata Cedric. "Lagipula ia tahu kau sangat pintar dan nilai N.E.W.T-mu juga sempurna." Kata Cedric lagi.

"Oh, Cedric terima kasih banyak, ini sangat berarti untukku." Kata Hermione senang.

"Tapi Mione." Cedric memulai lagi. "Apa kau yakin akan benar-benar kuliah?" tanya Cedric.

 _Here we go again_. Pikir Hermione, semua orang tidak mendukung keputusannya untuk kuliah. Kecuali Draco. _Ugh, Hermione hilangkan Draco dari pikiranmu._

"Well, Cedric kurasa kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini dulu. Kuliah adalah keinginanku sejak dulu, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang atau pendapat orang, aku akan tetap kuliah." Kata Hermione tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Whoa…tenanglah Mione aku kan hanya bertanya." Kata Cedric.

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang. Hermione dan Cedric mengobrol seperti biasa, seperti teman lama. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam ini.

Saat Hermione berpikir bahwa ia senang tetap menjadi teman dengan Cedric, Cedric berharap semoga Hermione cepat melupakan Malfoy agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati perempuan di depannya lagi.

-To Be Continued-

 **Ugh… belakangan ini kepalaku sakit terus.**

 **Guys, cek cover cerita ini yo…. My sister made it for me…**

 **As usual.. read and review**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	21. Chapter 21

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 21 : Seezy sangat menyayangi Master Ferret.**

21.

Seezy POV.

"Master…" Seezy memanggil Master Draco pelan, Seezy berusaha membangunkan master yang belum beranjak dari kasurnya sejak tadi pagi. Master Draco pulang tadi malam sambil mabuk, padahal sudah mabuk tapi master masih tetap mencari _Firewhiskey_ lagi dan masih minum sampai tertidur di ruang tamu.

Seezy mengangkat master ke kasur dengan sihir. Seezy melepaskan sepatu master dan membiarkan master tidur.

"Master… makanan sudah siap." Seezy memberitahu lagi. Master membuka sebelah matanya, master kemudian mengerang.

"Ugh, Seezy, bisakah kau ambilkan aku _Hangover Potion_?" Master bertanya.

Seezy mengangguk. Seezy sedih melihat master Draco.

Seezy awalnya senang tinggal di rumah Miss SPEW, Miss SPEW baik, ramah, cantik, dan Seezy juga bisa melihat kalau Master Draco sangat mencintai Miss SPEW.

Seezy senang membersihkan rumah Miss SPEW, tidak ada lukisan galak yang memarahi Seezy, warna rumah Miss SPEW juga cerah dan hangat tidak gelap seperti di Malfoy Manor, Seezy juga senang memberi makan Crookshanks dan bermain dengan Crookshanks saat rumah Miss SPEW sudah bersih.

Tapi kemudian Miss SPEW menyuruh Master Draco dan Seezy pergi.

Seezy tahu kalau Master pasti sedih sekali, tapi Seezy juga tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres, Master juga bilang kalau ada yang tidak beres, karena itu Master Draco meminta bantuan Master Zabini dan Master Nott untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kemarin malam Master Draco pergi dan bilang akan menemui Miss SPEW lagi, tapi kemudian Master pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sepertinya pertemuan Master dengan Miss SPEW tidak berjalan baik.

Seezy ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Master, Seezy ingin melihat Master dan Miss SPEW bahagia, apa Seezy boleh ikut campur dalam hubungan Master dan Miss SPEW?

-Dramione-

Draco menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Seezy sambil membaca _Prophet_ , Hermione dan Cedric lagi. Ia harus benar-benar membuat rencana yang matang untuk membuat Hermione kembali padanya.

Mendatanginya lagi dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Draco masih mencintainya jelas tidak akan membawa banyak perubahan, Hermione pasti akan tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya, Hermione pasti akan berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintai Draco lagi padahal nyatanya perempuan itu masih mencintainya.

Draco meminum kopinya lalu baru akan menggunakan saluran Floo saat ia sadar ini sabtu pagi dan kemungkinan besar Theo dan Blaise sedang bersama pasangan mereka menikmati sabtu pagi yang indah di kasur. Ugh, betapa ia merindukan Hermione.

Semoga saja Hermione tidak menghabiskan malam dengan Cedric atau semacamnya, Draco yakin tidak, untuk apa? Hermione hanya menggunakan Cedric untuk meyakinkan Draco bahwa Ia tidak mencintai Draco lagi, iya. Draco yakin itu.

Draco merubah rencananya, ia tidak akan mengganggu Theo dan Blaise dulu, ia akan mendatangi Astoria. Yup, Astoria Greengrass.

.

Draco ber-apparating ke kediaman Greengrass dan disambut oleh House-Elfnya, ia dipersilahkan masuk dan disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tidak lama Astoria muncul dan tersenyum.

"Draco?" Astoria bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Draco.

Draco bergidik mendengar suara melengking Astoria, tapi ia memasang senyumannya. "Astoria, aku tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Astoria kemudian duduk di depan Draco.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Draco bertanya, ia berencana mengajak Astoria pergi keluar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berencana melakukan apapun hari ini." Astoria masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar? Di Diagon Alley? Minum teh atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu saja, tentu, aku akan bersiap-siap sebentar." Kata Astoria lalu langsung pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Draco memijit ujung hidungnya, mengerikan sekali, Astoria bahkan sudah mengeriting rambutnya. Draco tahu ia harus berhati-hati dalam menjalankan rencananya ini, kalau tidak ini bisa jadi sangat berbahaya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Astoria keluar lagi dari kamarnya dengan pakaian Muggle. Draco memasang senyuman palsunya, tingkat obsesi perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Apa pakaianku bagus?" Astoria bertanya, ia menggunakan jeans ketat berwarna biru muda dan kemeja juga cardigan, tidak ada robe atau dress panjang atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan kata _pureblood._

Draco mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Draco mengajak Astoria keluar hari ini dengan dua tujuan. Pertama, ia ingin meyakinkan Lucius dan Astoria sendiri bahwa Ia sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Hermione dan ingin membuat seakan-akan Draco mulai menerima perjodohannya.

Draco, Theo, dan Blaise, dibantu Fletcher telah membuat rencana yang akan membuat Lucius dan Astoria tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ini.

Kedua, Draco ingin membuat Hermione cemburu. Draco tidak bisa lagi datang pada perempuan itu dan memelas-melas cintanya lagi. Tapi Draco bisa berpura-pura sudah melupakannya dan akhirnya membuat Hermione cemburu dan akhirnya dengan kakinya sendiri kembali padanya.

Draco menyeringai membayangkan _make-up-sex_ macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Draco, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Astoria menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana reaksi ibuku jika kau datang kerumah." Draco berbohong.

"Oh, Draco aku senang sekali akhirnya kau melupakan Granger. Dan aku tidak sabar ingin mengumumkan hubungan kita. Aku yakin Narcissa akan senang sekali jika tahu kalau kau sudah mulai menerima hubungan kita, kapan kau akan kembali ke manor?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya rencana untuk kembali ke Manor. Astoria, sebenarnya aku ingin membangun keluargaku dari nol, aku ingin tinggal dirumah yang sederhana, tanpa peri rumah dengan istri dan anak-anakku." Draco sengaja memancing Astoria, Draco tahu Astoria akan lari terbirit-birit jika ia tahu akan hidup susah.

Astoria terbata-bata dengan jawabannya. "Draco, jangan bercanda, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Manor? Bagaimana dengan harta yang akan ditinggalkan ayahmu? Perusahaan ayahmu? Kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja kan?" Astoria kemudian tertawa gugup

"Oh, Astoria aku yakin kau bisa menerima keputusanku kan? Aku tidak ingin mewarisi harta kekayaan orangtuaku." Kata Draco berbohong. "Kita akan tinggal dirumah kecil, di desa, mengurus anak bersama, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama, memasak, membersihkan rumah…" Draco mulai berfantasi.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Astoria dengan gambaran hidup sederhana, ia tahu tipe-tipe perempuan macam Astoria bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencuci piring atau menyapu lantai.

Tapi kemudian ia mulai membayangkan kehidupannya dengan Hermione.

Ia, Hermione, dan Scorpius kecil dan Cassiopea kecil, di rumah yang besar tapi tidak sebesar manor, satu atau dua peri rumah akan membantu mereka, Hermione akan mengurus Cassie kecil, dan Draco bermain dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius dan Cassie akan memiliki rambut pirang khas keluarga Malfoy dan mata silver Malfoy, tapi mereka mungkin akan memiliki hidung Hermione, atau bibirnya, atau mungkin rambut mereka akan keriting? Draco tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia, Scorpius dan Cassiopea pasti akan tumbuh jadi anak yang pintar, tampan, cantik, berani, cerdik… oh mereka akan jadi anak paling sempurna di dunia, kenapa? Karena mereka akan dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang.

Draco bisa membayangkan dirinya pulang kantor, mendapatkan Hermione dan anak mereka menunggunya untuk makan malam, lalu mereka bercerita tentang hari mereka masing-masing, lalu saat akhir pekan mereka jalan-jalan, ke kebun binatang Muggle atau taman hiburan Muggle.

 _Shit. Draco Malfoy, kau benar-benar menyedihkan._

Draco menyadari ia sudah berkhayal terlalu jauh.

 _Love-sick Puppy_

"Draco, aku pikir pergi dari Manor dan tidak menerima warisan ayahmu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Bagaimana kau akan hidup tanpa uang?" Astoria memakan umpan Draco bulat-bulat.

Draco tersenyum, ia tidak membalas perkataan Astoria lagi. Tidak lama mereka kemudian keluar dari restoran tempat mereka makan dan melihat dengan seseorang yang paling ingin dan sekaligus tidak ingin Draco temui.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione dan Cedric berjalan didepannya, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sambi tertawa di trotoar di sebrang jalan tempat Draco berdiri. Hermione dan Cedric seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

Cedric menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian Hermione tertawa dan memukul lengan Cedric pelan, mereka kemudian memasuki toko buku dan menghilang.

"Hermione Granger dan Cedric Diggory terlihat cocok ya..." Astoria menggandeng tangan Draco. Draco tidak menjawab, ia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Astoria membawanya entah kemana.

.

"Miss Granger… Miss Granger… Mr. Diggory, Mr Diggory…" beberapa wartawan berusaha menarik perhatian Hermione dan Cedric yang berjalan di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley, mereka baru keluar dari toko buku dan baru akan memasuki sebuah toko roti saat beberapa wartawan langsung menghampiri mereka.

 _"Miss Granger, apa komentar anda? Kenapa anda seperti sengaja berganti-ganti pasangan?"_

 _"Siapa yang lebih baik Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy atau Mr. Diggory?"_

 _"Apa motif anda sebenarnya?"_

 _"Mr. Diggory apa anda mengejar Miss Granger lagi karena ingin bersaing dengan Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"Belakangan ini perusahaan anda mulai mengejar perusahaan Malfoy bukan?"_

 _"Mr. Diggory, Miss Granger apa komentar anda?"_

 _"Apa kalian akan segera menikah?"_

Cedric merangkul Hermione, melindunginya dari wartawan dan lampu kilat dari kamera mereka, ia membawa Hermione masuk lebih cepat agar terhindar dari buruan wartawan-wartawan itu.

"Ugh, aku benci wartawan." Cedric berseru saat mereka sudah masuk ke toko roti itu dan duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan disana. Hermione mengangguk setuju.

Mereka lalu duduk dan memesan beberapa roti, Cedric kemudian memesan kopi dan Hermione memesan susu.

Hermione tersenyum saat ia memesan segelas susu, ia teringat Draco yang tidak suka minum susu, mungkin Draco tidak menyukai susu karena takut rambut dan kulitnya menjadi lebih putih lagi dari sekarang.

"Hermione, aku ingin bertanya." Kata Cedric yang tahu kenapa Hermione tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Tanyakan saja." Kata Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Draco?"

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tahu betul apa jawabannya, hanya saja ia tidak merasa nyaman mengatakan hal ini di depan Cedric.

"Jawab saja, tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku." Kata Cedric tahu arti diam Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum tidak enak, terkadang ia ingin tertawa karena keadaannya yang absurd, pria di depannya benar-benar mengerti dirinya sendiri, bahkan lebih dari Hermione mengenal dirinya.

Cedric tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya atau gestur tubuhnya, seperti barusan.

"Well…" Hermione memulai. "Jika aku bilang aku tidak mencintainya maka aku berbohong." Hermione memegangi tissu di depannya, melipat-lipat ujungnya dengan tangannya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang secepat ini, kami sudah menjadi rekan kerja selama beberapa waktu, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari aku mencintainya." Hermione menjelaskan.

Cedric mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mengerti posisiku dan posisinya." Hermione berkata lagi. "Kami terlalu berbeda."

Cedric melihat Hermione yang kemudian memakan roti yang ada di depan mereka. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Hermione melihat Draco, perasaan cinta yang ada dimatanya bahkan lebih banyak dari bagaimana Hermione memandang dirinya dulu.

Ia tahu Hermione dulu mencintainya, tapi ia juga tahu kalau Hermione jauh-jauh-jauh lebih mencintai Draco Malfoy. _Lucky Bastard._

"Hermione, apa kau benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu ini? Well, aku mengerti kau pasti sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini matang-matang, logikamu dan semuanya, tapi apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Satu tahun kedepan? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Apa kau yakin tidak akan merindukan Malfoy?" Cedric bertanya.

Cedric meminum kopinya. Ia bukan tipe pria yang suci dan bersih seperti banyak orang bayangkan, ia juga bisa berbuat jahat, tapi memang ia jarang melakukannya.

Cedric ingin Hermione bahagia. Entah pikiran itu muncul darimana, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyayangi Hermione lebih dari seorang pria menyayangi seorang wanita, benar-benar lebih dari itu. Ia mencintai Hermione, jelas. Tapi ia juga ingin menjadi temannya, sahabatnya, kakak laki-lakinya. Dan kalau tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya, kalau tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya pria di sisa hidup perempuan di hadapannya, maka prospek menjadi teman, sahabat, dan sekaligus kakak laki-laki juga tidak buruk.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mungkin akan merindukannya, tapi aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Mione, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan." Cedric menasihatinya lagi.

"Cedric Diggory? Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi pria yang ahli dalam masalah percintaan?" Hermione kemudian tertawa. Cedric juga tertawa.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu di toko roti itu sambil bercerita tentang banyak hal, Hermione meneror Cedric untuk bercerita tentang perjalanannya. Dan Cedric dengan senang hati menceritakan detail-detail perjalanannya.

Saat langit sudah gelap, Cedric mengantar Hermione kembali ke apartement-nya, dengan janji akan menjemputnya sepulang kerja hari senin. Hermione berkata bahwa Cedric tidak perlu melakukannya jika sibuk Cedric berkata bahwa ia tidak sibuk dan akan dengan senang hati menjemput Hermione.

Hermione berterimakasih banyak karena Cedric sudah mau repot membantunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Ia kemudian mencium pipi Cedric dan masuk keapartementnya.

.

Seezy tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ini menyalahi kode etik peri rumah atau tidak.

Tapi Seezy tidak peduli.

Setelah merapikan rumah, dan setelah Master Draco memberi tahu Seezy bahwa ia akan pulang malam dan tidak makan malam dirumah, Seezy ber- _apparating_ ke apartement Miss SPEW.

Seezy bermain sebentar dengan Crookshanks sambil menunggu Miss SPEW pulang.

"Seezy?" Hermione bertanya saat masuk ke apartementnya dan menemukan Seezy sedang bermain dengan kucingnya.

"Miss Hermione…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Draco menyuruhmu datang?" Hermione bertanya curiga.

"TIdak, Seezy datang karena keinginan Seezy sendiri." Kata Seezy cepat penuh ketakutan. "Seezy tahu ini salah, harusnya Seezy tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diperintahkan Master Draco, tapi Seezy benar-benar harus bicara pada Miss Hermione." Seezy menjelaskan sambil ketakutan.

Hermione duduk disofanya. "Seezy, duduklah, dan katakan apa yang mau kau katakan." Hermione mempersilahkan Seezy duduk di depannya.

Seezy pelan-pelan naik ke sofa di depan Hermione dan duduk.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak perlu Miss Hermione, Seezy tidak haus." Kata Seezy menunduk terus, melihat kearah kakinya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?" Hermione bertanya.

Seezy menghela nafasnya. "Seezy sedih melihat Master Draco sedih." Seezy melihat Hermione dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Seezy ingin Miss Hermione kembali menerima Master Draco." Seezy sepertinya akan mulai menangis sebentar lagi.

"Apa Seezy bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Miss Hermione memaafkan Master Draco?" Seezy benar-benar menangis.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Seezy, Draco tidak salah apa-apa, kau juga tidak salah apa-apa, aku dan Draco memang tidak cocok bersama." Hermione berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apa karena Master Draco suka meletakkan kaus kakinya sembarangan?" Seezy bertanya. "Master Draco sudah tidak meletakkan kaus kakinya sembarangan lagi, Master Draco juga tidak membiarkan lantai kamar mandi basah setelah mandi, Master Draco bahkan meminta Seezy menyiapkannya segelas susu saat sarapan."

"Master Draco sudah berubah, Master Draco ingin menjadi lebih baik, agar Miss Hermione mau menerimanya kembali." Seezy menjelaskan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya yang besar.

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya sakit mendengar penjelasan Seezy barusan. Hermione menyukai semua hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Draco, semua kebiasaan joroknya yang sudah mulai Hermione terima dengan hati terbuka dan lapang dada, kebiasaan joroknya yang malah justru membuat mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hermione sedih mendengar cerita Seezy, bagaimana Draco berusaha merubah dirinya, bahkan sampai memaksa dirinya minum susu yang tidak disukainya.

"Seezy, bukan karena itu, aku tidak memutuskan hubunganku dengan Draco karena hal-hal itu, aku memutuskan hubungan kami karena kami memang benar-benar tidak cocok. Bukan hanya karena kebiasaan kami yang berbeda, tapi karena kami berbeda. Sangat berbeda, kau harus mengerti ini Seezy." Hermione bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Apa karena Miss Granger adalah seorang _muggle-born_ dan Master Draco seorang _pureblood_?" Seezy bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu, ada terlalu banyak alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Seezy." Hermione menjelaskan.

Seezy menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, kemudian berdiri. "Seezy harus pulang, kalau tidak Master Draco akan tahu kalau Seezy datang kesini. Miss Hermione, Seezy mohon jangan beritahu Master Draco kalau Seezy datang kesini."

Hermione mengangguk. Sepertinya Seezy benar-benar datang karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Hati-Hatilah Seezy." Hermione berkata sebelum Seezy menghilang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia melihat Crookshanks yang melihatnya aneh.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin bermain dengan Seezy?" Hermione bertanya kesal kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya. Crookshanks memutar matanya dan mengikuti Hermione ke kemarnya.

.

Draco sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia tidak ingin mendatangi Harry Potter dan meminta bantuan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Draco ditemani Blaise dan Theo mendatangi rumah kediaman Harry. Mereka mendorong satu sama lain untuk menekan bel rumah Harry.

"Blaise, kau tekan belnya." Draco mendorong Blaise ke dekat pintu.

"Theo, kau saja." Blaise mendorong Theo ke arah bel.

"Draco saja, kan dia yang perlu." Theo kemudian berjalan ke belakang kedua temannya.

"Kurasa Theo benar, kau yang harusnya menekan belnya." Kata Blaise setuju lalu mendorong Draco ke pintu.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan menekan bel pintu rumah Harry.

"Siapa?" Mereka bisa mendengar suara Ginny Potter dari dalam.

"Draco Malfoy." Blaise berteriak ramah memberitahu.

Draco memukul kepala Blaise. "Bodoh, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ia mengira aku berniat buruk?" Draco bertanya.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan Ginny Potter dengan perut buncitnya keluar.

"Er… Halo…" Draco bingung harus menyapa bagaimana.

Theo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan temannya yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menyapa seseorang.

Theo berjalan menarik Draco mundur dan berhadapan dengan Ginny.

"Halo, Mrs. Potter, apa kabar? Maaf mengganggu, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Potter" Theo bertanya dengan ramah.

"Kalian ingin bertemu Harry?" Ginny bertanya ramah. "Masuklah, ia ada didalam." Ginny mempersilahkan trio Slytherin di depannya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu depan lalu memanggil Harry.

Tidak lama Harry muncul dan melihat ketiga tamunya dengan aneh, ia duduk di depan mereka, dan tidak lama Ginny datang dengan membawa baki berisi teh.

"Kalian ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan tiga pria di depannya, kenapa mereka bertiga tiba-tiba datang menemuinya.

Blaise menyenggol Draco yang duduk disampingnya. Theo yang duduk di sofa-single di sisi yang lain lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Lucius." Draco memulai.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Insting Auror Harry langsung menyala.

"Apa hukumannya bisa dirubah menjadi hukuman kurungan? Di Azkaban?" Blaise langsung menyambar.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Harry tahu tiga pria di depannya bukan orang bodoh, mereka pasti tahu jika Lucius melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap perbuatan kriminal maka mereka bisa langsung datang ke kantor Auror, bukan kerumahnya.

Tapi mereka mendatanginya kerumah, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, Lucius tidak melakukan perbuatan kriminal, tidak saat ini." Draco berusaha menjelaskan apa maksudnya, tapi kata-katanya sulit sekali keluar.

"Ginny bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Harry bertanya pada Ginny. "Ajak Zabini dan Nott ketaman belakang sebentar." Kata Harry mengerti Draco butuh privasi.

Blaise dan Theo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Blaise menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'untuk apa mengajak kami kesini' 'membuat orang susah saja' tapi lalu mengikuti Ginny ke halaman belakang.

"Thanks." Draco bergumam.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" Harry bertanya.

"Lucius belum melakukan sesuatu, belum." Draco menekankan kata belum. "Lucius tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Hermione." Kata Draco lagi. "Dan ia akan melakukan segala macam hal untuk membuat kami berpisah."

"Bukankah kalian sudah berpisah?" Harry bertanya.

Draco memutar matanya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hermione." Draco menjelaskan.

"Lucius atau Astoria mengirimkan surat palsu pada Hermione." Kata Draco memberitahu. "Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak surat yang sudah dikirim mereka pada Hermione."

Harry mengangguk. "Hermione sudah tahu. Ia datang membawa dua surat atas nama Narcissa dan isinya benar-benar berbeda, dan kami sudah mengeceknya, dan satu surat itu palsu." Kata Harry lagi.

Draco mengangguk "Dan mereka sedang merencakan hal lain yang lebih buruk dari itu. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu Potter." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

Draco kemudian menjelaskan rincian rencananya pada Potter.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantumu." Harry menjelaskan. "Well, aku dan Ron bisa membantumu, tapi masalah ini butuh lebih dari sekedar dua orang auror, jika kau ingin mengubah kepemilikan seluruh aset keluarga Malfoy, kita harus menghubungi pengacara keluargamu, Gringotts, dan Percy Weasley."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, aku juga sudah membereskan masalah pengacara dan Gringotts, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghubungi Weasley." Kata Draco lagi.

"Malfoy, kau sadar kan? Jika kau melakukan ini, meskipun seluruh aset keluargamu akan beralih kepadamu, tidak akan banyak yang tersisa." Harry menjelaskan.

Draco mengangguk. Ia mendapat Informasi dari Fletcher kalau banyak harta dan aset keluarga Malfoy yang didapatkan secara ilegal selama kepemimpinan Lucius. Tidak heran semenjak Lucius memimpin perusahaan dan menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy, kekayaan keluarga mereka meninggkat hampir tiga kali lipat.

Draco tahu, jika ia membongkar semuanya, maka ia akan rugi banyak, tapi ia tidak akan miskin, lagipula di brangkasnya masih ada warisan dari kakeknya dari pihak Black dan Malfoy. Ia tidak akan jatuh miskin dan bisa membuat Lucius dituntut untuk masalah lain dan semoga pria tua sialan itu dikurung di Azkaban.

"Well, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Percy dan menjelaskan masalah ini." kata Harry. "Dan masalah Astoria…" Harry menggantung kalimatnya.

Draco menunggu lanjutan kalimat Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin izin _Obliviate_ dari kementrian akan turun, apalagi sepertinya dari ceritamu ia sudah di _Obliviate_ lebih dari sekali, _Obliviate_ punya risiko yang besar, dan lagipula, jika memang Astoria sudah terobsesi padamu, jika kita meng- _Obliviate_ -nya ia akan terobesi lagi padamu, cepat atau lambat." Harry menjelaskan.

Draco mengangguk. Logika Harry benar, hanya saja selama ini kebetulan cara ini satu-satunya cara yang berhasil.

"Apa kau punya saran?" Draco bertanya.

"Saat ini belum." Harry menjelaskan. Apa yang diharapkan Malfoy darinya, jika ia mencari solusi dari suatu masalah harusnya ia menghubungi Hermione. Harry menghela nafasnya.

Ia masih tidak begitu menyukai Malfoy, tapi siapapun bisa melihat kalau Malfoy peduli pada Hermione, begitu juga sebaliknya, ia tahu kalau drama yang dimainkan Hermione dengan Cedric juga hanya sebuah kepura-puraan, ia tahu kalau pada akhirnya dua orang bodoh ini harusnya bersama.

"Dan kau tidak bisa meng- _obliviate_ -nya sembarangan!" Harry memperingatkan Draco, tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Malfoy dan kedua temannya. Risikonya besar, Astoria bisa kehilangan sebagian besar atau seluruh hilangannya atau lebih buruk ia bisa menjadi gila.

"Aku akan menghubungi Percy besok." Harry menjelaskan. "Dan jika ia menyanggupi ini maka aku dan Ron akan segera menggeledah kantor Malfoy Enterprise." Harry menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih banyak Potter." Draco mengangguk berterima kasih. Tiba-tiba perapian di dekat mereka menyala dan seseorang muncul.

"Harry, apa Ginny a...da?" Hermione terpaku melihat Draco yang duduk di depan Harry.

"Hermione, ada apa? Ginny dibelakang." Kata Harry memberitahu.

Ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa, situasi yang dihadapinya terlalu absurd. Bagaimana kedua orang dihadapannya begitu berjodoh, bagaimana bisa Hermione datang tepat saat Draco sedang bertamu?

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung berjalan ke belakang, ia bahkan tidak melihat Draco lagi dan langsung pergi.

"Sepertinya kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya, atau semua rencanamu ini sia-sia." Harry menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami jika ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku." Draco frustasi. "Potter, sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Draco pamit.

Harry mengangguk. "Panggilah dua antek-antekmu." Harry kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ketaman belakang diikuti Draco.

Ginny dan Blaise juga Theo duduk dikursi taman sementara Hermione berdiri, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Theo, Blaise ayo kita pergi." Draco berseru dari pintu belakang. Theo dan Blaise melihat ke arah Draco, mereka berdua kemudian pamit pada Ginny dan Hermione kemudian pergi.

Draco bisa melihat Ginny mengatakan sesuatu pada Hermione, Hermione menggeleng, kemudian melihat kearahnya sebentar lalu berpaling lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Draco dan kedua temannya baru akan pergi saat Hermione memanggilnya.

"Malfoy!" Hermione berseru.

Ginny berjalan kearah mereka. "Biarkan Hermione dan Draco bicara." Ia kemudian menggiring Harry, Blaise, dan Theo ke dalam.

Draco berjalan mendekat, Hermione berdiri di dekat kursi, ia melihat Draco dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Draco bertanya saat posisi mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ada urusan dengan Potter." Draco menjawab.

Hermione melihatnya curiga.

Draco tertawa. "Kau berpikir kedatanganku kesini berhubungan denganmu?" Draco berbohong.

"Tidak…" Hermione menyangkal. "Aku hanya curiga, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada urusan dengan Harry."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan kedatanganku." Draco menjawab, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di taman itu lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku seseorang yang dihukum oleh kementrian, dan Potter seorang Auror. Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan apa maksudku." Draco menjelaskan dengan nadanya yang penuh keangkuhan.

Jika Hermione ingin bermain dengannya, maka ia akan meladeninya. _Game On Hermione Granger._

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya, tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi perkataan Draco barusan memang masuk akal.

"Kau akan masuk kerja lagi hari Senin?" Draco bertanya.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau mengambil cuti tiba-tiba?"

"Aku butuh istirahat, dan lagipula aku sedang mempersiapkan berkas untuk pendaftaran." Begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Hermione menyesal, harusnya ia diam saja, tidak perlu memberitahu hal-hal seperti itu pada Draco.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Cedric berjalan lancar?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione berpikir, ia punya dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan Draco, yang pertama ia akan berkata itu bukan urusannya dan menyuruhnya pulang saja.

"Hubungan kami baik." Hermione memililih kemungkinan kedua. "Apa kau tahu belakangan ini perusahaan Cedric bergerak yang sama dengan perusahaan keluargamu? Cedric bahkan akan segera melakukan investasi pada perusahaan lain termasuk perusahaan Muggle." Hermione sengaja membuat Draco kesal.

"Mereka juga akan segera membuka cabang di Prancis, jadi jika aku kuliah kami akan lebih sering bertemu." Hermione berkata lagi.

Ekspresi wajah Draco tidak bisa dibaca.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kurasa Astoria merupakan perempuan yang cocok untukmu , _pureblood_ dan lainnya." Hermione mulai melantur.

"Astoria baik, ia tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kami bahkan melihatmu dan Cedric tadi pagi di Diagon Alley. Astoria bilang kau dan Cedric cocok sekali." kata Draco juga kesal dan memakan umpan Hermione.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kalian tidak menyapa kami jika kalian melihatku?"

"Hahaha…. Aku tidak ingin dengan sengaja membuat diriku terlihat oleh wartawan." Kata Draco menyindir Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Granger!" kata Draco nadanya mulai tinggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Hermione pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seluruh dunia sihir juga tahu kalau kau dan Cedric sedang mencari perhatian lewat wartawan? Apa maumu sebenarnya? Mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia sihir kalau kau bisa mendapatkan pria manapun yang kau mau? Kau ingin memberitahu kalau aku tidak cukup baik bagimu? Sehingga kau memberitahu semua orang kalau kau lebih menyukai mantan pacarmu?" Draco menumpahkan uneg-unegnya.

Meskipun itu bukan isi hati dan pikirannya, ia sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Granger, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini? Ku kira kau lebih pintar dari ini." Draco kemudian berdiri.

Wajah Hermione memerah. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengontrol dirinya. Mengatakan bahwa ini memang tujuannya, membuat Draco membencinya. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku pergi." Draco berjalan pergi.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya." Ginny berseru pada tiga pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kurasa mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh." Kata Blaise meminum tehnya.

"Well, paling tidak mereka mencintai satu sama lain." Theo memberitahu.

"Apa kita harus melakukan sesuatu?" Harry berseru, _Hero-complex-_ nya kambuh, ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada.

Ginny mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai besar. "Kurasa mereka dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai, jadi biarkan saja kebodohan mereka membuat mereka jera, lagipula jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama pasti akhirnya mereka akan bersama." Ginny melirik ke arah pintu belakang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa keduanya akan muncul.

"Kita tidak perlu banyak ikut campur." Ginny menarik kesimpulan.

Tidak lama Draco muncul dan mengajak kedua temannya pulang.

.

"Hermione." Harry datang dan duduk di ayunan kayu besar di taman rumahnya.

Hermione duduk di ayunan itu dan menggerakkan ayunan itu pelan. Langit sudah gelap, lampu taman juga sudah menyala, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Harry." Hermione memanggil nama temannya dengan nada yang tidak jelas, entah maksudnya mengeluh atau hanya sekedar memanggil.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Malfoy?" Harry bertanya dan menggerakkan ayunan yang dinaikkinya dengan kakinya.

"Aku menyukainya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Alasan yang sama dengan yang kau jelaskan pada Ginny?" Harry bertanya, tahu Hermione malas menjelaskan.

Hermione meengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Ginny juga mengalami masalah sepertimu saat kami memulai hubungan kami?" Harry menggerakkan ayunan lebih kencang.

"Kasus kami berbeda." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Apa bedanya?" Harry bertanya.

"Setelah perang, aku ingin punya hidup yang normal, kau tahu banyak yang meledekku karena cepat-cepat ingin punya keluarga, orang-orang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tumbuh besar seorang diri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melamar Ginny dan memulai keluarga kecilku." Harry bercerita.

"Awalnya tidak ada masalah, tapi lalu semua orang mulai mencibirnya. Mengatakan Ginny hanya menginginkan status, ketenaran, harta, dan banyak orang yang mulai mengatakan banyak hal buruk tentangnya. Ginny mulai tertekan, ia bahkan menolak bertemu denganku, mulai mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti kami tidak seharusnya bersama dan ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Hermione meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry.

"Kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya kan?" Harry bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

Harry dan Ginny tidak bertemu selama seminggu dan keduanya benar-benar menyedihkan, Ginny hanya menangis dikamarnya, sementara Harry seperti zombie, akhirnya Fred dan George yang memperbaiki keadaan.

Ginny dan Harry akhirnya kembali bersama.

"Apa kau tidak sebaiknya berbaikan dengan Malfoy?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir Malfoy sebenarnya tidak buruk." Harry memberi pendapat.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya? Kudengar ia bahkan bekerja dengan baik di departement kalian kan? Ia juga terlihat lebih ramah dan baik, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu." Harry menggoda Hermione, menggerak-gerakkan bahunya.

"Benar-benar menyukaiku?" Hermione tertawa. "Ia tergila-gila padaku." Hermione memberitahu.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kalian menertawakan apa?" Ginny datang dan duduk disamping Harry.

"Gin, aku kesini ingin memberikanmu ini." Hermione mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Ingat apa tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah Harry.

"Hermione, ini sudah buku keenam tentang kehamilan yang kau berikan padaku." Ginny mengeluh. "Aku bahkan belum membuka segel buku ke lima."

Harry tertawa, Hermione hanya tersenyum lebar.

-To be continued-

 **HALOOOOOOO…. Maaf ya updatenya ngaret parah, kayaknya aku udah hampir dua minggu gak update ya… aku sudah mulai kuliah lagi besok, dan belakangan ini aku persiapan untuk semester baru, ditambah aku sakit gigi.**

 **Aku janji akan update lagi akhir minggu ini…. or faster...**

 **Grr... kemaren tiba-tiba ada flame diceritaku yang lain, marah-marah dan ngata-ngatain aku karena ngeship Dramione yang nggak nyata, ugh... dia bego apa tolol sih? Udah jelas-jelas ini fanfiction, pake ngomel begituan... tolong ya, kalau kalian nggak punya hal baik untuk dikatakan (atau dalam hal ini di posting) ya mending nggak usah ngomong sekalian, hargain orang lain!**

 **-Cek Half-Blood Princess**

 **HAPPY MONDAY! SEMANGAT SENINNYA GUYS!**

 **-As Always, Read and Review...**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	22. Chapter 22

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 22 : Ferret berhutang budi? Pada siapa? Crook? Kau yakin?.**

22.

Hermione sedang membicarakan tentang rencana akhir dekorasi pesta tahun baru kementrian sihir dengan beberapa rekannya. Draco duduk tidak jauh darinya, mereka berdua terus berusaha menghindar satu sama lain, berusaha tidak melirik atau melihat satu sama lain.

Pesta tahun baru kementrian tinggal dua minggu lagi, artinya tahun baru juga tinggal dua minggu lagi. Draco akan menyelesaikan masa pelayanan publiknya, dan Hermione akan mengundurkan diri untuk fokus pada persiapan kuliahnya.

Itu artinya dalam dua minggu mereka akan berhenti bertemu, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, mereka tidak akan berinteraksi lagi. Semuanya akan benar-benar selesai.

"Baiklah, jika semuanya sudah selesai, kalian bisa kembali ke bagian kalian masing-masing." Aaron, salah satu karyawan bagian Law Enforcement menutup rapat kecil mereka.

Hermione baru akan keluar dari ruangan rapat kecil itu saat Aaron memanggilnya.

"Hermione…" Aaron menepuk pundaknya sebelum ia pergi. Draco yang tadinya tidak jauh dibelakang Hermione berjalan mendahuluinya. Melirik Hermione garang lalu menubruk pundak Aaron dengan pundaknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Um… aku ingin tahu, apa kau dan Cedric kembali berhubungan?" Aaron bertanya canggung.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Eh… bukan begitu, bukan itu maksudku." Aaron tahu Hermione salah sangka.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Hermione sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa kau sudah punya _date_ untuk datang ke pesta tahun baru?" Aaron menjelaskan maksudnya.

Ekspresi wajah Hermione berubah, dari kesal menjadi halus. "Oh…" Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangnya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku?" Aaron bertanya.

Hermione melihat Aaron lekat-lekat.

Hermione pertama kali mengenal Aaron White saat mereka menjalani masa training di awal masa kerja mereka di kementrian. Aaron punya mata biru yang membuatnya cepat terkenal di kalangan wanita karyawan kementrian.

"Umm… maaf Aaron sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Hermione menjawab. Dengan keadaannya sekarang ia mau tidak mau harus pergi dengan Cedric.

Aaron mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa…" Aaron berjalan ke arah bagiannya.

"Aaron…" Hermione memanggilnya lagi merasa tidak enak. "Apa kau tahu Lizzy dari bagian Departement of Mysteri?" Hermione bertanya sebelum Aaron pergi.

Aaron mengangguk.

"Coba ajak dia." Hermione tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

"Mencari mangsa baru?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione memasukki ruangan mereka.

Hermione melirik Draco dari sudut matanya. Mengabaikannya lalu duduk dimejanya. Dengan keadaan dan kecepatan seperti ini mereka akan kembali menjadi musuh bebuyutan dalam waktu tiga minggu.

Hermione duduk di mejannya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, setumpuk laporan akhir tahun yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum minggu terakhir, beberapa tentang laporan keadaan mahkluk-mahkluk di hutan terlarang dan sekitarnya.

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan seorang perempuan muncul.

"Draco…" Astoria dengan rambut cokelat dan keriting muncul di depan pintu.

Draco yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya mendongak dan melihat Astoria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan mereka.

Draco melirik Hermione cepat untuk melihat reaksinya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Astoria.

"Astoria apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco menghampirinya, meletakkan tangannya dipinggan gadis itu lalu berjalan keluar. Ia sengaja meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Astoria untuk membuat Hermione kesal.

Hermione berusaha mengabaikan Draco dan Astoria di depannya, berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

Theo dan Fletcher sedang duduk di ruangan pengacara keluarga Malfoy. Fletcher yang meminta untuk lebih banyak berurusan dengan Theo, karena menurutnya pria yang duduk disampingnya adalah pria yang paling nyaman untuk diajak bekerja sama dibanding Draco dan Blaise.

Mereka sedang mempersiapkan semua berkas yang diperlukan untuk mengalihkan semua asset keluarga Malfoy atas nama Draco.

"Kalian harus menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan terkena masalah atas semua ini." Mr. Schmidt melirik dua orang di depannya kesal. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pengacara keluarga Malfoy dan tidak tahu hari ini akan datang secepat ini.

Kesalahannya adalah selama ini ia terlibat dalam semua usaha ilegal keluarga Malfoy, tidak seperti Fletcher. Schmidt sering berurusan dengan Fletcher namun untuk urusan yang bersih, semua kegiatan kotor selalu diselesaikannya langsung dengan Lucius.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco ditemani Blaise dan Theo juga Fletcher mendatanginya. Permintaan mereka jelas. Siapkan berkas untuk pengalihan aset atau mereka akan melaporkannya kepada pihak yang berwenang. Jika ia dilaporkan maka semuanya akan tamat, Schmidt harus menutup kantor pengacaranya, karena terlibat dalam banyak kegiatan ilegal perusahaan Malfoy.

Draco berjanji bahwa mereka tidak akan melaporkannya ke pihak yang berwenang jika ia mau membantu mereka, tapi setelah ini, perusahaan Malfoy dibawah kepemimpinan Draco tidak akan menjadikannya pengacara perusahaannya lagi.

Sure. Schmidt lebih baik tidak menjadi pengacara keluarga Malfoy lagi daripada tidak menjadi pengacara sama sekali.

Karena itu, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Theo Nott dan Fletcher untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang mereka perlukan.

"Tentu saja. Kami tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan anda setelah ini." Theo memberitahu.

Fletcher menandatangi beberapa berkas dan menyerahkannya lagi pada Schmidt.

"Berkas ini akan siap dalam satu atau dua hari, kemudian kalian tinggal mendapatkan tanda tangan Lucius dan stempel kementrian dan semuanya akan selesai." Schmidt menjelaskan.

Fletcher dan Theo kemudian pergi dari kantor pengacara itu lalu menuju ke kementrian dimana Blaise sudah menunggu mereka untuk bertemu dengan Percy.

.

"Ced…" Hermione memanggil Cedric yang sedang asik dengan korannya. Mereka berdua duduk makan siang di restoran di dekat kementrian.

"Iya?" Cedric mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Well, kau tahu kan kalau setiap tahun Kementrian mengadakan Pesta Tahun Baru." Hermione memulai.

"Oh, iya, tentu saja…" Cedric mengerti. "Kita akan datang bersama bukan?"

"Um…Ced.." Hermione bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan maksudnya. "Cedric, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa pergi ke pesta itu bersamaku, jika kau ingin mengajak seseorang atau tidak mau datang maka tidak apa-apa, jangan merasa terbebani hanya karena kau sudah berjanji."

Cedric melipat korannya, ia tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Hermione. "Mione, aku tidak merasa terpaksa atau semacamnya, kau temanku atau bukan?"

Hermione tersenyum, tapi perasaannya sakit ia makin merasa tidak enak telah memanfaatkan Cedric seperti ini.

"Hermione, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak atau semacamnya, aku dengan senang hati membantumu jika memang kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jangan bertindak seperti orang asing."

"Ced…"

"Sudahlah Hermione, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kita masih bisa menjadi teman kan? Dan teman saling membantu satu sama lain." Cedric tersenyum.

Hermione mulai menangis.

Cedric tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Astaga Mione, orang-orang akan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Cedric, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku minta maaf…" kata Hermione sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tissue.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Cedric bertanya bingung, ia menggumamkan mantra yang melindungi mereka dari pandangan orang-orang. Jika dilihat dari luar mereka hanya terlihat seperti dua orang yang normal.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Hermione masih terisak. "Aku egois sekali, seharusnya aku tidak memintamu melakukan ini untukku. Aku tidak memikirkan dampaknya padamu aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Oh Cedric aku minta maaf."

Cedric memegang kedua tangan Hermione. "Hermione Granger, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku membantumu dengan tulus."

.

Hermione tidak tenang sepanjang sisa harinya, ia tidak berpikir jauh, _dasar bodoh._ Ia lagi-lagi hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hanya berpikir bagaimana agar ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari Draco tapi tidak memikirkan perasaan Cedric.

Cedric masih mencintainya, ia tahu itu. Dan pasti ia perasaannya tidak enak menjadi pacar pura-puranya hanya untuk menjauhkan Draco darinya. Ia tidak memikirkan itu, ia tidak memosisikan dirinya dalam keadaan Cedric. Bagaimana jika Draco memintanya menjadi kekasih pura-pura untuk menjauhkan perempuan lain yang dicintainya.

 _Hermione Granger, kau bodoh sekali._

Dan sekarang ia berjongkok di depan Crookshanks yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Crook… kau semakin kurus ya, apa kau sedang sakit?" Hermione bertanya memerhatikan tubuh Crookshanks yang sepertinya makin kurus. Crook mengeong pelan.

"Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Hermione menarik kaki depan Crookshanks dan melihatnya, mengecek apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian tubuh luar kucingnya.

"Crookshanks? Apa kau sakit?" Hermione melihat kuku Crook berubah warna menjadi pucat.

Crookshanks mengeong.

Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Crookshanks ke dokter hewan Muggle.

"Berapa umur kucing ini?" Dokter Hewan yang didatanginya bertanya.

"Well, aku sudah bersamanya sekitar 11 tahun, dan saat itu umurnya mungkin satu atau dua tahun." Hermione menjelaskan.

Dokter hewan di depannya tersenyum, "Miss Granger, kucingmu tidak sakit atau semacamnya, ia mengalami gejala yang normal di umurnya yang sekarang, warna kuku-nya mulai berubah, nafsu makannya juga turun, aku sedih sekali mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kurasa umur kucingmu sudah tidak lama lagi."

Hermione terdiam, ia melihat ke arah Crookshank yang tertidur di meja periksa.

"Baiklah." Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia kemudian membawa Crookshank pulang.

Ia mengganti bajunya, kemudian mengirim surat ke Mr. Cole bahwa ia akan kembali tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari, kemungkinan sampai akhir minggu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirnya dengan Crookshanks.

Hermione meletakkan Crookshanks di sisi kasurnya yang biasa ditiduri Draco. lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi mereka berdua. Hermione menangis.

Ia mengelus-elus Crookshanks yang sudah tertidur disampingnya, mereka sudah melalui banyak hal bersama, mulai dari Hermione masih di Hogwarts, sampai sekarang. Saat Hermione bersama Ron dan Harry menjadi pelarian, Crookshanks dititipkan di Burrow.

Hermione mulai tersedu-sedu, tidak siap ditinggalkan oleh kucingnya itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun dan Crookshanks masih berada disampingnya, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, berharap kucingnya itu masih tertidur dan belum pergi untuk selamanya. Hermione masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi kucingnya.

Hermione bernafas lega. Ia kemudian bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kucingnya.

.

Hermione berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis setiap melihat ke arah Crookshanks. Ini sudah hari kedua ia tinggal dirumah dan setiap harinya keadaan Crookshanks makin memburuk, nafsu makannya turun drastis dan Hermione bisa merasakan ia semakin lemas.

.

Hari sabtu Hermione terbangun dan ia tahu bahwa ini harinya. Ia melihat Crookshanks disampingnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan merasakan bahwa kucing kesayangannya sudah pergi.

Hermione menarik kucingnya dan memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya berdiri di halaman kecil di belakang rumah mereka. Hermione memberitahu kedua orangtuanya bahwa Crookshanks sudah meninggal.

Richard berkata bahwa ia akan menyiapkan pemakaman untuk Crook di halaman belakang rumah mereka, Hermione berkata ia akan membawa Crook kesana.

Saat Richard bersiap menutup lubang dengan tanah, tiba-tiba suara pintu belakang mereka dibuka. Draco muncul dan berjalan cepat.

"Biar kubantu." Draco berkata.

Hermione tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, ia membiarkan Draco membantu ayahnya menguburkan Crook. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya lalu menangis lagi.

.

"Hermione, kau yakin tidak ingin menginap disini?" Helena bertanya sebelum Hermione dan Draco keluar dari rumah mereka.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Kedua orang-tuanya tidak tahu kalau ia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Draco, jadi untuk sementara ia belum akan mengatakannya pada kedua orangtuanya, perasaannya terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi masalah lain saat ini.

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, kami pergi dulu." Draco pamit lalu menggandeng Hermione keluar, dan ber-apparating ke depan pintu apartement Hermione.

Draco ditelepon oleh Helena Granger, bertanya apa ia tahu kalau Crook meninggal, lalu diminta datang kerumah mereka. Saat itu Draco tahu kalau orangtua Granger belum tahu kalau mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi.

Hermione mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, membuka pintunya lalu masuk. Draco mengikuti Hermione dan berjalan ikut masuk. Hermione melepas jacketnya dan roknya begitu saja. Meninggalkan kemeja hitam dan celana ketatnya, ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tahu seharusnya ia memberikan Hermione semangat atau semacamnya tapi melihat gadis itu melepas roknya barusan ia langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Draco mengunci pintu apartement Hermione, kemudian masuk kekamar Hermione, ia melepas sepatu dan jacketnya lalu berbaring disamping Hermione.

" _Are you okay?_ " Draco tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hermione yang tadinya memunggungi Draco kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Mereka berhadapan, Draco bisa melihat mata Hermione yang merah dan berkaca-kaca.

" _Hug Me_." Hermione berkata pelan.

Draco tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali dan langsung menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya. Kepala Hermione berada tepat di bawah dagunya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Hermione dan mengelus-elus pelan punggungnya.

Hermione mulai menangis lagi, ia mulai terisak-isak.

"Ssst…. Ssst…." Draco menenangkan Hermione yang masih menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Hermione tahu ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Draco ada disini, ia tahu seharusnya ia menyuruh pria di depannya pergi, tapi ia butuh seseorang untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Draco akan selamanya berhutang budi pada Crookshanks.

" _It's okay Hermione… it's okay_." Draco kemudian mencium kening Hermione.

"Aku akan merindukannya, aku akan merindukan Crook…" Hermione bergumam pelan, ia meremas kemeja di bagian dada Draco. Membiarkan Draco mengelus-elus punggungnya sampai ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi dan akhirnya diam

.

Hermione terbangun saat perutnya berbunyi, ia melihat ke arah jendela dan tahu kalau sekarang sudah malam, ia bergidik karena merasakan hawa dingin di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ia sadar kalau ia tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, ia melihat tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

Draco Malfoy.

.

 _Hermione berhenti menangis, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya._

 _Draco tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi melihat Hermione, di pelukkannya. Draco menggerakan tangannya dari punggung Hermione ke arah perutnya, perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Hermione terkejut atau takut._

 _Hermione hanya diam, menutup matanya, menikmati tangan Draco di sekujur tubuhnya, saat tangan pria di depannya mencapai dadanya, Hermione membuka matanya._

 _Mereka bertatapan._

 _"Please… I miss you so bad." Draco memohon._

 _Hermione tidak menjawab, ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Draco, keras dan penuh kesedihan. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke kancing kemeja Draco dan keduanya dengan cepat saling melepas pakaian satu sama lain._

 _Desperation._

 _Draco dengan cepat memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Hermione, meraba seluruh bagian tubuh wanita di depannya, ia merindukan Hermione, merindukan bagaimana lembutnya kulitnya, merindukan bagaimana desahannya._

 _"Draco… please…"Hermione menitikkan air mata, perasaannya berantakan, ia tahu ini salah, ia seharusnya melupakan Draco, tapi akal sehatnya sudah pergi entah kemana._

 _Draco mendorong masuk, Hermione melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco. Hermione terisak, air matanya mengalir deras._

 _"Ssst… Hermione… aku tidak akan melukaimu." Draco menghapus air mata Hermione dengan jarinya._

 _Draco dan Hermione kemudian bergerak, maju mundur, maju mundur, mendesah dan mengerang sampai keduanya mencapai puncak bersama._

 _Draco berbaring di samping Hermione, menarik Hemione ke pelukkannya dan membiarkan gadis itu tidur._

 _._

Hermione, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan Draco? Lalu apa gunanya kau menghindarinya selama ini jika kau dengan mudahnya menyerah.

"Berhentilah berpikir." Draco bergumam saat ia tahu kalau Hermione pasti sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu." Draco berkata lagi.

"Kau ingin aku pergi sekarang? Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali padaku." Draco menjelaskan lagi.

" _I'm sorry._ " Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam, kemudian aku akan pergi. Is that okay?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco kemudian bangkit berdiri, memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Hermione.

Hermione Granger, kau wanita paling jahat dan egois di seluruh dunia.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review guys…**

 **Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 25 atau 26…**

 **Aku selalu mengalami masalah saat menulis di saat-saat seperti ini, aku meletakkan tokohku dalam masalah, kemudian bingung sendiri cara menyelesaikan masalah mereka… wakakaka…**

 **Happy Weekend…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	23. Chapter 23

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 23 :Jangan terlalu merindukan Ferret.**

23.

Hermione duduk di mejanya, ini minggu terakhir kementrian bekerja. Ia masih berduka akan kematian Crookshanks, setiap hari ke kemetrian ia masih menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam.

Harry dan Ron berkali-kali mengecek keadaannya, dan ia masih sama, hanya duduk muram di meja kerjanya, berusaha fokus pada sisa-sisa pekerjaan akhir tahunnya.

Akhirnya Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menunggui Hermione sebelum pulang dan mengajak perempuan itu ke rumahnya, saat seperti ini hanya Ginny yang bisa mengembalikan semangat hidupnya.

"Sudahlah Harry, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Ginny." Hermione menolak.

"Tidak Hermione, kau harus ikut aku." Harry berkata tegas.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Tidak lama mereka tiba di rumah Harry dan Ginny sudah menunggu di depan perapian dengan cokelat panas, dan kue.

"Kau bisa tinggalkan kami Harry." Ginny berkata.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia duduk di sofa di samping Ginny yang duduk santai sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Harry berseru dan menuju ke lantai dua.

"Sudahlah Gin, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu." Hermione memeluk bantal sofa.

"Aku tidak ingin menceramahimu." Ginny berkata. "Minumlah, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Ginny menunjuk susu cokelat yang berasap di meja kecil di depan mereka.

Hermione mulai menangis.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Crook suka susu cokelat?" Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu.

Giliran Ginny yang menghela nafasnya, ia menarik Hermione pelan dan memberi isyarat agar Hermione merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

"Sudahlah Mione, aku yakin Crook sudah berada di kolam susu cokelat dimanapun ia berada." Ginny berkata sambil mengumpulkan rambut Hermione di satu tempat.

"Apa kau akan terus-menerus bersedih? Sudah berapa hari kau menggunakan baju hitam ke kantor?" Ginny bertanya lagi.

"Semua orang pasti akan mati, begitu juga dengan hewan peliharaan, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana keadaan Harry saat Hedwig mati?" Ginny bertanya lagi. "Harry sedih sekali, mungkin selain kau dan Ron, saat itu temannya hanya Hedwig, tapi kemudian burung hantu malang itu pergi."

Hermione masih sesenggukkan.

"Sudahlah Hermione, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau harus hidup dengan baik. Aku yakin sekarang Crook sedang memutar matanya melihat keadaanmu seperti ini." Ginny berkata lagi.

Hermione tersenyum, kemungkinan besar Crook memang pasti sedang memutar matanya sekarang, dasar kucing sialan.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian Gin." Hermione sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kau kan punya banyak teman, kau bisa tidur disini untuk beberapa malam jika kau masih merasa terlalu biru." Ginny mengelus-elus tangan Hermione.

Hermione duduk, ia kemudian meminum cokelat hangat yang sudah dibuatkan Ginny untuknya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin merasa kesepian, kau bisa meminta Cedric menemanimu kan? Atau Draco?" Ginny memancing.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Dimana kau akan menghabiskan malam natal?" Ginny bertanya.

"Kurasa aku akan menginap di rumah orangtuaku, kemudian saat natal makan siang di Burrow seperti biasa." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ah…" Ginny teringat sesuatu. "Kau akan pergi ke pesta tahun baru kementrian kan? Dengan siapa? Apa kau sudah membeli baju? Oh, Hermione apa menurutmu aku bisa menemukan gaun yang cocok dengan perut besarku ini?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum.

Mungkin Ginny benar. Ia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, dengan adanya Crookshanks ataupun tidak.

.

Draco diikuti Blaise dan Theo, juga Narcissa di belakang mereka, berjalan menuju ke ruangan pribadi Lucius.

Semuanya akan berakhir hari ini.

Draco membuka pintu. Blaise nyaris melompat kegirangan karena mereka seperti sedang berada di film laga, masuk ke ruangan dimana penjahat utama berada dengan penuh gaya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Lucius bertanya begitu melihat Draco, Narcissa, Theo dan juga Blaise masuk keruangannya, seperti sekelompok mafia.

"Draco? ada apa?" Astoria yang duduk di depan Lucius juga bertanya.

Draco mengabaikan pertanyaan perempuan menjijikkan yang duduk di depan ayahnya.

Draco meletakkan map yang dibawanya di meja ayahnya.

"Tanda tangani ini." Draco berkata dengan suara dingin.

"Apa ini?" Lucius tidak mengerti. Ia melihat kertas-kertas yang berada di di dalam map itu.

"Tanda tangani saja, dan kau akan menghadapi sidang atas semua perbuatanmu secepat mungkin." Draco berkata lagi.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Jadi kau akan melaporkan ayahmu sendiri?" Percy bertanya memastikan._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah." Percy mengurus berkas-berkas yang mereka perlukan, di bantu Harry dan Ron._

 _"Baiklah Draco, Lucius akan dikenai tuntutan special. Pasal 451 kitab hukum sihir. Lucius saat ini sedang menjalani hukuman lima tahun tahanan rumah atas kesalahannya sebagai Death Eater, betul?" Percy bertanya sebagai formalitas._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _"Dan pada 31 Desember hukumannya akan genap berlangsung dua tahun, betul?" Percy bertanya lagi._

 _Draco mengangguk lagi._

 _"Baiklah, Pelapor atas nama Draco Malfoy melaporkan Lucius Malfoy bersalah atas ; Pengalihan asset secara illegal, manipulasi laporan keuangan, kecurangan pajak, penyuapan pejabat kementrian, persekongkolan dengan akuntan publik, pengacara publik, dan notaris, betul?" Percy bertanya lagi._

 _Draco mengangguk lagi._

 _"Baiklah…" Percy menghela nafasnya._

 _._

 _"Apa aku sudah bisa pulang?" Fletcher bertanya pada Draco. Draco mengangguk._

 _"Terimakasih banyak." Draco menjabat tangan Fletcher. "Aku akan segera mengirim uang pensiun anda." Draco berkata lagi._

 _.  
Draco berdiri di depan ruangan direktur utama di kantor ayahnya. Membiarkan beberapa auror dan karyawan kementrian mennggeledah semua ruangan dan menyita berkas-berkas yang mereka perlukan untuk pemeriksaan._

 _"It's okay Mate." Theo menepuk pundah Draco._

 _Meskipun ia yang melaporkan semua kecurangan perusahaan keluarga mereka selama berada di bawah kekuasaan Lucius, tetap saja, melihat semua kebesaran dan kemegahan kantor dimana ia besar dilucuti membuatnya sedikit sedih._

 _"Malfoy, terimakasih atas kerja samamu." Harry menjabat tangannya saat mereka selesai menyita berkas-berkas yang mereka perlukan._

 _._

 _"Baiklah, Mr. Malfoy kami sudah meneliti beberapa berkas dan semuanya akan selesai dalam beberapa hari lagi, tapi dapat dipastikan kalau ayahmu memang bersalah." Percy menjelaskan._

 _"Aku tahu kau butuh stempel kementrian untuk mengesahkan pemindahan seluruh asset keluarga Malfoy atas namamu." Percy berkata lagi._

 _"Karena itu, dengan pertimbangan dan persetujuan dari mentri sihir…" Percy menyodorkan map berisi berkas pada Draco._

 _Draco membuka map itu, membacanya sekilas. Surat itu berisi tentang pernyataan pemindahan seluruh asset keluarga Malfoy dari Lucius Malfoy kepada Draco Malfoy._

 _Biasanya surat seperti ini harus ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak terlebih dahulu kemudian di stempel oleh kementrian dan di tanda tangani mentri sihir, tapi surat yang ada di depannya sudah memiliki stempel kementrian dan tanda tangan mentri sihir._

 _Draco mengangguk, ia ingin tersenyum tapi sulit sekali._

 _"Terimakasih banyak." Draco berkata._

 _Dengan begini ia hanya tinggal memaksa Lucius menandatangani berkas itu lalu semuanya akan selesai._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua?" Lucius membatu begitu melihat stempel kementrian.

"Tanda tangani saja, jangan banyak bicara, aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Draco mengulurkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Lucius.

"Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya." Lucius berkata tegas.

Astoria kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya, ia baru akan mengarahkan tongkatnya saat ia merasakan ada tongkat di acungkan tepat dilehernya.

"Jangan kau pikir kau akan lolos." Narcissa berkata dingin. Ia meletakkan tongkatnya tepat menempel di leher Astoria. "Aku sudah muak melihatmu, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berkali-kali berusaha meracuni Draco dengan _Love Potion,_ kau juga mengintimidasi peri rumah kami, dan mencuri beberapa perhiasanku kan?!" Narcissa bertanya.

"Dua hari yang lalu kau juga yang mencoba menjatuhkanku dari tangga kan?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Mendengar ini Lucius melotot pada Astoria. Astoria membatu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menunjukkan wajah prihatin pada Astoria.

"Astoria, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menyerang ibuku?" Draco tidak mengerti lagi dengan obsesi perempuan di depannya.

Astoria kemudian tertawa. Tawanya melengking dan terdengar mengerikan.

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa?" Astoria tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja karena aku akan segera menjadi istrimu Draco, aku akan segera menjadi _Lady Malfoy_ yang baru, aku tidak ingin wanita tua ini menggangguku." Astoria memberitahu Draco tanpa beban, seakan-akan tidak baru saja mengatakan hal yang mengerikan.

"Kau lihat kan Lucius?" Narcissa bertanya pada suaminya. "Kau dibutakan oleh kemurnian darah yang bodoh! Kau lebih ,memilih menjadikan wanita mengerikan ini sebagai menantumu daripada Hermione." Narcissa berkata pelan. "Mungkin kau seharusnya menghabiskan beberapa waktu di Azkaban, agar kau sadar bahwa darah bukan segalanya."

Lucius shock. Matanya membelalak

"Astoria." Theo memanggil adik kekasihnya itu.

Astoria hanya mendengus menghina. "Kau akan dibawa ke St. Mungo untuk menjalani tes kejiwaan." Theo memberitahu.

"Apa? Kalian pikir aku sudah gila?" Astoria berteriak, ia berdiri kesal meskipun Narcissa masih mengacungkan tongkatnya di leher perempuan itu.

"Kau memang sudah gila." Blaise berkata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan apapun padaku. Aku akan memberitahu ayahku tentang ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk menjadi _the next Lady Malfoy_." Astoria tiba-tiba ber- _apparating_ dan menghilang.

"Shit." Blaise mengumpat.

Narcissa menyipitkan matanya pada Lucius. "Kau mengubah _ward_ kita?" tanya Narcissa tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin orang asing bisa ber- _apparating_ keluar masuk Malfoy Manor begitu saja.

.

Draco, Blaise dan Theo berusaha keras melacak kemana Astoria pergi. Perempuan mengerikan itu tidak ada di rumahnya atau dirumah manapun yang dimiliki keluarga mereka, Draco sudah memberi tahu Auror dan mereka juga sudah mencari dimana Astoria berada.

"Tenanglah _mate_." Theo berkata pada Draco.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Perempuan gila itu sedang berkeliaran, bagaimana jika ia berusaha melukai Ibuku lagi? Bagaimana jika ia berusaha melukai Hermione?"

"Astaga…" Draco menyadari sesuatu. "Apa sudah ada Auror yang berjaga di tempat Hermione?"

.

Hermione memasuki apartementnya, ia melepas sepatunya dan menyalakan lampu.

"Hermione Granger." Astoria menyebut nama Hermione pelan, ia duduk di sofa Hermione sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Astoria tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hermione menggerakkan tangannya pelan ke arah saku tersembunyi di roknya, tempat ia menyimpan tongkatnya.

"Aku ingin kau mati." Astoria berkata lagi, kemudian tertawa seperti baru saja mengatakan lelucon paling lucu.

Astoria tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Hermione juga sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Astoria, kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Hermione berusaha tetap tenang.

"Apa kau pikir darah-lumpur macam dirimu akan menang melawan aku yang berdarah murni?"

" _Petrificus Totalus._ " Hermione megacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Astoria dan semuanya selesai.

Saat itu juga pintu rumahnya di dobrak dan Draco diikuti beberapa auror datang dan mengacungkan tongkatnya

.

Draco memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Hermione, bagaimana tenangnya perempuan itu menjawab semua pertanyaan auror.

Astoria sudah dibawa pergi, entah kemana. Draco sebenarnya ingin tertawa, bagaimana mungkin ia malah merasa kuatir bahwa Hermione akan terluka padahal begitu ia mendobrak pintu, mereka malah menemukan Astoria sudah terkapar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Harry bertanya pada Hermione sebelum ia pergi dengan semua auror yang lain.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Bagaimana Astoria bisa menembus _ward_ -mu?" Harry bertanya, harusnya bahkan Voldemort sendiri tidak bisa menembus ward Hermione.

"Aku menurunkan _ward_ -ku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kenapa?" Harry bertanya.

"Masa sewa apartement-ku habis akhir tahun ini, aku akan tinggal di tempat orangtuaku sampai aku berangkat ke Prancis." Hermione berkata lagi. "Jadi aku menurunkan ward-ku agar beberapa orang bisa membantuku melakukan pindahan." Hermione berkata lagi.

Harry mengangguk, mereka membicarakan beberapa hal lagi lalu Harry pamit pergi, menyusul auror lainnya.

"Kau masih disini?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

"Well, aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Maaf." Draco berkata tiba-tiba. "Astoria jadi datang menggangumu karena aku." Draco berkata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar, ia melihat ke arah Hermione untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu menutup pintunya.

.

"Kau sudah putus dengan Draco?" Helena bertanya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan anaknya.

Hermione megangguk.

"Kenapa? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?" Richard marah dan kesal.

Helena dan Richard sama-sama mengira Draco dan Hermione cocok satu sama lain, dari tatapan mata mereka satu sama lain, mata mereka bicara.

"Tidak, Draco tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyadari bahwa kami tidak cocok." Hermione berkata lagi. Ia datang kerumah orangtuanya untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini." Hermione lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Helena dan Richard hanya melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Hermione seperti itu." Helena berkata pada suaminya.

Richard mengangguk setuju.

Saat Hermione patah hati karena Cedric, anak perempuan mereka itu benar-benar mengeluarkan kesedihannya dan kekesalannya, menangis meraung-raung sampai matanya bengkak dan suaranya habis.

Richard dan Helena tahu kalau patah hati Hermione berbeda kali ini.

Anak mereka itu seperti orang yang berbeda, ia tidak benar-benar telihat sedih di luar, tapi semua orang bisa melihat kalau ia berbeda.

Sakitnya di dalam, bukan di luar.

.

Hermione duduk di alas lebar yang di gelar di halaman luas Burrow, ia sedang memperhatikan beberapa klan Weasley bermain Quidditch. Ginny sedang tidur siang di dalam, ia berkata tiga bulan awal kehamilan membuatnya lelah dan ia semakin mudah mengantuk.

Natal di Burrow selalu ramai, Bill, Fleur dan Victorie datang. Charlie juga datang dari Romania dan kali ini membawa perempuan yang dikenalkan pada keluarganya sebagai kekasihnya. George dan Angelina, Fred, Ron dan Lavender, Harry dan Ginny, dan tentu saja Hermione.

Hermione selalu datang dengan hadiah untuk semua anggota keluarga Weasley, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka juga menyiapkan hadiah untuk Hermione. Lalu para pria akan bermain Quidditch sampai Molly berteriak bahwa makanan sudah siap, dan mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Ku kira tahun ini kau akan mengajak Malfoy kesini." Fred berseru, entah tiba-tiba datang darimana, Fred duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Padahal aku dan George sudah merencanakan _prank_ terhebat abad ini untuk menyambutnya." Fred kemudian tertawa.

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu hari ini kalau kau menyebalkan?" Hermione bertanya.

Fred tertawa lagi.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Cedric ke pesta tahun baru?" Fred bertanya lagi.

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Ginny." Hermione berkata, ia kemudian merebahkan badannya dan meletakkan lengannya menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari.

Fred ikut merebahkan badannya di samping Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kakiku sakit." Kata Fred memberitahu, "Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Malfoy?"

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja?"

"Kenapa kau malah berpura-pura kembali berhubungan dengan Cedric?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan perempuan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Fred tertawa.

" _Kids_ … masuk, makanan sudah siap." Molly berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku ingin tahu kapan Mom akan berhenti memanggil kami _Kid_?"

Hermione tertawa.

Ia bersenang-senang hari itu, Fred menjadi teman kencannya seharian, mereka duduk bersampingan dan makan bersama, membicarakan banyak hal dan sesekali menghina satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tahu? Semua perempuan Weasley akan menjadi 10 kali lebih galak saat mereka hamil." Fred memberitahu, berbisik saat melihat Ginny yang mengomel karena George mengambil cokelat pemberian Hermione dan menghabiskannya begitu saja.

Hermione mengangguk.

"George Weasley, kau harus membelikanku cokelat yang sama atau aku akan memotong rambutmu sampai habis." Ginny berteriak.

Fred dan Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Dan kau! Fred! Hermione! Berhentilah tertawa dan berbisik satu sama lain, kalian membuatku ingin muntah!" Ginny berteriak kesal, memarahi semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Hermione dan Fred tertawa lagi.

Hermione bertahan di Burrow sampai sore, ia kemudian pamit dan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Mione." Fred memanggilnya sebelum ia pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan terlalu merindukan Malfoy." Fred berkata ringan sambil tersenyum.

Hermione tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Pansy berseru pada teman-temannya.

Daphne dan Theo menggeleng seirama, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Pansy.

"Percuma." Blaise menjawab begitu mendengar perkataan calon istrinya itu.

"Lalu apa kita akan membiarkan Draco terus seperti ini?" Pansy bertanya lagi.

Lima Slytherin ini sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka berada di sebuah pub. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, dan Daphne duduk di salah satu meja, sementara Draco menyendiri di bar.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa Pans?" Blaise bertanya.

Pansy diam saja.

" _See_ …" Blaise berujar. "Ini tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, kita tidak bisa begitu saja mendatangi Granger lalu memintanya berbaikkan dengan Draco."

"Atau kita bisa mencarikan Draco perempuan lain?" Pansy berkata lagi.

Daphne dan Theo menggeleng seirama, lagi-lagi tidak setuju dengan perkataan Pansy.

"Apa kita perlu mencarikannya teman kencan untuk pesta besok?" Pansy bertanya lagi.

Daphne dan Theo menggeleng seirama. Lagi.

"Draco sudah dewasa, ia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Blaise berkata lagi.

Daphne dan Theo kali ini mengangguk seirama.

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah mengangguk dan menggeleng seperti itu, membuatku ingin muntah." Pansy berkata pada Theo dan Dapne.

Daphne dan Theo tertawa.

.

"Gin, apa kau yakin ini tidak berlebihan?" Hermione bertanya pada temannya itu.

"Hermione, kau terlihat cantik, benar-benar cantik." Ginny berseru melihat Hermione yang berdiri di depan kaca.

Hermione melihat dirinya di depan kaca dengan gaun merah panjang yang terlalu ketat untuk seleranya, tadinya ia sudah tidak mau datang ke acara kementrian, meskipun ia termasuk salah satu panitia dekorasi. Tapi Ginny datang kerumah orangtuanya tadi siang dan berkata telah meminta Cedric untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Ginny datang dan berkata akan membantunya bersiap-siap, dan Hermione tidak bisa menolak wanita hamil di depannya itu.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang.

"Gin, kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak nyaman, kenapa begitu banyak bagian belakangku yang terlihat?" Hermione benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

"Hermione, percayalah kau terlihat cantik sekali, jangan kuatir, sesekali terlihat seksi tidak masalah." Ginny berkata lagi.

.

"Apa kau gugup?" Cedric bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Tidak." Hermione berkata cepat. "Untuk apa gugup?"

"Mungkin karena kau akan bertemu Draco?" Cedric bertanya sambil lalu.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Untuk apa merasa gugup, ia bertemu dengan Draco hampir setiap hari di kementrian, untuk apa merasa gugup.

Hermione dan Cedric berjalan masuk ke Ballroom dimana pesta tahun baru kementrian berlangsung.

Hermione melihat Draco yang hanya duduk diam di bar sepanjang pesta, tidak makan, tidak berdansa, tidak bicara dengan orang lain, tidak melakukan apapun selain minum.

Hermione duduk di salah satu meja dengan Cedric dan beberapa teman mereka, makan dan mengobrol satu sama lain. Hermione beberapa kali berdansa dengan Cedric, Harry, Ron, dan juga beberapa rekan kerjanya, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco.

Hermione bisa melihatnya benar-benar tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, beberapa perempuan mendekatinya, sepertinya mengajaknya bicara atau mengajaknya berdansa, tapi Draco tidak merespon mereka atau langsung menolak mereka mentah-mentah.

Hermione beberapa kali hampir menghampirinya, tapi Cedric yang berada di dekatnya membuatnya tahu kalau ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mendatangi Draco.

Tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi. Sekitar pukul sebelas, Hermione akhirnya berjalan pelan mendekati Draco. Ia duduk di kursi di samping Draco.

Draco baru akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kasar dari mulutnya saat kemudian ia sadar siapa yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa maumu Granger?" Draco bertanya, sepertinya ia sudah setengah mabuk.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain duduk disini dan minum seperti pria paling menyedihkan diseluruh dunia?" Hermione bertanya, memesan satu minuman tidak beralkohol.

"Kembalilah pada Diggory." Draco berkata, tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan seseorang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Untuk apa? Masih bagus aku datang kesini." Draco bergumam lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan bersikap seperti ini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Bersikap seperti apa?" Draco berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau membuatku muak, kau bersikap seakan-akan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, seakan-akan aku wanita jahat yang mencampakkanmu, apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana semua perempuan di kementrian melotot melihatku? Draco, kukira kau sudah dewasa, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini."

Draco tertawa sarkas. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti berpura-pura dewasa! Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Menerima hubunganmu dengan Diggory dengan tangan terbukan? Membuat pernyataan di Prophet kalau aku ikut bahagia dengan hubunganmu dengan Diggory? Kau memang wanita jahat yang mencampakkanku kan? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Pulanglah! Kau sudah mabuk." Hermione pergi kembali ke mejanya, memutuskan tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Draco.

.

Tahun baru tinggal 10 menit lagi, MC acara sudah meminta semua orang berkumpul di tengah ruangan di depan panggung, mereka akan menghitung mundur detik-detik pergantian tahun bersama.

Mentri sihir naik ke panggung dan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, berterimakasih atas kerja keras seluruh karyawan selama tahun ini, dan berharap mereka bisa bekerja lebih baik lagi tahun berikutnya.

Kemudian seluruh hadirin mulai menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun.

"10….. 9…..8…..7…..6….." Draco membalikkan badannya dari bar, melihat ke arah kerumunan, mencari sosok Hermione.

"5….4…." Draco melihat sosok Hermione disamping Cedric yang bersama-sama seluruh kerumunan berhitung mundur.

"3…..2…..1…."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Semua orang berteriak, kembang api dinyalakan dan confetti di buka.

Draco melihat Cedric dan Hermione berciuman.

Sama seperti semua orang di sekitar mereka, hampir semua pasangan yang ada disana berciuman, _New Year-Kiss._

 _That's it, that's the end._ Draco berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian turun dari kursi bar dan berjalan menuju saluran floo terdekat.

.

"Selamat tahun baru Hermione." Cedric berkata pelan.

"Selamat tahun baru Cedric." Hermione berkata pelan.

Cedric melihat Hermione, dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka.

"Kembalilah pada Draco." Cedric berbisik. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri." Cedric berkata lagi.

Hermione melihat pria di depannya.

 _"Now!_ " Cedric berkata lagi.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia berjalan cepat menuju bar dimana tadi Draco duduk meninggalkan Cedric ditengah-tengah kerumunan, ia mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya agar bisa lebih cepat bergerak. Tapi Draco tidak ada disana, Hermione terlambat, Draco sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Ia baru saja pergi." Seorang pelayan di bar berkata pada Hermione, tahu siapa yang dicarinya. "Belum lama, mungkin anda masih bisa menyusulnya."

Hermione kemudian berlari ke saluran Floo terdekat.

"Draco!" Hermione berteriak, memanggil Draco yang sedang membersihkan bagian bawah celananya.

"Granger?" Draco bertanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Hermione disana.

"Kau mau pulang?" Hermione bertanya sambil terengah-engah.

Draco mengangguk. "Sepertinya saluran Floo-nya tidak bekerja." Draco berkata sambil terus membersihkan debu yang mengenai celananya karena saluran _Floo_ tidak bekerja.

Hermione hanya menatap Draco, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco." Hermione berbisik pelan.

Draco terdiam.

Hermione mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Katakan sesuatu." Hermione tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Draco hanya berdiri diam di depannya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Draco…" Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Ia takut sekali, bagaimana jika Draco sudah terlanjur membencinya?

Draco berjalan pelan ke arah Hermione. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, Hermione menggapai tangan pria di depannya.

Draco kemudian menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Sebenarnya aku udah mau post ini dari kemarin sore, tapi tiba-tiba aku demam... bzzz, derita anak kost.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	24. Chapter 24

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 24 : Ferret dan Hermione kembali bersama.**

24.

Draco melihat Hermione yang tertidur di pelukkannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya bisa berubah menjadi begitu baik? Apa ini tanda dari awal tahun yang baik untuknya?

Draco membelai kepala Hermione pelan, memperhatikan tempo nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

 _Draco membawa Hermione ke apartementnya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Draco memberikan kaos dan boxernya yang bersih pada Hermione kemudian mengganti bajunya juga, lalu mereka berdua berbaring di kasur, hanya menatap dan sesekali membelai satu sama lain._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu kembali padaku?" Draco bertanya, menggenggam tangan Hermione erat._

 _"Cedric berkata padaku agar berhenti membohongi diriku sendiri." Hermione berbisik pelan._

 _"Selama ini kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi mulai sekarang." Draco mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _Hermione berkaca-kaca, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka._

 _"Jangan menangis!" Draco memberitahu Hermione, menghapus titik air mata yang mulai muncul di ujung matanya._

 _"Are we okay?" Hermione bertanya, masih ragu apa Draco sudah benar-benar menerimanya kembali atau belum._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _"Apa kau akan dengan mudahnya memaafkanku?" Hermione bertanya pelan, mengingat wajah Draco yang sedih saat Hermione mengatakan hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, bagaimana Draco yang berkaca-kaca dan menitikkan air matanya._

 _Hermione ingat bagaimana perasaan sakit hatinya saat melihat wajah Draco yang sedih. Hermione menangis._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis Hermione?" Draco bertanya lagi._

 _Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco dan menangis._

 _"Draco maaf, aku minta maaf, aku sudah melukai perasaanmu, aku membuatmu sedih dan terluka, aku minta maaf Draco, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini." Hermione menangis sambil berseru._

 _"Sudahlah, sudah, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Hermione." Draco mengelus-elus punggung Hermione, menenangkan tangisnya._

 _Hermione terus menangis._

 _Draco menarik wajah Hermione dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Draco menghapus air mata Hermione dengan kedua ibu jarinya._

 _"Hermione Granger, berhentilah menangis, jika kau ingin maaf dariku, aku akan memberikannya padamu, apapun yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya padamu. Hermione aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah berpikiran lain, jangan pernah meragukan itu." Draco berkata sungguh-sungguh._

 _"Mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku."_

 _Hermione mengangguk, menghapus sisa air matanya dengan lengannya dan memeluk Draco erat._

 _"I love you." Hermione berbisik._

 _"I love you as well." Draco mempererat pelukkannya dan membiarkan Hermione tertidur._

Sekarang sudah pukul empat pagi dan Draco masih belum tidur. Ia merasa begitu tenang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia tidur di samping Hermione lagi, setelah sekian lama Ia akhirnya ia bisa menghirup aroma shamponya lagi, menghirup aroma kulitnya, merasakan pelukannya lagi.

Hermione bergerak perlahan, kemudian membuka matanya. "Kau tidak tidur?" Hermione bergumam pelan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco, menghirup aromanya.

Draco menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku takut terbangun dan kemudian kau menghilang." Draco bergumam pelan.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Draco, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang terjatuh di keningnya. "Tidurlah." Hermione berbisik. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Draco mempererat pelukkannya pada Hermione lalu menutup matanya.

.

Draco terbangun lagi saat matahari sudah tinggi dan sinarnya masuk lewat sela-sela jendelanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Draco bertanya, tahu Hermione sudah bangun.

"Jam sembilan."

"Kau lapar?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Tidak."

"Aku kelaparan."

Hermione tertawa. "Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa di kulkasku, aku memberikan Seezy cuti sampai dua hari kedepan." Draco memberitahu.

" _Let's see._ " Hermione bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Draco. Draco mengikutinya, mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian dapur.

Hermione membuka kulkas, melihat apa yang ada di sana, menggeleng kemudian membuka lemari yang menggantung di atas, kemudian menggeleng lagi.

"Kau benar." Hermione berkata. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa kita harus delivery?" Draco bertanya.

"Tidak ada delivery yang buka, ini tahun baru." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Apa McDonald buka?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, mengangguk.

.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikenakannya dari lemari Draco mereka pergi ke Mc Donald terdekat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa makan disini lagi denganmu." Hermione tersenyum sambil mengunyah burgernya.

Draco tersenyum, sejak tadi pagi bangun sampai sekarang ia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan banyak hal, Draco memberitahu semuanya yang terjadi pada Lucius dan Astoria sebelum Hermione bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Wajah Hermione berubah begitu mendengar cerita Draco tentang Lucius.

" _I'm sorry._ " Hermione berkata pelan.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. "Tidak apa Granger, aku kira ia sudah berubah tapi ternyata tidak, kita tidak perlu mempedulikannya lagi."

Hermione mengangguk, tidak ingin merusak mood pagi mereka.

.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan bergandengan tangan ditemani udara London yang dingin.

Mereka hanya berjalan dan tersenyum satu sama lain, tanpa bicara satu sama lain, hanya ada satu atau dua orang di sekitar Diagon Alley, orang-orang pasti masih berada di rumah mereka, menikmati hari pertama tahun baru bersama keluarga mereka.

"Ada tempat tertentu yang mau kau datangi?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng. _"No, not really."_

"Lalu kita mau kemana? Kembali ke rumahku saja?" Draco bertanya.

 _"Pervert."_

"Wow Granger, aku kan hanya menyarankan untuk kembali kerumahku saja, tidak menyarankan sex atau semacamnya, kenapa kau memanggilku _pervert?_ "

 _._

Hermione dan Draco berada di kasur Draco. Keduanya hanya ditutupi selimut yang mereka bagi satu sama lain.

"Masa hukumanmu sudah selesai?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

Draco mengangguk.

"Berarti aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi di kementrian?" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Draco, menyusuri tulang rahangnya pelan.

Draco menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Hermione.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan, melihat apa yang kira-kira bisa kulakukan." Draco berkata.

"Bagaimana persiapan kuliahmu?" Draco bertanya.

"Sudah hampir selesai." Hermione kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke Draco. Draco memeluknya.

"Kau sudah menentukan jurusan yang kau pilih?" Draco bertanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Hermione.

" _Diplomacy and Wizarding Relation_." Hermione memberitahu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Not bad._ " Draco bergumam. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, satu masalah selesai dan masalah lainnya muncul. "Seandainya ada universitas sihir di Inggris." Hermione bergumam.

"Draco, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau mengakhiri hubungan ini? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menungguku atau semacamnya." Hermione bertanya pelan. Ia tidak akan memaksa Draco menunggunya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Draco berbisik.

"Dua tahun? Kau mau menungguku dua tahun?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

Draco mengangguk. "Granger, Prancis tidak jauh, aku akan sering mendatangimu." Draco berbisik.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

"Ku kira kalian sudah putus." Richard Granger duduk dengan wajah datar di depan Hermione dan Draco, berusaha mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

Dan Draco memang merasa sedikit terintimidasi. "Dad, kan sudah kubilang, ini kan bukan salah Draco, aku yang meninggalkannya karena masalahku."

Richard menyipitkan matanya. "Dan Mr. Malfoy diam begitu saja? Tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kau meninggalkannya?"

Draco terbatuk, ugh, tentu saja ia tidak diam saja, ia memohon-mohon pada Granger agar kembali padanya seperti pengemis, apa ia harus mengatakannya pada Mr. Granger? Mau di letakkan dimana harga dirinya?

"Sudahlah Richard." Helena akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jadi kalian sudah kembali berhubungan, setelah ini apa?" Helena mengalihkan pertanyaan, berharap Draco atau Hermione sudah memikirkan tentang pernikahan atau semacamnya.

"Well, karena Hermione berencana kuliah di Prancis maka kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dalam jangka dekat." Draco berkata, menjawab pikiran Helena.

Helena menghela nafasnya, Ia tidak menolak rencana Hermione untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, tapi apa mereka berdua bisa bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh?

"Apa kalian yakin bisa bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh?" Richard bertanya, sesuai dengan isi pikiran istrinya.

"Mum, Dad, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini?" Hermione bertanya kesal.

.

Hampir semua orang, tidak, semua orang meragukan apa mereka berdua bisa bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh atau tidak, semuanya.

Mr dan Mrs Granger, Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, semuanya. Mereka semua menanyakan hal yang sama. Dua tahun saja, apa yang bisa terjadi dalam dua tahun? Apa Draco akan melupakannya? Menemukan wanita lain yang lebih baik? Apa Draco akan berhenti mencintainya karena mereka jarang bertemu?

Hermione tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia terus membolak-balikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, membiarkan Draco yang sudah tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

Hermione dan Draco sudah tinggal bersama lagi di tempat Draco, ia dengan senang hati memindahkan beberapa barangnya ke rumah Draco sampai nanti ia berangkat ke Prancis.

Meskipun Richard Granger mengomel saat Hermione dan Draco datang untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Ia berkata tidak benar untuk sepasang pria dan wanita tinggal bersama tapi belum menikah, tapi Helena membela Hermione dan berkata kalau Richard terlalu kolot.

Sebelum berangkat ke Prancis, Hermione benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Draco.

Ia sudah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya di kementrian dan akan berhenti bekerja setelah bulan Januari berakhir, ia sudah menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya ke Wizarding University, meskipun paling lambat berkas diserahkan akhir Februari, Hermione sudah menyiapkan semua berkas yang diperlukannya jauh-jauh hari, seperti biasa.

Setelah dipikir-pikir Hermione tidak memerlukan rekomendasi pengajar, semua nilai ujian akhir Hogwartsnya merupakan nilai tertinggi, ia tidak perlu takut tidak lulus verifikasi berkas, jadi ia tidak jadi meminta bantuan pamannya Cedric.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga tidur?" Draco bergumam.

"Banyak pikiran."

Draco tertawa. "Kapan kau pernah tidak banyak pikiran? Tidurlah Granger." Draco menarik Hermione kepelukkannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambutnya.

Draco merindukan ini, merindukan Hermione di pelukkannya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya.

.

"Granger! Apa kau lihat kaus kakiku?" Draco berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Sudah ku buang." Hermione balas berteriak dari dapur. Hari ini mereka berdua akan menghadiri sidang Lucius, dan Draco sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap.

"Semuanya?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Semuanya." Hermione menjawab kesal, Draco tidak berubah ia selalu meletakkan kaos kakinya sembarangan, dan Hermione sudah menyembunyikan semua kaos kakinya karena kesal.

"Seezy, apa kau lihat kaos kakiku?" Draco bertanya pelan pada Seezy yang sedang membersihkan jendela.

Seezy menunduk. "Miss Hermione menyimpan semuanya." Seezy menjawab takut.

"Ugh, Granger." Draco bergumam lalu menuju ke ruang makan, Hermione sedang menuang susu di gelas dan Draco duduk di kursi, mulai memakan sarapannya. Tidak lama Hermione datang dan duduk di depan Draco dan juga memakan sarapannya.

"Granger, dimana kaos kakiku?" Draco bertanya.

"Sudah ku buang, kan kau tidak memerlukannya." Hermione menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku memerlukannya Granger." Draco berkata.

"Kalau kau memerlukannya kenapa kau selalu membuangnya begitu saja? Meletakkannya sembarangan setiap habis menggunakannya?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada _bossy-_ nya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kebiasaan." Draco membela dirinya. "Oh ayolah Granger, setidaknya sekarang aku menghabiskan susu-ku, satu persatu, aku tidak bisa berubah dalam satu malam." Draco mengeluh.

Draco sudah mulai mengkonsumsi susu, meskipun ia masih menjulurkan lidahnya setiap selesai menghabiskan satu gelas yang disiapkan Hermione di pagi hari.

Ia juga sudah meletakkan dasinya ke tempat seharusnya setelah habis digunakan, tapi kaus kaki masih menjadi masalah utamanya, pulang dari manapun ia selalu meletakkan kaus kakinya sembarangan.

.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di ruang sidang, ditemani Blaise dan Theo. Mereka menunggu Narcissa datang di kawal Harry dan Ron.

Narcissa datang dan memeluk Draco dan Hermione erat, Draco sempat datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hermione sudah kembali bersama, Narcissa tidak bisa lebih senang lagi, masalah mereka sudah hampir selesai dan Hermione sudah kembali pada Draco.

Mereka kemudian duduk dan menunggu sidang dimulai. Lucius dibawa ke ruang sidang.

.

Hermione memeluk Narcissa yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Lucius di hukum satu tahun di Azkaban dan masih harus tetap melanjutkan hukuman tahanan rumahnya setelah keluar dari Azkaban.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Hermione juga hanya membiarkan Narcissa menangis dipelukkannya, bagaimanapun ia tetap mencintai Lucius.

 _"Maafkan aku Lucius, tapi kau harus benar-benar berubah. Aku mencintaimu." Narcissa berkata sebelum Lucius dibawa pergi._

"Hermione, aku harus mengantar Mrs Malfoy pulang." Ron berkata pelan. Hemione mengangguk. Narcissa menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri dan siap kembali ke Manor.

"Aku akan secepatnya mengunjungimu." Hermione berkata sebelum terakhir kalinya memeluk Narcissa.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak Hermione." Narcissa lalu pergi dikawal Ron.

Tidak lama Draco muncul bersama Harry, mereka membicarakan sesuatu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pulang?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione, Hermione menggapainya.

"Terimakasih banyak Potter, kami pergi dulu." Draco pamit.

"Aku pulang dulu Harry." Hermione mencium pipi Harry.

"Berhati-hatilah." Harry berkata, tersenyum melihat Hermione dan Draco bergandengan tangan dan pergi menjauh. Mereka akhirnya kembali bersama tapi Hermione akan pergi ke Prancis dan mereka akan berpisah lagi.

Harry berharap semoga Draco bisa membuat Hermione tidak jadi pergi. Egois memang, tapi Harry yakin bukan hanya ia yang ingin Hermione tidak jadi pergi, seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley, kedua orangtuanya, termasuk Draco sendiri, Harry yakin Draco juga tidak ingin Hermione pergi

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Harry?" Hermione bertanya, ia dan Draco duduk di depan televisi. Draco duduk dan melebarkan kakinya sementara Hermione duduk di sela kakinya dan bersandar padanya, Hermione memakan sekotak ice cream sambil sesekali menyuapi Draco.

"Astoria." Draco menjawab pelan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sekarang berada di St. Mungo, setelah menjalani pemeriksaan sepertinya memang ia memiliki gangguan jiwa." Draco memberitahu.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?" Hermione bertanya.

"Potter bertanya apa kita mau mengajukan tuntutan padanya atau semacamnya. Kita bisa mengajukan tuntutan dan Astoria akan ditindak secara hukum, tapi kita bisa membiarkannya saja dan ia akan ditahan di bangsal pasien mental di St. Mungo."

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya membiarkan ia disana." Hermione berkata.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, tapi entahlah, sebaiknya kita memikirkannya dulu."

Hermione mengangguk.

.

"Hermione tidak bisa datang?" Narcissa bertanya saat Draco mengunjunginya.

Draco menggeleng. "Dia harus mengurus sesuatu." Draco memberitahu.

"Hermione jadi pergi ke Prancis?" Narcissa bertanya pelan, Draco sudah memberitahunya tentang rencana Hermione untuk kuliah lagi dan sekarang ia melihat Draco seperti sedang menghadapi dilema.

Draco mengangguk. "Mom, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Draco bertanya putus asa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggunya?"

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa, berharap saja aku tidak mati bunuh diri karena terlalu merindukannya." Kata Draco sarkas.

Narcissa berpikir. "Apa kau memikirkan untuk ikut pindah ke Prancis?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sempat memikirkannya tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Mom disini sendiri." Draco berkata lagi.

Narcissa tersenyum. " _It's okay Son_ , lagipula masa hukumanku tidak sampai satu tahun lagi, tidak apa jika kau memang mau pindah ke Prancis." Narcissa tidak menyangka Draco menjadikan dirinya sebagai alasan, ia senang, tentu saja senang, anaknya sekarang benar-benar sudah dewasa, meskipun ia sudah menemukan wanita yang dicintainya tapi tetap memikirkan orangtuanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak mom, lagipula aku perlu mengurus perusahaan."

.

"Draco!" Hermione berusaha membangunkan Draco. "Ayolah, bangun, kau janji akan ikut ke Burrow." Hermione merajuk dan membuat kasur mereka berdecit karena ia melompat-lompat pelan.

"Ugh… baiklah baik… aku akan ikut ke Burrow, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur 15 menit lagi?" Draco bertanya sambil menari selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Tidak! Bangunlah sekarang dan mandi, kau tidak ingin datang terlambat dan membuat citramu buruk dimata mereka kan?" Hermione bertanya, menarik selimut Draco.

"Arrghhh…. Granger biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, lagipula citraku sudah buruk dimata semua orang, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."

Akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian Hermione berhasil membuat Draco bangun dan bergerak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah satu ronde di kamar mandi Draco akhirnya benar-benar mandi, Hermione pindah ke kamar mandi di kamar tamu karena tahu ia dan Draco tidak akan pernah selesai mandi jika begini terus caranya.

Akhirnya sekarang Draco sedang duduk di ruang tamunya, menunggu Hermione selesai bersiap-siap.

Terus terang Draco gugup. Sama gugupnya saat akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Hermione. Keluarga Weasley sudah seperti keluarga kandung Hermione dan bertemu keluarga kekasihmu tentu akan membuatmu gugup.

"Granger! Jangan lupa kaus kakiku." Draco berseru, tidak lama Hermione keluar dari kamar dengan tas kecilnya dan gumpalan kaos kaki milik Draco lalu melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hermione bertanya. Draco mengangguk. Hermione bisa melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat tegang.

"Kau kenapa?" Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa." Draco berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Hermione tersenyum, ia duduk di pangkuan Draco dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione bertanya, memperhatikan wajah Draco lekat-lekat. Draco mengangguk, menghindari tatapan matanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, mereka akan menerimamu. Paling-paling Fred dan George akan sedikit mengerjaimu."

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. "Kau yakin? Kau yakin mereka akan menerimaku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kuatir mereka tidak akan menerimamu? Sejak kapan pendapat orang lain penting bagimu?" Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Well, pendapat orang lain tidak penting bagiku, tapi aku tahu pendapat mereka penting bagimu, aku tahu keluarga Weasley penting bagimu." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione tersenyum.

.

Hermione dan Draco ber- _apparating_ langsung ke dekat halaman depan Burrow, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Hermione…" Ginny berteriak kencang begitu melihat Hermione datang.

"Gin, pelankan sedikit suaramu." Molly berkata dari dapur.

"Akhirnya Ferret memunculkan batang hidungnya." Fred berkata dari ruang tamu.

"Kukira Ferret memunculkan ekornya." George menambahi.

Harry dan Ginny tertawa pelan. Molly membersihkan tangannya dan berjalan menuju Hermione dan Draco, memeluk Hermione erat kemudian memeluk Draco.

Draco tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tidak tahu harus memeluk balik atau diam saja.

Fred dan George tertawa.

"Mum, kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas." Fred tertawa.

Molly kemudian melepaskan Draco dari pelukkannya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, duduklah kalian, sebentar lagi makan siang siap."

Draco duduk di bagian sofa paling jauh dari Fred dan George.

"Tenanglah Malfoy, kami tidak akan mengerjaimu sebelum makan siang." George berseru.

Draco melirik Hermione yang hanya tertawa disamping Ginny yang perutnya sudah terlihat cukup besar.

"Kapan hari perkiraan lahirnya?" Hermione bertanya pada Ginny.

"Bulan Juli." Ginny berkata.

"Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan tanggal lahirnya dan Harry bisa sama?" Hermionebertanya lagi.

"Entahlah." Kata Ginny mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Semoga ia tidak mirip Potter." Draco bergumam.

" _Indeed_." Fred dan George berkata bersamaan.

"Bukankah akan aneh kalau anakku tidak mirip denganku?" Harry bertanya retoris.

Seisi ruangan tertawa.

.

Saat makan siang suasana menjadi lebih cair, Draco berada dalam satu tim dengan Fred dan George meledek Ron terus menerus sepanjang makan siang. Molly beberapa kali menyuruh mereka berhenti tapi mereka tetap menggoda Ron dan terkadang Harry dan Ginny juga Hermione.

Draco kemudian bermain Quidditch bersama sisa anggota keluarga Weasley, menggantikan posisi Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny dan Molly duduk di pinggir tempat mereka bermain.

"Bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa membujuk Malfoy datang kesini?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione tertawa, tapi akhirnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Mione, apa kau siap meninggalkan Draco?" Molly bertanya pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Well, aku sudahyakin akan keputusanku, aku akan tetap berangkat ke Prancis, lagipula aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Draco, ia berkata akan menungguku." Kata Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperhatikannya selama kau pergi, memastikan tidak ada perempuan yang mendekatinya." Ginny berkata lagi.

Mereka kemudian tertawa melihat George yang terbalik, hanya satu kakinya yang menggantung di sapunya. Draco sengaja menyerempetnya dengan sapunya saat mengejar Snitch.

.

" _See_ , mereka tidak buruk kan?" Hermione bertanya sambil menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berada di pangkuan Draco.

"Hmmm…" Draco mendesah, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Mereka sudah kembali dari Burrow dan sekarang berada di kamar Draco.

"Apa kau akan datang lagi kesana setelah ini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hmmm…."

"Bahkan setelah aku pergi ke Prancis?" Hermione menggigit pundak Draco.

"Shit…. Granger." Draco tidak tahan lagi, ia membalikkan posisi mereka dan meletakkan Hermione di bawahnya.

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Draco, menahannya agar tidak langsung mendorong masuk.

"Tunggu." Kata Hermione.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Kau harus tetap pergi ke Burrow meskipun aku tidak di Inggris lagi! _Is that clear?_ " Hermione bertanya. Ia tidak ingin Draco kesepian, dan meskipun ia menunjukkan di luar kalau ia tidak menyukai keluarga Weasley, Hermione tahu kalau Draco paling tidak, tidak akan merasa terlalu kesepian.

"Ugh, Granger, jika kau memaksaku berjanji dalam keadaan dan situasi seperti ini apa menurutmu aku akan bisa menolak?" Draco mengerang, ia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau berjanji atau tidak?" Hermione memberikan senyumannya yang paling menggoda.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apapaun! Aku akan pergi ke Burrow meskipun kau tidak ada disini untuk memaksaku ke sana." Kata Draco.

" _Good._ " Hermione berbisik, dan Draco langsung menyerangnya.

.

Draco dan Hermione benar-benar menikmati hari-hari mereka, Draco akan cukup sering pergi untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang sedang melakukan pembaharuan besar-besaran, semua karyawan yang korup dipecat dan berusaha melakukan efisiensi dengan karyawan yang masih ada. Draco kehilangan lebih dari setengah karyawannya, dan setelah banyak berdiskusi dengan Narcissa, Hermione, Theo dan Blaise, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan perekrutan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka akan mempersiapkan bagian internal perusahaan yang lebih bersih terlebih dahulu.

Disamping pergi ke perusahaan, Draco menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hermione, terkadang mereka berdua di rumah saja, terkadang mengunjungi teman-teman keduanya, terkadang pergi ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya.

Hermione menghitung hari dalam hatinya, menghitung berapa lama waktu yang ia miliki dengan Draco.

.

Mei.

"Kau sadar kan Hermione akan berangkat minggu depan?" Ginny bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. Ginny Potter dengan perut yang sangat besar sekali datang ke kantornya, meminta bertemu dengannya hanya untuk membicarakan ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tenang sekali? Kau sudah siap ditinggalkan olehnya?" Ginny bertanya lagi, memasuki bulan ke tujuh kehamilannya ia semakin dipengaruhi hormonnya dan ia menjadi sangat mudah marah pada semua orang.

"Mrs. Potter, Prancis tidak sejauh yang kau bayangkan, dan meskipun aku tidak sekaya dulu, aku masih punya banyak uang untuk menyuruh kementrian merancang Portkey kapanpun agar aku bisa menemui Granger." Draco menjelaskan.

"Draco, kami semua menaruh harapan padamu, kami kira kau bisa membuat Hermione membatalkan rencananya untuk kuliah." Ginny berkata frustasi.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kekasihnya, bukan majikannya, jika Hermione ingin kuliah maka aku harusnya mendukungnya, kalian juga sebagai teman-teman dan keluarganya juga seharusnya mendukungnya, bukan diam-diam ingin ia membatalkan kepergiannya." Draco menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" Ginny bertanya lagi.

Draco menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau membuatnya terdengar buruk?"

Ginny bukan satu-satunya orang yang datang dan mengatakan hal serupa padanya, Harry, Ron, Helena Granger, bahkan Narcissa. Tapi Draco tahu apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Hermione, jadi Draco tidak mengatakan apapun, ia akan tetap mendukung keputusan Hermione untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	25. Chapter 25

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 25 : Ferret dan Hermione berpisah (Lagi).**

25.

Hermione membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper dengan cara manual, ia memasukkan bajunya ke satu koper besar dan buku-bukunya ke koper lain. Mengemasi barang-barang pribadi seperti obat-obatan, peralatan mandi, dan benda-benda lainnya yang mungkin diperlukannya.

Draco menghilang entah kemana, ia berkata harus pergi ke kantor, padahal ini hari minggu, dan besok Hermione akan berangkat.

Hermione tahu Draco hanya ingin menghindar.

Hermione menitikkan air matanya dan kembali melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. _She's gonna miss Draco like crazy._

.

Draco pulang saat sudah gelap, Hermione sedang membuat makan malam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ia menunggu Hermione selesai masak. Seezy meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja dalam diam, tahu situasi dan kondisi kedua masternya sedang tidak baik, kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Hermione meletakkan makanan di tengah meja kemudian melepas celemeknya dan duduk di depan Draco.

"Kau sudah selesai berkemas?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk, menyendok makanan ke piring Draco.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk, menuangkan air ke gelas di samping piring Draco.

"Jacket yang Ibumu belikkan kemarin sudah kau bawa?" Draco bertanya lagi, berusaha memecah kecanggungan mereka.

Hermione lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Draco akhirnya diam, Hermione juga. Mereka hanya makan dalam diam. Hermione kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya, Draco tidak lama juga akhirnya mandi, mereka masih belum mengatakan apa-apa satu sama lain.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandinya seperti biasa, dengan sehelai handuk dipinggangnya. Ia melihat Hermione di kasurnya. Ia yakin jantungnya berhenti berdekat untuk beberapa mili detik.

Hermione berbaring tepat di tengah kasurnya, di tengah kasur mereka, hanya menggunakan sehelai _teddy_ berwarna hitam yang hampir transparan.

Hermione tersenyum padanya, tidak, bukan tipe senyuman yang menggoda atau semacamnya, tapi senyuman tulus, senyuman yang sedikit malu-malu.

"Hermione." Kata Draco pelan.

"Draco." Hermione tersenyum padanya.

Draco berjalan mendekat, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih basah, rambutnya juga, ia mendekat dan duduk disisi kasur yang sedikit kosong.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi Hermione. " _Are you real?_ "

Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Draco berkata pelan.

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu." Kata Hermione lagi.

Draco berdiri, ia melepas handuknya kemudian dengan cepat memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Hermione.

" _Can I take this off?_ " Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Draco menurunkan tali yang berada di kedua sisi bahu perempuan di bawahnya. Draco mencium bibir Hermione, menempelkan bibirnya keras, mengulurkan lidahnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hermione dan perlahan menarik _lingerie_ -nya kebawah.

"Hermione…." Draco memanggil nama kekasihnya, seperti sedang menyebut nama dewa yang disembahnya, Draco meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Hermione yang bisa disentuhnya, lengannya, lehernya, dadanya, perutnya, pahanya.

Tidak lama _lingerie_ Hermione sudah berada di lantai berama handuk Draco.

"Hermione, Hermione, _I love you so much_." Draco seperti menggumamkan mantra, bergumam sambil menciumi seluruh tubuh Hermione, lehernya, dadanya, perutnya, kemudian kembali lagi ke dadanya, menghisap payudaranya, yang kiri kemudian meremas yang kanan dengan tangannya, begitu sebaliknya.

Hermione berusaha menahan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam surga bersama pria yang dicintainya, tapi ia kemudian tidak tahan lagi, Hermione mulai mendesah dan tangannya mulai bergerak, ia mengaitkan tangannya di rambut Draco.

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah, merasakan pundak dan lengan Draco yang berotot, dari pertama Hermione selalu menyukai postur tubuh Draco, tinggi dan berotot tapi tidak berlebihan seperti Ron, Hermione pernah bercanda bahwa jika Draco sudah tidak punya uang lagi maka ia bisa menjadi model pakaian dalam pria di dunia Muggle.

"Draco… Aku mencintaimu." Hermione menarik wajah Draco dan mereka berhadapan. "I love you." Hermione berkata.

"I love you as well." Draco mencium Hermione kemudian mereka bersatu.

Draco mengerang dan Hermione mendesah. Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Hermione, sementara Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Draco.

Mereka berdua benar-benar ingin bersatu Draco mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. Draco mulai bergerak, maju mundur, maju mundur.

"Draco…." Hermione menitikkan air matanya, ia sadar ini malam terakhirnya di Inggris. Ia dan Draco sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi satu sama lain, ini bukan seperti mereka akan berpisah atau semacamnya, tapi Hermione hanya sedih akan meninggalkan Draco.

Draco menghapus air mata Hermione dengan kedua jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan datang tiga minggu lagi." Draco berkata, ia memberitahu Hermione bahwa ia sudah pergi ke kementrian, merancang portkey tiga minggu lagi, tepat satu minggu setelah Hermione berkuliah Draco berkata akan mengunjungi Hermione dan akan mendengarkan cerita minggu pertama kuliahnya.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco mencium keningnya.

" _Move._ " Hermione berbisik.

Dan Draco mengatur tempo mereka, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, menarik bagian tubuhnya sampai tinggal bagian ujungnya yang ada di dalam lalu mendorong masuk lagi.

"Dracoo…." Hermione berteriak, ia akan segera mencapai puncak.

"Hermione…." Draco mengerang, dan mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

" _I love you_." Mereka berkata bersamaan saat mencapai klimaksnya.

.

Hermione tidak tidur semalaman, ia membiarkan Draco memeluknya di tidurnya, membiarkan Draco mendengkur pelan dan memandangi pria di depannya.

Sesekali menyusuri wajahnya, hidungnya, rahangnya, matanya, keningnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Hermione berusaha mengingat wajah Draco, merekam semua detail-detail kecil dari wajahnya, agar nanti ketika ia merindukan Draco maka ia bisa menutup matanya dan membayangkan wajah Draco dengan sempurna.

Hermione mulai menangis lagi. Ia meneteskan air matanya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Draco, tapi ia juga benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Ia bisa saja dengan egois meminta Draco ikut dengannya, dan pria bodoh menyebalkan di depannya pasti akan dengan mudahnya mengiyakan permintaannya, tapi ia tahu Draco punya banyak hal untuk di jaga di Inggris. Draco tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Narcissa sendiri, ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya, perusahaan yang sedang di bangunnya ulang.

Hermione menghapus air matanya, kemudian memejamkannya, ia akan tidur sebentar sampai sekita pukul delapan, keretanya berangkat pukul sebelas.

Draco menawarkan untuk membuatkan Portkey agar Hermione bisa berangkat ke Prancis, tapi Hermione menolak, ingin berangkat dengan cara yang sama seperti ia pergi ke Hogwarts beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

Hermione dibangunkan Seezy sekitar pukul delapan lewat sepuluh. Draco sudah tidak ada disampingnya, hanya ada kertas kecil berisi pesan.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, maaf._**

 ** _Kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya diriku, aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan menangis menyedihkan dan merengek memintamu untuk tidak jadi pergi di depan umum._**

 ** _Kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu, jaga dirimu._**

 ** _Draco._**

Hermione menangis sambil memeluk kertas dari Draco, ia menangis seperti anak kecil, meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Bodoh… bodoh… Draco Malfoy bodoh!" Hermione menangis. "Menyebalkan. Draco Malfoy menyebalkan." Kata Hermione lalu menangis lagi.

.

"Hati-hati." Ginny memeluknya erat. "Kalau kau sakit hubungi kami." Ginny berkata.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Oh, Hermione, kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Helena memeluknya dan melihat wajah anak satu-satunya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Richard berdiri dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sedih Hermione akan pergi, tapi sepertinya kesal karena Draco Malfoy tidak punya cukup nyali untuk mengantar Hermione pergi.

"Jaga dirimu nak." Richard Granger berkata lalu memeluk Hermione.

"Hermione, behati-hatilah, jaga kesehatanmu, dan kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami." Kata Harry memeluk Hermione, kemudian semua yang mengantar Hermione memeluknya bergantian.

"Pokoknya kau harus kembali saat aku melahirkan, aku tidak mau tahu!" Ginny berkata terakhir kalinya.

Hermione mengangguk, ia tidak banyak bicara dari tadi, tidak yakin apa ia bisa bicara, sepertinya ia siap menangis begitu membuka mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Helena dan Ginny sudah menangis, sementara Hermione menahan tangisnya.

"Bye…" Hermione akhirnya berkata begitu naik ke kereta, ia menuju ke kompartement-nya lalu membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangan pada kedua orangtuanya dan Harry juga Ginny.

"Bye Hermione…" Helena melambai sambil menangis, begitu juga Ginny.

Hermione melambai dan menangis, keretanya sudah berbunyi, tanda sebentar lagi akan melaju.

"Hati-hati nak, telepon kami begitu sudah sampai." Richard setengah berteriak saat akhirnya kereta Hermione berjalan.

Hermione duduk di kompartementnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Stupid_ Draco Malfoy!" Hermione menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, ia menangis, ia kesal dan sedih, kenapa Draco egois sekali? Tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menghilang begitu saja, tidak mengantarnya ke stasiun, tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, membuatnya sedih dan kesal sekaligus.

"Draco Malfoy Brengsek!" Hermione menangis lagi.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis, mungkin sudah setengah jam dan air matanya belum mau berhenti mengalir, untuk ia duduk sendiri di kompartementnya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menangis, sesekali mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Draco.

Draco Malfoy hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia pergi begitu saja, meskipun pria itu berjanji untuk mengunjunginya tiga minggu lagi, tetap saja, bagaimana ia menghilang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Hanya selembar surat bodoh, tidak mengantarkanya ke stasiun, tidak menciumnya selama tinggal.

"Jahat!" Hermione menangis lagi.

Ia mendengar suara kompartementnya di buka dan sepertinya seseorang duduk di depannya. Hermione terus menangis. Ia tidak peduli siapapun yang duduk di depannya, ia bisa mati atau jatuh dari kereta, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menangis sampai puas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?"

Hermione mengenal suara itu. Suara paling menyebalkan diseluruh jagad raya. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya.

"Draco?"

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Mom, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Draco bertanya putus asa._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggunya?"_

 _"Bisa, tentu saja bisa, berharap saja aku tidak mati bunuh diri karena terlalu merindukannya." Kata Draco sarkas._

 _Narcissa berpikir. "Apa kau memikirkan untuk ikut pindah ke Prancis?" Narcissa bertanya._

 _Draco menggeleng. "Aku sempat memikirkannya tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Mom disini sendiri." Draco berkata lagi._

 _Narcissa tersenyum. "It's okay Son, lagipula masa hukumanku tidak sampai satu tahun lagi, tidak apa jika kau memang mau pindah ke Prancis." Narcissa tidak menyangka Draco menjadikan dirinya sebagai alasan, ia senang, tentu saja senang, anaknya sekarang benar-benar sudah dewasa, meskipun ia sudah menemukan wanita yang dicintainya tapi tetap memikirkan orangtuanya._

 _Draco menggeleng. "Tidak mom, lagipula aku perlu mengurus perusahaan."_

 _"Draco, apa kau mencintai Hermione?" Narcissa bertanya._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _"Coba dengarkan apa kata hatimu! Apa yang hatimu berusaha katakan?" Narcissa bertanya._

 _Draco terdiam, ia benar-benar ingin bersama Hermione._

 _Narcissa bisa melihat jawabannya di wajah Draco. "Jangan jadikan Mom dan perusahaan sebagai alasan." Narcissa berkata. "Kau bisa ikut mendaftar kuliah, mengambil jurusan bisnis atau semacamnya. Lagipula masa hukuman Mom tinggal sebentar lagi, Blaise dan Pansy bisa mengunjungi Mom rutin, dan Theo bisa mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara, setelah itu mom bisa membantu Theo begitu masa hukuman Mom selesai." Narcissa memberi solusi._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, masih tidak yakin._

 _._

 _"It's okay Mate, aku dan Pansy akan tinggal di London setelah ini dan kami akan menjaga Narcissa, kami akan sering-sering mengunjunginya." Blaise berkata._

 _Theo mengangguk mengerti, "Draco, aku tidak yakin bisa mengurus perusahaanmu tapi aku akan mencoba, toh aku tidak punya pekerjaan." Theo berkata, ia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah mengambil alih seluruh usaha keluarga mereka dan selama ini Theo hanya bermain-main._

 _"Kau harus tetap sering menghubungiku, aku butuh bantuanmu." Theo berkata._

 _._

 ** _Draco Abraxas Malfoy,_**

 ** _Kami dari pihak University Of Wizarding World, memberitahukan bahwa kami sudah menerima surat rekomendasi dari salah satu pengajar di University Of Wizarding World, maka anda hanya perlu mengikuti tahap wawancara dan tidak perlu mengikuti verifikasi berkas._**

 ** _Kami lampirkan jadwal-jadwal penting terkait proses wawancara dan tahap-tahap selanjutnya._**

 ** _Demikian surat ini disampaikan, atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih._**

 ** _-Rektor University Of Wizarding World-_**

 _._

 ** _Draco Abraxas Malfoy,_**

 ** _Kami dari pihak University Of Wizarding World, memberitahukan bahwa anda telah resmi diterima sebagai mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru University Of Wizarding World, jurusan_** ** _Business Administration & Management_** ** _._**

 ** _Kami lampirkan jadwal-jadwal penting terkait proses daftar ulang dan proses pengurusan asrama._**

 ** _Demikian surat ini disampaikan, atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih._**

 ** _-Rektor University Of Wizarding World-_**

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?"

Hermione mengenal suara itu. Suara paling menyebalkan diseluruh jagad raya. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya.

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy menyeringai di depannya. "Kenapa kau menangis Granger?"

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan melompat kepelukkan Draco. Ia menangis lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis." Draco berseru, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione yang menangis dipangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione saat tangisnya sudah reda.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang akan kuliah? Aku juga akan kuliah." Draco berkata.

Mata Hermione membesar. "Benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Jurusan apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Business Administration & Management." Kata Draco lagi, Hermione menyipitkan matanya tidak begitu percaya.

"Kau mau aku menunjukkan surat penerimaanku?" tanya Draco.

Draco kemudian menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana akhirnya ia mendapat rekomendasi dari salah satu kenalan Blaise dan beberapa waktu belakangan ini sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya, ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan apartement kecil di dekat universitas untuk mereka berdua.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, menghapus semua sisa air mata dari wajahnya kemudian memeluk Draco erat.

" _I love you._ " Hermione berbisik

" _I love you as well_." Draco membalasnya.

"Granger…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah bercinta di kereta?" Draco bertanya menggoda Hermione.

" _Prat!_ " Hermione memukulnya pelan

-The end-

 **Aku bangun tadi pagi, pas mau berangkat kampus aku cek hape dan ternyata dosenku hari ini nggak bisa, jadi aku menyelesaikan ini, untuk kalian.**

 **I'm not sure about epilogue, aku rasa sampai disini sudah cukup, tapi mungkin aku berubah pikiran, entahlah, tapi sepertinya ini sudah cukup, tapi entahlah, tergantung kalian.**

 **Kalau aku nggak jadi bikin epilogue pokoknya aku berterimakasih untuk semua reviewersku yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari chapter satu, meskipun cerita ini banyak bagian anehnya, dan sering kali melenceng dari jalurnya, kalau kalian baca ceritaku langsung dari awal sampai akhir kalian pasti bisa menebak golongan darahku.**

 **Hampir semua penulis dengan golongan darah yang sama denganku sering kali plin-plan sama cerita mereka, satu kalimat senang, kalimat berikutnya sedih, kalimat berikutnya ringan, kalimat berikutnya gelap, bzzz….**

 **Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi, buat semua reviewers dan favorite-rs dan followers cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak. Aku sayang kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lain.**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


End file.
